Just Good Friends: Years go By
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Continuação de Just Good Friends. Mesmo com o passar dos anos a vida não para de surpreendê-los. Algumas surpresas podem ser boas, outras nem tanto. AU/AH
1. Bella, sempre adormecida

**Avisos: **

**- Para melhor entendimento dessa fanfic, é necessário ler Just Good Friends. **

**-Caso alguém não tenha visto o trailer dessa fanfic, o mesmo se encontra no meu perfil.**

**-Essa fanfic, provavelmente, só será atualizada em março. Não me matem!**

**N/A** : YAY! Antes que queiram me matar pelo aviso acima, eu vou logo me explicando: Algumas pessoas me pediram para postar uma amostra da fic, e é isso que estou fazendo. Eu até posso postar antes de março, mas é que eu quero adiantar bastante ela antes de começar a postar, sem contar que ele não é minha única fic, então eu não prometo nada. Agora vou calar minha boca, ou melhor, calar meus dedos e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo.

**Capítulo 1- Bella, sempre adormecida. **

**[BPOV]**

Eu podia sentir todo o meu corpo sendo violentamente sacudido, enquanto eu dormia. O que será que estava acontecendo? Seria um terremoto?

Abri os olhos, e vi que não se tratava de um terremoto. Melhor dizendo, não se tratava de um terremoto comum, já que esse tinha nome e sobrenome. Matthew Anthony Cullen. Meu lindo sobrinho de quase quatro anos, que no momento achava que minha cama era algum tipo de cama elástica que ele podia ficar pulando.

Olhei para o relógio, e este marcava sete da manhã. Como uma criança podia estar acordada e em pleno vapor, enquanto eu mal conseguia formar uma sílaba coerente para falar?

-Tia Bella!- Ele gritou quando me viu acordada. Matt parou de pular e veio se jogando em cima de mim, me abraçando.

Eu não sabia se era a genética ou a convivência, no meu caso apenas a última se encaixava, mas às vezes parecia que ele era uma mistura de nós seis em um único ser.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, pimpolho?- Perguntei, quando ele finalmente me soltou.

-Eu acho que vou ficar aqui. – Ele respondeu, meio confuso.

Escovei meus dentes, lavei o rosto e dei um jeito naquilo que eu chamava de cabelo, antes de ir para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Bella adormecida.- Edward me cumprimentou, assim que entrei na cozinha.

-Bom dia.- Respondi ainda sonolenta. Ultimamente eu estava com mais sono do que de costume.- Para quê tudo isso?- Perguntei, apontando para o banquete em forma de café-da-manhã que estava em cima da mesa.

-É apenas uma das maneiras que eu encontrei para te agradecer por você ter me tornado o homem mais feliz do mundo há quatro anos atrás.- Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, até que envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

-Eu não sabia que eu tinha feito você ganhar na loteria.-Provoquei.

-É, e eu conquistei o maior prêmio.- Ele respondeu, com seu tão famoso sorriso torto. Eu me perguntava todos os dias como eu podia ser tão sortuda. Claro que eu desisti de achar a resposta quando senti seus lábios moldando-se perfeitamente aos meus.

Não importava quantos anos haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que eu o beijei, tudo ainda era igual. As sensações que ele me provocava, as emoções que eu sentia, era como se fosse a primeira vez que eu o beijava.

Eu acho que eu nunca me cansaria de beijá-lo. Ele era uma droga, da qual eu nunca iria me desintoxicar.

O abraço dele se apertou na minha cintura, e minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, quando nossas línguas se juntavam em uma dança envolvente e sensual, há tanto conhecida.

Se ele continuasse assim, eu não deixaria ele ir trabalhar hoje.

-Alôoou! Eu ainda estou aqui.- Rosalie gritou do outro lado da cozinha. Agora eu entendia o que o Matt está fazendo aqui.

Edward e eu nos separamos, e eu já podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho. Se eu soubesse que tinha uma audiência, eu teria maneirado um pouco.

-Você e o Emmett já fizeram coisas piores. – Edward disse, e Rosalie ficou olhando para suas unhas, ignorando-o.

-Que seja!- Ela respondeu dando de ombros.- Apenas controlem-se perto do meu filho.

Eu tive vontade de perguntar se ela e o Emmett se controlavam quando estavam perto do Matt, mas achei melhor ficar calada antes que sobrasse para mim.

-Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar, afinal nem todos estão de folga por aqui. – Edward anunciou. Hoje era o meu dia de bancar o Ferris, e eu não estava nem um pouco afim disso.

Talvez porque tirar o dia de folga seja mais emocionante quando não se tem nenhum tipo de responsabilidades.

-Vê se não demora. - Disse com um biquinho parecido com o da Alice.

-Eu prometo.- Ele respondeu, antes de me beijar rapidamente nos lábios.- Eu te amo.

-Também.- Respondi, me perdendo rapidamente em seus olhos verdes.

Edward se despediu da Rosalie e do Matt, antes de pegar sua pasta que estava na sala e ir ao trabalho.

-Eu também tenho que ir.-Rosalie disse, levantando-se de onde ela estava sentada.- Pego ele às cinco, ok?

-O que vocês estão aprontando?- Arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas. Quando as mulheres Cullens se juntavam, com certeza não podia sair boa coisa disso. É claro que eu era a única exceção à regra.

-Nada de grave, eu prometo. – Ela respondeu, antes de me dar um beijo no rosto.

-Tchau Rose.- Me despedi.

-Tchau Bella. Tchau Matt.- Ela correu até a sala e deu um beijo no filho.

-Tchau mamãe.- Ele respondeu, com seu sorriso infantil, que fazia suas covinhas aparecerem.

-Comportem-se! – Rose avisou, antes de sair pela porta.

Me virei e encarei o pequeno que estava na sala.

-O que a gente vai fazer, tia?- Ele perguntou, com seus olhinhos azuis, cintilando de excitação.

Minha vida, como dá para notar, havia mudado drasticamente nos últimos quatro anos.

Eu não era mais a editora chefe da ItGirl. Esse posto passou a ser muito bem ocupado pela Leah.

Eu nem precisava comentar que o Jacob estava odiando ter a namorada como chefe. É, desde o meu casamento eles meio que começaram a se acertar, e semanas depois começaram a namorar. E eu não cansava de jogar na cara dele, sempre que podia, o quanto eu estava certa.

Mas eu não havia abandonado a revista por completo, eu ainda fazia algumas entrevistas e escrevia alguns artigos periodicamente.

Eu ainda trabalhava na Breaking Dawn Editoras, mas agora há alguns quarteirões da sede, editorando livros.

Quando o Frank me ofereceu a vaga eu não pensei duas vezes. E sinceramente eu não me arrependia. Ser paga para ler livros? Eu poderia chamar isso de emprego dos sonhos.

Bem, e o que isso tem a ver com o garotinho parado no meio da sala?

É simples!

O meu querido chefe resolveu me dar uma folga, já que aparentemente, eu estava cansada demais nas últimas semanas. Eu relutei, mas acabei aceitando. Não se pode discutir com o Frank.

Coincidentemente, minha folga caiu na mesma data do meu aniversário de casamento. O que me leva ao jantar que Alice estava organizando. Eu tentei dizer a ela que isso era uma comemoração minha e do Edward somente, mas ninguém faz aquela baixinha teimosa desistir de suas idéias.

E para me deixarem de fora de toda a preparação, eu fiquei responsável em cuidar do Matt. Nada sutil, né?

-Depois que eu tomar um café eu te respondo.- Matt assentiu, e me seguiu até a cozinha.

Coloquei o café na xícara e logo o aroma invadiu minhas narinas fazendo meu estômago embrulhar. O que estava acontecendo? Eu tinha que ficar doente justamente hoje?

Saí correndo em direção ao banheiro, e vi o Matt me olhar assustado. Felizmente, consegui chegar ao banheiro antes que meu corpo expelisse seja lá o que estivesse no meu estômago.

Eu devia ter comido alguma coisa estragada no dia anterior, não teria outra explicação.

-Tia Bella, tá tudo bem?- Matt perguntou quando saí do banheiro.

-Tá tudo bem, pimpolho. – Passei a mão nos seus cabelos, numa tentativa de tranquilizá-lo. - O que você quer fazer hoje?

-Ve desenho, bincar de pique-esconde, ir ao paque e toma sovete.- Ele falava, enquanto enumerava suas atividades com os dedos.

-Então vá vendo o seu desenho enquanto eu procuro alguma coisa para comer que não vá me fazer vomitar.- Ele fez uma careta ao ouvir a última palavra, e se sentou no sofá, ligando a TV logo em seguida.

Fiquei encarando tudo o que estava na mesa.

Era incrível o fato de eu ainda sentir fome depois do que aconteceu. Comi as torradas, as panquecas e tomei o suco. Isso era mais do que eu comia diariamente nas manhãs.

Voltei para a sala, Matt estava assistindo um desenho louco de um garoto que usava um relógio que parecia ser grande demais para o pulso dele.

-O que é isso?- Perguntei, me juntando a ele no sofá.

-Ben 10.- Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

-E o que ele faz?- Perguntei, curiosa.

-Ele apeta o relógio e vila um dos dez supelelóis que vem dento dele.- Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão. Dez super-heróis em um único garoto? O que aconteceu com o trabalho em equipe? Até os desenhos de hoje incentivavam ao individualismo. Ótimo, agora eu estava analisando um desenho. Eu sabia que ajudar a Betty na editoração daquele livro de psicologia não seria boa coisa.

-Agora eu entendi porque o relógio é tão grande. – Matt olhou para mim e revirou os olhinhos diante do meu comentário idiota. Eu também teria feito isso, caso não tivesse sido eu a ter feito o comentário.

Fiquei assistindo aos desenhos com ele, embora assistir não era a palavra mais adequada para isso, já que eu estava praticamente dormindo ali no sofá.

Eu precisava tomar café, mas só de pensar nisso já sentia meu estômago revirando.

Como ficar acordada sem cafeína?

A única coisa que me despertou foi o barulho irritante do telefone.

-Alô.- Atendi ao telefone.

-Tsunami, meu baixinho já está aí?- Desde o meu casamento, Emmett insistia em me chamar desse jeito. Algo sobre eu derrubar tudo o que eu vejo pela frente, ou alguma coisa desse tipo. Era isso o que eu ganhava por ter me casado com o irmão dele.

-Já sim- Respondi.- Matt, seu pai no telefone.- Ele voou e pegou o telefone da minha mão.

Enquanto Matt falava com o pai, fui até a cozinha ver se tinha alguma coisa que poderia ser transformada em almoço.

Nada!Como eu também não estava com a mínima vontade de cozinhar, nem me importei.

Amanhã eu me preocuparia com isso. Hoje eu estava de folga.

-Quer ir ao parque agora?- Perguntei ao Matt, que já tinha desligado o telefone.

-Anham!- Ele respondeu animado

Coloquei o Matt na cadeirinha, que já tinha lugar cativo no meu carro, e dei partida no mesmo. Sim agora eu tinha um carro. Depois do casamento, e do nascimento do Matt eu tinha finalmente comprado meu carro.

Só que aquele não era o carro que eu estava dirigindo no momento.

No nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento, Edward me deu um Ashton Martin preto. Ele dizia que o carro que eu tinha comprado não era bom o suficiente, e acabamos discutindo. Começando com a incapacidade automotiva da minha Chevy baby, que descanse em paz, passando pelo carro que eu tinha comprado, e acabando com o fato dele ter gastado dinheiro demais em um presente para mim.

Ele sabia que eu odiava presentes caros, mas parece que ele nunca me ouvia.

Levei o Matt até o parque que ficava próximo ao apartamento, e ele saiu correndo em direção ao playground que tinha ali.

Eu me sentei no banco, e fiquei ali, apenas observando-o.

Ele havia crescido tão rápido. Parecia ter sido ontem que tivemos que sair correndo para o hospital porque a Rose estava dando a luz.

Ele havia transformado todos nós.

Principalmente Emmett, que parecia ter ficado um pouco mais responsável com a chegada do filho.

Mas, só um pouco.

Depois de um tempo, Matt parou de brincar e veio correndo até mim.

-Tia, eu tô com fome. – Ele reclamou.

-E o que você quer comer?

-Eu queria hambúrguer, mas minha mãe não deixar eu comer na hora do almoço.- Ele respondeu com um biquinho. Eu disse que ele tinha características parecidas com a dos tios.

-Então que tal se fizermos disso o nosso segredo?- Trocamos um olhar cúmplice, e ele sorriu.

-Tia Bella, você é a melhor.- Ele me abraçou.

-Só não deixe sua tia Alice descobrir. –Comentei, rindo.

Fomos até uma lanchonete que ficava próximo ao parque. Eu pedi hambúrguer, batatas-fritas e refrigerante, tanto para mim quanto para o Matt.

Rosalie me mataria se descobrisse isso.

Nós saímos dali, e fomos para onde o carro estava estacionado. No caminho acabamos passando em frente a uma cafeteria e o cheiro de café logo me atingiu.

Pronto, lá se foi o meu almoço. Dessa vez nem consegui chegar ao banheiro. Por sorte, não tinha muita gente na rua naquele momento.

-Tia, acho melhor você i no médico.- Ele me aconselhou.

-Nós vamos lá agora.- Garanti-o.

Eu só podia ter comido alguma coisa que me fez mal. Eu nunca tive um estômago sensível.

Só que pensando bem, eu não tinha comido nada de diferente ontem.

Nem nada que parecesse estar estragado.

Engraçado, a última vez que eu vi alguém passar mal assim foi quando a Rose estava...

Ah. Meu. Deus.

Será que eu tô... grávida?

Isso não era possível.

Eu nunca deixei de tomar o meu remédio, a não ser...

**Então? Gostaram? *_***


	2. Retorno

**N/A**: Olá! Aqui estamos outra vez com mais um capítulo de JGF-YGB! *_* Eu ia postar esse capítulo antes do carnaval, mas eu simplesmente travei nessa bendita lemon...Argh! E detalhe... Ainda travei no título do capítulo. É a vida... Mas, antes que eu esqueça, vocês podem dar as boas vindas a Nah Weiz, que é a beta dessa fic! Esse foi o primeiro capítulo betado por ela ^^ Ah, e conforme vocês irão perceber, essa fanfic terá novos personagens. Dois serão apresentados neste capítulo, e outro no próximo. Espero que gostem deles(ou não.) Bem, agora chega! E aproveitem....

**ATENÇÃO: Esse capítulo contém lemons, só que eu não postei a versão light desse aqui, pq eu não sabia se ainda seria necessário colocá-lo. Mas se alguém quiser que eu coloque, é só dizer isso na review, ou me mandar uma MP ou email, que eu posto o mais rápido possível, ok?**

**Capítulo 2- Retorno**

**[BPOV]**

_[Flashback]_

O meu ex-quarto no apartamento da Alice permanecia quase o mesmo. A mobília e a decoração era a mesma. A única diferença era que nem eu, nem os meus livros morávamos mais ali.

-Você vai voltar para casa hoje?- Alice perguntou tristonha, enquanto tomávamos café.

-Vou. O Edward chega hoje, esqueceu? - Edward havia viajado há quase uma semana para resolver alguns problemas da editora, e como eu estava num estado quase que depressivo sem ele, Alice me convidou para passar a semana com ela, que também estaria sozinha naquela semana.

-É verdade.

-E o Jazz?- Perguntei. Jasper também havia viajado, só que por diferentes razões. Ele havia ido visitar a família.

-Acho que até o fim de semana ele volta. - Ela respondeu com um olhar perdido.

-Eu ainda acho que você deveria ter ido. - Insisti com ela.

-E passar uma semana ouvindo comparações entre eu e a Maria? Não, obrigada. - Desde que a Sra. Hale descobrira que Jasper e Alice estavam namorando, ela fazia questão de deixar bem claro que ela preferia a Maria. Na cabeça dela, ela era a mulher perfeita para o Jazz, e a Alice estragou tudo entre eles.

-Uma hora ela vai ter que te aceitar, nem que seja quando vocês estiverem dizendo sim no altar. - Tentei consolá-la, e Alice fez uma careta ao ouvir minhas palavras.

-Acho que nem nesse dia. - Ela disse, olhando fixamente para sua xícara de café.

-De qualquer forma você deveria ter ido. Você tem que impor seu lugar como namorada dele.

-Desde quando você é especialista no assunto? - Ela perguntou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Desde que eu me casei com o Edward.

-Como se minha mãe fosse uma péssima sogra. - Ela disse revirando os olhos.

-Esme é uma raridade. – Eu realmente tinha sorte em tê-la como sogra. - Agora eu tenho que ir. Amanhã passo para pegar minhas coisas.

-Ok- Dei um beijo no rosto de Alice e saí.

A caminho do trabalho eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Edward.

Hoje era o dia que estávamos completando quatro anos de casamento, isto é, do nosso primeiro casamento, aquele que ninguém considerava válido.

E como em todos os outros anos, eu estava preparando algo especial para nós.

Comida Japonesa. Saquê. Óleos de massagem. E até um quimono, que não deixava muito para a imaginação, que Alice havia encontrado para mim.

Eu precisava tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, caso contrário eu não conseguiria trabalhar hoje.

-Bom dia! - Alec, meu assistente, me cumprimentou assim que me viu saindo do elevador.

-Bom dia! - Respondi, enquanto ele me entregava um copo de café. Um cappuccino duplo com espuma extra. - Você é o melhor Alec. - Disse, fazendo-o sorrir com o meu elogio.

Assim que mudei de função, a primeira coisa que precisei fazer foi procurar um assistente. Alec foi o primeiro a aparecer. Tendo um diploma de Yale em literatura, não foi difícil escolhê-lo.

-O que é isso? - Perguntei apontando para os papéis que ele carregava em uma das mãos.

-Um livro que um amigo meu escreveu. Eu queria saber se você poderia dar uma olhada, se não puder tudo bem. - Alec, assim como qualquer pessoa ao meu redor, sabia muito bem que eu não resistir àquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

-Pode deixar que eu olho sim. - Respondi, vendo o seu rosto iluminar-se com um sorriso mais uma vez. Ele me entregou os papéis, e eu os depositei na minha mesa. - Então, o que temos para hoje?

-O Sr. Black ligou querendo saber se o artigo estava pronto. - Ele disse, olhando para um papel que tinha em mãos. Alec realmente era eficiente.

-Certo. Daqui a meia hora você pode ligar para ele e me passar a ligação. - Avisei. Jacob estava me ligando atrás do meu artigo? Pelo visto ele realmente fazia tudo o que a Leah queria.

-Certo. Ontem a Sra. Meyer passou aqui e deixou o manuscrito do livro. - Ele apontou para um encadernado que estava perto do meu telefone.

-Finalmente! – Comemorei. Eu estava há mais de um mês tentando fazê-la terminar esse livro. - Já não agüentava mais a pressão da diretoria.

-Mas você sabe que só vai aumentar quando eles souberem que o manuscrito já está com você. - Ele apontou, e eu soltei um muxoxo ao perceber que ele tinha razão. Eu odiava quando ele tinha razão.

-Eu sei. Por falar nisso, eu queria uma turnê mais longa para esse livro. - Ela era uma escritora conhecida, e quanto mais divulgação fosse feita, melhor seria para ela, e para nós.

-Quantas cidades? - Ele perguntou, anotando tudo o que eu falava no papel.

-Umas 15. - Respondi. Até que era um circuito grande para uma turnê de livros.

-Quantos dias? - Ele perguntou novamente.

-Depende do número de compromissos que você conseguir arranjar. – Ele assentiu ao que eu falei. – Ah, e tente agendar com a Oprah antes que ela se aposente.

-Certo. Vou ver o que posso fazer. - Ele fez uma careta. Eu sabia que ele odiava ter que lidar com os produtores de televisão, mas infelizmente esse era um trabalho que cabia a ele.

-Mais alguma coisa? - Perguntei, esperando não ter uma agenda muito cheia para aquele dia.

-Você tem uma reunião às 11 horas no hotel Plaza. - Ele respondeu, depois de dar mais uma conferida em seu bloquinho de anotações.

-Algum autor conhecido?- Perguntei, sentando-me confortavelmente na minha cadeira.

-Não. Um novato. - Respirei aliviada. Autores iniciantes eram mais fáceis de aturar do que os já eram consagrados.

-Valeu Al. - Agradeci.

-Qualquer coisa é só chamar. - Ele se ofereceu, já saindo da minha sala.

-Espera! - Chamei antes que ele tivesse fechado a porta. - Eu já estava me esquecendo. O estagiário já chegou?

-O Sullivan? - Ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Acho que esse é o nome. - Respondi, incerta. Eu não tinha culpa se minha memória não era tão boa quanto eu gostaria que ela fosse. Ainda mais, tratando-se de pessoas que eu não conhecia.

-Ele chegou sim.

-Chame ele, por favor. Ele vai trabalhar aqui com a gente. - Pelo visto, os diretores achavam que todo novato tinha que trabalhar comigo.

-E por que não com a Betty? - Eu encarei Alec por um instante. Ele parecia ter ficado levemente irritado com o fato de o estagiário trabalhar aqui. Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão competitivo a esse ponto.

-O Josh resolveu isso e não sou eu quem vai reclamar. – Respondi.

-Certo. - Ele assentiu, visivelmente contrariado. Eu nunca tinha visto o Alec assim, mas resolvi ignorar sua reação. Ele só devia estar querendo demarcar seu território, nada mais.

-Por enquanto é só isso Alec. Obrigada. - Alec saiu da sala, e eu encarei a quantidade de livros que estava em cima da minha mesa.

-Vamos começar com o mais deprimente. – Disse para mim mesma, antes de pegar o novo livro da Steph. Quando ela me mandou os primeiros capítulos, eu fiquei surpresa de como aquele livro mexera com as minhas emoções.

Eu costumava me "desligar" de um livro, momentos depois de ter fechado a capa. Mas aquele livro... foi diferente. Eu praticamente entrei em depressão com a personagem.

E só de pensar em ter que lê-lo novamente, me fazia ficar deprimida de novo.

Eu ainda estava lendo o primeiro capítulo, quando batidas na porta me interromperam.

-Pode entrar. – Assim que disse essas palavras, um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, e de no máximo dezenove anos, entrou na sala. Ele me lembrava um pouco o Jasper, só que ele tinha os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

-Demetri Sullivan. - Ele se apresentou. Claro, o estagiário.

- Isabella Cullen.- Estiquei minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen.- Ele respondeu polidamente.

-Eu ainda não sei direito o que você vai fazer, por que só me avisaram ontem que você trabalharia comigo, mas o Alec está editando um livro e eu acho que você pode ajudá-lo. - Eu não sabia se aquilo seria uma boa idéia ou não, mas parecia ser melhor do que deixar o pobre garoto sem fazer nada.

-Isso seria demais! - Ele comemorou.

-A sua edição vai se limitar a palavras gramaticalmente incorretas e a erros de concordância. Caso você ache que alguma coisa precise ser mudada você fala comigo. - Instruí.

-Sim senhora. – Eu via nos olhos dele o mesmo brilho, e a mesma animação de quanto eu consegui o meu primeiro estágio.

-É só isso Demetri. - Ele sorriu e saiu da sala, completamente animado para começar sua nova função.

Quanto a mim, voltei a minha leitura.

Felizmente, tive que sair antes de chegar na parte onde a protagonista era abandonada pelo namorado vampiro.

Assim que cheguei no hotel, fui direto a recepção para saber onde o tal Sr. Collin estava hospedado.

Uma suíte na cobertura. Ele podia ser um novato, mas pelo visto tinha dinheiro. E não era pouco.

-Pode entrar Sra. Cullen. - Um rapaz, que logo imaginei ser assistente do tal escritor, avisou. Ele saiu do quarto, e fechou a porta assim que eu entrei.

O quarto estava um completo breu, mas até que isso não era tão estranho. Quando se trabalha com autores, você encontra as criaturas mais exóticas que se pode imaginar.

O que eu estava estranhando mesmo era o fato de não ter ninguém naquele quarto.

Aquilo estava muito estranho.

Eu pensei em abrir a porta e sair correndo dali, mas antes que pudesse executar meus pensamentos, senti uma mão me segurando pela cintura, e outra tampando a minha boca.

Eu senti um frio percorrendo a minha espinha. Eu tentei me soltar, mas eu não consegui. Ele era mais forte do que eu.

Um grito ficou preso na minha garganta, quando eu senti lábios beijando meu pescoço.

Eu ia matar o desgraçado!

-Eu senti a sua falta. - Ele sussurrou roucamente no meu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu senti meu corpo relaxar sob o toque dele. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu estava com raiva pelo susto que ele havia me dado, mas meu corpo parecia ter uma mente própria, que não era nenhum pouco racional.

Ele tirou as mãos que estavam me segurando, apenas para me virar, e colocar ambas de volta na minha cintura.

-Você sentiu minha falta? - ele perguntava, enquanto beijava meus olhos e meu nariz.

-No momento, eu estou com raiva de você. - Respondi, tentando esconder o quanto eu estava feliz por ele ter voltado.

-Posso saber por quê? - Ele perguntou, com aquele maldito sorriso torto no rosto.

-Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco a dois minutos atrás. - Ele ignorou o que eu disse, e continuou beijando cada centímetro do meu rosto.

Ele tinha uma ótima maneira de ganhar as nossas brigas.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

-Eu acho tão sexy quando você diz meu nome todo. - Ele sussurrou, antes de me beijar.

Eu queria poder lutar, e continuar com aquela pequena encenação de que estava com raiva dele, mas eu não consegui. Me chamem de fraca, mas eu não tenho forças para resistir a Edward Cullen.

Edward beijava calmamente cada um dos meus lábios, como se estivesse decorando cada milímetro deles. Eu tentei aprofundar o beijo, mas Edward se afastou assim que sentiu minha língua em seus lábios.

-Você sentiu minha falta? - Ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto brincando em seu rosto.

-Eu deveria? - Arquei uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez eu deva lembrar você? - Ele perguntou sugestivo. Seu sorriso torto e seus olhos fazendo me esquecer de como se respira.

-Acho que sim. – Respondi, mordendo meu lábio. Se ele queria me provocar, eu também faria o mesmo.

Edward me colocou contra a parede, voltando a me beijar vorazmente. Gemi, quando senti sua língua invadindo a minha boca.

Eu podia me fazer de durona, mas era mais do que claro que eu sentia falta dele. Como não sentir se ele era o ar que eu respirava?

O puxei para mais perto de mim, colando ainda mais os nossos corpos, só para depois enterrar minhas mãos em seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados.

-Você sentiu minha falta? - Ele perguntou novamente. Ele tinha uma necessidade incomum de me ouvir dizer com palavras, o que eu dizia claramente com as minhas ações.

-Você sabe que sim. - Sussurrei entre o beijo.

As mãos dele foram para frente da minha blusa, rasgando-a, fazendo com que os botões voassem por todo o lado.

-Eu gostava daquela blusa. - Protestei.

-Compro outra igual. - Ele murmurou, enquanto sua boca deixava um rastro de beijos no meu pescoço, e uma de suas mãos deslizavam para dentro da minha saia.

-Vê se não rasga a saia. - Ele sorriu de encontro ao meu pescoço, e com a outra mão ele abriu o fecho da saia, deixando-a deslizar até os meus pés.

Assim que chutei a saia para longe, Edward me levantou, fazendo com que eu entrelaçasse minhas pernas ao redor dele, sentindo o quão excitado ele já estava.

-Você tá vestindo muita roupa. - Apontei, antes de rasgar a blusa que ele estava usando.

-Eu gostava dessa blusa. - Ele reclamou, me imitando.

-Eu compro outra igual. - Murmurei contra seu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo perfeito.

Edward gemeu ao sentir minhas unhas arranhando seu abdômen definido.

Em um tempo recorde, todo o restante das nossas roupas estava no chão, e antes que eu pudesse registrar, ele já estava dentro de mim.

Eu não conseguia explicar, por mais que já tivéssemos feito aquilo incontáveis vezes, cada vez parecia única.

Como se todas as sensações que eu sentia, quando ele estava dentro de mim, não se repetissem.

-Mais forte! - Implorei, ao que Edward logo atendeu ao meu pedido. Ele investia cada vez mais forte dentro de mim, fazendo minhas costas baterem repetidamente contra a parede.

A mistura da dor e do prazer era de mais para mim.

-Edward... eu... - Eu não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente, enquanto meus quadris se movimentavam por conta própria.

-Eu também. - Ele disse, antes de acelerar ainda mais seus movimentos.

Não demorou muito para que atingíssemos o ápice juntos.

Assim que Edward se recuperou das nossas atividades, ele foi andando até o quarto, comigo ainda entrelaçada a ele.

Edward me depositou suavemente na cama, e juntou-se a mim.

-Gostou da reunião? - Ele perguntou, enquanto colocava o lençol sobre nós.

-A melhor de todas. - Respondi, me aninhando ao peito dele. Edward passou o braço em volta de mim, diminuindo ainda mais os espaços entre nós. - Por que você não avisou que chegaria mais cedo? - Perguntei com um biquinho.

-Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. - Ele respondeu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Por mais que eu amasse e aproveitasse cada segundo que eu estava ali com ele, o meu cérebro parecia não desligar de algumas informações cruciais, como por exemplo: Minha volta para o trabalho.

-Que horas são? Daqui a pouco tenho que voltar ao escritório. - Tentei me levantar da cama para olhar a hora, mas Edward não deixou.

-Nada disso. Você está sendo oficialmente sequestrada por mim. - Ele me apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

-Amor, eu tenho que trabalhar. - Tentei argumentar com ele.

-Não mais.

-Edward...

-Relaxa. -Edward me interrompeu. - Nós vamos almoçar, descansar um pouco, e às cinco horas estaremos num vôo direto para Miami.

-Miami? Mas... - Eu ainda tentava processar tudo o que ele estava dizendo.

-Sim. Apenas eu, você e Miami durante três dias. - Edward acariciou o meu rosto, me fazendo sorrir.

-Isso é demais! - Eu comemorei.

-Eu sei. - Ele disse, com meu sorriso torto em seu rosto.

-Mas espera, eu tenho que fazer as malas então. - Disse, já imaginando no suplício que seria fazer as malas. Eu odiava aquela tarefa, era a pior parte da viagem.

-Eu já cuidei disso. - Ele disse, apontando para a mochila que estava em uma cadeira, perto da cama.

-Como as nossas roupas couberam numa mochila? - Perguntei surpresa. Eu não era uma mulher de levar inúmeras roupas em uma viagem, mas eu tinha certeza de que nossas roupas não caberiam em uma simples mochila.

-Acredite, no que depender de mim, você não precisará usar nenhuma peça de roupa. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse toda.

-Então eu vou fazer nudismo para todos os hóspedes? - Perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando não rir.

-Claro que não. Eu estou levando duas peças de roupas para você desfilar _fora_ do quarto. - Ele sussurrou novamente, antes de morder a minha orelha. Algo me dizia que nem as duas peças de roupa eu teria chance de usar.

-Acho que vou amar esse fim de semana. - Disse, sorridente.

-Com certeza. – Ele murmurou antes de me beijar.

_[Fim do Flasback]_

E naquela bendita mala só continha uma saia, um shorts e duas blusas. Edward estava falando muito sério com respeito a isso.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Longe disso.

Mas é que com aquela história de levar só uma mochila ele esqueceu coisas importantes, como pente, escova de dente, e meu anticoncepcional.

-É acho que você vai deixar de ser o caçula dos Cullens. - Disse sem pensar, assim que estacionei em frente ao hospital.

-Poquê? - Matt perguntou, confuso.

-Esquece. - Disse, balançando minha cabeça. Era melhor não falar nada antes de ter certeza. - Vamos entrar.

**N/B:** Ah, que emoção! O primeiro capítulo de JGF: YGB! E eu estou betando *-* Certo, deixa eu me apresentar... Podem me chamar de Nah, sou a mais nova beta da Re :D Eu amei essa capítulo! *_* Own, quero o Matt pra mim! *-* Ele é tão cute! E algo me diz que não foi do trabalho que o Alec ficou com ciúme viu... :x Falando em trabalho, já que eu preciso arrumar um, acho que vou trabalhar junto com a Bella! Sério, tanto caras gatos assim... Oh God, eu fazia a festa! \o/ E o primeiro capítulo já tem lemon! Eu amo lemon *-* Não chamem a beta de pervertida, por favor. Digamos que ela gosta de ver os protagonistas vivendo momentos intensos e marcantes misturado com a descrição de sensações esfuziantes! [/_bregasmil_  
AUSHAUHSUAHSUHAUHSUAH ;x Certo, talvez, _só talvez_, ela seja um pouquinho pervertida :x Re, eu amei você ter colocado a tia Steph na JGF: YGB! *-* Eu lembrei do meu estado quando a Bella falou que ficou depressiva, eu também fiquei assim... Falando nos livros_ magníficos_ da saga alguém viu o trailer oficial de Eclipse? Oh God! Oh God! Eu chorei tanto quando vi! Foi liindo! *-*  
Prometo que vou tentar controlar a minha língua, no caso, os dedos. Eu tenho o costume de falar, tipo assim, MUITO. Geente não se esqueçam das reviews da Re! Ela, como uma excelente autora merece todos os comentários do mundo! *-* Beijo leitores da Re, obrigada por me aguentar! Prometo que a próxima nota será curtinha ;*

**Bianca: **Você acredita que assim que recebi o email da review, eu imaginei que fosse alguém me avisando que março já tinha começado huaauahauaha Eu também estava com saudades dessa fic!!!!

**angel matos: **Ela tá *_*

**Tatah Ferreira: **Oieeee! Tô continuando!

**Nah Weisz: **Você quer roubar todos os Cullens da face da terra o.O Realmente não irei respondê-las hauahauahuahauahuaha E vou aproveitar isso aqui para responder a sua nota. Não precisa economizar nos dedos não. A nota é sua e você pode usar ela à vontade xD E mais uma vez, brigadinha Nah** *_***

**Deb: **Eu bem que tentei postar antes, mas não consegui. A partir de agora vai ser mais freqüente!

**dany: **Chegou mais!

**H-Culen-H: **Oieeeee! A reação de todo mundo, e talvez até a do Edward só no quarto Capítulo. Sim, eu voltei mais má do que antes! LOL

**Mii Yamauti: **Ah, que legal! Espero que continue lendo ^^

**Baabi Carvalho: **Aeeee! Março já chegou, e nós também xD Owww, ele é fofo mesmo, né? Quero ele para mim!

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Eu sei que você está me perseguindo hauhauahauahau Obrigada! Vou tentar continuar TODAS, ok?

**Elen C. : **Ahhh, que bom! Você também tá aqui!

**Mari. Piccoli: **Custa nada perguntar né? Eu não leio mentes o.O (Mas bem que eu queria ¬¬)Eu espero mesmo que fique!

**Thays:** Que bom! Pois é ^^ eles vão ter um bebê!

**Gibeluh: **Que bom! ^^

**LarissaSpunk: **Cê num morreu não né? O.O Se você morrer num vai poder ler =D

**Ana Smith: **Bom saber, e pode diminuir a ansiedade que a continuação já chegou.

**Julliaah: **Quê isso! Não me deixe vermelha u.u Não pude atualizar antes =/ Acho que o Matt vai ser de longe o meu personagem preferido nessa fic ^^

**Camilinha EGO: **O trailer dá apenas uma pequena amostra do que vai acontecer. Pode apostar que ainda vai ter mais confusões acontecendo... É, o Emmett mudou só um pouquinho. Ele não pode ficar sério demais senão deixa de ser o Emm que a gente ama =D

**Lariis star: **Huahauahauahau! Amei em saber que você não gostou xD

**Thabatha:** Ah que isso! Sou do mal nada! Eu espero que eu consiga corresponder a expectativa de vocês!

**Maarii: **OME! Tão nova já com filho huhauahauhaauaha Matt é demais! Espero que você tb goste desse!

**MrSouza Cullen: **Eu tava com saudades dessa fic também! ^^ Espero mesmo que ela seja um sucesso huahauahaua Levando em conta que ela já treina com o Matt, acho que ela vai se dar bem sim xD

**Até mais! Beijos!**


	3. Bebê a bordo?

**N/A** : YAY! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Minha vida foi uma loucura essa semana, assim como nas próximas 3, a única coisa boa foi ter ido ver Lembranças no cinema com a MrSouzaCullen, e ter tomado minha dose de Robertinol que acho que dura até Eclipse hauahauahua. Aproveitando essa nota, eu queria avisar as pessoas que leem Através dos seus olhos, que eu vou demorar um pouco a atualizar, porque estou sem tempo. Eu já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, mas não tenho nem prazo de quando vou poder atualizar =/ Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo de hoje. ^^

**Capítulo 3 - Bebê a bordo? **

**[EPOV]**

Eu estava no trabalho, mas minha mente estava distante dali.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que já haviam se passado quatro anos desde que eu me casara com a Bella.

Nossa vida não era perfeita, mas chegava bem próximo.

Até os defeitos dela me faziam amá-la ainda mais.

Eu nunca imaginei que poderia realmente encontrar a felicidade, mas agora que eu tinha a encontrado, não a largaria nunca mais.

-Edward. - Angela me chamou da porta. Assim que a vi, revirei os olhos. Ela e Bella tinham algo em comum: eram extremamente teimosas.

-Eu já avisei para você usar o telefone. – Disse num tom entediado, que eu estava acostumado a usar nos últimos meses.

-Ele estava querendo passear. - Ela respondeu, passando a mão em sua barriga que estava bastante visível devido aos seus sete meses e meio de gravidez.

-Se o Ben passar e ver você em pé... - Avisei-a.

-Do Ben cuido eu. - Eu mal comecei a falar e ela me cortou. Angela sempre foi a pessoa mais calma da face da terra, mas definitivamente, os hormônios da gravidez a tinham mudado.

-A que devo sua ilustre visita? - Perguntei, de maneira sarcástica.

-Primeiro, vim perguntar se você já olhou o currículo das candidatas.

-Ainda não.

-Edward! - Ela ralhou.

-Ainda dá tempo... - Tentei me desculpar.

-Eu vou dar a luz em quatro semanas! - Ela se exaltou. Nessas horas eu tinha pena do Ben. Afinal, era ele quem passava quase que vinte quatro horas por dia aguentando-a.

-Tempo suficiente. – Ele revirou os olhos, e estava visivelmente irritada com a minha displicência, mas ela não reclamou.

-E a outra coisa, é que a Srta. Volturi está aqui. - Ela avisou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Srta. Volturi? - Perguntei temeroso. Jane Volturi, também conhecida como a Rainha de Gelo, era a filha do meio de Aro Volturi. Ela era a pessoa mais intragável e prepotente que eu já conheci. Felizmente, nossos encontros haviam sido bem raros. Até agora.

-É, o Sr. Volturi não pôde vir, e mandou a filha.

-Mande-a entrar. - Angela assentiu, e eu fiquei esperando a figura loira e altiva da Jane aparecer, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Ao contrário, uma garota morena, de olhos verdes, que devia ter seus dezoito anos, e que parecia estar extremamente desconfortável no terninho que usava, entrou na sala.

-Você não é a Jane. - Comentei assim que a vi. Quem era essa garota?

-Graças a Deus! - Ela disse por um impulso. - Quer dizer... - Ela ficou olhando ao redor procurando as palavras certas para amenizar as anteriores. - Prazer, sou Renata Volturi. - A garota veio andando até mim, e estendeu a mão, claro, sem deixar de tropeçar na cadeira.

-Edward Cullen. - Cumprimentei-a, aceitando a mão que ela me estendia, tentando não rir por ela ser tão desastrada. – Eu não estava esperando a senhorita.

-Eu também não estava esperando vir aqui, mas meu pai me ameaçou dizendo que mandaria uma carta para o reitor da UCLA e faria ele me recusar. -Ela fez uma pausa, e depois de um longo suspiro ela continuou. - Ele nunca me perdoou por ter rejeitado Princeton.

-Você descartou Princeton? - Perguntei incrédulo. Eu também já havia descartado uma faculdade da Ivy League. Deixei de ir para Darthmouth para poder estudar perto de casa, e sinceramente, eu não me arrependia nenhum pouco.

-Estou tentando fugir do legado da família. –Ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

-Mas então, a que devo a honra? - Perguntei, fazendo menção para que ela sentasse.

-Meu pai gostaria de te pedir um favor. – Ela disse meio receosa.

-Qual? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Era bom ser cauteloso quando o assunto envolvia Aro Volturi.

-Uma das funcionárias dele resolveu que quer morar aqui em Los Angeles, aí ele queria saber se não teria como ela ser empregada aqui ou alguma coisa do tipo.

-Nós temos vagas, mas antes de responder eu precisaria do currículo dela.

-Eu disse isso pro meu pai, mas aí ele falou que ele só trabalhava com os melhores, e que você sabia muito bem disso, e que o currículo seria desnecessário. – Ela repetiu as palavras do pai de maneira caricata.

-Você sabe o nome dela?- Perguntei, na esperança de conseguir ao menos alguma informação sobre ela na internet.

-Não. Eu a vi poucas vezes no escritório do meu pai. Mas eu não me lembro o nome, até por que não fui muito com a cara dela.-Ela parou assim que percebeu o que tinha dito. - Ops, isso é antiético, não é? – Ela disse, sem-graça.

-Um pouco.- Respondi com um sorriso.

-Certo. –Ela assentiu, e logo voltou a falar. -Mas eu realmente não gosto dela. Mas enfim, quem vai trabalhar com ela é o senhor.

-A senhorita vai ficar na cidade quanto tempo?

-Se tudo der certo, quatro anos.

-Ok, e quando você pretende dar a resposta para o seu pai?- Perguntei, imaginando quanto tempo eu teria para descobrir quem seria a tal funcionária misteriosa.

-Ele não me deu prazo. –Ela respondeu pensativa. -Tem prazo para esse tipo de coisa? Eu não sei para que ele me mandou para cá. Não seria mais fácil enviar a Jane ou o Caius? Argh!- Ela parecia extremamente irritada com aquilo.

-Acho que ele só está querendo treinar a senhorita.- Comentei.

-Ele está querendo me fazer mudar de idéia.

-Por quê?- Perguntei, curioso.

-Eu quero fazer literatura, e meu pai quer que eu faça Administração, Direito, Marketing...Ou qualquer coisa que me possibilite assumir a empresa.- Ela disse num tom triste. Deve ser horrível não ter o apoio dos pais numa decisão tão importante quanto aquela.

-Isso é uma coisa complicada.

-Nem me diga.- Ela revirou os olhos.

-A senhorita pode voltar na segunda feira, que lhe darei a resposta.

-Pode deixar. Obrigada, Sr. Cullen.- Ela apertou minha mão novamente.

-De nada.- Sorri amigavelmente para a garota.

**[BPOV]**

-E-me-gên-cia.- Matt leu o letreiro que ficava a entrada do hospital, enquanto passávamos pelo mesmo. Espera! Ele tinha lido?

-Matt você sabe ler?- Perguntei atônita.

-O tio Jazz que insinou.- Claro. Só mesmo o Jasper para ensinar uma criança de três anos a ler. Se bem que ele não podia ser o único culpado, cada um queria influenciar o pequeno de alguma maneira.

-Boa tarde. – Cumprimentei a recepcionista, que me encarou com um olhar nada amigável. – Eu preciso de um médico.

-É para você ou para o menino?- Ela perguntou mal-humorada, intercalado o olhar entre eu e o garotinho que agora estava sentado na bancada.

-Para mim.

-Ok. Preencha esse formulário e aguarde a sua vez.- Ela me entregou o formulário em questão.

-A senhora sabe me dizer se o Dr. Cullen está atendendo?- Perguntei enquanto preenchia o papel.

-Desculpe, mas a senhora não pode escolher o médico que irá atendê-la.- Ela disse de maneira ríspida. Como uma pessoa daquelas trabalhava lidado com o público eu não fazia a menor idéia.

-Eu sei, mas eu sou nora dele e acho que ele gostaria de saber que estou aqui.- Respondi com o melhor sorriso que eu podia esboçar

-Qual o seu nome?- Ela perguntou visivelmente contrariada.

-Isabella Cullen.- Respondi, ainda simpática.

-Aguarde um momento.-Ela pegou o telefone, e ligou para o Carlisle. -A senhora pode entrar. É o consultório cinco.- Ela disse, instantes depois de desligar o telefone.

-Obrigada.

Assim que entramos o consultório, Carlisle já estava nele a nossa espera.

-Bella! Matt!- Carlisle os saudou assim que nos viu.

-Vovô!- Matt gritou e se soltou da minha mão, indo correndo para o colo do avô.

-O que fazem aqui?- Carlisle perguntou sorrindo.

-A tia Bella tá vomitando. Duas vezes já.- Matt respondeu. A sutileza era de família.

-Sério?- Carlisle me olhou preocupado.

-É.- Admiti, sem graça. Me sentei na cadeira, enquanto ele sentava na sua, com o Matt ainda em seu colo.

-E você tem sentido outro sintoma?- Ele perguntou, assumido o seu tom de médico.

-Dor de cabeça.- Respondi, após me lembrar das dores de cabeça que vinham me atormentado nos últimos dias.

-Tem tido tonturas?

-Não até o momento.

-Você comeu algo suspeito, que possa ter causado o mal estar? - Ele continuou o interrogatório.

-Não que eu saiba.

-Ok. E quando foi... -Carlisle pausou por um momento, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com cautela. - sua última?

-Minha última o quê?- Perguntei confusa. Do que ele estava falando afinal?

-Visita... mensal.

-Oh! - Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Tudo bem que isso é uma coisa natural de se discutir com um médico, mas quando o médico é seu sogro é um tanto constrangedor - Acho que há mais de um mês.

-Que visita tia?- Matt perguntou curioso. Olhei para Carlisle suplicando por ajuda, mas ele parecia estar tão surpreso quanto eu, diante daquela pergunta.

-Do coelhinho da páscoa. - Respondi a primeira coisa, e também a mais idiota, que veio a minha cabeça

-Mas ele só não vem a páscoa?- Ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Lá em casa é todo mês. É que eu sou muito chocólatra. – Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas pareceu acreditar na minha resposta.

-Bella, - Carlisle me chamou, desviado a minha atenção do meu sobrinho. - você sabe o que isso pode significar, não é?- Ele disse, tentado controlar um sorriso que tentava aparecer em seu rosto.

-Sim. – Sorri amplamente.

-Então eu vou pedir um exame de sangue para termos certeza. - Ele disse, já pegando o papel onde ele anotaria a prescrição do exame.

-Exame de sangue? Não! -Falei prontamente. Eu tinha pavor, trauma, fobia de exames de sangue. - Carlisle você sabe do meu problema com agulhas e sangue... Você não pode só fazer um ultra-som não?

-Eu preciso saber se não há nada de errado com você. - Ele disse, anotando os dados no papel e ignorando meu protesto.

-E não dá para fazer isso sem tirar sangue do meu corpo, não? Com os avanços da medicina aposto que eles já criaram outra maneira. Até exame de DNA dá para fazer sem sangue. Eu juro que deixo você arrancar cinqueta fios do meu cabelo se for necessário.

-Você sabe que não tem outra maneira. Eu volto já.- Ele me deu aquele sorrisinho sacana, que todos os Cullens tinham, e saiu da sala.

Carlisle voltou minutos depois com todos instrumentos.

-Abra e feche a mão.- Ele disse depois de amarrar a borracha no meu braço. Eu olhei para o lado oposto, e fiz o que ele pediu.

-Tia, você tá com medo?- Matt perguntou.

-Esse troço dói.

-Dói não. Eu já fiz e nem doeu. - Ele disse, fazendo eu me sentir uma idiota.

-Tá vendo até o Matt é mais corajoso que você.-Carlisle brincou. Tudo bem que eu já tinha percebido isso, mas ele não precisava jogar na minha cara que o meu sobrinho de três anos e meio era mais corajoso que eu.

-Nessas horas eu vejo de quem o Emm herdou o senso de humor.- Disse, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Um deles tinha que me puxar.

-Graças a Deus que não foi o Edward.

Assim que Carlisle pegou a agulha, voltei a desviar meu olhar para a direção do Matt. Ele mandou que eu fechasse a mão, e instantes depois senti a picada no meu braço. Meu estômago começou a revirar, e eu podia sentir meu corpo suando frio.

-Você está bem?- Ele perguntou, depois que tirou a agulha e desamarrou o meu braço.

-Eu vou ficar quando o mudo parar de rodar tão rápido. – Respondi com uma voz estranha. Eu sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Vem. –Carlisle me levantou da cadeira, e me colocou deitada em cima da maca que tinha na sala. -Fique deitadinha, enquanto eu vou buscar algo para você comer.

-Ok.

Carlisle voltou pouco tempo depois com um sanduíche natural e um refrigerante de limão.

-Não tinha coca, não?- Reclamei. Eu não tinha ingerido nenhuma miligrama de cafeína o dia todo, e aquilo realmente estava fazendo falta no meu corpo.

-Coca tem cafeína, e se o seu estado for confirmado você não poderá mais ingeri-la. - Eu quase desmaiei ao ouvir aquilo.

-Isso é sério?- Perguntei ainda sem acreditar. Passar nove meses sem cafeína? Como isso era possível?

-Muito. –Ele respondeu sério, deixando claro que ele não estava nem um pouquinho de brincadeira sobre esse assunto - Eu volto daqui a uma hora com o resultado.

-Ok.- Eu respondi, antes dele sair novamente da sala.

-Tia, cê tá dodói?- Matt me olhou triste, enquanto eu comia.

-Acho que não pimpolho.- Respondi confiante para tranquilizá-lo.

-Cê tem certeza?- Ele insistiu com seus olhinhos azuis preocupados.

-Vamos ter quando seu avô voltar.- Resolvi responder honestamente.

-Eu não quero você dodói.- Ele disse com um biquinho, e eu achei aquilo a coisa mais linda do mundo.

-Eu não estou. Pode ficar tranquilo. - Disse, antes de beijar sua bochechinha rosada.

Uma hora nunca demorou tanto a passar. O tempo parecia se arrastar apenas para aumentar, ainda mais, a minha ansiedade.

Até o Matt resolveu cochilar ali na maca, aumentando ainda mais o meu ócio.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Carlisle voltou com um papel na mão.

Agora era a hora da verdade.

Meu coração acelerou, e eu sentia meu estômago dado um nó.

E se desse negativo? Aquela idéia me parecia tão assustadora quanto a de dar positivo.

Levantei meus olhos e vi um imenso sorriso o rosto do meu sogro.

Será que...

-Parabéns! – Ele me felicitou com lágrimas nos olhos

-E... eu- Gaguejei enquanto tentava confirmar o que já estava praticamente certo - Eu estou grávida?

-De acordo com esse exame sim!

-Ah meu Deus! – Comemorei, antes de abraçar Carlisle. Não pude impedir as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

Eu estava grávida.

Um pequeno ser estava crescendo dentro de mim. O meu filho com o Edward.

-Tia. - A voz sonolenta do Matt me chamou. - Cê tá tiste?

-Não. Eu estou feliz. - Respondi, me sentando ao lado dele novamente.

-Poque cê tá cholando?- Ele perguntou, coçando os olhinhos, enquanto se sentava na maca.

-Porque as pessoas também choram de felicidade.- Expliquei.

-E poque cê tá feliz?

-Por que eu estou esperando um bebê.

-Um bebê?- Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo o avô dele rir da expressão que estava em seu rosto.

-É. E ele tá dentro da minha barriga, assim como você já ficou dentro da barriga da sua mãe. – Matt me olhava admirado, intercalando seu olhar entre o meu rosto e a minha barriga.

-Você quer fazer uma ultra?- Carlisle perguntou.

-Claro.

Acompanhei-o até a sala onde tinha o aparelho de ultrassom. Me deitei na maca, e Matt sentou-se na cadeira que ficava ao lado da maca que eu estava.

Carlisle pediu para eu levantar um pouco a blusa, e assim que eu obedeci, ele despejou algo gelado na minha barriga, que mais parecia um gel, e ficou passando o aparelho pela minha barriga.

-Tá vendo isso aqui?- Ele apontou para um pequeno círculo que aparecia na tela.

-Essa manchinha?- Perguntei com o cenho franzido

-É, essa manchinha é o seu bebê.

-Esse é o meu pimo? – Matt perguntou com uma careta.

-É.- Respondi, enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que queriam cair de novo.

-Ele é estanho. Não palece um bebê.- Ele dizia com os braços cruzados, enquanto olhava para a tela.

-Isso é por que ele ainda não cresceu. – Carlisle explicou.

-Tia, como ele entrou dento de você?- Se eu tinha quase engasgado com a pergunta sobre a visita, imagine com essa. Por que as crianças perguntam tanto afinal?

-Ah... o médico aqui é o seu avô, não eu.- Tratei de passar a bomba para o Carlisle. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como responder àquela pergunta.

-É... -Ele pausou por um momento, pensando na melhor maneira de dizer aquilo. -O seu tio Edward pegou uma sementinha e colocou dentro da barriga da sua tia. E essa sementinha virou um bebê.

-Igual as sementes que a vovó usa pras flores?- Meu sobrinho perguntou inocentemente.

-Mais ou menos.- Carlisle respondeu.

-Legal!

Depois de me entregar algumas cópias impressas do meu ultrassom, eu saí do hospital, claro que não sem antes o Carlisle me fazer marcar uma consulta com a obstetra do hospital.

-Tia a gente pode fazer um catão?- Matt perguntou, enquanto andávamos pelo estacionamento.

-Um cartão? Pra quê?

-Pro tio Edward. Ele vai ser papai né?

-É.

-Então a tia Ali fala que catão é legal. – Claro que ela acha cartões legais, principalmente os de crédito.

-Tudo bem, vamos passar em uma papelaria e vamos comprar o material para fazermos o cartão, ok?- O baixinho ao meu lado assentiu, e entramos no carro.

No caminho de volta para casa eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Como Edward iria reagir?

**N/A:** Oh God, eu também não sei Bella :x Cada vez fica melhor betar os seus capítulos Re! *-* Eu amo dar risada à custa da Bella! Sério, fiquei tensa com as perguntas do Matt! :x Obrigada por todas as meninas que me deram boas-vindas, sim eu leio os seus comentários, como a _Maarii _disse, absolutos! Eu já lia antes de ser beta, nunca consegui controlar a minha curiosidade :x E quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão! \o/ *beta levantando os braços* Estou curiosa, é óbvio que o Ed vai _amaar _ser pai, mais vocês acham que rola um desmaio quando ele souber da noticia? *curiosa* Eu acho que ele pode sim, talvez ele também chore, o que vai ser _suuuper_ fofo! *-* E a nova empregada? Algo me diz que ela vai ser a Tanya, e mesmo se não for, acho que vai trazer problemas para o nosso casal perfeitinho!  
_*PARTE OFF DA NOTA: Re, lembrei de você quando a Renata entrou na história! Algo me diz que você pegou a parte desastrada dela de você! UAHSUAHSUHAUSHUAH *-*  
AMEEI! Team Renata__**s**__! \o/*_  
Beeijo gatonas, não se esqueçam das reviews da Re! _[/Ops, nota grande de novo :x_

**N/A 2:** Nah, eu nem esperei tanto assim pra você betar, até porque eu te mandei o arquivo ontem a noite hauahuaha. Confesso, que a Renata herdou a parte desastrada de mim, mas uma coisa que eu realmente inspirei em mim foi o ataque da Bella. É sério, eu praticamente desmaio toda vez que vou fazer exame de sangue. Tenho pavor. Eu saio do laboratório sendo-praticamente- carregada pela minha mãe hauhauaha É tenso! 

**Ellen Monteiro: **Ok! Ok! Ok! Já chegou mais!

**Camilinha EGO: **Humm, será que ele promete confusão? Huahauahua Ela tá sim, agora ela tem certeza absoluta ^^

**Maarii: **HUhauahauahau Se não é fic é o quê? LOL Nhaaa, você é a leitora perturbada eabsoluta de JGF xD

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett : **Oieeee! Ah desculpa, mas eu avisei que ia demorar né? Ao menos dessa vez não demorei tanto =D

**Deb: **YAY! Eu tentarei fazer o máximo para elas serem freqüentes sim. Eu também amo lemons *_*

**MrSouza Cullen: **Eu não resisti, tinha que colocar ela. Eu vi sim (Mas isso eu já te falei, né?)huahauahhauahaahau Claro que você achou a Nah dez, duas pervas se entendem hauahuahauaha

**LarissaSpunk: **Onwww que bom!!! Viu, eu sou mais precisa do que a Alice hauahauhauahaua

**Gibeluh: **Já chegou mais! \o/

** Cullen: **Ai tadinha! Terminar JGF também foi meio deprê pra mim também, mas agora tô super feliz de voltar a escrever. Essa seria uma reunião que eu nunca reclamaria em participar. Eu chorei com o início, a voz dele pedindo ela em casamento. Muito lindo!!! *_*

**Luna Stew: **Aeeee! É *_*Meu, eu amo fics com a Bella grávida

**Priis Cullen: **Pronto, mais uma perva. Se já não bastasse a escritora hauhaua. Esse povo nem dá uma chance ao Alec. Não estou dizendo que ele mereça, ou não, mas...

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Oieeee! É bom te ver aqui também! Ah, e eu amei as reviews que você deixou em JGF no início da semana. Eu morri de rir com algumas ^^ Nhaaa, eu também quero ele!

**Nah Weisz : **Resumindo, você quer 99.9% dos homens criados pela tia Steph hauhauahaua Eu também quero o Matt, daqui há muitos anos hauahauahu Nha, mas pensa pelo lado positivo, você vai ler antes de todas hauahaua

**Maraisa Oliveira: **Ele me podia me seqüestrar pra um fim de semana em qualquer lugar que eu nem ligava. Mesmo que fosse pra ficar em casa trancada com ele hauahuaah (6) Não rói as unhas não senão vc fica sem u.u

**Elen C. : ***_* É claro que eu não lembro de todas as leitoras, mas das que eu lembro eu fico super feliz de ver aqui ^^

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Opa! Obsessão?! *Medo* Brincando. Eu amo o Edward tímido, mas ele pervo...OME! É meu fraco! hauahuaa

**Beka Assis: **Você respirou depois de fazer isso tudo, né? Eu também querooooo! Alguém me dá ele de presente? *_*****

**angel matos: **Se serve de consolo, você também não é a única...hauhauaa

**Bianca: **Já começou bem, né? Edward é pervertido demais *_ * Amoooo! Owww, eu tb tava morrendo de saudades de escrever essa aqui!

**Beijão para vocês, lindas! Até a próxima!**


	4. Revelações

**N/A** : Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Eu não tenho muito o que falar dessa vez (o que é um milagre!) Eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Espero ansiosa pelas reviews!

**Momento propaganda: **Como algumas pessoas sabem está rolando uma votação para as melhores fanfics, e eu estou concorrendo! \o/ Eu queria aproveitar aqui para agradecer as leitoras que me indicaram. Vocês não tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz \o/ Mas agora eu tô aqui para pedir o voto de vocês! Se vocês gostaram de Just Good Friends ou de qualquer outra fic minha que esteja concorrendo é só irem no perfil Fanfics do ano(http:/ /www . t / u/ 1197490/ Fanfics_do_Ano_Twilight) e votarem! *_* Agora eu realmente vou deixar vocês lerem xD

**Capítulo 4 - Revelações **

**[BPOV]**

Rose veio buscar o Matt às cinco horas em ponto. Ela me agradeceu por ter cuidado dele, mas quase me matou quando notou o estado no qual ele se encontrava: completamente sujo de tinta, caneta hidrocor e purpurina.

Ela me entregou um vestido que Alice havia escolhido e foi embora, me deixando sozinha para que eu pudesse me arrumar.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu já estava estacionando o meu Aston Martin na entrada da casa. Dei uma última olhada no espelho, apenas para me certificar de que nada estava fora do lugar e saí do carro.

Nem me dei o trabalho de entrar na casa, e fui direto para o jardim onde eu tinha certeza que seria o local da festa.

Chegando lá eu me surpreendi com a decoração. O lugar estava lindo, com algumas mesas no gramado, e inúmeras flores decorando o jardim.

Tinham flores de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Afinal, aquela era a minha Bodas de Flores, como Alice me lembrava constantemente.

Poucas pessoas haviam chegado, o que me dava um tempo antes de ter que passar pelos cumprimentos e felicitações.

Parei um momento, deixando minha mente viajar pelo tempo, voltando há exatos quatro anos atrás, no que eu julgava ser o melhor dia da minha vida, até aquele momento.

A decoração, os votos, as danças, as fotos...

Tudo passava na minha mente em câmera lenta.

-Uau! Você tá muito gata! - Me virei para encarar Jasper que me olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Obrigada. - Fiquei esperando alguém vir por de trás dele, mas isso não aconteceu. - Ué, cadê Alice?

-Acertando os últimos detalhes. O Frank esqueceu que viriam alguns parceiros da editora para cá, e como ele teria que entretê-los e ele não queria perder a festa, ele decidiu trazê-los para a festa. – Ele explicou.

-Alice deve estar revoltada. - Se eu conhecesse bem minha melhor amiga, ela já deveria estar tendo um ataque de nervos naquele momento.

-Ela está soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. – Ele comentou divertido, provavelmente lembrando-se dela extremamente nervosa. O que deveras, era bastante engraçado.

-Acho melhor eu ir lá ajudá-la. – Se eu não pudesse ajudar com os preparativos da festa, pelo menos eu poderia ajudar tentando acalmá-la.

-Você pode me ajudar como uma coisa antes?- Jasper perguntou antes que eu saísse em direção à cozinha.

-Claro.- Eu mal acabei de pronunciar as palavras e ele já me arrastava para dentro da casa. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, nós já havíamos subido as escadas e Jasper estava me empurrando para um dos quartos, que logo reconheci ser o ex-quarto do Emmett.

- O que está acontecendo?- Perguntei confusa.

Jasper não me respondeu. Ele apenas retirou algo do seu bolso, que eu logo notei ser uma caixinha de veludo preta, e a abriu, revelando um lindo anel de diamantes.

-Você chegou quatro anos atrasados, querido.- Brinquei com ele, fazendo ele revirar os olhos.

-É para a Alice.- Ele respondeu.

-Ah meu Deus! Você vai pedi-la em casamento?- Perguntei, mesmo estando bem claro para mim o que ele iria fazer.

-Fala baixo eu não quero que ela escute.- Como se fosse possível Alice escutar alguma coisa lá de onde ela estava.

-Você vai pedir?- Insisti. Eu queria ouvir a confirmação dele.

-Vou.- Eu dei um grito, que logo sufoquei no meio do caminho, antes que ele brigasse comigo novamente e fui abraçá-lo. -Você acha que ela vai aceitar?

-Você ainda tem dúvidas?

-Não. É só que....- Ele olhou para baixo, e depois sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse espantando um pensamento. – E o anel?

-É perfeito. Ela vai amar.- Sorri ao imaginar a reação de Alice. Não querendo roubar o posto dela, mas eu podia prever inúmeros gritos, pulinhos e lágrimas. –Quando vai ser o pedido?

-Ainda não sei, eu quero que seja perfeito. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Eu aconselharia Las Vegas.- Disse num tom de brincadeira, no que ele revirou os olhos. –Eu estou tão feliz por você! – Comemorei, e mais uma vez o abracei.

-Obrigado.

-Acho que eu posso esperar inúmeras idas ao Shopping, né? – Além daquelas para o enxoval do bebê, algo que nem Alice ou Rosalie me deixariam escapar.

-Com certeza. –Ele tentou suprimir um sorriso, o que não foi bem sucedido. –Acho melhor irmos, o pessoal já chegou.- Ele disse, depois de olhar pela janela do quarto.

Quando retornamos, o jardim já não estava tão vazio como antes. Acho que todos já haviam chegado.

Inclusive a pessoa mais importante.

Ao menos para mim ele era.

Senti um certo nervosismo se apoderar de mim quando o avistei conversando com Leah no meio do jardim. Vê-lo ali me fazia lembrar da conversa que teríamos mais tarde. Talvez o medo e a insegurança que eu estivesse sentindo, fossem infundados. Mas como não temer a reação dele?

Nós nunca havíamos conversado sobre o assunto. Pelo menos não de verdade.

Quando conversávamos sobre bebês e filhos sempre estávamos brincando ou apenas falando de algo que poderia acontecer no futuro.

Futuro, esse que nunca determinamos quando começaria. Mas que pelo visto, já havia se tornado o presente.

Assim que voltei meus olhos para ele, pude notar seu olhar em mim. Ele sorriu, pediu licença a Leah e veio até mim.

-O que eu preciso fazer para ganhar um beijo de uma mulher tão linda quanto você? – Ele disse com seu rosto a centímetros do meu, antes do seu famoso sorriso torto aparecer em seu rosto. Ainda me surpreendia o fato de como o ar ainda me faltava quando ele estava assim tão perto.

_Respira Bella! Bebês precisam de oxigênio_, minha voz interior me lembrou, e meu cérebro e pulmões resolveu atender ao pedido.

-Desculpa, mas sou casada e meu marido é muito ciumento. – Disse numa tentativa de parecer sexy, enquanto entrava no joguinho dele.

-Isso é uma pena, por que eu gostaria muito de te beijar. – Ele sussurrou sensualmente, avançando seu rosto ainda mais em direção ao meu, e colocando suas mãos na minha cintura.

-Edward, me beija logo.- Pedi, não agüentando mais toda essa provocação.

- Você acabou com a brincadeira. – Ele lamentou, balançando a cabeça da mesma maneira que Emmett quando alguém estragava uma de suas piadas.

- Desculpa. – Disse, com um ar de falsa inocência. Edward apenas riu e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Você está linda. – Ele me elogiou, enquanto olhava dentro dos meus olhos.

-Você também.

-Então como foi o seu dia? – Ele perguntou interessado, ainda mantendo seus braços ao meu redor.

- Bem legal. Matt e eu assistimos a vários desenhos, e depois fomos ao parque, almoçamos fora e voltamos para casa. – Respondi, esperando que eu não desse nenhum sinal que me denunciasse.

-Só isso?- Ele perguntou, desconfiado. Ok, talvez ele não estivesse desconfiado, talvez fosse eu que já estivesse ficando paranóica.

-Sim.- Respondi, sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos.

-Vocês dois me dão náuseas. – O implicante do meu melhor amigo, ou amigo de infância, resolveu atrapalhar. Edward me soltou e eu me virei para olhar Jacob. – Sério, mais um pouco e vocês se comparam ao Emmett e Rosalie.

-Tem dias que eu me pergunto, como eu consigo te aturar depois de tanto tempo?

-Você não resiste ao meu charme.- Ele sorriu, e piscou para mim.

-Black, eu prometi a Bella que nunca tentaria te matar, mas isso não me impede de quebrar alguns ossos. – Edward ameaçou, mas era lógico que ele estava apenas brincando. Ele e Jacob haviam se tornado ótimos amigos com o passar dos anos. Claro que eles implicavam um com o outro a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda sim dava para ver o quanto eles eram próximos.

- Por falar em quebrar ossos, você ficou sabendo que o Seth quebrou a perna?- Meu pai havia me ligado na semana passada, avisando que Seth, que depois do casamento de Charlie e Sue era oficialmente meu irmão, estava de licença da faculdade por que havia quebrado a perna num acidente de moto.

-Billy me contou. Eu não sei para que ele inventou andar de moto.

-Influência sua. Você que tinha mania de motos quando éramos mais jovens. – Eu tinha que confessar que até eu fui influenciada por ele. Claro que não durou muito, já que logo nas primeiras aulas eu caí e fui parar no hospital. Isso foi o suficiente para o Chefe Swan me manter longe de tudo o que tinha duas rodas.

-Não, foi só ele entrar para a sua família que ele ficou desastrado.- Jake me acusou.

-E ele tá revoltado com o Charlie, por que ele tá proibido de usar a moto

-Sério que ele tá de castigo?- Jake perguntou, sem acreditar.

-É.

- Um cara de 21 anos, de castigo. Isso é demais!- Ele disse rindo.

-Esse é o meu pai.

-Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou voltar para a Leah.

-Divirta-se- Edward disse a Jacob que saiu logo em seguida. Eu o segui com os olhos até ele encontrar Leah. Ela olhou na minha direção e acenou, antes de dar as mão ao Jake.

-Vem, tem uma pessoa aqui que quer te conhecer- Pelo visto hoje era o dia "Arrastem a Bella", por que o Edward nem esperou minha resposta e saiu me arrastando pelo jardim , até chegarmos onde uma garota de cabelos castanhos estava parada.

-Bella, essa aqui é Renata Volturi. Renata, essa aqui é minha esposa.- Edward nos apresentou, e eu vi a garota me olhar surpresa, com seus olhos verdes bastante arregalados.

-Eu sou sua fã! – Ela gritou, antes de me abraçar. Olhei espantada para Edward que estava rindo com a cena. Aquela garota não era normal.– Eu passei a ler a ItGirl por sua causa.- Ela dizia enquanto me soltava de seu abraço.

- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. – Olhei para a garota, prestando atenção ao que Edward havia dito anteriormente. – Espera. Você disse Volturi? – Olhei curiosa para os dois. Aquela garota não parecia em nada com a temida família Volturi. Embora eu só tivesse conhecido o Aro, a fama de sua família e seu império ia longe.

-Eu sou a ovelha negra da família. – Ela respondeu, como se estivesse ouvido os meus pensamentos.

-A Renata vai fazer Literatura na UCLA, e o pai dela aproveitou para deixá-la de intermediária para os negócios da família aqui em Los Angeles. – Edward explicou.

-Poxa, isso é legal.- Encorajei-a, mesmo não sabendo se realmente achava uma coisa boa trabalhar para Aro Volturi.

-Não muito. Ele só está tentando me fazer mudar de idéia – Ela deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com aquela situação.

-Mudar de idéia?- Perguntei, sem entender.

-É. Ele quer que eu escolha uma profissão de verdade. Palavras dele. – Por mais que ela tentasse parecer indiferente a tudo, eu sabia que lá no fundo aquilo a afetava.

-Isso é chato. – Foi tudo o que eu me limitei a dizer.

-É, meu pai acha que tem o direito de controlar tudo e todos só por causa de seu dinheiro. Por que comigo seria diferente? – Ela riu se humor. Vendo-a ali me fez pensar no quão sortuda eu era por ter pais que sempre me apoiaram nas minhas escolhas e que me encorajaram a seguir o meu caminho. Uma coisa que essa garota claramente não tinha. – Eu preciso de alguma coisa para beber.- Ela disse subitamente.

- Sem álcool? – Edward perguntou. Às vezes me impressionava o quanto o lado certinho dele me fazia lembrar o Chefe Swan.

-Ah, qual é! Sério que você vai ficar pegando no meu pé?- Perguntou horrorizada.- Ele é sempre assim?- Ela olhou para mim.

-Você nem imagina.- Ri brevemente, recebendo um olhar nada doce do meu marido.

-É a lei. – Ele insistiu.

-Você tá vendo algum policial aqui?- Ela retorquiu. Edward revirou os olhos, visivelmente frustrado com a situação, enquanto eu fazia um enorme esforço para não rir. -Enfim, vocês vão querer alguma coisa? – Ela ofereceu.

-Um whisky, por favor.- Ele respondeu derrotado. - E para Bella um Daiquiri de Morango

-Eu não vou querer nada não.

-Por que?- Edward perguntou, confuso.

-Só não estou a fim de bebidas alcoólicas.- Para o meu alívio Edward pareceu acreditar no que eu tinha falado.

Renata foi pegar as bebidas enquanto ficamos esperando.

-Como você a conheceu?- Perguntei curiosa.

-Ela foi lá no escritório hoje pedir emprego para alguém do escritório do pai dela.

-E o que você falou?

-Eu disse que ia pensar, mas o Frank meio que me obrigou a aceitar. – Edward parecia estar incomodado com aquilo. Ele sempre tinha um pé atrás quando se tratava do Aro. Eu o odiava vê-lo daquele jeito.

- E ela?- Perguntei, apontando com a cabeça em direção ao bar

-O que tem?- Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Ela daria uma ótima secretária.

-O quê?!- Edward quase engasgou. Será que era uma possibilidade tão absurda assim? - Ela é a pessoa mais atrapalhada que eu já vi.

-Mas ela gosta de você, e é minha fã. Isso significa que ela vai cuidar de você e não dar em cima de você.

- Que história é essa?- Ele perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Só estou querendo continuar o legado de que suas secretárias sejam minhas amigas. Além do mais, ela me parece ser uma pessoa determinada. O que é uma boa qualidade.

-Eu...- Edward não foi capaz de terminar a frase, já que um certo rapaz loiro apareceu na nossa frente.

-Meus parabéns!- Demetri nos felicitou, antes de nos abraçar.

-Demetri, que bom que você veio.- No pouco tempo em que nos conhecíamos, Demetri havia se tornado uma presença certa em todo lugar que eu e Edward estávamos.

-Eu não perderia isso por nada.

-Como vai a faculdade?- Edward perguntou.

-Muito bem. Eu achei que não fosse conseguir conciliar as duas coisas, mas até que estou conseguindo. – Ele respondeu confiante.

-Que bom, por que a tendência é só piorar.

-Edward!- Disse repreendendo-o.

-Só estou falando a verdade.- Ele se defendeu.

-Mas eu sei que isso é verdade. Eu acabei de pegar meu horário e vou ter Literatura Mundial do século 17 nesse semestre.

-Não me diga que é com o professor Harrison.

-O próprio.- Ele disse, antes de um suspiro.

- A Bella sofreu com ele no quarto semestre.- Edward disse. Aquele tinha sido um semestre que eu gostaria de apagar da minha memória.

-Eu já ouvi falar coisas sobre ele, mas realmente é tão ruim assim?

-Eu tive Literatura Inglesa do século 17 ao 19 com ele, e foi assustador. Eu não tinha tempo para nada. – Só de me lembrar das pilhas de papéis e livros para ler dava arrepios.

-Será que eu vou conseguir me manter no estágio?- Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Claro que consegue. - Encorajei-o. - Além do mais você tem uma super chefe para te ajudar.

Nós três estávamos rindo, quando do nada um líquido vermelho voou na blusa azul que Demetri usava.

Nós olhamos para a outra direção, e eu entendi o porque Edward achava que ela era a pessoa mais atrapalhada que ele havia visto.

-Ah meu Deus! Desculpa! Eu acabei tropeçando e...- Renata começou a se desculpar, quando finalmente ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. -Demetri?- Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Naty?- Demetri parecia tão surpreso quanto ela.

-Eca!- Ela fez uma cara de nojo.- Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem assim. Meu nome é Re-na-ta. Não é tão difícil assim de pronunciar. Re-na-ta.

-Vocês se conhecem?- Edward e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele é amigo do Caius, meu irmão.- Ela respondeu.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Demetri perguntou para ela.

-O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?- Ela replicou. Aquela garota parecia ter uma resposta para tudo.

-Eu perguntei primeiro. – Demetri disse com um sorriso

-E daí?- Ela cruzou os braços, desafiante.

-Você tem que responder minha pergunta . - Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Não tenho não. - Renata desviou o olhar dele, e voltou a olhar para mim e Edward. –Então, como vocês conheceram o Demetri?

-Bella não responde. - Demetri pediu ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

-Você não pode mandar ela não responder. - Ela ralhou com ele. Meu Deus! Eles não paravam com isso não?

-Você tá jogando sujo. - Ele acusou.

- E daí?

-Se eu responder vocês param com essa discussão?- Perguntei, não agüentando mais aquele debate verbal que parecia não ter fim.

-Provavelmente. - Renata respondeu, dando de ombros.

-O Demetri estagia na editora.

-Uau. Isso é legal. –Ela olhava para ele, sorrindo genuinamente. Ela realmente parecia estar feliz com a conquista dele.

-Agora é sua vez. – Ele lembrou.

-Eu vou estudar na UCLA.- Ela disse.

-Então você veio atrás de mim?- Agora havia sido a vez dele de cruzar os braços, enquanto um sorriso presunçoso brincava em seu rosto.

-Claro, por que meu mundo gira em torno de um ser estúpido como você.- Ela devolveu sarcasticamente.

-Só falta o sofá e a pipoca.- Sussurrei no ouvido de Edward, que riu baixinho.

-É bom saber que você ainda me ama.

-Os anos passam, mas as suas piadas continuam as mesmas.- Ela comentou, revirando os olhos.

-Mas você sentiu falta delas.- Ele insistiu, seu sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

-Esses dois anos longe de você foram os melhores da minha vida.- Ela disse.

-Vou fingir que acredito.

-É a mais pura verdade. – Renata afirmou. Algo me dizia que aquela briga não acabaria tão cedo.

-Meninos, sinto muito mas eu e o Edward precisamos ir. Vocês vão ficar bem?- Perguntei, intercalando meu olhar entre eles. Demetri olhou para Renata, e depois para mim.

-Se eu não for trabalhar na segunda feira, chame a polícia.- Ele respondeu rindo, fazendo a garota que estava ao seu lado lançar um olhar irritado em sua direção.

Edward e eu saímos dali, e eu vi que Demetri a puxava pela mão em direção a algumas pessoas que estavam do outro lado do jardim.

Depois de conversarmos um pouco com o Emmett, eu finalmente fui atrás da minha melhor amiga, que ainda não tinha dado o ar de sua graça na festa.

-Como está a festa?- Alice perguntou desesperada assim que me viu.

-Tá tudo bem Alice.- Disse, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-Você tem certeza? Não tá faltando nada?- Ela perguntou. Alice nem me deixou responder e continuou a falar. – Eu já pedi mais gelo, mais bebida, fiz uma encomenda relâmpago no Buffett que vai custar uma grana preta, falta alguma coisa? – Ela perguntava atônita. Se ela estava assim agora imagina no dia do casamento.

-Relaxa, Alice!- Disse segurando-a pelos ombros – Está tudo bem. Agora saia daí e vamos aproveitar a festa. Afinal, uma festa sem você não tem a menor graça.

-Você é uma fofa! Não tá usando os sapatos que eu te mandei, mas continua fofa.

Alice e eu saímos da cozinha, e fomos para a pista de dança, ou o projeto de uma, que ficava no centro do jardim, onde Rosalie já estava dançando.

Eu sentia tanta falta delas. Com a correria do último mês nós nem tivemos tempo para as nossas noites de garotas, e eu realmente sentia falta disso.

Eu não acreditava, mas eu sentia até falta delas me chamarem de patética quando eu fazia um comentário idiota sobre algo que estávamos vendo na televisão.

Pela minha visão periférica, eu avistei Renata tentando se misturar as poucas pessoas que estavam dançando.

-Hey!- Chamei-a. Ela pareceu aliviada ao meu ver, e veio em minha direção.

-Oi. Posso ficar aqui um pouco?- Ela perguntou sem jeito.

-Claro. Meninas essa aqui é Renata Volturi. Renata essas são Alice e Rosalie Cullen.- Rose apenas deu um beijo no rosto dela, enquanto Alice praticamente voou na garota abraçando-a.

O que eu posso dizer? Alice sempre será Alice.

-Vocês são irmãs do Edward?

-Eu sou, Rose é esposa do Emmett.- Alice respondeu.

-Emmett?-Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Aquele grandão conversando com o Edward.- Apontei para onde eles estavam. -Cadê o Demetri?

-Conversando com algumas pessoas. Eu resolvi sair de perto, não agüentava mais ser apresentada a todos os convidados.

-Você é namorada do Demetri?- Alice perguntou parecendo interessada.

-Não!-Renata negou prontamente. -Ele é só o amigo do meu irmão.

-Eu já vi essa história antes.- Rosalie murmurou ao meu lado.

-Como?- Renata perguntou confusa.

-Nada.- Rose respondeu com um sorriso, o que deixou-a ainda mais confusa.

-Preparada para as aulas?- Decidi mudar de assunto antes que Renata resolvesse perguntar alguma coisa a Rose.

-Não necessariamente. Eu não consegui um lugar no campus, então eu tenho que ver se alguém tem um apartamento para dividir. Enquanto isso eu fico morando no hotel.

-Se você quiser, podemos te ajudar a procurar.- Alice ofereceu.

-Sério?- Renata perguntou, surpresa.

-Claro. – Afirmei.

-Isso seria demais! Valeu meninas.

- Que tal irmos no sábado que vem?- Alice sugeriu.

-Parece uma boa idéia.

Nós dançamos mais algumas músicas até decidirmos pegar alguma coisa para comer.

Eu só esperava que nada naquele Buffett me causasse enjôos, caso contrário, ficaria difícil manter o segredo.

Alice e Rose seriam as primeiras a suspeitar, e com certeza elas conseguiriam arrancar a verdade de mim na mesma hora.

Felizmente, eu consegui comer e permanecer com a comida no estômago.

-Quer dançar comigo?- Edward perguntou, esticando sua mão para mim.

-Claro!

Edward pegou minha mão e me levou até o centro do jardim onde alguns casais já dançavam. Ele me puxou contra seu corpo, envolvendo minha cintura com suas mãos.

Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito dele, deixando ele nos conduzir de acordo com a música.

Naquele momento parecia que o mundo exterior não existia. Nada mais importava. Nenhuma preocupação existia. Só nós dois.

-Esse vestido ficou ótimo em você, mas eu acho que ele ficaria melhor no chão do meu quarto. - Ele sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido, me fazendo gargalhar.

-Que cantada velha! Meu pai provavelmente usou essa com a minha mãe.- Sacudi a cabeça logo em seguida, tentando espantar o pensamento do Charlie cantando a Renée. Assustador!

-Eu sempre quis usá-la.- Ele admitiu.

-Como se você não tivesse usado antes.

-Eu nunca fui o tipo que corria atrás das garotas, elas geralmente se jogavam aos meus pés.- Ele disse, e eu o bati no ombro. Certas vezes, ele era a humildade em pessoa.

-Você é tão metido.

-É sério. Nenhuma me chamou atenção o suficiente para correr atrás delas, ou para ficar ao lado dela esperando pacientemente até que minha hora chegasse.

-Nenhuma?- Arqueei minha sobrancelha ameaçadoramente.

-Não até eu te conhecer.- Ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior

-Diga.

-O que você teria feito se eu dissesse não ao seu pedido lá em Vegas?- Eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim a fiz. Edward ficou pensativo por um momento, antes de finalmente responder.

-Eu nunca pensei sobre isso, mas provavelmente te seqüestraria e me trancaria com você no meu quarto e nunca mais sairia de lá.

-Droga! Se eu soubesse teria dito não.

-O que você acha de voltarmos para casa, e passarmos o restante da noite trancados no nosso quarto?- Edward sussurrou provocadoramente no meu ouvido, me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

-Me parece tentador, mas acho que Alice teria um ataque.

-Eu posso conviver com isso.- Ele disse, dando de ombros.

-Só mais trinta minutos, e já vamos ok?

-Certo.- Edward concordou visivelmente contrariado. A pixel ia fica me devendo essa.

Os trinta minutos logo se tornaram duas horas, enquanto conversávamos com todos na festa.

Passei a maior parte do tempo com Alice, Rosalie, Esme e o Matt, enquanto Edward conversava com o pai, o irmão e o cunhado.

Quando finalmente decidimos ir embora, já passavam das dez da noite e eu estava completamente exausta.

Graças a Deus, não pegamos nenhum trânsito a caminho de casa e não demorou muito para que estivéssemos no conforto do nosso apartamento.

-Então, cadê o meu presente?- Perguntei, assim que entramos no nosso quarto. Após quatro anos de casamento, eu já havia desistido de fazer o Edward não gastar dinheiro comigo. Eu descobri que era mais fácil deixar que as coisas acontecessem do jeito dele.

- E quem disse que tem um presente?- Ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

-Parece que eu não sou a única por aqui que não sabe mentir. – Deixei Edward em pé, e fui até o nosso armário pegar o presente dele. – Aqui está um dos seus presentes. – Entreguei uma caixa preta para ele que me olhava desconfiado.

Edward rapidamente desembrulhou a caixa, e ele abriu a boca surpreso, quase que não acreditando no que estava na caixa.

-Bella... isso...

-É a partitura original de Clair de Lune. –Respondi sorrindo.

-Amor, isso é... como... você é incrível. – Edward me beijou rapidamente, antes de voltar a encarar os papéis que tinha nas mãos. Ele parecia uma criança na manhã de natal. – Como você conseguiu?

-Num leilão na internet. – Respondi.

-Bella, eu amei, mas isso deve ter custado uma fortuna... - Ele começou a reclamar, mas eu o interrompi.

-Se você vai começar a reclamar dos presentes que eu te dou, então eu vou fazer o mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se deu por vencido. – Obrigado.

-De nada.

-Agora vamos ao seu presente.

-Viu, eu sabia que tinha um.

Edward foi até a mesa de cabeceira que ficava do seu lado da cama, tirando um pequeno embrulho azul.

Encarei o pacote por um momento, antes de finalmente abri-lo.

-Edward, é lindo. – Disse, enquanto olhava maravilhada o pequeno cisne de cristal que estava na minha mão.

-Que bom que você gostou.

-É lindo! Obrigada.- Fiquei na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo rápido nele, mas Edward me segurou pela cintura, tentando aprofundar o beijo. – Ainda não.- Disse, quebrando o beijo. Edward suspirou frustrado, me fazendo rir enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que fechei a porta, senti meu coração batendo furiosamente.

Era agora ou nunca.

Eu não tinha mais como adiar aquele momento.

Vesti o babydoll azul que eu havia comprado para aquela ocasião, e peguei o envelope que estava escondido no armário do banheiro.

Respirei fundo, e abri a porta.

Edward estava sentado tranquilamente na nossa cama, vestindo apenas as suas boxers. No momento que ele me viu, ele sorriu maliciosamente e fez um sinal para que eu juntasse a ele na cama.

Caminhei até onde ele estava, e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Eu queria falar uma coisa com você.- Nós dois falamos juntos.

-O que é isso?- Ele perguntou, apontando para o envelope que eu tinha nas mãos.

-Seu outro presente. - Entreguei o envelope para ele, e eu sentia meu coração batendo forte no meu peito. E se ele não gostasse? E se ele não quisesse ser pai agora?

-Eu pensei que você seria o outro presente. – Ele disse maliciosamente.

Edward tirou o cartão de dentro do envelope e me lançou um olhar divertido.

-Matt e eu que fizemos. - Respondi, enquanto olhava para o cartão multicolorido, e completamente borrado que fizemos.

-Ele que escreveu?- Ele perguntou ao ver a capa onde estava escrito "Para Edward." em letras completamente tortas.

-Foi. - Respondi sorrindo, e ele me acompanhou no sorriso.

Edward finalmente abriu o cartão, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era sair dali.

Eu sei que era patético querer fugir dele, mas o simples fato dele não querer esse bebê me deixava apavorada. E eu simplesmente não poderia escolher entre eles.

Ele ficou um bom tempo encarando o interior do cartão, onde eu havia colado a foto do meu ultra-som. Eu não conseguia parar de morder os meus lábios enquanto esperava por alguma reação dele.

-Be...Bella- Ele falou depois de um tempo. -Você tá...grávida?

Apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando, enquanto ainda mantinha meu lábio preso entre os meus dentes, e meu rosto escondido pela cortina, formada por meus cabelos. Eu não conseguia encará-lo, enquanto sentia meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Grávida?- Ele perguntou antes de soltar uma pequena risada. Tomei coragem e o encarei. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e assim como os meus, cheios de lágrimas. Mas foi o seu sorriso que fez meu coração bater mais forte, agora por uma razão completamente diferente. Aquele era o maior sorriso que ele já dera, acho que nem no nosso casamento ele sorrira tão amplamente, tão feliz.

Eu sorri mandando todos os meus medos absurdos embora, mas não pude evitar as lágrimas de caírem.

-Vamos ter um bebê?- Ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto, quando uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

-Vamos.- Respondi, rindo e chorando de alegria.

Edward me puxou para o seu colo, me beijando apaixonadamente. Era um beijo calmo e cheio de amor. Eu deixava ele varrer minha boca com sua língua, aproveitando todas as sensações que ele causava em mim.

Ele quebrou o beijo apenas para ficar me olhando. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa convencida, mas toda vez que ele me olhava daquela maneira, com tanto amor e admiração, ele fazia com que eu me sentisse a mulher mais linda da terra.

-Quando eu acho que eu não posso ser mais feliz, você sempre me prova o contrário.- Ele disse, enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

-Você realmente gostou?

-O melhor presente que eu já ganhei. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo novamente.

-Eu tinha medo que você não quisesse.

-Como eu não ia querer?

-Edward, um bebê muda a vida de uma pessoa para sempre.

-E?

-Eu fiquei receosa de você achar que não era a melhor hora para isso acontecer, e que eu estava estragando as nossas vidas por isso. – Admiti, escondendo meu olhar do dele. Eu me achava tão boba agora que estava dizendo aqueles pensamentos em voz alta. Edward levantou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar dentro dos seus olhos.

-Eu nunca diria uma coisa dessas.- Ele tinha uma expressão triste. Ótimo, eu tinha magoado ele.

-Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim eu fiquei com medo. Eu sou uma idiota. Desculpa.

-Você realmente é. – Ele disse bem-humorado - Você sabe o que eu ia te falar?

-Não.

-Hoje durante a festa, quando eu vi Emmett com o Matt no colo eu pensei: "Eu quero isso." Depois eu fiquei vendo você com ele. O jeito como você olhava para ele, o seu sorriso quando estava perto dele, só me fazia pensar na mãe maravilhosa que você seria e no quanto eu queria ter um filho com você. – Eu senti meus olhos lacrimejando novamente diante da confissão dele. Como ele podia ser tão perfeito?

-Sério?- Eu tinha certeza que eu estava com um imenso sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Seriíssimo. Mas pelo visto você já se adiantou, né?

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também amo você. Ou melhor, vocês.- Ele consertou, acariciando minha barriga.

Num instante eu estava sentada no colo dele, e no instante seguinte eu estava com as minhas costas no colchão e ele em cima de mim. Às vezes eu tentava entender como ele podia ser tão rápido.

-Edward!- Briguei com ele, enquanto tentava tolamente esconder minha risada.- Maluco!

-Eu sou maluco, é?- Eu conhecia aquele tom, e antes que eu pudesse me redimir suas mãos já estavam na minha barriga fazendo cócegas.

-Para! Para, Edward! – Eu gritava, enquanto tentava em vão pará-lo. Eu não conseguia parar de rir, e já podia sentir o ar faltando aos meus pulmões.

Ele me parou as cócegas, mas deixou suas mãos repousando na minha cintura. Edward apenas me fitava, enquanto eu tentava recuperar meu fôlego

-Linda. - Ele sussurrou, ainda me olhando fixamente. -E nem ouse revirar esses olhos para mim.- Ele disse, prevendo exatamente o que eu faria a seguir.

Edward se curvou e me beijou docemente, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Suas mãos que a pouco estavam na minha cintura, agora acariciavam as laterais do meu corpo fazendo com que eu ficasse arrepiada.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo apenas para continuar a explorar o meu corpo com seus lábios perfeitos. Deixem meus olhos se fecharem, aproveitando as sensações que ele causava no meu corpo.

Eu senti meu corpo relaxando, até que eu senti a escuridão me envolvendo.

**N/B:** Eba! Finalmente saiu um capítulo da nossa JGF – YGB! \o/ Eu fico tão animada quando beto ela, é incrível! :x O que é meio difícil, já que eu já sou hiper animada – e isso é 24h por dia! HUASUAHSUAHSUHAUHS ;x Mais sério, eu fiquei tão contente com a reação do Edward! Confesso que não era nada que eu esperava, acho que foi melhor! Quando eu acho que não tem como a Re melhorar os capítulos dela ela vem com um MUITO melhor. A gente, é a Re né, acho que nem preciso falar nada ;x E a Renata com o Demetri! Amei os dois juntos (: Pensem comigo: Se eles ficarem juntos eles não vou ser um problema para o nosso casal preferido, e eu detesto qualquer problema entre eles... Ainda mais que agora mais vir um – ou uma – mini Cullen por aí! Eu estou tão ansiosa pra saber se vai ser um menininho ou uma menininha... *-*  
AMEI O CAPÍTULO RE! :*

Beeijo leitores MEGACUTELINDOS da Re, em especial pra _bianca_ e pra _Priis Cullen__ – (gata eu ri demais com a sua review *-*)_!

**: **Oieee! Seja bem vinda \o/ Sinceramente é isso o que eu espero também xD

**Nah Weisz: **Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Tem horas que eu fico horrorizada com o que eu escrevo. Sério mesmo. Alzheimer precoce? HUahauahauah Só você mesmo Nah...Falando em EPOV, acho que no próximo cap vai ter *_* Você sabe que eu não me importo com o tamanho das reviews, mas fazer o que se você não consegue controlar seus dedos hauahauahaua

**Shika Luka: **Eba! Outra leitora nova! Que bom que você tá gostando *_*

**Daia Cullen: **Espero que tenha gostado de como o papai Eddie reagiu!

**Bianca: **HAUahauahuahaua. Ok, ok. Idéia anotada hauhauahauaah.

**angel matos: **Claro que ele tinha que amar, né?

**Bianca: **Ela ainda está nos meus planos sim, mas agora só no futuro. Quero me concentrar em terminar minhas fics em aberto primeiro. Além do mais, ela ficou em segundo na votação. Ainda vou escrever uma noite e muito mais primeiro. xD

**Tatah Ferreira: **Até que ele não infartou não hauahuaa

**Camila: **Lógico, né? Espero que tenha amado esse também!

**MrSouza Cullen: **É eu seu, eu tive que fazer ela tão atrapalhada quanto eu hauahauahuaa Você sabe que eu não vou dizer nada sobre esse ê vai ter que esperar para ver

**Camilinha EGO: **Será que é a Renata? Bem, eu acho que não. Embora eu ache que os nomes Renata e Edward combinem, e muito! Ahauahuahauahau

**Gibeluh: **Eu amo a Bella grávida *_*

**Ludroffer: **Você sabe que eu não vou responder as suas perguntas hauahauah Infelizmente você vai ter que esperar para ver. xD

**H-Culen-H: **A reação dos Cullens você verá em breve, mas pelo menos já matei a curiosidade com a do Edward.

**Regina Swan Cullen : **Huahauahuahau Agora que você falou, bem que ia ser engraçado fazer ele desmaiar ahauahuahauahau. YAY mais uma pro TEAM Matt auahuahaua. Não tinha como ele reagir de outra maneira né? *_*

**Elen C.: **A maioria das minhas fanfics preferidas tem a Bella grávida hauhauahaua. Calma, para que se preocupar agora? Cada coisa ao seu tempo ahuahau

**Deb: **Oiee! Vocês são tão desconfiadas... hauahuahaua O Matt é a graça dessa fic, não tem como negar. E agora, matou a curiosidade já?

**Lorena: **Ele não nega de quem ele é filho haahuahauahaua

**Julieide: **Idéias sempre são bem vindas =D Ah, a reação do Ed vc viu agora.

**SophiaCullenBlack: **Obrigada, flor. Espero que goste desse também.

**: **Eu gosto da Renata, mesmo a de BD. Fazer o que né? Tem gente que gosta até da Jane =x TEAM Matt!TEAM Matt! TEAM Matt! hehehehe

**Kells K: **Espero que você tenha gostado da reação dele. Bem, eu amei, mas eu sou suspeita para falar xD

**Ellen Monteiro: **Ela tá! \o/

**Bianca: **Huhauahuahaua Parece que todas aqui compartilham um ódio mortal pela Tania ahauahuahau. É claro que tinha que ser fofo, né?

**Priis Cullen: **Huahauahuahauaha Espero que você tenha gostado da reação do Ed. Ok, agora eu imaginei ele saindo correndo pela rua e gritando que a Bell tava grávida huahuahauahauahuaah NHaaa, eu também amo o Matt *_* Ainda mais ele sendo filho do Emmett não tinha como ele não fazer essa pergunta.

**Maarii: **Menina, eu quase tive um treco quando vi nas categorias que eu fui indicada. *_* Nhaaa Mari, obrigada! * corre e abraça a Mari.*

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Pessoinha peçonhenta? Huahauahua Será, será? Bem eu não vou poder responder essas perguntas senão acaba a graça, né? Cê vai ter que esperar para ver xD

**Luna Stew: **Eu também! *_* Eu não consigo imaginar o Emm tendo um filho e o moleque não parecendo com ele hauhauahau É impossível.

**Amores da minha vida, um beijão para todas vocês. **

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**

**Fuuui!**


	5. Soneca

**N/A** : Não isso não é uma miragem, nem uma alucinação (a não ser que você esteja sobre o efeito de alucinógenos ou psicotrópicos). Sim, esse finalmente é o post de JGF-YGB. Vocês devem estar querendo saber o porquê da demora, né? Primeiro, eu resolvi inverter as coisas e atualizei uma fic minha(ADSO) duas vezes seguidas, e depois a inspiração, ou falta dela, não me deixava terminar este bendito capítulo. Mas agora tudo está ótimo. Também, depois de Eclipse tem como algo não ficar ótimo? Mamãe! O que era o Riley? E o Jasper? *Suspira* Ok, voltando a realidade...divirtam-se com a leitura!

Ah! Mas antes eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer. Eu tenho um sério problema para ler fanfics Beward onde aparecem outros POVs na estória. É claro que tem estórias que eu amo esses povs, e em outras que não gosto tanto assim. Mas a questão é, no próximo capítulo a Renata vai reaparecer e talvez eu faça um pov dela. O que pode se repetir mais no decorrer da fic. O que vocês acham? Contra ou a favor? Vou aguardar a resposta!

**Capítulo 4 - Soneca**

**[BPOV]**

_I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me true_

_I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me nice_

_And then the Witch Doctor he gave me this advice he said to _

Uma voz extremamente fina e irritante me fez despertar. _Que droga era aquela? _Me sentei na cama, e percebi que ainda estava de camisola. Aquilo era estranho, Edward nunca deixava qualquer peça no meu corpo depois que fazíamos amor. O barulho irritante continuou, e só então eu percebi que se tratava do meu celular.

_OO EE aw-ha OO AH tell me like it is!_

_OO EE OO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG _

_OO EE OO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!_

Desde quanto eu tinha colocado a música daqueles esquilinhos irritantes? Aquilo só podia ser coisa da dupla dinâmica: Emmett e Matt. Eu precisava deixar meu celular fora do alcance deles dois.

-Alô. - Atendi sonolenta.

-Bella, te acordei? - Carlisle perguntou com culpa na voz.

-Você sabe que sim. – Respondi antes de bocejar.

-Como você está?

-Com sono. – Bocejei outra vez. - Muito sono. Isso é normal?

-É sim. - Ele respondeu com uma risada.

-Durante os nove meses?

-Os sintomas variam a cada paciente, mas eu não descartaria essa possibilidade.

-Que ótimo! - Se eu já estava cansada agora, imagine quando estivesse com uma barriga maior que uma melancia.

-Você já contou ao Edward? - Ele perguntou animado

-Já.

-E como ele reagiu?

-Você conhece o filho que tem. Não poderia ter sido mais perfeito. – Sorri. Eu tinha sido uma idiota em pensar que Edward poderia ter reagido de maneira diferente da qual ele reagiu.

-Ele puxou ao pai. -Carlisle disse convencido. - Mas mudando de assunto, vocês vão vir aqui hoje?

- Eu tenho que ver com o Edward, mas ele ainda está dormindo.

-Parece que alguém cansou meu filho ontem. - Ele provocou.

-Carlisle! - Briguei com ele, o que fez Edward se mexer ao meu lado. Acho que falei um pouco alto demais.

-Eu estava me referindo a festa. – Ele disse. Ok! E eu acredito no Papai Noel. - Depois você me liga para dar a resposta?

-Claro.

-Ah, Bella antes que eu me esqueça, você precisa marcar uma consulta com o obstetra. – Ele aconselhou.

-Eu sei. Você tem algum para indicar?

-Tem o Dr. Harrison, ele é um ótimo médico e foi o obstetra da Rose. – Eu lembrava vagamente do médico, mas lembro que Rose havia gostado bastante dele.

-Ok. Vou pedir o telefone a ela então.

-Faça isso. Eu vou desligar agora. Se cuide.

-Pode deixar. Beijo. Tchau.

-Pra você também. Até mais. - Carlisle se despediu e desligou o telefone.

-Pra quem você tá mandando beijo, hein? - Edward murmurou sonolento.

-Bom dia pra você também, seu dorminhoco. – Disse, voltando a me deitar ao seu lado.

-Bom dia. - Ele me cumprimentou antes de me dar um selinho.

-Humm, - O encarei por um momento, ainda me decidindo se faria ou não a pergunta. - eu posso saber porque eu ainda estou de camisola?

-Você pegou no sono antes que eu pudesse retirá-la. - Ele respondeu comprimindo os lábios para não rir.

-Eu não acredito! - Eu estava mortificada. Sério, tudo o que eu queria agora era poder enfiar minha cara em um buraco e não sair nunca mais de lá. - Edward, por que você não me acordou?

-Por que você estava cansada, e eu não quis te acordar.

-Mas e você?

-O que tem eu?

-Você não está chateado por eu ter deixado você na mão? - Literalmente falando.

-Não. Eu admito que tive que resolver meu problema por conta própria, mas eu achei a situação bem engraçada.

-Engraçada? Você não está com raiva?

-Por que eu estaria? - Ele franziu o cenho.

-Por que eu dormi. Qualquer um ficaria chateado. – Eu estava tão revoltada comigo naquele momento! - Porque você tá sendo tão bonzinho?

-Então, você acha que eu sou bonzinho demais com você? - Eu pude ver o ar maroto nos seus olhos quando ele me perguntou.

-Acho.

-Você não devia ter dito isso. - Ele disse com seu sorriso torto.

Eu olhava curiosa para Edward enquanto ele se levantava da cama e ia até o armário pegar eu sei lá o quê. Ele voltou para a cama com uma gravata na mão, e eu o encarei confusa. O que estava se passando em sua cabeça?

-Edward? - Me ignorando, ele subiu na cama, ficando sobre mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

-Bella, coloque suas mãos acima da cabeça. - Ele ordenou. Ah. Meu. Deus. Ele sabia que acabava comigo quando ele usava aquele tom de voz.

Fiz exatamente o que ele me pediu, deixando que ele me amarrasse a cabeceira da cama.

-Uma gravata Edward? - Perguntei debochada, enquanto ele finalizava o nó.

-Se você me dissesse onde você esconde as algemas... - Ele sorriu, abaixando seu rosto em direção ao meu.

-Eu não falo exatamente para evitar esse tipo de coisa.

-Foi você quem reclamou que eu estava sendo bonzinho demais. – Ele sussurrou encostando levemente seus lábios nos meus.

-Será que podemos deixar a conversa para outra hora?

-Com prazer. - Edward encurtou a distância mínima que existia entre nós e me beijou. Calma e docemente, ele envolvia meus lábios com os seus. Tudo o que eu queria era poder colocar minha mão em seus cabelos e puxá-lo para mais perto de mim, mas eu não podia. O que me deixava extremamente frustrada.

Ele aprofundou o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciavam as laterais do meu corpo. Ele sabia o que fazer para me deixar completamente a mercê dele.

Apesar dos meus protestos, Edward separou nossas bocas para continuar seus beijos em outros lugares.

Ele beijava e lambia lentamente o meu pescoço.

Seus beijos pararam quando ele alcançou a alça da minha camisola.

Ele me olhou marotamente, enquanto brincava com o fino tecido que já caía dos meus ombros.

-O quanto você gosta dessa camisola?

-Nem ouse!

O meu sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto no momento em que ele puxou a camisola, fazendo as alças arrebentarem. Pelo menos foram só as alças.

Ele começou a deslizar a camisola pelo meu corpo, seus olhos examinando cada pedaço de pele que o material ia revelando.

Ele terminou de retirá-la e a jogou no chão, ao lado da cama.

-Não é o seu vestido, mas... - Ele brincou, enquanto seus olhos voltavam a olhar para o meu corpo.

Senti minhas bochechas corando levemente. Certos hábitos eram difíceis de mudar.

-Eu amo o efeito que eu tenho sobre você. – Ele sussurrou, antes de seus lábios capturarem os meus mais uma vez.

O beijo que também começara calmo agora estava ganhando proporções bastante intensas enquanto Edward massageava os meus seios.

Eu queria poder tocá-lo. Eu tentei me soltar da gravata, mas não consegui.

Muito contra a minha vontade, separei minha boca de dele para que pudesse respirar.

Edward não perdeu tempo, e continuou beijando meu pescoço. Sua respiração quente fazia meus pêlos se eriçarem.

Minhas costas se arquearam quando ele colocou um dos meus mamilos em sua boca.

-Edward. – Gemi, quando ele mordiscou a pele sensível, deixando meu mamilo ainda mais ereto. Ele alternava entre mordidas, beijos e lambidas, o que já estava me levando a loucura.

Eu já podia sentir o quão duro ele já estava, e aquilo só me deixava ainda mais excitada.

Eu precisava dele naquele exato momento.

Mais um gemido escapou da minha garganta quando ele começou a dar a mesma atenção ao meu outro seio.

-Edward... Por favor... - Implorei. Eu queria poder tocá-lo, senti-lo em mim de alguma forma.

Edward ignorou os meus protestos e continuou descendo com seus beijos.

-Eu te amo - Ele sussurrou contra a minha barriga, antes de beijar cada centímetro do meu ventre. Por mais que eu tentasse, não pude evitar as lágrimas que caíram diante àquela declaração.

Ótimo, eu estava só no início da gravidez e já tinha me transformado numa chorona compulsiva. Eu não queria nem imaginar como seria daqui para frente.

E eu realmente não imaginei, já que qualquer pensamento que eu tinha foi jogado pela janela no momento em que senti sua língua quente e macia acariciando meu centro pulsante.

Em que momento ele tirou minha calcinha?

-Ah! - Gemi, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa coerente assim que senti seus dentes roçando em meu clitóris.

Edward colocou dois dedos em mim, enquanto continuava a lamber minha intimidade. Eu já podia sentir meus músculos se contraindo. Eu estava tão perto. E ele parecia saber disso, já que ele aumentou a pressão dos seus dedos em mim na mesma hora em que ele mordeu meu clitóris.

E então eu senti meu orgasmo me atingindo violentamente. Edward continuou suas administrações em mim, saboreando cada gota do meu líquido como se fosse o mais precioso néctar.

-Tão gostosa. - Ele sussurrou roucamente, me deixando novamente excitada.

Ele colocou seus lábios nos meus, e gemeu quando os lambi sentido meu gosto misturado ao dele.

-Eu preciso de você agora. - Ele disse com os olhos lotados de luxúria.

-Sou toda sua. - Respondi, minha voz saindo mais rouca do que o normal.

Edward retirou sua boxer e se posicionou a minha entrada, me preenchendo em um único movimento.

Ele podia ser o único homem com quem eu já estive, mas eu tinha certeza que com nenhum outro eu poderia ter um encaixe tão perfeito.

-Mais rápido. – Pedi, mas ele ignorou mantendo seu ritmo calmo e lento. - Deixa eu te tocar... Por favor... qualquer coisa.

Edward parou um momento, e se esticou para desfazer o nó que mantinha minhas mãos presas.

Eu não perdi meu tempo, e o puxei para mais perto, sentindo todo seu corpo colado ao meu.

-Bella, eu vou te esmagar. - Ele disse, tentando se apoiar nos braços.

-Não vai não.

-O bebê...

-Você não vai nos esmagar. Eu só preciso de você... o mais perto possível. – Apertei aquela bunda perfeita que ele tinha, puxando-o contra mim, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dele, permitindo que ele fosse mais fundo.

-Ah, Bella! - Ele grunhiu, quando voltou a se mover.

Gemi quando ele atingiu um novo ponto dentro de mim.

Edward continuou com seus movimentos – lânguidos e profundos – até que nós dois chegamos ao ápice.

Nós dois ficamos ali deitados, tentando normalizar nossa respiração.

-Ainda acha que eu sou bonzinho?

-Eu não me incomodaria de ter levado uns tapinhas. - Provoquei-o.

-Bella... - Ele advertiu. _Adversão_ essa que mais saiu como um grunhido.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer isso com você hoje a noite. – Disse piscando para ele.

-Você é muito cruel. – Ele falou, antes de beliscar minha cintura.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, seu pai ligou essa manhã. Ele queria saber se vamos lá hoje e contar a boa notícia.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Eu disse que falaria com você primeiro.

-Você se importaria se não fôssemos? - Ele perguntou.

-Claro que não.

-É que eu queria que esse fosse um momento só nosso. Eu quero aproveitar isso antes de toda a minha família ficar sabendo. - Sorri.

-Eu concordo plenamente. - Disse animada, antes de beijar seu rosto. – O que foi?

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. - Disse, recebendo um beijo dele em resposta.

-Fique aí, que eu vou preparar nosso café, ok?

-Ok. Ah, mas não me traz café. Eu tô enjoando.

-Tudo bem.

Edward saiu dali, e eu me aconcheguei embaixo dos lençóis mais uma vez.

Eu abri os meus olhos assustada. Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha dormido outra vez. Isso já estava passando do limite.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward sentado na cama, usando seu notebook.

-Eu dormi de novo? - Perguntei, confusa. Embora estivesse meio óbvio para mim qual era a resposta.

-Sim.

-Muito tempo?

-Umas duas horas.

-O que você está vendo aí?

-Coisas sobre gravidez. Você tem que marcar uma consulta com o obstetra o quanto antes.

-Eu sei. Seu pai já falou isso. Por falar no Carlisle, você já ligou para ele?

-Liguei. Ele brigou comigo dizendo que minha mãe e meus irmãos tinham o direito de saber, mas ele também entendeu o nosso lado.

-Ele ficou muito chateado? Por que se for o caso... - Ofereci. A última coisa que eu queria era que Edward brigasse com o pai por tão pouco.

-Nada disso. Meu pai entendeu. Além do mais, uma semana não vai fazer a menor diferença.

-Diz isso pra a sua irmã, ou a sua mãe quando elas descobrirem que a gente escondeu a gravidez por uma semana. Sem contar a Rose. - Eu já até podia prever os protestos e os escândalos que elas fariam. - Que horas são?

-Meio dia.

-Ah me Deus! -Saltei da cama. Eu tinha dormido demais e tinha tanta coisa para fazer. - Já tá na hora do almoço, e não tem nada para almoçar, o que me lembra que temos que fazer compras.

-Uma coisa de cada vez. -Edward disse calmamente. - Que tal irmos almoçar no shopping e depois irmos ao mercado?

-Shopping? Você sabe que é bem provável esbarrarmos com sua irmã lá. - Eu não queria nem imaginar! Eu não conseguiria esconder dela. Eu tinha certeza que ela saberia no instante que colocasse os olhos em mim.

-Relaxa! - Ele disse tentando me acalmar.

Levantei da cama e tomei um banho, o que de fato me acalmou. Menos de uma hora depois nós já estávamos no shopping.

-Então, como você descobriu? - Edward perguntou enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pelo shopping.

-Ontem. Depois que você saiu, eu fui tomar meu café e o cheiro me deixou enjoada, e acabei vomitando. Depois eu levei o Matt para almoçar, e senti cheiro de café e passei mal de novo. – Era incrível, mas parecia que só lembrar o cheiro já me fazia ficar enjoada de novo.

-Você tinha que enjoar logo com café? - Ele brincou.

-Acho que até foi bom. Vai me ajudar a me manter longe até o final da gravidez.

-E depois? - Ele perguntou, curioso.

- Fui ao hospital. Você tinha que ter visto a cara do seu pai quando expliquei os sintomas para ele. Se eu não estivesse desconfiada eu saberia na hora que olhasse para ele.

-E o Matt?

-Amou ao saber que vai ganhar um primo. - Sorri ao lembrar-me da carinha do pequeno.

-Ou prima. - Edward corrigiu com um sorriso.

Depois de um tempo apenas olhando as vitrines, fomos finalmente almoçar. Ir ao shopping com ele até me fazia gostar de ir ao shopping. Talvez fosse o fato dele não me obrigar a entrar em todas as lojas que vimos.

-Que tal irmos a uma loja de bebês? - Edward perguntou enquanto comíamos.

-E se encontrarmos com a Ali? - Perguntei. Eu tinha a impressão que a baixinha sairia escondida de algum lugar, a qualquer momento. - Você sabe que estamos em território inimigo.

-Podemos falar que estamos comprando algo para o Matt. - Ele sugeriu.

-Você acha que ela vai acreditar? - Mordi o lábio, insegura.

-Vai sim. A Alice não é tão esperta quanto parece. - Duvido que ele diria aquilo na presença dela.

-Mas ela sempre descobre quando eu estou mentindo.

-Todo mundo descobre, amor. – Ele disse, e eu respondi com uma careta.

Depois do almoço Edward decidiu ir a tal loja, mas como eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, pedi para que ele fosse à frente, enquanto eu ia para o banheiro.

Eu entrei no banheiro respirando fundo. Esses enjôos estavam acabando comigo.

-Bebê, nós vamos ter que entrar num acordo. Você não pode ficar fazendo isso com a sua mãe. - Conversei com a minha barriga. Eu não me importava se alguém entrasse pela porta e pensasse que eu era uma maluca. Eu estava conversando com o meu bebê. – Vamos ter que descobrir alguma coisa que não dê enjôo. Já sei! Que tal um suco? Você gosta, certo? Você não reclamou da última vez que eu tomei. Então vai ser um suco.

Sai do banheiro e voltei para a área da praça de alimentação e comprei uma limonada. O alívio foi quase instantâneo.

**[EPOV]**

Eu sabia que estava com um estúpido sorriso no rosto, mas eu não podia evitar.

Eu iria ser pai!

Acho que eu realmente só fui entender essa perspectiva no momento em que entrei naquela loja para bebês.

Ao ver aquelas roupas minúsculas tudo em que eu pensava era como o meu bebê ficaria nelas.

Eu mal podia esperar para pegá-lo em meus braços, embalá-lo enquanto cantava uma canção de ninar.

Ele nem tinha nascido e eu já tinha certeza que eu seria o pai mais coruja desse mundo.

-Posso ajudá-lo? - A vendedora perguntou sorridente.

-Eu só estou dando uma olhada. - Respondi gentilmente

-Fique a vontade, qualquer coisa é só chamar. - Ela falou de maneira insinuante, e pude jurar que ela havia piscado os olhos para mim. Patética!

Continuei olhando pela loja, até que vi o presente perfeito: uma blusa dos Lakers. Olhei ao redor procurando alguma vendedora, mas só a que tinha vindo falar comigo parecia disponível. Não tive outra opção a não ser ir até ela.

-Você teria outros números dessa blusa? - Perguntei a ela.

-Qual tamanho?

-Uma de seis e outra de um ano. – Respondi, resolvendo levar uma para o Matt também.

-Eu vou ver.

-Obrigado. - Agradeci, e fiquei aguardando. - Você está melhor? - Perguntei, quando vi Bella entrando na loja.

-Parece que o suco diminui o enjôo. - Ela apontou para o suco que estava em suas mãos.

-Aqui está. - A vendedora anunciou sua presença. - Eu trouxe shorts e saias para combinar, já que você não disse se era menino ou menina.

-A de seis anos é para um menino. A outra eu ainda não sei.

-Não sabe? - Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Ainda não sabemos o sexo. - Respondi olhando para Bella. - Então eu vou levar o shorts e a saia.

-Você tá louco? Leva só a blusa, ou espera até descobrirmos. - Ela sussurrou ao meu lado.

-Mas eu quero comprar agora. E pensa, se for menina ela vai poder usar a saia e o short.

-E se for menino?- Ela perguntou.

-Guardamos a saia para o próximo.

-Próximo? - Bella elevou a voz, quase se engasgando com o suco.

-Calma, eu estou brincando. - Levantei as mãos em rendição.

-Tudo bem, você pode levar tudo. - Bella disse, depois de me encarar por um breve momento.

-Sério? - Perguntei para me certificar. Será que ela estaria pensando em ter um próximo? Eu sabia que era cedo, mas agora que nossa família tinha realmente começado eu não via razão para parar. - Pode embrulhar tudo, e coloque esses sapatinhos também. - Ela assentiu, e fez tudo o que pedi.

-Muito obrigada. E volte sempre. - Ela disse olhando para mim com o mesmo olhar insinuativo de antes.

-É muito cara de pau! - Bella reclamou quando saímos da loja.

-Quem?

-Vai dizer que você não percebeu que ela tava dando em cima de você? - Oh! Ela estava com ciúmes. Se tinha uma coisa que eu mais adorava do que Bella irritada, era Bella com ciúmes.

-Sério? - Me fiz de desentendido.

-Não se faça de idiota! - Ela brigou.

-Alguém está com ciúmes? - Provoquei.

-Não. Só chocada com a falta de respeito das pessoas. - Ela disfarçou.

-Admita. - Insisti, me aproximando perigosamente dela.

-Não tem nada para admitir. - Ela corou, e saiu andando me deixando para trás. Definitivamente ela estava com ciúmes.

Como Bella estava cansada deixei-a no apartamento descansando e fui até o mercado fazer as benditas compras. Decidi comprar só o básico, não sabia exatamente o que ela deveria comer por causa da gravidez, nem o que a estava dando enjôos, exceto café.

Quando voltei para o apartamento, ela estava dormindo feito um bebê. Resolvi não incomodá-la.

Liguei a televisão da sala, peguei uma cerveja e coloquei no canal de esportes. Tem coisa melhor que basquete e cerveja? Sim, tem. Mas, infelizmente Bella estava dormindo no momento.

-Como você está? - Perguntei, assim que notei a entrada de Bella na sala, horas depois.

-Bem. - Ela sorriu, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. – Mas você tem certeza que você não é um vampiro, e que esse bebê é um ser híbrido que está sugando todas as minhas forças? Sinceramente, não consigo encontrar outra explicação para o meu cansaço. - Só mesmo ela para dizer uma coisa dessas. Acho que essa era uma das razões pela qual nossa vida nunca ficaria monótona: Bella era imprevisível.

-Eu preciso deixar você longe da televisão.

-Como você está se sentindo, papai? - Ela perguntou, me cutucando levemente com seu cotovelo. E eu não pude esconder o sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto.

-Radiante. - Respondi e notei o mesmo sorriso estampado em seu rosto. –O que você acha que é? - Perguntei, antes de passar minhas mãos por seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto.

-Eu já disse: Um ser híbrido que está sugando todas as minhas forças.

-Bella!

-Sinceramente eu não me importo, desde que se pareça com você. - Ela respondeu, olhando para mim.

-Claro, para o Emmett não achar que é filho do padeiro? - Provoquei.

-Não. - Ela respondeu, concentrada em brincar com os dedos da minha mão que estavam em sua perna. – Eu só quero que pareçam com você. Mas o que você acha que é?

-Eu gostaria que fosse uma menina. - Respondi.

-Eu sempre achei que os homens preferissem os meninos. – Bella comentou com o cenho franzido.

-Acho que eu não sou como os demais. - Disse, dando de ombros.

-Definitivamente não. – Ela disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos, e eu sabia que as palavras dela iam além do fato de eu preferir uma menina a um menino.

Eu sabia que Bella já havia me tirado do pedestal há muito tempo. Ela agora enxergava os meus defeitos, assim como eu enxergava os dela.

Nós sabíamos que às vezes o meu orgulho não me deixava admitir que eu estiva errado, assim como a teimosia dela, que as vezes causava discussão entre nós. Isso, apenas para citar _um_ defeito.

Mas mesmo assim, ela continuava a olhar para mim da mesma maneira que ela olhou naquele dia na suíte de hotel, em Las Vegas. Ou talvez da mesma maneira que ela me olhava desde que ela havia me conhecido.

-Eu quero que ele tenha os seus olhos. - Ela sussurrou, ainda mantendo seus olhos nos meus.

-Engraçado, eu quero que tenha os seus olhos, a sua boca, o seu nariz, o seu cabelo. - Disse sinceramente, enquanto imagens de uma mini Bella inundavam a minha mente. Ela seria perfeita!

-Eu só espero que ele herde a sua coordenação motora. - Ela disse, risonha.

-Por quê? Eu não acho que o seu problema de coordenação seja tão ruim assim.

-Ah não? E naquele dia que eu estava de tênis e mesmo assim consegui tropeçar nos meus pés e cair?

-Eu não disse que ele não era ruim para você. - Expliquei.

-Como? - Ela me perguntou, confusa.

-É que você ser desastrada me dava, e ainda dá, uma ótima desculpa para colocar as mãos em você. - Confessei.

-Eu sabia que você se aproveitava de mim. - Ela disse antes de me dar um tapa no braço.

-Só estou te mostrando que tudo tem seu lado bom. - Apontei.

-Certo, então você quer que a nossa filha, caso seja uma menina, seja desastrada como eu para que um cara qualquer possa poder colocar as mãos nela? - Ela perguntou cruzando os braços e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Só a menção de um homem encostando da minha filhinha me dava nos nervos. Ótimo, agora eu teria mais uma mulher para tomar conta.

-Pensando bem, espero que ela tenha minha coordenação.

Depois do jantar, deliciosamente preparado pela Bella, nós estávamos de novo no sofá. Por incrível que pareça nós estávamos assistindo Noiva em Fuga. Eu nunca achei muita graça no filme, mas Bella parecia ter uma queda pelas comédias de Julia Roberts, assim como as da Sandra Bullock, e me obrigava a assistir a todos eles.

-Eu já tava até me esquecendo! O Jensen mandou o convite essa semana. - Lembrei durante o filme, enquanto a personagem de Julia fazia os preparativos para o casamento.

-Que convite?- Bella perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Do casamento. - Respondi.

-Já? –Ela perguntou num sobressalto. - Aquele desgraçado não me contou nada!

-Ele disse que estava ocupado, mas que iria te ligar.

-Por que ele ligou para você e não para mim? - Ela perguntou irritada. Desde o dia do nosso casamento, Jensen, assim como seu amigo Jared, começou a fazer parte das nossas vidas de maneira mais freqüente. Confesso que fiquei mais confortável com a aproximação no momento em que Jensen conheceu sua namorada, e atual noiva.

-Ele mandou os convites e um bilhete lá para o escritório.

-Esse povo resolve casar tudo ao mesmo tempo. - Bella murmurou mais para ela mesma do que para eu ouvir. Estranho. Eu não sabia de nenhum outro casamento.

-Quem mais vai casar? - Perguntei.

-Hã? - Ela indagou confusa.

-Quem mais vai casar? - Ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta.

-Ninguém. - Bella respondeu, voltando seu olhar para a televisão.

-Bella você é uma péssima mentirosa... - Apontei.

-Edward! - Ela implorou, sabendo que não conseguiria esconder de mim.

-Certo, é alguém que eu conheço. – Se eu não conhecesse a pessoa, não teria o porquê ela não me contar. - O Mike eu sei que não é por que você não teria porque me esconder. O Jacob ainda vai demorar para tomar coragem e pedir a Leah em casamento. O Jas... Bella, não me diz que a Alice vai casar? - Será que era a Ali?

-Você acabou de dizer que não é para dizer. - Ela comprimiu os lábios, como se aquilo fosse impedi-la de dizer alguma coisa.

-Bella?

-O Jazz vai pedi-la em casamento, só que ele pediu segredo.

-Finalmente! - Comemorei. Nem Emmett havia demorado tanto tempo pedir Rose em casamento.

-Você vai ter que se comportar e ficar com o bico calado, senão o Jazz vai me matar. - Ela me avisou num tom de ameaça.

-Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, e ele conta primeiro para você. - Resmunguei, e ela revirou os olhos.

-Ele queria uma opinião feminina sobre o anel - Ela disse. - A Alice vai surtar quando descobrir.

-É! - Concordei. Se alguém merecia ser feliz, esse alguém era Alice. E por mais que meu instinto de irmão mais velho falasse mais alto, eu tinha certeza que Jasper era o homem certo para ela.

A conversa morreu ali, e voltamos nossa atenção para o filme. Correção: Eu voltei minha atenção para o filme, Bella estava ocupada demais com sua mão dentro da minha camisa, acariciando tudo o que a mesma escondia.

-O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei, enquanto sentia sua mão brincar com o elástico da minha calça.

-Nada. - Ela disse inocentemente, antes de aproximar sua boca do meu ouvido. - Mas esse _nada_ pode virar o que você quiser, se você desligar a televisão agora mesmo.

-Sim senhora! - Não pensei duas vezes e desliguei a televisão na mesma hora. Eu nunca desobedeceria Bella concernente a esse assunto. Jamais!

Quando me levantei do sofá, senti a sua mão se chocando com o meu traseiro. Olhei para ela que estava sorrindo marotamente para mim.

É! Acho que ela estava falando sério sobre os tapas.

**N/B:** Uau! Esse Edward simplesmente me surpreendeu! Tarado! UAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUHSAUH Tanto ele como a Bells. Eu amo esses capítulos com humor, ciúme, romance, e pimenta! *-* E _Priis Cullen_, você acha que eu preciso de tarja preta, sério? Oh God, o meu caso é mais sério do que pensava! O_O USHAUAHSUAHUSHAUHSUAH. Beeeijão gatonas (e gatões?) leitoras da Re! Ah, e não se esqueçam as reviews dela! :*

**Garota do cafe doce: **Eu jurava que você tinha comentado. Huahauahaua Eu passei as reviews ontem para o Word, mas como não respondi tudo, nem vi que vc não tinha mandado review nesse, só quando a review chegou no meu email hauhauaha Engraçado, eu nunca pensei em fazer isso com JGF, mas eu já pensei em fazer com ADSO. Sei lá, fazer umas mudanças básicas e entregar para uma dessas editoras da vida...Quem sabe um dia, né?

**Dany: **Oieeeee! Eu tô te vendo (tecnicamente...) O post já chegou!

**Elaine: **Eu já postei! E sim, eu demorei. Mas vou tentar ser mais rápida na próxima!

**gby00: **Menina, é isso que eu espero. Que a continuação seja tão boa quanto a primeira xD

**Tuzi: **Hey! Seja bem vinda a esse mundo de loucas! Fico feliz em saber ^^

**Mah: **Que bom que você pensa assim. Obrigada!

**Yasmin F: **Obrigada! *_*

**by: **Oieee! Eu lembro de você, não sei se era de JGF, mas eu lembro de tu! Você tá feliz, eu tô feliz! O mundo é uma festaaa! Ah, e antes que eu esqueça: Bem vinda!

**: **Que nada, problemas acontecem. Que bom que você conseguiu ler o cap ^^

**Line Masen: **Olá! Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que você gosta do que eu escrevo. Embora eu ainda ache que esteja longe dom eu ideal, um dia eu pretendo sim investir nessa carreira. Sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima idéia quantos capítulos serão, mas acredito que seja algo em torno de 20, mas eu não garanto nada. Agora, eu não tenho uma data certa para postar, como eu estou postando 3 fanfics atualmente eu dependo do tempo, da inspiração e do tempo das betas(embora elas nunca sejam as culpadas. Sempre sou eu XD) Então, infelizmente acho que você vai precisar entrar na net para saber quando eu postei...Sorry.

**Deia: **Eu pretendo estender a gravidez da Bella o máximo que eu puder. Também acho que eles vão ser excelentes pais. *suspira* Eu demorei com esse capítulo, mas foi inevitável. Ok, nem tanto assim, mas eu estava meio que sem inspiração, então...aconteceu. Vou tentar manter a regularidade xD

**SophiaCullenBlack: **Que bom que você prefere o Jake, só assim não precisamos brigar hauahuahau Que bom que gostou ^^

**MrSouza Cullen: **Renata e Demetri? Talvez. Quem sabe? Você sabe que eu não vou falar hauhauaha Jasper é Emo, e eu não me canso de repetir isso. Só ele mesmo para achar que a Lice vai rejeitar ele. Bem algumas coisas irão sim acontecer, mas de novo eu não vou responder. Sou má Muahauahuahaua

**Camilinha EGO: **Esses dois ainda vão aprontar muito! Isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

**Maarii: **Caramba, as vezes eu nem acredito que já faz mais de um ano que eu escrevo aqui *_* Ah então você é tão doidinha quanto a Renata, né?E por mim você pode perturbar o quanto quiser com as suas reviews... Aêeee vai estudar! UFRJ? Show!

**Maay Fans: **Hum, eu não tenho maquiagem a prova d´água, mas a Alice deve ter.. Espera! Por favor, me diz que você não pirou! Você não endoidou de vez não, né? Ainda tá sã? Qualquer coisa se a Nah resolver comprar a tarja preta, ela pode dividir com você xD

**Ginah:** Ownn *_* Que bom que você gostou. Fico tão feliz!

**Priis Cullen: **Ok, da próxima vez eu mando um pacote de fraldas geriátricas para você. Eu não ia acabar com a lemon ali, mas eu achei que ficaria mais engraçado desse momento confissão aqui no FF...A beta pode precisar dessa tal tarja preta, mas a autora já tomou hauahuahauahaua É sério, eu tenho TDAH! Por que eu tô falando isso mesmo, hein? Bem a relação da maternidade você resolve com a loira do banheiro, digo, Rose. No próximo capítulo o Matt vai aprontar das suas com certeza! Ah e não se preocupe, pode chamar de Re ;)

**Gibeluh: **Ele é fofo demais! Quero ele para mim! *_*

**Ludroffer:** E quem não finge ser a Bella? Mas então, eu pretendo não me pronunciar sobre a Renata, vocês irão descobrir hauahuaahua. Ihh, quem vai trabalhar com o Ed? Isso ainda deve demorar um pouquinho só.

**H-Culen-H: **Filho deles tem que ser né? ^^ Exatamente por isso que eles deixaram a pixel de fora nesse instante, não ia dar sossego para eles.

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Que bom que gostou! *_* Gêmeos? Será? Será? Você ainda vai ver muito desses dois (Renata e Demetri) por aqui. Só uma coisa, se teve o infarte e foi pro hospital mande a conta para o Carlisle. Ele praticamente me adotou, já! heheheeh

**Julieide:** Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas cheguei! Antes tarde que nunca...

**angel matos: **É! Agora é torcer para que a sintonia continue =p

**Theslenn: **Olá! Que bom que vc gostou de JGF e agora tá acompanhando a continuação xD Esse Edward eu faço questão de deixá-lo perfeito.

**LarissaSpunk: **Ok, ok! Todos tem o direito de não gostar dela. Por enquanto não vou dizer se seus instintos estão certos ou errados xD

**: **Seja bem vinda então! Vou ficar esperando você mesmo, hein?Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Quê isso, obrigada você ^^

**Pessoas, um beijo e um queijo para todas vocês! **

**Até a próxima!**


	6. Um é pouco

**Alice: **Oieeeee! *Quicando* Quem sentiu nossa falta levanta a mão! o/

**Emmett: **Ô Gremilin, eu que tinha que fazer abertura!

**Alice: **Gremilin?

**Emmett: **Esse negócio de te chamar de vampira, fada, elfo, gnomos e afins já perdeu a graça. Gremilin é mais criativo. Ou é isso, ou lobisomens.

**Alice: **Pensando bem, Gremilins até que são legais!

**Jake: **Já começaram a palhaçada!

**Jasper: **Por um acaso eu sou o único que tá triste pela Nah?

**Rosalie: **O que aconteceu com ela? Eu não estou curiosa, mas alguém tinha que fazer essa pergunta, né!

**Bella: **Rê, por que ela saiu?

**Edward: **Ela teve que se ausentar do FF por uns tempos. Motivos Pessoais.

**Renata: **Já vai começar, Edward? Mas gente, é verdade sim. A Nah teve que ir embora =/ Jazz, posso chorar junto com você?

**Emmett: **Até eu tô me sentindo emotivo.

**Rosalie: **Jasper, para de deixar todo mundo triste!

**Bella: **Mas e agora?

**Alice: **Ela já tem uma nova Beta.

**Renata: **Vocês são irritantes! Argh!

**Alice: **Eu posso falar o nome dela? Diz que sim, diz?

**Renata: **Fala! *revirando os olhos*

**Edward: **É a Hypia! E ela escreve Aventuras em Hogwarts

**Alice: **EDWARD!

**Emmett: **Será que já podemos ler o capítulo?

**Jake: **Um bando de mal educados! Nem deram boas vindas a garota.

**Rosalie: **Ô gênio, quem tem bando é lobo. Nós somos um clã.

**Jake: **Já te disseram que conjunto de lobos forma uma matilha? Quando eu começar com as piadas de loira...

**Renata: **Socorro! Desçam a barra de rolagem e comecem a ler o capítulo pelo amor de Deus!

**Capítulo 6 – Um é pouco. **

**[BPOV]**

- Bom dia! - Alec me cumprimentou, segurando um copo de café nas mãos, o que me causou um forte enjoo.

- Tira isso da minha frente, por favor. - Pedi, tentando controlar o mal-estar.

Alec me olhou confuso, e deixou o copo em cima de sua mesa.

- Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

- O médico mandou cortar a cafeína da minha dieta, e é isso que estou fazendo. - Menti. Eu não poderia contar nada a ninguém até o final de semana, então eu não tinha escolha a não se mentir sobre os meus sintomas a reações.

- Certo. - Ele pareceu acreditar no que falei.

- Alec, eu tenho algum compromisso para hoje a tarde? - Perguntei entrando na minha sala.

- Não. - Ele respondeu, depois de conferir na minha agenda.

- Me faça um favor. Ligue para esse hospital e tente localizar esse médico aqui. Assim que você conseguir me passe a ligação, está bem? - Entreguei o nome do hospital a ele.

- Sim senhora. Está tudo bem, não é? - Ele perguntou preocupado, como sempre.

- Tudo ótimo! - Menti mais uma vez.

Ele fechou a porta, e eu encarei a minha mesa. Eu sabia que não precisava editar tantos livros como quando entrei aqui, mas eu gostava. Principalmente dos autores do primeiro livro que eu editei.

A cada nova publicação eu via o crescimento do autor, e o meu próprio. Tanto como pessoa quanto profissional. Era muito gratificante.

Só que hoje não existia gratificação no mundo que me fizesse sentir vontade de ler alguma coisa.

Sabe todo aquele sentimento maravilhoso que as pessoas sentem quando sabem que serão mães?

Agora pense no oposto - na mesma intensidade - e você terá uma boa ideia de como meu corpo se sentia.

Eu estava completamente cansada e enjoada, para dizer o mínimo.

Eu não tinha mais ânimo para fazer nada.

Ou melhor, eu tinha ânimo para algumas coisas, mas para a maioria eu não precisava levantar da cama para fazê-lo.

Como eu não podia fugir do inevitável, peguei um dos manuscritos em cima da minha mesa e comecei a ler.

Eu não percebi quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas parei de ler assim que senti meu telefone tocando.

- Alô? - Atendi ao telefone.

- _Bella, aqui é Renata Volturi e eu estou desesperada!_

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupada.

- _A Angela entrou em trabalho de parto e o Edward foi levá-la ao hospital. Aí o seu querido marido me largou aqui para ligar para Deus e o mundo para resolver as coisas dele e eu nem sei por onde começar! _- Ela respondeu, quase aos berros.

O que eu mais gostava nela é que ela não parecia ter um filtro entre o cérebro e a boca. Ou, ao menos, ela não o usava com muita frequência.

- Você sabe se ele avisou ao Ben?

- _Não. Eu tinha que fazer isso também._ - ela resmungava, estressada.

- Eu vou ligar para ele e mandar alguém para te ajudar._ -_ E eu tinha uma ideia de quem eu mandaria para lá.

- _Você é a melhor!_- Ela me elogiou, se acalmando um pouco, e eu ri.

- Não saia daí_!_ - Avisei-a, parando de rir.

- _Pode deixar. Obrigada. _- Ela disse, antes de desligar o aparelho.

Peguei meus pertences e joguei tudo na minha bolsa. Eu precisava correr logo para o hospital.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número do ramal que eu desejava.

- Demetri, preciso falar com você. - Disse assim que ele atendeu; nem dei a chance dele responder e coloquei o aparelho de volta na base.

- Fala, chefe! - Ele disse ao entrar na sala.

- Preciso que você vá até a Matriz resolver um problema. - Pedi.

- Que Problema? - Ele perguntou.

- A Renata...

- Isso sim é um problemão.- Ele disse, me interrompendo.

- Me escuta! O Edward a deixou tomando conta de tudo lá e ela está completamente perdida. Eu tenho que ir ao hospital, mas se precisar de mim é só dizer.- Expliquei, enquanto me preparava para sair da sala.

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu, quase como se estivesse se sentindo derrotado.

- Lembre-se, seja gentil. - concluí, abrindo a porta.

- Claro, chefe! - Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Ao menos os lugares por onde passei não estavam congestionados; ainda faltava um pouco para a hora do almoço.

Cheguei ao hospital em cerca de quinze minutos, e fui direto para o andar da obstetrícia.

- Bella! - Edward me chamou assim que me viu.

- Como ela está? - Perguntei, quando cheguei até ele.

- Está Bem. As contrações estão aumentando e eu saí de lá porque ela estava me deixando louco. - Eu não contive o riso; porém, não queria nem pensar sobre quando fosse a minha vez.

- Eu já liguei para o Ben e ele está a caminho. - Disse para ele, numa tentativa de tranquilizá-lo.

- Eu pedi para a Renata fazer isso. - Ele respondeu, com o cenho franzido.

- Eu sei. Ela me ligou desesperada porque você a tinha deixado lá e ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu não estava pensando direito. - Ele admitiu.

- Eu pedi ao Demetri para ele ir lá ajudá-la.

- Demetri? - Ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. - Vou ter sorte se encontrar o escritório inteiro pela manhã.

- Eu pedi para o Alec localizar o Dr. Lewis, mas ele não conseguiu. - Decidi mudar de assunto.

- Você não contou para ele, contou? - Ele perguntou com a expressão contorcida.

- Claro que não! - Neguei prontamente. - Edward você precisa parar de ser ciumento.

- Não é ciúme. Eu só não confio nele. Em nenhum sentido. - Eu não estava disposta a mais uma vez entrar numa discussão com o Edward sobre isso.

Eu já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havíamos brigado por causa do Alec.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? - Perguntei.

- Eu vou lá na recepção ver se o Dr. Lewis está aqui hoje. - Assenti com a cabeça, e me sentei nas cadeiras da sala de espera.

Eu sabia que ele precisava de um tempo para esquecer sobre a menção do Alec, e resolvi não ir com ele.

- Advinha só. Edward voltou animado, cerca de vinte minutos depois.

- O quê?- Eu estava exausta demais até para fingir minha animação.

- O Dr. Lewis está aqui e ele vai nos atender agora mesmo.

- Sério? - Perguntei, incrédula.

- É, quando ele soube que era eu ele resolveu fazer esse favor. - Ele disse sorrindo. - Quem disse que ser um Cullen não era vantajoso?

- Que ótimo! - Exclamei, realmente animada.

- Assim que o Ben chegar nós podemos ir ao consultório dele. - Ele informou.

Não demorou muito até que um Ben ofegante entrasse quase correndo na sala de espera.

- Cheguei atrasado? - Ele perguntou tentando controlar a respiração.

- Não. - Respondi.

- Onde ela está? - Ele perguntou ansioso; eu nunca tinha visto Bem assim antes.

- Quarto 1102. - Edward respondeu.

Ben assentiu, e foi em direção ao quarto.

Eu e Edward saímos dali e fomos até o térreo, onde ficavam os consultórios médicos.

Não demorou muito até uma enfermeira vir até nós. Depois de fazer os exames e perguntas rotineiras, fomos encaminhados ao consultório de número dois.

- Dr. Lewis! - Edward cumprimentou ao vê-lo.

- Edward, que bom revê-lo. E você é a...? - Ele perguntou, olhando na minha direção.

- Isabella, mas pode chamar de Bella. - Respondi com um sorriso, antes de me sentar na cadeira que ele apontava.

- Bem, para vocês estarem aqui, presumo que a Bella esteja grávida.

- Isso.

- De quantas semanas? Ele perguntou.

- De sete para oito, segundo os meus cálculos. - Respondi, já que eu tinha quase certeza que meu bebezinho tinha sido concebido naquela viagem a Miami.

- Você já fez uma ultra?

- Sim.

- Está com ela aí?

- Não.

- Tudo bem; nós podemos fazer outra agora.

- Ok. - Concordei; não poderia dizer o mesmo caso ele quisesse repetir meu exame de sangue.

- Você está sentindo algum mal estar? - Ele continuou com seu pequeno interrogatório.

- Só enjoos e dor de cabeça. E claro, muito sono.

- Eu não costumo receitar remédios para isso, mas, se você perceber que está além do que você pode aguentar, me avise que receito alguma coisa. - Assenti em resposta. Também não me agradava a ideia de tomar remédios durante minha gravidez.

- Existe alguma coisa que possa amenizar os enjoos?

- O ideal é você comer pouco e com mais frequencia. E evitar alimentos gordurosos ou que sejam de digestão difícil. Além de ficar longe de aromas fortes ou outros que te deem enjoo. Algumas pacientes dizem que sucos ácidos ajudam, assim como comer um biscoito de água e sal. - De fato, a limonada no shopping havia amenizado o mal-estar.

- Eu vou providenciar um estoque disso. - Edward se prontificou.

Depois de mais algumas perguntas, Dr Lewis nos levou até uma sala para que eu pudesse fazer a minha ultrassom.

- Quem fez o seu exame? - Ele perguntou, enquanto passava o aparelho na minha barriga.

- Carlisle.

- Que estranho. - Ele disse, com o cenho franzido.

- O que? - Perguntei preocupada. _Estranho_ raramente era bom.

- Vocês não vão ter um bebê.

- Não? - Eu e Edward dissemos juntos. Eu já podia sentir meus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Vocês terão dois. - Dr. Lewis disse.

- Dois o que? - Perguntei, congelada com a informação.

- Dois bebês. - Ele respondeu, e lentamente eu pude ouvir o _click_ como se uma lâmpada acendesse na minha mente.

Eu seria mãe de gêmeos!

- Gêmeos? Como a Mary-Kate e Ashley Olsen, ou aqueles gêmeos da Disney? - Perguntei, para me certificar.

- Basicamente. - o médico riu.

- Ai. Meu. Deus...! Gêmeos! - Repeti, ainda sem acreditar.

- Eu sou bom mesmo, hein! - Edward se gabou, mas eu podia notar o brilho nos olhos dele. - Acho que não poderia ficar mais perfeito.

-Também acho que não. - Concordei, com um sorriso bobo.

- O meu pai devia estar emocionado demais para perceber. - Edward comentou.

- Ou isso, ou realmente não apareceu na primeira ultra. - O doutor respondeu.

- Se a primeira pode estar errada, como vou saber que essa também não está? - Perguntei confusa.

- Eu vou pedir uns exames, eu preciso saber a taxa de hormônios no seu sangue. E pretendo repetir a ultra em alguns dias. Mas, existe uma maneira mais prática.

Ele utilizou um equipamento para ouvir as batidas dos corações de bebês em gestação. Logo em seguida eu podia ouvir os batimentos de _dois_ corações.

-Isso... - Tentei falar, mas minha voz se quebrou no caminho.

- É o coração do seu bebê. Estão ouvindo a diferença nas batidas?- Ele perguntou, eu e Edward assentimos juntos. - São os dois coraçõezinhos batendo dentro de você.

- Ah meu Deus!- Exclamei, as lágrimas já molhando o meu rosto; olhei para Edward e vi que seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas.

O médico se retirou da sala, e nos deixou a sós por um momento.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando. - Edward comentou, enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

- Nem eu. - Concordei, sorrindo.

Eu estava tão aérea que, nem sei como, mas eu consegui me levantar da cama, ajeitar minha roupa e voltar ao consultório do médico.

- Aqui estão; umas vitaminas que você terá de tomar. - Ele me entregou as receitas. - E aqui está meu telefone para você ligar caso aconteça algum problema ou se tiver dúvidas. - Ele me entregou seu cartão de visitas.

- Pode deixar. Obrigada.

- Até mais! - Ele disse, antes de sairmos pela porta.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. - Edward disse, quando estávamos fora do consultório.

- E a Angela? - Perguntei; eu não queria deixar minha amiga ali sem ter falado com ela.

- Ela vai entender. No momento minha preocupação são vocês três. - Preciso dizer que me derreti toda ao ouvir aquilo?

- Vamos ficar só mais um pouco, depois vamos embora.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ficamos mais duas horas, e nada do pequeno Lucas vir ao mundo. Eu já estava começando a me sentir mal naquele hospital, e Edward decidiu me levar de volta para casa.

Já passavam das duas da tarde quando fomos almoçar. Eu sabia que não devia ficar tanto tempo sem comer, mas aquele hospital me tirava o apetite.

- Eu estive pensando... - Edward começou a dizer; ele estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas minhas pernas.

- Em quê?

- Vamos ter que comprar outra blusa dos Lakers.- Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- É verdade.

- Esse apartamento vai ficar pequeno para tanta gente. Vamos precisar de um espaço maior.

- Podemos comprar uma casa daqui a uns anos. - Disse. Talvez quando eles estivessem com uns três ou quatro anos.

- Eu estava pensando em daqui a uns dias. - Ele disse despreocupadamente.

Ele era louco?

- Edward, nós vamos estar atarefados demais com a gravidez. Não sei se uma casa nova agora seria uma boa. - Argumentei.

- Eles vão precisar de espaço. Imagina eles andando nesse apartamento? - Eu sabia que um apartamento não era o melhor lugar para uma criança crescer, mas eu não queria adicionar outra preocupação na minha lista atual.

- Você fala como se esse apartamento fosse um cubículo.

- Para eles vai parecer. - Ele parou um momento, e encostou o ouvido na minha barriga. - O que foi? Vocês concordam comigo? - Ele perguntou aos gêmeos, e depois olhou para mim. - Eles concordam comigo. - Ele sorriu triunfante, e não resisti e o beijei levemente nos lábios.

- Mas você não acha que vai ser muita coisa ao mesmo tempo? - Perguntei; eu já podia sentir que estava cedendo.

- Tenho certeza que Esme vai amar nos ajudar com a nova casa. - Com certeza minha amada sogra ia amar procurar uma nova casa e decorá-la para nós; talvez o estresse não seria tão grande. - Além do mais, já estaremos preparados quando o próximo...

- Não fala isso! - interrompi.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Essa palavra. Da última vez que você falou essa palavra, P-R-Ó-X-I-M-O, eu descobri que estava grávida de gêmeos, e não esperando uma criança só.

- Ah, ter trigêmeos pode ser legal. - Ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

Claro, não era ele quem carregaria os bebês.

**[Renata´s POV]**

Eu andava lentamente em direção ao prédio da BD Editoras.

Não existia nenhuma razão para eu estar ali novamente, mas meu pai insistia que eu agradecesse pessoalmente ao Edward.

Quando me apresentei à recepcionista no saguão, a mesma só faltou ter um ataque ao ouvir meu sobrenome.

Eu só não sabia se o motivo era por eu fugir do estereótipo da minha família ou se era por eu fazer parte _daquela_ família.

A fama dos Volturi sempre me precedia, e aquele era um estigma que eu precisava conviver.

Quando eu era pequena, eu ainda tentava mudar isso. No primeiro dia de aula, eu usava o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe, mas essa tática durava apenas alguns dias. Logo, as pessoas descobriam que eu era uma Volturi, e tudo mudava.

Eu queria ter nascido numa família onde o sobrenome não tivesse um peso tão grande quanto o meu.

Stuart, Lane, Smith, Swan, Olsen, Sullivan. Ok, Sullivan está fora de cogitação!

Angela sorriu assim que me viu entrando em sua sala. Como ela estava ao telefone, aquela foi toda a atenção que ela podia me dispensar no momento.

Peguei uma revista e comecei a folheá-la enquanto aguardava, sentada no sofá.

- Ai! - Angela gritou de repente.

- O que foi? - Perguntei indo até ela.

- Minha bolsa estourou. - Ela respondeu, ofegante, com uma careta de dor. Como assim a bolsa dela estourou?

- O que eu faço? - Perguntei atordoada.

Não tinha outra hora para isso acontecer?

- Chama o Edward. - Ela praticamente gritou.

Nem me dei o trabalho de bater a porta, e já fui entrando na sala do Edward.

- Oi. - Ele me cumprimentou tranquilamente ao me ver.

- A Angela está em trabalho de parto. - Disse rapidamente, dispensando as formalidades.

- O quê? - Ele levantou repentinamente da cadeira. - Você já avisou ao Ben? - Ele perguntou, passando por mim.

- Quem? - Perguntei; eu nem sabia quem era o tal Ben.

- Vamos para o hospital, e ligamos para ele de lá. - Ele tentava ajudar Angela a se levantar.

- Você não pode me levar para o hospital, você tem duas reuniões hoje à tarde. - Ela tentava discutir com ele. Mulheres grávidas eram difíceis de lidar! Meu Deus!

- O chefe aqui sou eu. Renata, ligue para a ItGirl e avisa ao Ben que a esposa dele entrou em trabalho de parto. Depois, ligue para a Bella e avise que estou indo para o hospital. E ligue para o meu irmão e vê se ele pode me substituir em alguma reunião. Caso contrário remarque tudo.

O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Eu ia perguntar a ele, mas Edward saiu pela porta antes que eu conseguisse dizer as palavras. O que eu iria fazer? Eu estava completamente perdida.

Eu precisava de alguém. Mas quem?

Peguei meu celular e liguei para a única pessoa da minha lista telefônica que poderia me ajudar.

- _Alô? _- Ela atendeu ao telefone.

- Bella, aqui é Renata Volturi e eu estou desesperada.

- _O que aconteceu?_ – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- A Angela entrou em trabalho de parto e o Edward foi levá-la ao hospital. Aí o seu querido marido me largou aqui para ligar para Deus e o mundo para resolver as coisas dele e eu nem sei por onde começar.- Algo dentro de mim dizia que era impróprio usar tanto sarcasmo assim numa ligação para uma quase desconhecida, mas no estado em que eu estava nada mais importava.

- _Você sabe se ele avisou ao bem?_

- Não. Eu tinha que fazer isso também. - Respondi.

- _Eu vou ligar para ele e mandar alguém para te ajudar. -_ Se eu já não fosse fã dela, viraria naquela hora.

- Você é a melhor! - Comemorei, fazendo Bella rir.

- _Não saia daí._ - Ela avisou.

- Pode deixar. Obrigada.

Desliguei o telefone e me sentei na cadeira, que por algum milagre, não estava molhada.

Fiquei olhando tudo ao meu redor, tentando não pensar no que o Edward acabava de ter feito. Como uma pessoa faz isso?

Ele é louco de deixar qualquer pessoa tomando conta do escritório dele?

E tinha que ser logo eu?

Digo, devem existir centenas de secretárias nesse prédio. Por que ele não ligou para nenhuma delas?

'Porque você estava bem na frente dele', minha voz interior respondeu.

Sinceramente, eu a acho bem irritante. Se não bastasse as pessoas dizendo coisas para mim, eu ainda tenho que ouvir uma voz irritante dentro da minha cabeça me dizendo o que fazer?

- Cadê o incêndio? - Demetri perguntou, me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

Espera, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A Bella me mandou para te ajudar.- Ele respondeu sorridente. Claro que ele estava feliz em vir me atormentar. Se já não bastasse toda a minha infância e grande parte da minha adolescência.

- E tinha que ser logo você? - Protestei. Será que não tinha outra pessoa para a Bella mandar. Eu me perguntava se ela tinha feito isso de propósito.

- Também te amo, Renny! - Ele ironizou.

- Já que está aqui, por onde começo? - Ignorei sua provocação, embora não tivesse deixado de perceber que ele usara o único apelido que eu gostava.

- Você já viu a agenda dele?- Ele perguntou, se aproximando.

- Se eu tivesse visto não precisaria de ajuda, gênio! - Ele fez uma careta para mim, e foi até o computador.

- O computador está bloqueado. Liga para o Emmett e pede para ele liberar o acesso aqui. - Revirei meus olhos, e entreguei o telefone a ele.

Como se eu soubesse o telefone de alguém.

Demetri explicou a Emmett tudo o que estava acontecendo, e o mesmo se prontificou a ir até lá para resolver o problema.

- Eu conheço você?- O grandão perguntou assim que entrou na sala.

- Renata Volturi. - Respondi, e vi sua expressão surpresa.

- Volturi? Você é filha do Aro? - Ele perguntou, boquiaberto.

- É o que está na minha certidão, ainda não consegui provar que sou adotada.

- Gostei dessa garota. - Ele disse para o Demetri. - Renata é um nome diferente. É italiano?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. - Respondi.

O meu nome era originário do Latim, mas era mais comum na Itália, então ele estava quase certo.

- Você fala italiano?

- Mais ou menos. - Menti; eu não gostava de ficar me gabando das minhas qualidades.

- Ela sabe falar, sim. Aro fez todos os filhos estudarem sua língua-mãe. - Demetri linguarudo Sullivan respondeu.

- Fale alguma coisa, então. - Emmett pediu.

- Não. - Eu estava morrendo de vergonha em falar com ele.

- Ah, vai! - Ele insistiu mais uma vez, e vi que não teria escolha. Quer dizer, se eu continuasse negando, eu poderia ser classificada como a garota antipática e rabugenta.

- La storia dell'uomo incomincia con un uomo e una donna in un giardino... e finisce con l'apocalisse! – Disse uma das minhas frases favoritas. Era melhor falar aquilo do que tentar ser engraçada, ou xingar alguém.

- O que ela disse? - Emmett perguntou para Demetri.

- Uma citação de Oscar Wilde. - Ele respondeu.

Depois de anos ouvindo as pessoas me fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta, ele já conhecia a resposta muito bem.

- Você também fala italiano? - Emmett perguntou surpreso.

- Não, mas ela sempre faz a mesma citação. quando alguém pede para ela falar em italiano. - Ele respondeu.

- E agora? - Perguntei aos dois, chamando atenção de ambos para o nosso problema inicial; Emmett foi até o computador, digitou sua senha e abriu a agenda de Edward.

- Agora vamos ver o que temos aqui. Reunião às duas e às quatro da tarde. Eu fico com a primeira. O restante você desmarca. - Ele avisou; não me surpreendi ao ver que ele tinha o dia todo lotados de compromisso.

- Ok. E remarco para que dia?

- Deixe que o cliente sugira, daí você coincide com a agenda do Edward. - Emmett respondeu, e eu já podia imaginar o trabalho que aquela tarde me daria.

- Certo

- Quando você for atender ao telefone você fala primeiro o nome da empresa, depois o setor, que no caso é o escritório do Edward e o seu nome. - Demetri explicou, e eu tentava memorizar para os clientes, remarcar tudo, atender ao telefone...

-Mais alguma coisa?- Perguntei, esperando que a resposta fosse não.

-Quando você ligar para alguém, identifique-se como sendo secretária dele. Caso contrário, eles não vão te levar a sério. - Emmett aconselhou.

-Ah, e não fale o seu sobrenome. Isso pode chegar aos ouvidos do seu pai. - Sorri agradecida a Demetri, eu tinha esquecido completamente do meu pai.

- Eu uso o da minha mãe, então?- Perguntei, incerta.

- Qual seria?- Emmett perguntou.

- White.

- Não, podem desconfiar. - Demetri ponderou.

- Ele tá certo. Que tal... Cullen? Podemos dizer que você é uma prima distante. Sabe, a família é grande e tem gente que nunca vi na vida. - Emmett sugeriu.

- Gente, eu só vou ficar aqui algumas horas. Não é como se eu fosse trabalhar aqui. - Eu não entedia o porquê de tanto estardalhaço por um simples sobrenome.

- Nunca se sabe. - Emmett deu de ombros.

- Já sei! Cooper! - Demetri exclamou.

- Renata Cooper? - Esse nome era estranho demais.

- Eu gostei! - Emmett aprovou.

- Tudo bem. - Me dei por vencida. Eu só teria que usar aquele sobrenome por um dia mesmo.

- Então vamos indo. - Ele disse para Demetri.

- Muito obrigada! - Agradeci aos dois.

- Qualquer coisa é só ligar. - Ele avisou.

- Obrigada, Emmett.

- Se precisar... - Demetri me esticou um papel com o número de seu telefone.

- Valeu, Dimmi.- Agradeci, usando seu apelido.

- Nos vemos por aí, Renny. - Ele se despediu saindo da sala.

Depois de bufar inúmeras vezes, e de discutir com a minha voz interior, eu finalmente decidi começar a fazer as ligações necessárias.

Eu estava no meio da minha primeira ligação, quando avistei alguém entrando na sala.

- Bom dia! - A loira com um leve tom de ruivo no cabelo me cumprimentou. O seu rosto me era bastante familiar.

- Bom dia. - Cumprimentei-a.

- Eu vim a mando de Aro Volturi.- Eu quase tremi ao ouvir o nome do meu pai. Será que ela havia me reconhecido?

- Você marcou horário? - Perguntei, indiferente, no tom mais profissional que pude.

- Não. - A vaca Loira respondeu.

Era assim que eu a chamava nos meus pensamentos. Desde que eu a tinha visto pela primeira vez, esse me pareceu o apelido perfeito.

- É que o Sr. Cullen vai ficar fora o dia todo. - Justifiquei.

- Sr. Cullen?- Ela perguntou surpresa.

- É. Quer deixar seu telefone para marcarmos hora?

- Claro. - Ela concordou, e logo em seguida me ditou seu número.

- Qual o nome?

- Tanya Denalli.- Ela respondeu.

Hum... Então, a vaca loira tinha um nome...

**Priis Cullen: **

**Renata: **Sem problemas. Oh, você não deveria ter falado isso...

**Rosalie: **O filho é seu? Como assim? Explique-se.

**Renata: **Acho que ela não tá podendo se explicar no momento.

**Rosalie: **Emmett! Que história é essa de que o Matt é filho seu com outra mulher?

**Emmett: **Mas, hein?

**Rosalie: **Olha só, não se faça de desentendido.

**Emmett: **Como eu vou me fazer de desentendido se eu não tô entendendo nada.

**Edward: **Rose dá um desconto, tanto tempo ao seu lado não fez bem para o tico e teco dele.

**Rosalie: **Que seja! Ô garotinha!

**Renata: **A garota aqui tem nome.

**Rosalie: **Não me importo! Você acho que tem como descobrir o AP dela.

**Renata: **Você quis dizer IP?

**Rosalie: **Dá no mesmo!

**Renata: **Você precisa superar essa história. Já tá ficando ultrapassada! Arranja outro jeito de localizar ela...

**Rosalie: **Talvez o Demetri...

**Mia Cullen **

**Rosalie:** Ô menina, Portugal é onde tem aquele jogador gostoso, né?

**Edward:** Eu não sabia que você entendia de futebol.

**Rosalie: **E quem tá falando em futebol? Estou falando de homens.

**Jasper: **Mas ele não é homem!

**Bella: **Ele fala isso só porque a Alice tem um pôster do Cristiano Ronaldo no quarto.

**Alice:** Espera, a Re quer falar.

**Renata: **Obrigada, Ali! Ah, Mia muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz. E sinceramente, não faço a menor idéia de quantos capítulos serão.

**Finhaa Masen**

**Edward: **Todas me acham perfeito!

**Renata: **A humildade passa longe dessa família...

**Edward: **Por um acaso você discorda?

**Renata: **Bem...é..hum...é...Próxima pergunta?

**Maay Fans **

**Alice: **Olha que coincidência! Eu também sou a minha personagem favorita :) Eu também quero ver o Jazz me pedindo em casamento, embora ele já tenha feito isso umas 8 vezes nas últimas décadas.

**Jasper: **Garanto que dessa vez vai ser ainda mais perfeito.

**Renata: **Sei que você não vai me perguntar, mas fique sabendo que eu aceito.

**Alice: **Nós estávamos indo tão bem...

**Renata: **Só quis mostrar que ele tinha opções.

**Alice: **Se você continuar falando, você é quem não terá opções.

**Renata: **Tudo isso é TPM, é?

**Alice: **Só não te respondo agora porque temos platéia. Hunf!

**nessinha:**

**Bella: **Sou ciumenta mesmo, e pode tirando o olho porque o Edward é meu. Safado ou não. Se bem que safado é melhor ainda.

**Edward:** Bella!

**Bella:** O que eu fiz? Só estou falando a verdade.

**Alice****:** Olha, ela também tem visões! As suas também ficam sofrem influência do cachorro?E quem é essa tal de Raven?

**Emmett:**É uma série de uma garota que vê o futuro e gosta de moda. Espera, essa história me parece familiar...

**Cássia**

**Emmett: **Olha que romântico, ela está amando. Qual é o nome do felizardo?

**Rosalie: **Ursão, acho que ela quis dizer que estava amando a fic.

**Emmett:** Oh!

**Brenda**

**Rosalie:** Aí depende. De quanto em quanto tempo o cometa Halley passa pela terra?

**Renata: **Ah, nem demoro tanto assim. Quer dizer, eu não sou imortal para postar só de 100 em 100 anos.

**Rosalie: **Mas você faz o equivalente no tempo humano.

**Renata: **Ah, vai! 1 a 2 vezes por mês não é tão ruim assim.

**Rosalie: **Não é? Eu leio isso em menos de um minuto. Você sabe o que isso significa?

**Renata: **Você é a loira com o melhor rendimento de leitura?

**Aline Paixo**

**Bella:** Eu também amei esse negócio de dar uns tapas no Edward.

**Edward: **Eu também. Sabe você deveria fazer isso com mais freqüência.

**Bella: **Que tal começarmos agora?

**Jasper: **Por favor, não quebrem nada!

**Lu Higurashi **

**Alice: **Como assim? Eu vou ser a melhor tia desse mundo! Eu vou levar eles nos shopping todos os dias, só vou comprar roupas de marca, vou fazer eles trocarem de roupas várias vezes por dia, Vou ler revistas de modas para eles dormirem...

**Bella: **Resumindo, a garota está completamente certa. Vão ficar traumatizados.

**Camilinha EGO **

**Emmett: **Isso por que você não sabe da primeira vez que ela e o Edward tentaram fazer...

**Edward: **Emmett!

**Emmett: **O que foi?

**Bella: **Não é para você falar essas coisas. É particular.

**Emmett: **Ah, agora é particular? Quando vocês ficam gritando aos sete ventos, não tem problema. Mas, quando eu quero conversar sobre isso tem. Que mundo injusto!

**MrSouza Cullen **

**Emmett:** É verdade que você conhece ela?

**Renata: **É.

**Emmett: **Hum, acho que vou precisar fazer umas perguntinhas a ela.

**Renata: **Que perguntas?

**Emmett: **Sobre os seus hábitos noturnos.

**Renata: **Para sua informação, ela vai dormir mais tarde que eu.

**Emmett: **Hum, então ela também é uma vampira?

**Renata: **Eu desisto de você!

**Bella: **Até que enfim alguém que me compreende! Mas sabe, existem coisas piores do que vendedoras dando em cima do Edward.

**Alice: **E o que é?

**Bella: **Leitoras de fanfics =D

**: **

**Emmett:** Sabe que teremos uma conversa sobre a Renata, né?

**Renata: **Eu já estava prevendo isso.

**Alice: **Quem prevê aqui sou eu!

**Renata: **Riley! *Suspira* Nessas horas que se vê que existem Vampiros lindos além dos Cullens.

**Demetri: **Mas e eu?

**Rosalie: **Quem chamou o Volturi na parada?

**Emmett: **Só por que apareceu na fic, já tá se sentindo.

**Demetri: **Você sabe com quem tá falando. Cuidado, hein? Eu sou um Volturi.

**Jake: **Meu, até vampiro dá carteirada!

**LarissaSpunk**

**Bella: **Coitada de mim! Se levar um bebê dele já é complicado. Imagine dois!

**Jake: **Isso não aconteceria se você tivesse casado comigo.

**Bella: **Pensando bem, até que seria uma boa. Só assim você não teria tido um _imprint_ com a minha filha...Seu pedófilo!

**Gibeluh**

**Renata: **Preciso fazer uma confissão...

**Emmett: **Você é a Hannah Montana?

**Renata: **Ué, eu pensei que fosse o Jasper.

**Emmett: **Alice não deixou =/

**Renata: **Mas não era isso o que eu ia dizer. Eu ia falar para ela que ela me fez mudar de idéia. Não seriam gêmeos.

**Emmett:** E iriam ser o quê?

**Renata: **Iria ser uma menininha. Mas achei que seria tão mais engraçado se fossem gêmeos.

**Bella: **Engraçado? Isso, riam da pobre grávida! Hunf!

**julieide: **

**Jasper:** Nós também voltamos com grande estilo? Diz, que sim diz.

**Rosalie:** E o Emo ataca outra vez.

**Jasper:** Pelo menos eu não sou antipático como você.

**laisaraujo: **

**Emmett:** Eu tô me fazendo essa mesma pergunta. Renata quem é você?

**Renata: **Eu sou eu, oras! E para a sua informação ela estava se referindo a outra Renata.

**Emmett: **E qual é a diferença?

**Rosalie: **Calem a boca vocês dois!

**Emmett: **Ok Ursinha!

**Renata: **Pau mandado!

**Bella: **Querida eu não sei o que você daria para ter o Edward, mas seja o que for ele não vai querer.

**Edward: **Bem,...

**Bella: **Bem, o quê? O que ela pode te dar que eu não possa?

**Edward: **Ela pode me dar Ferrero Rocher.

**Bella: **Você é um vampiro, não come chocolate.

**Edward: **Mas é Ferrero Rocher.

**Maarii: **

**Edward: **Você sempre atrapalha a menina..Antes era nas aulas, agora até impede ela de dormir!

**Emmett: **Ela vai pra mina de carvão? Por quê?

**Renata:** Minas é um estado do Brasil, sua anta!

**Edward: **PARA TUDO! AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES! VOCÊ LEVOU A GAROTA PARA O MUNDO DAS DROGAS!

**Renata: **Ah, meu pai!

**Edward:** Espera, ela me chamou de tarado?

**Emmett:** É que eu andei ensinando umas coisinhas para ele, sabe como é, né?

**Renata: **Ah, Eclipse é meu livro preferido. E o meu filme tb agora! Hehehehe

**Jasper: **Eu assumo, meu cabelo tava uma bosta. Mudei de shampoo!

**Jake: **Ela é Team Jake! YES!

**Renata: **Alguém aqui tinha que ser, né...

**Jake: **Nem depois de Eclipse?

**Renata: **Continuo Team Edward.

**Edward: **Parece que chegamos ao fim de mais uma invasão...

**Emmett:** Ainda não. Eu ainda tenho umas perguntas para fazer.

**Renata: **Eu não sou a Renata Volturi.

**Emmett:** Claro que você é!

**Renata: **Eu não vou discutir com você.

**Emmett: **Mas eu tenho provas irrefutáveis.

**Rosalie: **Ele acabou de dizer irrefutáveis?

**Emmett:** Pode não parecer mais eu tenho cérebro, tá?

**Alice:** Será que podemos acabar com essa discussão aqui?

**Demetri**: Achei vocês novamente.

**Bella:** É isso o que dá não terem o meu poder. Ficam atraindo esse tipo de coisa.

**Renata**: Também não precisa falar assim, né?

**Demetri:** Eu sabia que você gostava de mim.

**Renata:** E quem disse isso?

**Demetri:** As suas atitudes. Eu sou o cara dos seus sonhos.

**Renata:** Você é o cara de número cinco na lista.

**Demetri**: Cinco.

**Renata:** É primeiro vem o Edward, o Jasper, o Emmett, o Jake e depois você.

**Emmett**: Eu só sou o terceiro?

**Demetri**: Já sei! Se eu te levar para Volterra e te colocar no lugar da Gianna eu viro o número um?

**Renata**: E correr o risco de virar sobremesa da Jane? Acho que não.

**Demetri:** Como ela sabe disso?

**Renata:** Por que eu vi Lua Nova, seu idiota!

**Demetri:** Ela tá caidinha por mim!

**Emmett: **Depois diz que não é a Renata Volturi. Já disse que tenho provas ir...irr..i..Como é mesmo?

**Jasper**: Irrefutáveis.

**Emmett:** Isso mesmo!

**Edward:** Agora posso encerrar a invasão?

**Alice:** Isso ficou parecendo filme de alienígena.

**Emmett:** Ou dos Gremilins...

**Alice:** Emmett, volta aqui!

**Edward**: Um beijo a todas, e até o próximo!


	7. Novidades

**N/A** : Olá! Como vocês estão? É eu sei que demorei (como sempre), mas dessa vez eu fiquei enrolada com a faculdade e com o capítulo da minha outra fic, o que me fez demorar aqui. Mas, de qualquer forma...aproveitem o capítulo!

**Capítulo 7 – Novidades**

**[RPOV]**

Acordei com o barulho irritante do meu despertador, que me avisava que já eram seis da manhã.

Eu não precisava acordar tão cedo, mas o bom senso exigia que eu estivesse lá quando Edward chegasse, para lhe informar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de me vestir adequadamente. Para que usar roupa social se _jeans_ e camiseta são mais confortáveis?

Vesti minha jaqueta e calcei meu velho _all star_, já bastante desgastado pelo uso.

A recepcionista não pareceu assustada ao meu ver dessa vez, no entanto, eu tive quase certeza de que ela reprovava meu modo de vestir.

Quando o relógio marcou sete e meia, Edward entrou na sala.

-Renata?- Ele se surpreendeu ao me ver. – Você dormiu aqui?- Ele debochou, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

-Eu só vim para falar sobre o que fiz ontem.

-Sobre ontem, eu gostaria de me desculpar. Eu não deveria ter jogado toda responsabilidade em você, principalmente quando nem funcionária minha você é. Mas é que fiquei tão preocupado com a Angela que não pensei direito.

-Tudo bem. Só me lembre de ficar longe de você caso Bella fique grávida um dia. – Um sorriso meio torto apareceu em seu rosto. _Qual era a graça? _- Por falar nisso, como está Angela?

-Bem, deu à luz um menino. Lucas Edward Cheney. - por Deus, quem coloca o nome do chefe no próprio filho? Nunca pensei que Angela fosse do tipo que puxasse o saco. - E antes que você fale alguma coisa, o Edward é por causa do avô dela. - Edward disse. Alguma coisa na minha expressão devia ter entregado os meus pensamentos.

-Eu não ia dizer nada. - disse, inocentemente.

Edward apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele seguiu até sua sala e me pediu para segui-lo.

-Mas, vamos ao que interessa. O que você tem para mim?- Ele perguntou, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

-O seu irmão foi naquela reunião das duas horas, ele não passou nada para mim. Então, se quiser saber o que aconteceu, vai ter que perguntar a ele. Os outros compromissos eu consegui remarcar durante a semana. E seus recados estão em cima da sua mesa.

-Uau! Eu estou surpreso. - Ele elogiou.

-O seu irmão e o Dimmi me ajudaram. - fiz questão de deixar bem claro que não tinha feito tudo sozinha.

-Dimmi? Vocês já estão se tratando assim? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Estamos numa trégua temporária. - Expliquei.

-Eles podem ter ajudado, mas você fez a maior parte do trabalho. Estou impressionado. - Ele elogiou mais uma vez, me deixando ainda mais constrangida.

-Obrigada. Agora vou indo. - eu me preparava para correr, assim que saísse daquela sala.

-Espere! - Edward disse antes que eu pudesse encostar na maçaneta. - Você estaria interessada no emprego?

-Como? - Eu não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

-Eu preciso de uma secretária para cobrir a licença da Angela, e você precisa de alguma coisa para fazer antes que suas aulas comecem.

-Como sabe que não começaram?

-Estamos no final de setembro, se tivessem começado você estaria estudando a essa hora.- Por que ele tinha que ser tão esperto, hein?

-Eu não sei. Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – Não, eu não sou louca. Eu sabia que aquela seria uma excelente ideia; eu ganharia dinheiro enquanto esperava iniciar na Universidade. O problema é que trabalhar ali me fazia sentir como se estivesse de alguma forma agradando e confrontando o meu pai ao mesmo tempo. E eu odiava paradoxos.

-Encare isso como uma troca de favores. – Ele insistiu.

-Você tem certeza? - Perguntei, indecisa.

-Eu estou desesperado.

-Tudo bem. - eu me rendi.

-Jura? - Ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Parece que não tenho escolha. - Dei de ombros. Edward sorriu, e depois ficou calado, apenas me olhando. -O que foi?

-Você precisa de roupas novas. – Ele apontou.

-Essas roupas são novas.- Acho que aquela era a primeira vez que as usava.

-Mas não condizem com o ambiente. Você tem algum compromisso para agora?

-Não.

-Ótimo.

Edward pediu que eu o aguardasse na minha sala, até segunda ordem. Já fazia uma hora que ele tinha falado isso, e eu já estava entediada em ficar olhando para a tela do meu computador.

Ouvi as portas do elevador abrindo, e instantes depois, uma baixinha de cabelos escuros curtos e repicados entrou na minha sala.

- Alice! - Exclamei, surpresa.

-Olá! Estou tão animada. Pegue o seu cartão de crédito porque vamos às compras.- Ela disse rapidamente, e por um momento eu pude imaginar Alice em seus tempos de escola, usando toda aquela animação como capitã das líderes de torcida. Não me surpreenderia se eu estivesse certa.

E foi então que eu finalmente entendi o que ela falou.

Compras?

-O quê?

-Meu querido irmão me encarregou de te vestir corretamente para seu novo emprego .- Eu ia matar Edward.

-Mas eu sei me vestir. - Me defendi.

-Você não sabe. All Star e calça social? Convenhamos.- Alice fez uma careta. Mudança de Planos! Eu não vou matar o Edward. Eu vou trucidá-lo mesmo sem saber o que trucidar significa!

-Como você sabe disso? Além doa mais isso se chama estilo.

-Estilo-eu-não-faço-idéia-de-como-me-vestir?- Ela revidou. Eu já disse que a baixinha era irritante?

-Onde eu fui me meter?- Murmurei enquanto acompanhava Alice até o meu martírio.

Eu já tinha perdido a conta em quantas lojas ela tinha me obrigado a entrar. Será que Alice era assim com todo mundo?

Eu nunca tive muitas amigas na época do colegial, e as poucas que eu tinha não se importavam com a minha maneira de vestir. Jane, minha _doce_ e_ sensível_ irmã, só sabia reclamar do que eu vestia e de como eu denegria a imagem da família.

-Deixa eu ver.. essa blusa, essa saia vai ficar ótima. Esses dois pares de calça, e acho que essas blusas aqui.- Alice depositou as roupas no meu braço e me guiou até a cabine de provas.

- Não quer mandar descer o estoque todo, não?- Perguntei sarcástica, antes de fechar a porta.

-Daqui a pouco.- Ela respondeu, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ela não estava brincando.

Decidi começar pela blusa azul que ela havia pego, e a saia cinza.

-Então?- Perguntei abrindo a porta.

-Perfeito. Suas pernas ficam ótimas. – Ela elogiou.- Acho que devemos ver alguns vestidos.

-Meu pai vai me matar. - Eu nem queria ver quando Aro recebesse a fatura do cartão e visse que sua filha _tão_ querida estava gastando mais do que devia.

-Eu já passei por isso, você sobrevive. - Alice sorriu, e saiu em direção a vendedora pedindo para ver alguns vestido. Meu pai realmente iria me matar.

Depois de me fazer experimentar e comprar mais algumas roupas, Alice me levou a algumas lojas de sapatos. Sinceramente, eu não sabia se conseguiria andar em cima daqueles monstros que ela havia comprado para mim. Andar naquilo era cometer suicídio na certa!

-Sabe, se eu vender todas essas coisas acho que consigo alugar um bom apartamento. – Apontei para as inúmeras sacolas que agora estava ao nosso lado na mesa, enquanto almoçávamos.

-Ainda não conseguiu nada?

-Não. Eu liguei para a administração da Universidade, e eles disseram que os dormitórios estão cheios, que provavelmente só poderei entrar quando minhas aulas começarem. –Disse irritada. Se o meu pai não tivesse me enrolado tanto com as suas exigências,e dificultado a liberação dos meus documentos escolares, eu já estaria estudando há muito tempo.

-Isso é péssimo, mas se você quiser ainda podemos olhar alguma coisa no sábado.- Alice ofereceu.

-Acho que vai ser perda de tempo, mas obrigada.-Sorri sinceramente.- Eu vou ficar no hotel durante esses meses.

-Já sei. - Ela disse de repente - Vem morar comigo.

-O quê?- Eu estava boquiaberta. Ela não podia estar falando sério, não é?

-Eu costumava dividir meu apartamento com a Bella antes dela se casar, e nunca mais ninguém morou comigo. Por que você não fica lá até achar um lugar definitivo? Garanto que sai mais barato que o hotel.- Definitivamente, Alice era a pessoa mais imprevisível que eu conhecia.

-Eu não sei...- Eu não sabia se seria uma boa morar com ela. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela, e além do mais, eu não sabia se daria certo.

-Eu não sou uma serial killer, e nem bagunceira, ou uma pessoa desequilibrada.- Ela se defendeu.

-Mas como você sabe que eu não sou nada disso?- Eu não era uma assassina, e mesmo sendo uma Volturi eu me considerava uma pessoa mentalmente sã. Meu único problema era ser um _pouquinho_ desorganizada...

-Eu não sei.

-Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Diga que você fará o café todas as manhãs.- Ela sugeriu, sorridente.

-Eu não sei cozinhar.

-Ok. Então você vai lavar a louça.- Ela insistiu, e eu sabia que mais uma vez tinha perdido uma batalha para um Cullen.

-Fechado.

-Isso vai ser tão legal!- Alice disse batendo palminhas.

-Você v ai me transformar na sua Barbie pessoal, certo? – Eu tinha quase certeza de que esse era o motivo de toda aquela animação.

-Você pode apostar nisso.- Ela respondeu com um sorriso, que para mim, foi assustador.

**[BPOV]**

Encarei a comida na minha frente, tentando encontrar uma razão para colocá-la para dentro do meu organismo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava fazer o mundo parar de girar. Comer me parecia desnecessário, já que a comida nunca parava dentro de mim, e, quando parava, me dava um mal estar terrível.

-Você está bem? - Alec perguntou, preocupado.

-Não. Acho que minha pressão está baixa.

-Você quer ir ao hospital? - Só de pensar em ficar num hospital, sentia meu enjoo piorar.

-Não. Acho que vou para casa. - Suspirei. Aquela gravidez estava me dando mais trabalho do que eu imaginava. - Você consegue se virar lá na editora?

-Eu não consigo sempre?- Ele devolveu com um sorriso.

-Então eu vou indo. - Eu estava prestes a me levantar da mesa, quando ele segurou o meu pulso.

-Você não está achando que eu vou deixar você ir embora sozinha, não é? - Ele perguntou sério.

-Eu consigo dirigir. - Tranquilizei-o.

-Nada disso. Eu levo você e depois eu volto de táxi.

-Alec, não é necessário. - Tentei convencê-lo. Eu conseguiria muito bem dirigir.

-Claro que é. - Ele ignorou os meus protestos e pegou a chave dentro da minha bolsa.

Durante a viagem para casa eu só conseguia pensar na briga que teria com Edward caso ele descobrisse que Alec estava me levando para casa. Eu entendia os ciúmes dele, e tentava ao máximo não provocá-lo, mas ele sabia ser exagerado quando queria.

Se eu contasse a verdade, além de brigarmos, ele ainda iria dizer que eu deveria ligar e pedir que ele fosse me buscar, em vez de aceitar a ajuda de uma pessoa que estava na minha frente. Como eu disse, ele sabia ser exagerado.

-Obrigada. – Agradeci Alec, que fez questão de me acompanhar até o quarto.

-Não esqueça de ligar para o médico. - Ele aconselhou.

-Pode deixar. - Concordei com a cabeça, e abri minha carteira.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Alec perguntou ao ver o dinheiro na minha mão.

-Dando o dinheiro para um táxi, afinal, você veio me fazer um favor.

-Não foi nada.

-Alec... - Tentei discutir com ele, mas ele não deixou.

-Até amanhã, chefe. - Ele se despediu com um sorriso.

Assim que troquei de roupa, liguei para Edward e avisei o que tinha acontecido. Lógico que omiti o fato de que Alec havia me trazido para casa. Depois, liguei para o Dr. Lewis e ele me recomendou apenas que eu descansasse, e que caso isso se repetisse eu deveria ir para o hospital na mesma hora.

Resolvi seguir o sábio conselho do médico, e fui descansar.

Quando acordei, já estava me sentindo melhor e decidi preparar o jantar.

-O que você está fazendo em pé?- Eu deixei a colher cair no chão ao ouvir a voz dele.

-Quer me matar do coração?- Perguntei, ainda tentando regularizar minha respiração.

-Você deveria estar deitada, o Dr. Lewis...- Edward começou, e eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu sei o que ele disse, mas eu passei a tarde inteira naquela cama, e já estou me sentindo melhor.

-Mesmo assim, você tinha que ter obedecido.- Ele insistiu.

-Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. – Assegurei-o.

Edward andou até onde eu estava, e me abraçou por trás, repousando suas mãos na minha barriga.

-Não me preocupar. – Ele murmurou, seus lábios contra o meu pescoço. - Como se isso fosse fácil. Parece que só sei me preocupar desde o dia que eu conheci você.

Edward me deu um beijo no pescoço e me soltou, me deixando finalmente terminar de preparar o jantar.

-Você voltou para casa sozinha?- Ele perguntou, e eu senti um bolo se formando na minha garganta.

-Não. O Demetri me trouxe.- Fiquei feliz de estar de costas, o que impossibilitava dele ver a mentira estampada no meu rosto.

-Ah.

-Como foi o seu dia? - Mudei de assunto o mais rápido possível.

-Contratei a Renata. - Ele respondeu.

-Sério? - Perguntei surpresa, me virando para encará-lo.

-Sério. Por algum milagre o escritório não só estava inteiro, como ela tinha organizado tudo. – Realmente, isso devia ser um milagre.

-Como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho?

-Ela foi fazer compras com a Alice.

-Você já começou torturá-la? – Eu entendia o sofrimento que aquela garota devia ter passado hoje; fazer compras com Alice era terrível.

-Se não for assim, não tem graça. - Edward piscou para mim, e depois sorriu.

Enquanto íamos em direção à casa dos Cullens, tudo o que eu podia sentir era meu estômago revirando.

Mas não era enjoo causado pela gravidez.

Eu estava nervosa. Acho que a última vez que me senti assim foi há quatro anos atrás quando tivemos que contar sobre o casamento.

Eu sabia que nem Carlisle nem os garotos se importariam muito pelo nosso silêncio na última semana, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo sobre a minha sogra e as garotas. Sinceramente, eu não iria aguentar minha melhor amiga fazendo biquinho para mim.

-Relaxa... - Edward disse, como que lendo os meus pensamentos.

-Não é você que vai ter que ver os olhares recriminatórios da Esme, da Alice e da Rose por termos escondido a gravidez delas. - Eu sabia que elas não deixariam Edward escapar dessa, mas eu também sabia que a pior parte sobraria para mim.

-Elas vão espernear por um minuto e depois vão esquecer.- Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Assim espero. Só de pensar que ainda vou ter que contar para os meus pais...- Pensar nisso não ajudaria em nada a diminuir meu enjoo.

-Como você acha que a Renée vai reagir?"

-Levando em conta os últimos acontecimentos, é capaz dela se mudar para Califórnia para ficar mais perto dos netos. - Ultimamente minha mãe só sabia falar sobre crianças. Acho que essa era a maneira sutil dela de me pedir netos.

-Chegamos.- Edward anunciou.

-Crianças! Finalmente! - Carlisle nos cumprimentou ao abrir a porta.

-Já estão todos aí? - Perguntei.

-Sim. - Ele respondeu o que eu mais temia.

Seguimos até a sala onde todos já estavam sentados, como se só estivessem nos esperando. Correção: Eles estavam apenas nos esperando.

-Eu quero vomitar.- Disse repentinamente.

-Tiaaa! - Meu sobrinho, único e preferido, gritou se jogando em cima de mim.

-Cuidado, campeão.- Edward o avisou.

-Como você está, pimpolho?

-Bem - Ele respondeu sorridente.

-Então... - Alice começou impaciente.

-Então o quê? - Perguntei confusa.

-Papai disse que vocês queriam falar com a gente. - Emmett falou.

-Seu pai é tão sutil. - Sussurrei para Edward.

-Vocês vão falar antes do natal?- Rosalie pressionou. Todos olhavam curiosamente para nós. Acho que a única pessoa mais calma na sala era o Jazz.

-Filho? - Esme ajudou na pressão.

-Nós queríamos avisar que a família vai aumentar. – Edward anunciou. Todos permaneceram calados, esperando que ele continuasse a falar.

-Eu vou _te_ um _pimo_! - Matt disse.

-Na verdade são dois.- Corrigi.

-Você está grávida de gêmeos? Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - Quem mais além de Alice poderia ter gritado?

-Parabéns! - Todos falaram, enquanto vinham nos cumprimentar. Eram tantas mãos e braços, que eu nem sabia quem estava me abraçando.

-Dois. Mas... - Carlisle nos olhou confuso.

-Você errou. - Edward implicou com o pai, antes de abraçá-lo.

-Espera. Como o Matt sabia disso? - Rosalie, perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu fui no médico com a tia Bella. - O pequeno respondeu.

-Quando?- Ela continuou o interrogatório.

-No dia da festa.- Matt respondeu.

-Vocês esconderam isso da gente por uma semana? - Rosalie perguntou, chocada.

-Nós queríamos aproveitar um pouco. - Sorri o melhor sorriso de desculpas que alguém poderia sorrir.

-Isso foi ideia sua, não é? Só pode ter sido. - Alice acusou Edward.

-Foi uma decisão conjunta. - Tentei defendê-lo.

-Aposto que foi ele quem sugeriu. - Ela disse fuzilando o irmão com os olhos.

-Faz alguma diferença?

-Não. Agora temos que pensar no enxoval dos bebês. - Ela disse, pensativa.

-Alice, eu só tenho oito semanas. – Ainda teríamos sete meses para nos preocuparmos com as compras.

-Eu já perdi dois meses, não posso perder nem mais um minuto. - Ela disse decidida. Alice sempre seria Alice.

Esme começou a cotar suas histórias, sobre como ela se sentiu em cada uma das gravidezes, como foi o parto e essas coisas. Rosalie também contou sua experiência, mas a essa altura eu já não conseguia mais prestar atenção. Minha atenção estava voltada para Emmett e Matt que estava cochichando algo. Isso não deve ser bom!

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que os dois levantaram da sala e foram em direção aos fundos da casa. Agora ei tenho certeza de que isso não vai prestar.

-Tio Jazz. - Matt chamou docemente, voltando à sala. Todos pararam de conversar para prestar atenção nele.

-Oi. - Jasper respondeu, dando total atenção ao sobrinho.

-É _pá_ você. - O pequeno depositou algumas sementes na mão de Jasper.

-Para quê é isso?. Jasper perguntou confuso. Pela expressão dos demais, todos estavam tão confusos quanto ele.

_-Pá_ você _colocá _na tia Alice _pá_ ela _tê _bebê. - Jasper corou, enquanto todos nós ríamos. Acho que nunca tinha visto Jasper corar até aquele dia.

-Mas primeiro, é preciso casar. - Rosalie explicou, tentando salvar o irmão.

-Tio, _po quê_ você não casa com a tia Ali? - Jasper consegui atingir um novo tom de vermelho, e até Alice chegou a corar.

-Matt, vamos deixar as perguntas para outra hora, está bem? - Ele me olhou e assentiu com a cabeça.

Depois do almoço, demoramos mais um pouco já que Esme insistiu para que víssemos algumas fotos de quando Edward era pequeno. Vendo aquelas fotos eu me lembrei de algo que teria que fazer assim que chegar a casa.

Eu precisava contar ao Charlie e a Renée que eles seriam avós.

**N/B:**

amei o capítulo! Renata, só não vale me imitar a Bella de uma certa história chamada His Personal Assistant/A Secretária e iniciar uma empreitada pra seduzir esse Edward, agora que tá trabalhando pra ele, oks? A Bella daqui vai te matar se você fizer isso.

E, achei muito hilário a cena com o Matt. Imagine alguém chorando de rir quando leu ele e o Emmett aprontando a brincadeirinha com o Jasper.

Só quero ver como vai ser a hora de contar pra Charlie e Renée sobre os bebês que eles vão ter.

Agora, pra quem tá lendo, deixem um monte de reviews!

xoxo

Hypia

**N/A: **Se essa Renata fosse eu...com certeza eu faria isso hahauahuahauahuahauaha. Meninas, um beijo a todas e até o próximo capítulo!

**Finhaa Masen: **E bota certeira nisso! Hauahuahauaha Ele só quer isso porque não é ele que carrega os bebês. Antes que a Fic acabe eles voltam para responder mais algumas coisas.

**Danielle Lyra:** Eu tenho uma leve impressão de que eles já me deixaram completamente maluca. Mas ainda não tem nada comprovado, sabe? heheheh

**Brenda: **Ele chegouuuuu! ^^

**Boo: **Gente, e não é que o povo tá querendo mesmo roubar o emprego da Alice? Hauahuahauahua A vaca Tanya vai voltar no próximo capítulo!

**MrSouza Cullen: **Não dá para fazer em todos porque além de gastar mais tempo, não tenho tanta imaginação assim, mas eles voltarão. Isso é fato! Coitada da Bella, acho que vai morrer sufocada com a superproteção. Pois é, mas coitada se ter um filho só é dose imagina 3 de uma vez só? Hauahauhauahaua Mais uma roubando o posto da Alice...e o pior que acerta...

**Nessinha: **HUahauahauahuahauah E quem disse que ela vai estragar a vida de alguém? Vocês tem uma mania de tentar prever o futuro...deixa a Alice saber que estão querendo roubar o posto dela.

**laisaraujo: **Huahauahauhaahau Tentando fazer uma média com ela, né? Tsc, tsc. Se preocupa não. Bella não morde ningué não =D Ah, o que ela está fazendo você vai descobrir no próximo capítulo.

**Beka Assis:** Oi, Bê! Eu também quero. Se você achar um clona ele e manda aqui para a minha casa. Preciso urgente! hauahuahuahauahau

**Camilinha EGO: **Eu não posso dizer o que ela vai aprontar, se é que ela vai aprontar, só resta esperar para ver (ou ler) hehehehe

**Julieide: **Tanya nunca traz vibe boa para ninguém. No próximo capítulo a veremos mais!

**H-Culen-H: **Nem me fale em faculdade. Eu ando mais enrolada que linha em carretel! E é lógico que você acertou a reação da Alice. Hauahauhauhaahauahua 

**Maarii: **OME! Eu não concordo com você, mas mesmo sim agradeço ^^ hauahauuahauahauhau Eu odeio a vaca loira, mas ela era meio que necessária para a estória. Infelizmente =/

**: **Hummm...sem Tanya nesse capítulo, acho que você ficou ainda mais curiosa, não é? Mas pode deixar que há grandes chances dela aparecer no próximo.

**Priis Cullen: **Huahauhauahauah Eu nem quero ver quando a Rose ler essa sua review hauahuahauahauaha Ah Nah tá enrolada com a vida fora da internet e ela precisou de um tempo longe de tudo por aqui, até as fics dela ela deixou em hiatus. O que nos resta é torcer para que ela volte logo! =D

**KiviaL:**É, Tanya na área não deve ser coisa boa mesmo!

**Mia Cullen: **Que bom que gostou. De vez em quando eles aparecem por aqui xD hauahauahauhauau Tadinho do Jazz ehehehehehe Eu costumo postar de 2 em 2 semanas, mas é claro que nem sempre consigo cumprir esse prazo.

**LarissaSpunk: **Viu eu disse para você não tirar conclusões precipitadas xD


	8. Espalhando as notícias

**N/A** : Cheguei meu povo! Em meio a uma crise aqui no Rio, mas tudo bem né? Quem precisa sair de casa? Trabalhar? Estudar? Viver? =/ Enfim, vamos deixar os problemas de lado, certo? Espero que gostem do cap! Ah, e eu queria pedir uma coisa a vocês..Quem aqui sabe fazer capas e estaria disposto a ajudar uma pobre ficwriter? Só mandar email/PM/Review! =D Beios meninas e até o próximooo!

**Capítulo 8 – Espalhando as notícias**

**[BPOV]**

- Para quem você quer ligar primeiro? - Edward perguntou. Eu não respondi, pois estava ocupada demais encarando o telefone. - Bella?

- Eu não sei. - Finalmente respondi.

- Já que quando nos casamos falamos primeiro com o seu pai, devíamos dar prioridade a Renée dessa vez.

- Pode ser. - Respondi hesitante. Embora tivesse certeza de que minha mãe reagiria bem a esta novidade, eu também sabia que ela podia ser muito imprevisível às vezes.

- Então?

- Vou ligar. - Respondi com firmeza.

Disquei o número e coloquei o aparelho no viva-voz. Eu não seria capaz de dar aquela notícia sozinha.

- Alô? - Minha mãe atendeu depois do quinto toque.

- Mãe...

- Bella, como você está? - Ela perguntou alegremente, do jeito empolgado que sempre falava comigo.

-Bem. - Mordi o lábio enquanto respondia. Eu não sabia como contar a ela

- Como vai, Renée? - Edward perguntou, obviamente percebendo minha mudez.

- Muito bem, querido. - Ela respondeu docemente. Eu tinha que admitir que às vezes parecia que minha mãe tratava o Edward melhor que a mim. - O que está acontecendo?- Ela finalmente perguntou; nada escapava de sua percepção, e às vezes ela era observadora até demais.

-Bem... - Comecei. Se alguém deveria pronunciar as temidas palavras, esse alguém deveria ser eu. Afinal, aquela era a minha mãe. - Eu estou grávida.- Falei rapidamente; soou mais como _euestougrávida_.

Tudo o que eu podia ouvir do outro lado da linha era a sua respiração. Olhei temerosa para Edward, eu não suportaria uma briga com ela agora.

- Eu não acredito... - Ela finalmente falou. - Eu vou ser avó?- Renée perguntou animada.

- De gêmeos. - Edward completou, com o sorriso torto que nunca deixaria de me deslumbrar.

- Ah meu Deus! - Ela exclamou.- Como você está? Já foi a um médico? Claro que já foi, se já sabe que são gêmeos.- Ela falava sem parar.

- Acalme-se, mãe. - Pedi.- Eu estou bem, só sentindo enjoos e já estou na oitava semana.

- Mas já? - Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Sim.

- Já começou a fazer o enxoval?- Eu tive que rir.

Se Esme não fosse tão agitada quanto a filha, eu desconfiaria que Alice era minha irmã – no mínimo, por parte de mãe.

- Ainda não. Mas, Alice já está encarregada disso.- Na verdade, eu não ficaria surpresa se ela entrasse a qualquer momento naquele apartamento carregando uma tonelada de sacolas de lojas de bebê.

- E a casa?- Eu podia perceber que ela ainda estava eufórica.

- Eu gostaria de providenciar, mas a sua filha não deixa.- Edward respondeu, antes que eu pensasse em uma resposta. Claro que ele não perderia a oportunidade de tocar nesse assunto.

- Bella, não seja teimosa. Crianças precisam de espaço. - Minha mãe ralhou comigo.

Se começássemos a discutir, eu culparia Edward por isso. Ele não tinha o direito de tocar naquele assunto com minha mãe.

- Eles só vão começar a andar quando tiverem, mais ou menos, um ano. Eu não vou ter tempo de trabalhar, fazer o enxoval, cuidar desse apartamento, ir ao médico e ainda procurar uma casa nova. - Sem contar, o iminente casamento de Alice. Mesmo que este ainda não seja um fato, no momento.

- Aposto que Alice e Esme ficariam mais do que felizes em ajudar.

- Eu sei, mas não quero que façam por mim. - Por mais que eu amasse tudo o que elas faziam por mim, eu queria que a minha casa se parecesse comigo. Eu queria estar envolvida em todos os detalhes, o que era impossível no momento.

- Ninguém vai fazer nada por você. Apenas ajudar.- Suspirei; ela poderia até estar certa, mas eu ainda não estava pronta para ceder. -Falando nisso vou ter que fazer visitas constantes a Los Angeles.

- Mãe, não é necessário. - Por mais tentador que fosse ter minha mãe ao meu lado nesse momento, eu sabia o que aquilo custaria a ela. Não apenas monetariamente, mas emocionalmente. Ela precisaria ficar longe de Phil e de seu lar. Eu não podia aceitar isso.

- Você tem que se esforçar o mínimo possível.

- Eu estou grávida, não fiquei inválida.- Protestei.

- Mas você é desastrada demais. E lembre-se que agora você tem que cuidar de mais dois.

- Eu estava pensando em não deixá-la dirigir. - Edward comentou.

- Ótima idéia. - Lógico que ela ia concordar com ele.

- Mas eu nunca bati o carro. Eu sou pior andando com os meus pés do que atrás de um volante.

- Só que você anda muito sonolenta. É melhor reduzir os riscos.- Edward tentou me convencer.

- Daqui a pouco vai querer me carregar no colo para eu não cair. - Disse, irritada. Ele sempre fora protetor comigo, mas desde que tinha descoberto minha gravidez, parecia que havia triplicado sua superproteção.

- É uma opção.- Ele respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. Se ele soubesse que aquele sorriso não me irritava...

- Com certeza isso vai ser necessário. - Minha mãe completou; eu estava ferrada com esses dois.

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, e minha mãe decidiu que dali a duas semanas iria a Los Angeles.

- Você pode ir ligando para o seu pai, enquanto eu vou tomar meu banho.- Edward anunciou, levantando-se do sofá.

- Por que você está fugindo?

- Eu não estou.- Ele respondeu na defensiva.

- Você já o enfrentou quando disse que casamos em Vegas, isso não pode ser pior. Além do mais, Charlie agora gosta de você.

- Isso até ele descobrir que eu engravidei a filhinha querida dele. - Eu não acredito que o Edward realmente achava isso.

-Você fala como se fosse meu namorado. Estamos casados há quatro anos, tenho certeza que Charlie sabe que uma gravidez faz parte do pacote.

-Ok. - Ele disse derrotado. Ele odiava tratar de questões sérias com o meu pai.

Peguei o telefone e disquei os números.

- Alô- Uma voz grossa porém jovial atendeu do outro lado.

- Oi, Seth. - Sorri ao reconhecer a voz do meu meio-irmão. Afinal, depois do meu pai ter casado com Sue, esse posto foi meio que oficializado.

- Oi, Bells. - Ele disse alegremente.

- Como está a perna?

- Jake já contou, não?

- Você sabe que ele não esconde nada de mim.

- Ele é um intrometido, isso sim.- Ele bufou irritado, e eu ri com sua reação. - Eu já estou melhor.

- Que bom. Charlie está aí?

- Sim, vou chamar.

- Bells, como você está?- Meu pari perguntou, ao pegar o telefone.

- Bem.- Respondi brevemente. Eu não tinha nervos para ser educada no momento. - Pai, nós precisamos falar uma coisa.

- Nós? - Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- É; Edward está ao meu lado, e o senhor está no viva voz.- Expliquei.

- O que é? Se você pensa que vai se divorciar da minha filha... - Ele começou a falar. Sabe, acho que até era compreensível que o Edward tivesse receio de falar com ele.

- Eu asseguro que não é nada disso, chefe.- Edward o interrompeu.

- O que é então?- Ele perguntou, já impaciente.

- Estou grávida de gêmeos.

- Eu vou ser avô? - Revirei os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta.

Ele e Renée agiam parecidos demais. Eu era a filha deles, e estava grávida e eles ainda me perguntam se seriam avós? Eu ainda me perguntava como o casamento deles não dera certo.

-Sim. - Confirmei, mesmo achando completamente desnecessário.

- Até que enfim! Pensei que isso nunca aconteceria. Vocês demoraram demais.

- O quê?- Quase engasguei ao ouvir aquilo.

- Quatro anos. Já era para vocês estarem no segundo.

- Pai!

- Só estou falando a verdade. - Ele disse, despreocupado.

Quando finalmente terminei de responder todas as perguntas de Charlie, desliguei o telefone e fui tomar meu banho.

Depois do banho me esparramei no sofá, com um manuscrito a mão para lê-lo. Eu nunca fui do tipo que levava trabalho para casa, mas ultimamente estava sendo mais do que necessário fazer isso. Só de imaginar, a pilha acumulada em cima da minha mesa lá na editora me dava arrepios.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward resolveu juntar-se a mim no sofá, e sentou na ponta com os meus pés em seu colo.

- Isso é bom. - Ronronei, enquanto ele massageava meus pés.

- O que você está lendo?

- Um romance de uma escritora nova.

- E é bom?

- É sim.

Edward subiu suas mãos massageando também as minhas pernas. Suspirei, sentindo meu corpo relaxar por completo.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você está fazendo- Alertei; pareceu mais um resmungo do que uma frase.

- E está funcionando? - Lá estava novamente o sorriso que fazia tudo, menos me irritar.

- Você sabe muito bem que sim.

Edward sorriu para mim, e foi o que bastou para largar aquele manuscrito no chão e sentei em seu colo.

- Isso sempre funciona, certo?

- Só quando eu quero.

Nossas bocas se encontraram num delicioso beijo, ao mesmo tempo que nossas mãos exploravam os corpos um do outro.

As roupas logo foram descartadas, e Edward deslizava aquela boca maravilhosa por todo o meu corpo.

- Edward...- Gemi, arqueando meu corpo para o sentir mais perto de mim.

A campainha do apartamento soou, e Edward praguejou baixinho.

- Não atende, Edward.- Pedi. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era tê-lo.

- Eu não vou. Mas você precisa ficar bem quietinha.- Ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

Edward voltou a beijar o meu corpo, e eu me entreguei completamente as sensações que ele me causava, esquecendo-me completamente do mundo exterior.

No entanto, o barulho da porta do apartamento sendo aberta me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Que merda...? - Edward perguntou furioso ao ver Emmett parado a por outro lado não sabia como reagir. Meu rosto estava mais do que vermelho, e tudo o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era enterrar minha cabeça num buraco e nunca mais sair de lá.

- Ooops. - Ele disse, constrangido. Só não consegui dizer se o constrangimento era verdadeiro ou não; era difícil saber quando Emmett falava sério e quando estava fazendo piada.

Ele ficou de costas, para que eu e Edward pudéssemos nos vestir. Enquanto eu me vestia eu tentava descobrir o que era pior: ser flagrada pelo Emmett, ou ficar sexualmente frustrada.

- Emmett, o que você pensa que estava fazendo aqui?- Edward perguntou quando acabou de se vestir.

- Pensei que Bella pudesse estar passando mal. Aí, como eu tinha a chave, resolvi entrar. - Emmett se explicou. Por mais que eu estivesse tivesse grata pela preocupação dele para comigo, isso não minimizava a vergonha que eu estava sentindo.

- Eu estava bem, agora, nem tanto.- Murmurei entre os dentes.

- Posso mandar a Rose e o Matt entrarem? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso que o fazia parecer um gigante urso de pelúcia. Meu Deus! Ele não estava sozinho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei.

Emmett não respondeu; antes de falar, ele saiu do apartamento e voltou instantes depois acompanhando da esposa e do filho.

- Nós marcamos de sair, e o Matt ia ficar com a mamãe, mas ela vai precisar sair. - Emmett finalmente respondeu minha pergunta.

- Ele que pediu para ficar aqui. - Rosalie completou com a expressão mais cínica do mundo.

- Sei. - Sibilei. Ela não conseguia me enganar nem um pouquinho.

- Quando vão vir buscá-lo? - Edward perguntou aos dois.

- Amanhã de manhã. - Rose respondeu.

- O que? - Edward e eu exclamamos em uníssono.

- Emmett, nós estávamos no meio de uma... _Reunião_... aqui. - Tentei argumentar.

- Pense nisso como um treino. Quando os gêmeos nascerem, vocês terão inúmeras "reuniões" interrompidas. - Rose respondeu com um sorriso descarado.

- Vejo vocês amanhã. Comporte-se Matt. - Emmett falou, e, tão rápido quanto entraram, eles saíram.

- O que vamos fazer? - Matt nos olhou animado.

- O que quer fazer? - Perguntei a ele.

- Ir ao shopping.

- Você não acha que está novo de mais para ir as compras não?- Os genes de Alice estavam entrando em ação cedo demais.

- Mas eu quero ir no _binquedo_.- Ele respondeu.

- Brinquedo. - Edward corrigiu.

- Isso. _Brrrrinquedo_.- Ele falou, enfatizando a letra r.

- Acho que podemos ir. - Respondi.

Já que minha diversão tinha acabado, ao menos eu poderia levar Matt para ter a dele.

- E depois vamos ao _McDonald's_ e depois voltamos a brincar. - Ele continuou.

- Por que não vamos a um parque? - Edward sugeriu.

- Parque? - Matt perguntou confuso.

- Sim. É bem mais legal do que os brinquedos do Shopping.

- E depois vamos ao _McDonald´s_?

- Vamos. Mas você já sabe, não é?- Perguntei.

- Sei. É segredo. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Isso mesmo.

- Vamos pro parque!- Ele gritou animado.

- Imagine essa agitação multiplicada por dois. - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Estou contando que um dos gêmeos seja tão tranquilo quanto eu.

- Levando em conta a sua família, acho isso pouco provável. Ainda não sei como você pode ser tão calma, sendo que a Renée é a sua mãe. - Até hoje eu ainda me perguntava isso.

- Herdei a calmaria do Charlie.

- Se não tivessem os mesmos olhos e o cabelo, eu diria que você é adotada.

- Não use minha teoria contra mim. O adotado aqui é _você_.- Protestei.

- Tio, o que é adotado? - Matt perguntou. Nada escapava daquele garoto.

- Acho melhor irmos ao parque. - Edward respondeu, desconcertado.

Depois de dirigir por alguns minutos, finalmente havíamos chegado ao parque de diversões. Assim que o soltei da cadeira do carro, Matt foi correndo até o portão de entrada.

- Uau! - Ele disse, maravilhado pelas luzes. - Vamos! Vamos! - Ele exclamou, puxando-nos em direção aos portões.

Edward comprou os ingressos e entramos, ainda conduzidos pelo pequeno.

- Aonde você quer ir primeiro? - Perguntei; Matt olhou para todos os lados, indeciso sobre qual escolher.

- Ali. - Ele apontou para um brinquedo que girava tão rápido que me deixava tonta apenas de olhar o movimento que fazia.

- Acho melhor começarmos pelo carrossel. - Matt me olhou contrariado, mas assentiu. Aquele garoto ia ser tão aventureiro quanto o pai.

- Medrosa. - Edward provocou.

- Prefiro _cuidadosa_.- Devolvi.

Colocamos Matt no brinquedo, e ficamos assistindo-o enquanto ele se divertia.

- Por que tudo nesse parque gira? - Reclamei, fazendo Edward rir.

- Você está enjoaada? - Ele perguntou.

- Ainda não, mas não me surpreenderia se ficasse.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Quer se sentar? - Tive que me controlar para não rir do modo protetor dele. Ele seria muito pior quando os gêmeos nascessem.

- Nós estamos bem. Se eu precisar de qualquer coisa eu aviso.

- Está bem.

Matt andou em outros brinquedos até que um vendedor de algodão doce chamou sua atenção.

- Tio, eu _quelo_ um.

- Tudo bem. Bella?- Edward perguntou olhando em minha direção. Eu apenas assenti em resposta. - Quero dois, por favor.

- Ah, não! Pede um para você também. Você vive roubando o meu. - Protestei. Edward apenas se deu ao trabalho de sorrir para mim.

- Você já veio aqui, tia? - Matt perguntou, dando a primeira mordida em seu algodão doce.

- Já. Algumas vezes.

- Quem te touxe? - Matt perguntou.

- Seu tio Edward.

-Ele era seu _namolado_?

- Não. Ele era meu melhor amigo.- Respondi, aproveitando para tirar outra mordida do meu algodão doce.

- E o papai e a mamãe? - Ele continuou com suas perguntas.

- Já namoravam e também vinham com a gente.

- O tio Jazz e a tia Ali?- Meu Deus! A curiosidade desse garoto não tem fim.

- Eram só amigos na época.- Edward estava inescrupulosamente se aproveitando da atenção que eu dava ao Matt para atacar meu algodão doce.

- _Poquê_?

- O seu tio namorava outra pessoa.

- Por isso ele não ficou com a tia Ali?

- Isso mesmo.

- Tio, você também tinha namorada?- Ele perguntou, olhando para Edward.

- Não.

- Então porque você não namorava a tia Bella? - _Porque nós dois éramos idiotas demais para assumir nossos sentimentos_, respondi em minha mente.

- Longa história. - Edward resumiu.

- Olha! Um tiro ao alvo! - Exclamei, na tentativa de impedir que Matt fizesse uma nova pergunta. - Edward, por Deus, para de comer meu algodão doce!

- Só estou ajudando. - Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Eu estou comendo por três, não preciso de mais ajuda.

- Tio, como você conheceu a tia Bella?

- Numa festa da faculdade. Ela escorregou, e eu impedi que ela caísse.

- Ela vive caindo, não é? - Ele disse com um sorrisinho. - Tia, porque você vive caindo?

- Isso é um dos grandes mistérios da humanidade. - Respondi sarcástica.

- Vai jogar senhor?- O homem que trabalhava na barraca de tiro ao alvo perguntou.

- Quer jogar, campeão? - Edward perguntou ao Matt, que assentiu com a cabeça entusiasticamente.

O rapaz entregou três bolas ao Edward, que as repassou ao Matt.

- Olha só, você tem que derrubar aquelas três pilhas de latas. E você só tem três chances. - Edward falou, antes de pegá-lo no colo.

- Ok.

O pequeno arremessou a primeira bola, derrubando três latas da primeira pilha. Para um garoto da idade dele, ele tinha um arremesso bem forte. Matt jogou a bola outras duas vezes, e conseguiu repetir a mesma façanha nas outras duas pilhas.

- Uau! Você viu só, tia Bella? - Ele olhou para mim com os olhinhos brilhando de excitação.

- Claro que vi. - Respondi com um sorriso.

- Você pode escolher qualquer coisa dessa prateleira aqui. - O homem da barraca disse a ele.

- Eu quelo aquele coelhinho. - Ele apontou para um bichinho de pelúcia orelhudo e muito fofinho.

- Aqui está. - O rapaz entregou.

- É seu, tia!- Ele me entregou, todo feliz.

- Para mim?-Eu tinha certeza que senti meus olhos marearem. Hormônios da gravidez? Talvez. -Obrigada!

- Vão jogar de novo?- O homem perguntou.

- Joga, tio! - Matt incentivou.

Preciso mesmo falar que Edward, com sua incrível pontaria, conseguiu derrubar todas as latas das pilhas?

- Escolhe alguma coisa. - Ele disse para mim.

- Vou querer o cachorrinho. - Apontei para um cachorro grande e marrom, que tinha as orelhas caídas. Seu olhinhos me lembravam muito os de alguém que eu conhecia.

Depois resolvi jogar e tentar ganhar alguma coisa para eles. Claro que minha péssima pontaria não ajudou muito, mas ao menos consegui um carrinho para Matt e um boné com orelhas de cachorro para o Edward.

- Eu mereço.- Ele resmungou, avaliando seu presente.

- Combina com o seu presente. - Apontei. - Era isso ou aquela bonequinha rosa.

- Agora, vamos comer? - Matt perguntou, ansioso.

- Vamos.

- Tia, que nome você vai colocar neles? - Ele perguntou, enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro.

- Eu não sei. Alguma ideia?

- O coelhinho podia se chamar Chester.

- Eu gostei. E o cachorro?

- Não sei. - Ele disse desanimado. Encarei o cachorro em minhas mãos,e percebi finalmente de quem aqueles olhos me lembravam.

-Que tal Jake? - Sugeri.

- Esse é o nome do seu amigo. - Matt disse, parecendo confuso.

- Eu sei, mas não parece com ele?

- É a cara!- Edward falou, rindo baixinho.

Para a alegria do Matt, paramos no _McDonald´s_ no caminho para casa. Incansável, ele ainda brincou um pouco no playground do restaurante, antes de finalmente irmos para casa.

Depois de ter tomado um bom banho, Matt estava vestido com seus pijamas favoritos: Do Homem-Aranha. E que haviam sido um presente de Jasper.

Eu e Edward estávamos no quarto, quando ele entrou arrastando seu cobertor azul favorito.

- Tia, posso dormir na sua cama?- Ele perguntou, me olhando com seus olhinhos brilhantes, porém sonolentos.

- Não sei. Acho que vai ficar meio apertado.

- Ah, o tio Edward pode dormir no sofá. - Ele resolveu o problema. Ao menos o dele.

- Ótimo, estou sendo expulso do meu próprio quarto. - Edward fingiu irritação, mas eu sabia que uma boa parte daquela irritação não era fingida. Ele estava tão frustrado quanto eu.

- É só por hoje.- Assegurei-o antes dele sair do quarto.

Matt subiu na cama, e não demorou muito para que seus olhinhos se fechassem. Assim que me certifiquei que ele estava dormindo profundamente fui atrás do meu outro garoto.

Achei-o deitado no sofá-cama que tínhamos na sala.

- Posso ficar aqui? - Perguntei, já me deitando ao seu lado.

- Não conseguiu dormir? - Ele estendeu o braço, para que eu me aconchegasse mais perto dele.

- Ainda não estou com sono. - Afirmei.

-E ele?

-Está dormindo feito um anjo. - Respondi com um sorriso, e imediatamente senti-o acariciando a minha barriga. - Eu estive pensando... Talvez não seja tão ruim comprarmos uma casa agora.

- E o que te fez mudar de ideia? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, aguardando minha resposta.

- Primeiro, teremos que desentulhar o quarto de hóspedes, e colocar as coisas no seu escritório; o que deixaria tudo uma bagunça.

- Isso é verdade.

- Segundo, seria bom ter um lugar ao ar livre para passear com os bebês sem ter que andar algumas quadras até chegar no parque. Se tivéssemos uma casa, eles poderiam pegar o sol matinal em nosso quintal, enquanto eu lia um livro, o que é muito mais confortável. Sem contar que eles ainda teriam um lugar para brincar e correr quando forem maiores. - Desde que fui para Phoenix, eu cresci enclausurada em um apartamento. Seria incoerente da minha parte querer que meus filhos passassem pelo mesmo.

- Assim como o cachorro.

- Nada de cachorro. - Eu já teria de tomar conta de duas crianças, não precisava de um canino na história. Se contar que cachorros e recém-nascidos não seriam uma boa combinação.

- Mas porquê?

- Não quero um cachorro perto dos bebês.

- É para quando eles crescerem. - Ele explicou.

- Duvido que eles vão querer um. - Disse, confiante. Eu não tinha nada contra cachorros; apenas não gostava da sujeira que eles faziam, da bagunça que eles aprontavam, do estrago que causariam. E de certa forma eu sabia que sobraria para mim consertar a maioria dessas coisas.

- Aposto que os dois vão querer. Serão três contra um. -Edward disse, tão convicto quanto eu.

- Tenho certeza que nossos filhos serão imunes ao seu charme.

- Se a mãe não é... - Ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

- Claro que eu sou! – Qualquer pessoa no mundo saberia que aquela era a pior mentira que eu podia contar, mas eu tinha que ao menos tentar preservar minha dignidade.

- Se o Matt não estivesse no quarto ao lado, você pode apostar que eu provaria aqui mesmo que você está mentindo. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse todinha. - A não ser que tentemos não fazer barulho.

A oferta era extremamente tentadora, mas, sinceramente, eu não confiava em mim mesma para executar aquela tarefa. Além do mais, a ideia de Matt nos flagrar e eu ter que explicar o que estava fazendo era muito mais assustadora.

Só esperava que os gêmeos não fossem tão curiosos quanto o primo.

**[EPOV]**

Apresentações do setor de Marketing - algumas podiam ser geniais, outras tão tediosas quanto o filme Razão e Sensibilidade.

Claro que Bella não precisava saber que eu pensava dessa forma. Olhei para a minha secretária e percebi que ela estava quase dormindo. Spencer finalmente terminou sua apresentação, e eu disse que conversaríamos no dia seguinte.

- Vamos? - Chamei Renata.

- Já acabou? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Já. - Respondi, disfarçando um sorriso. Eu sei que deveria ficar bravo, mas eu não conseguia.

- Da próxima vez, me lembre de tomar dois copos de café. – Ela comentou, levantando-se da cadeira. - Isso é sempre chato assim? - Renata perguntou, disfarçando um bocejo.

- Geralmente não. Mas acontece.

Saíamos da sala de reuniões e fomos até a minha sala. Renata entendia um pouco a respeito de Marketing, graças ao negócio da família, mas eu ainda precisava explicar algumas coisas a ela.

Passei algumas horas explicando coisas elementares sobre os fundamentos de Marketing e como ele era aplicado na empresa.

Um pouco depois das seis pedimos um jantar, apenas para continuar com as explicações.

- Já são oito horas!- ela exclamou, espantada. Até eu tinha perdido a noção da hora.

- A Bella vai me matar.

- Eu posso assistir? Seria uma ótima recompensa depois do tormento que foi essa reunião e essa sua explicação. - Ela fingiu um sorriso inocente.

- Você às vezes me assusta.

- São os genes da família. Não dá para evitar. - ela ironizou.

- Espero que eles te ajudem na convivência com a Alice.

- Falando nisso, eu preciso falar com a Bella. Ver se ela tem algumas dicas para escapar da Alice.

- Com o tempo você vai aprender que não tem como escapar dela. - Ela me encarou por um momento, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Agora você está me assustando.

- Falando em assustar... Agora que você trabalha para mim e vai morar com a Alice você precisa saber de uma coisa.

- O quê? - Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- A Bella está grávida.

- Onde fica o RH?- Ela perguntou subitamente.

- Como?

- Eu vou me demitir. Se quando a Angela estava para dar a luz você pirou, imagine quando for a vez da Bella. Inclua-me fora dessa. - Comprimi os lábios, tentando não rir. Com uma personalidade como essa, eu tinha certeza que a convivência dela com a Alice seria tudo menos tediosa.

- Calma. Ela só está no segundo mês. Você nem deve estar aqui quando ela der a luz.

- Menos mal. - Ela suspirou aliviada. - Sendo assim: Parabéns! - Ela adicionou com um sorriso genuíno.

- Obrigado. Sabe o que é mais legal? São gêmeos!

- Coitada! - Ela lamentou.

- Por quê?

- Como assim por quê? Você já imaginou como deve ser carregar dois bebês e depois ter que expulsá-los do seu corpo? Parece-me assustador.

- Bem... - Tentei raciocinar, mas ela não deixou. E continuou a falar.

- Mas também é fofo! Duas coisinhas pequenininhas e iguaiszinhas.

- É. - Franzi o cenho, pensativo. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia ela ir morar com a Alice. Imagine essas duas convivendo quase que 24 horas por dia?

- Vocês já escolheram os nomes?- Ela perguntou interessada.

- Ainda não sabemos o sexo.

- Se um deles for uma menina, você poderia chamá-la de Renata. - Ela sugeriu.

- Não acho uma boa ideia. - Era melhor evitar todas as chances de minha filha ter uma personalidade assim. Se bem que, com a Alice na família, não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Ei! É um nome muito lindo.- Ela defendeu.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. - Respondi, esperando que ela se calasse.

- Qual é! A sua secretária chamou o filho de Edward em sua homenagem, e qual é o problema de você colocar o meu nome na sua filha?

- Eu já disse que ela colocou o nome por causa do avô dela. Podemos continuar essa conversa outra hora?

- Claro. Mas se você colocar o nome dela de Angela eu vou ficar muito chateada com você.- Ela disse séria, e eu tive que fazer um esforço extraordinário para não rir.

Caminhamos até o elevador, que nos levou até a garagem.

- Boa noite e até amanhã. - Me despedi dela.

- Boa noite. - Ela respondeu, e foi em direção ao seu carro, parando na metade do caminho. - Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça: amanhã você tem a reunião com a _vaca loira_.

- Com quem? - Perguntei, confuso.

- A tal que meu pai pediu para você contratar. - Ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Que horas ela vem?

- Eu marquei pras oito.

- Ok. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Entrei no meu carro e dei partida, rumo a minha casa. Infelizmente, o péssimo trânsito me fez chegar mais atrasado do que eu já estava.

Assim que cheguei no apartamento fui direto para o quarto, onde Bella estava recostada na cama lendo um livro.

- Desculpa o atraso. - Disse, sincero.

- Tudo bem. - Ela sorriu para mim. - Eu deixei o jantar dentro do forno.

- Eu acabei comendo alguma no escritório.

- Sem problemas.

- Tudo o que eu preciso agora é tomar um banho e cair na cama.

- Edward! - Bella ralhou, ao me ver jogando as roupas pelo caminho. - Ao menos coloque na cadeira. - Ela disse, apontando para a escrivaninha.

Demorei algum tempo embaixo da água morna, mas mesmo assim não tinha sido o suficiente para me relaxar.

Voltei par ao quarto com uma toalha enrolada nos quadris, vesti uma boxer e me joguei na cama.

- Dia difícil? - Bella perguntou pondo o livro em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Sim. - Expirei. - Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Como vocês estão? - Perguntei, alisando sua barriga já não tão lisa quanto antes.

- Estamos bem. Quase não enjoei hoje. - Ela disse vitoriosa.

- Que bom!- Me apoiei em um braço e me estiquei para depositar um casto beijo em seus lábios.

- Quer que eu faça uma massagem para te ajudar a relaxar?

- Não quero que você se canse.

- Edward, eu estou bem. Agora fique de bruços. - Ela ordenou.

Bella levantou-se da cama e voltou com um frasco de hidratante. Ela sabia o quanto eu odiava aqueles óleos de massagem. Eu ficava todo melado com aquilo pelo corpo.

Ela derramou um pouco do hidratante nas minhas costas, e começou a massagear os meus ombros.

- Isso é muito bom. - Ronronei. Bella tinha ótimas mãos. Para tudo.

Ela sentou-se em cima de mim, e foi descendo as mãos pelas minhas costas. Eu sentia os meus músculos se relaxando, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia uma parte se enrijecendo consideravelmente a cada movimento do seu corpo e de suas mãos.

- Essa peça tem que sair. - Ela falou, brincando com o cós da minha boxer.

- Se você tirar, eu não respondo por mim. - Avisei.

- Essa é a intenção. - Ela disse, provocativa.

Desistindo da massagem, girei meu corpo, ficando de costas para o colchão. Bella abaixou seu rosto em direção ao meu e me beijou vorazmente. Eu não perdi tempo e fui logo tirando sua blusa. Já fazia mais de uma semana, e eu sabia que ela estava tão desesperada quanto eu.

Separei nossas boca, para que pudesse olhar a maravilhosa visão a minha frente.

- Eles cresceram. - Disse, acariciando seus seios. - E isso é magnífico. - Completei com um sorriso sacana.

Não me levem a mal. Eu amava o seios da minha mulher. Eles eram perfeitos. Mas vê-los mais redondos e maiores era esplêndido.

- Aproveite enquanto eles ainda são apenas seus. - Ela disse com um sorriso que espelhava o meu.

Não demorei muito a retirar as únicas peças de roupa que nos restavam, e mergulhar dentro dela.

Por mais que havíamos feito isso incontáveis vezes, cada uma dela parecia ser diferente da outra.

Acelerei o meu ritmo, até que atingimos o nosso ápice. Apenas o primeiro daquela noite.

No dia seguinte, acordei com o primeiro toque do despertador. Tomei meu banho, preparei o café da manhã e acordei Bella antes de sair para trabalhar. Eu estava no melhor dos humores, e nada me derrubaria naquele dia.

Como sempre, eu cheguei a editora pontualmente às sete e meia. De um modo geral, a empresa ainda estava vazia e essa era a melhor hora para se chegar, na minha opinião.

Ao chegar lá, Renata já estava em sua mesa.

- Bom dia. - Cumprimentei-a.

- Só se for para você. - Ela respondeu mal-humorada.

- O que aconteceu? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Não dormi direito. Isso o que aconteceu.

- Demetri? - Insinuei com um sorriso, e ela quase me fuzilou com seus olhos. - O que temos para hoje? - Perguntei, mudando de assunto.

- Deixa eu ver... - Ela falou enquanto folheava a agenda.-Às oito tem a Vaca Loira.

- Por que você a chama assim?

- Porque ela é uma vaca e é loira. - Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia desse mundo.

- Levando em conta que ela vai ser sua nova colega de trabalho, eu acho você não deveria chamá-la assim. - Aconselhei.

- Certo. Mas eu vou continuar chamando-a assim nos meus pensamentos.

- O que mais?

- Às onze horas você tem aquela reunião com o Spencer. Sinceramente espero que você não durma.

- Eu também. - Admiti sorrindo. -E depois?

- Por algum milagre, você não tem mais nada agendado

- Ótimo - Suspirei aliviado. - Uma pergunta, quando você vai se mudar?

- Sábado agora, eu acho.

- Se quiser ajuda... - Ofereci.

- Eu não sei se vai ser necessário, mas obrigada. - Ela agradeceu com um sorriso. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, pode ir.

Renata saiu da sala, e eu comecei a verificar meus emails sabendo que minha folga à tarde não duraria muito.

Pontualmente às oito horas, Renata me avisou que a nova funcionária havia chegado, e eu pedi que elas entrassem.

- Sr, Cullen esta é... - Ela começou a falar, mas a pessoa ao lado dela dispensava apresentações.

Como que num filme, flashes de tudo que vivi na faculdade passavam em minha cabeça.

- Tanya?

- Edward? - Ela parecia tão surpresa quanto eu.

Agora eu já não estava tão certo de que nada estragaria meu bom humor.

**Gih Pattinson: **Bem vinda! Fico feliz que você tenha encontrado essa fic, e mais feliz ainda que você tenha gostado de ambas. Obrigada pelo elogio, flor! =)

**nathy: **O engraçado que eu achava que a fic não ia passar dos 10 capítulo, mas eu sempre aumento as coisas, né? Com a primeira foi a mesma coisa =p

**MrSouza Cullen:** Miga, toda Renata sofre hauahauhauahaua Sim ela parece com a Bella, mas é intencional hauahauhaua Segredo? Acho que não. Só parece mesmo. Esse Alec... é melhor eu ficar calada hauahauhauua Agora que ele tá crescendo ele tá tentando falar certo hauahauahua

**: **A fic já chegou Ju, não precisa se desesperar kkkkkkkk

**Twibelo: **Tal pai, tal filho! Fato! Só tenho pena da Rose que tem que agüentar os dois em casa hehehehe

**Finhaa Masen: **Coitadamesmo! O Matt é a cópia mirim do pai, com o cabelo da mãe =)

**Priis Cullen**: Oieeeeeeee! Poxa não deu para ver a cara dele pq foi pelo telefone, mas o resultado foi quase o mesmo. Menino da mamãe...quero nem ver quando a loira do banheiro voltar aqui e te atacar hauahauhauahau Eu? Me jogar para cima do Edward? Imagina! Sou santa! (6)

**: **O Emm não tem nem como ter dúvidas sobre a paternidade da criança. Sacaneia com todos e como nesse capítulo é um emapata-f#d de primeira hauahauahah Amo o Matt 3

**Maarii: **Eiita! E como foi o Neném com essa confusão toda? Cê vai ter que refazer a prova? Tanya já chegou nesse, e veio para ficar...Ai, ai! Problemas pela frente!

**HMSanches: **Oi Pia! Uma hora eles aparecem. Eles têm vontade própria, não dá para controlar.


	9. Desavenças

**N/A** : Demorou mais chegou! Como vocês estão, hein? Esse capítulo saiu com uma semana de atraso porque eu viajei na semana anterior. Também ele está bem curto porque se eu fosse escrever tudo o que eu tinha planejado para ele, demoraria muito mais a sair. Então resolvi encurtá-lo para vocês poderem ler mais rápido. Só mais uma coisa muito importante o Edward fala sobre o relacionamento dele com a Tanya na primeira temporada dessa fic. É no capítulo Meu mundo meus amigos, só não lembro se é a parte 1 ou 2. Caso alguém não lembre, é só ir lá dar uma checada! Beijos.

**Capítulo 9 – Desavenças**

**[EPOV]**

Enquanto olhava para a mulher parada na minha sala, um filme se passava na minha mente. Uma mistura de imagens - boas e ruins - dançavam na minha cabeça. Tanya estava diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia a mesma. Os fios loiros-morango ainda conservavam o mesmo comprimento, porém com um corte diferente. Os olhos azuis possuíam o mesmo brilho e o seu sorriso ainda era emoldurado por lábios vermelhos, como antes. Aquela era a representação viva do céu e do inferno que vivi anos atrás.

-Com licença. - Renata pediu, deixando-nos a sós.

-Quanto tempo! - Disse a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

-É verdade. - Ela parecia estar tão desconfortável quanto eu. - Aro nunca me disse o nome do meu chefe.

-Ele também não me disse o seu nome. – Disse, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu estava claramente nervoso.

-Eu meio que desconfiei quando sua secretária disse seu sobrenome, mas eu achava que seria seu irmão. Você dizia que nunca iria assumir os negócios da família. – Ela explicou.

-Quando comecei a trabalhar aqui eu mudei de ideia. – Expliquei.

-Que bom. –Ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, sem conseguir me encarar. – Eu não sabia se era necessário, mas eu trouxe um currículo. –Ela tirou um papel da bolsa.

-Ok- Disse aceitando o papel que ela me esticava. - É um ótimo currículo que você tem.- Comentei, depois de uma breve lida em seu conteúdo.

-Obrigada. - Ela sorriu brevemente outra vez.- Como vão as coisas?

-Bem. E com você?- Perguntei somente para ser educado; não que eu realmente quisesse saber.

-Também. - Ela respondeu, e um estranho silêncio pairou no ar.

-Eu vou apresentá-la à equipe de Marketing e depois falaremos um pouco sobre sua função. – Disse indiferentemente. Aquela situação estava se tornando insuportavelmente desconfortável.

Acompanhei Tanya até o local onde ficava o setor propriamente dito. Apresentei-a ao pessoal e mostrei a ela onde trabalharia e os locais de reunião. Se tudo corresse devidamente bem, a minha convivência com ela seria quase nula. Voltei para meu escritório e minha secretária logo se pôs ao meu encalço.

-Pode ir falando tudo.- Renata exigiu, sentando-se na cadeira.

-Falar o quê?- Perguntei, confuso.

-De onde você conhece a Vaca Loira.

-Renata! - Contendo o riso de uma forma quase calculista, reclamei, o que a fez revirar os olhos.

-Tudo bem. De onde você conhece a _Srta Denalli_.- Ela disse num tom afetado.

-Nós estudamos juntos na faculdade e ela é minha ex-namorada.

-Não diga! - Ela arregalou os olhos zombeteiramente. - E eu que achava que você tinha um bom gosto para as mulheres.

-Se eu soubesse que era ela, eu não a teria contratado.

-Bella vai te matar quando descobrir. - Renata apontou. Como se eu já não soubesse disso.

-Eu sei.

-Ela sabe sobre ela?- Ela perguntou, intrigada.

-Elas se conhecem. Esqueceu que eu conheci a Bella na faculdade?

-Isso é mau. - Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

-Eu nem sei como contar.- Respondi, bagunçando ainda mais os meus cabelos com a mão.

-Contando, oras.

-E se ela ficar nervosa? E os bebês?

-E o que você vai fazer? Mentir? - Ela devolveu.

-Não. Eu não sei. - Massageei de leve o meu pescoço. Meu nervosismo estava voltando mais forte do que nunca.

-Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que mentiras só tem lugar num casamento de fachada. - Ela disse séria, como se tivesse alguma experiência no assunto.

-E como você sabe disso?- Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Dezoito anos de convivência com os meus pais. - Um sorriso brincou em seu rosto, mas eu sabia que a situação era triste. Olhei brevemente para ela e sorri de modo fraternal. Eu nem queria imaginar o que seria viver sob o mesmo teto que Aro.

-Eu vou contar, mas vou esperar o momento certo. - Eu não podia simplesmente jogar uma bomba dessas em cima de Bella. Eu precisava esperar que o momento ideal aparecesse.

-Agora, mudando um pouco de assunto, a que horas você vai se reunir de novo com a _Srta Denalli_? - ela esticou as palavras.

-Não sei. Seu eu pudesse, não apareceria. - Admiti.

-Mande Spencer no seu lugar. - Renata sugeriu.

-Até que não é má ideia.

-Eu sou um gênio. -Ela sorriu, convencida.

-Só mais uma coisa, quando for lá pelas onze ligue par ao restaurante e peça meu almoço, por favor?

-Você não ia almoçar com a Bella?- Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Eu vou desmarcar. – Eu não tinha condições de ver Bella naquele momento e esconder a verdade dela. O melhor seria colocar as coisas no lugar primeiramente.

-Ok.- Ela assentiu e saiu da sala.

O restante das horas foi preenchido por uma luta árdua dentro da minha mente. Ao mesmo tempo que eu tentava não lembrar o passado e nem analisar como a contratação de Tanya repercutiria na minha vida pessoal; a minha consciência parecia fazer exatamente o oposto.

Eu sabia que a simples presença dela ali, poderia ter um impacto negativo no meu casamento, mas eu estava de mãos amarradas. Quando Renata apareceu com a proposta a mando de seu pai, Frank me fez aceitá-la; afinal, os Volturi representavam clientes muito importantes para a editora. O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era deixar o rio seguir o seu curso. Ficar me preocupando só iria piorar a situação.

No meio do meu almoço, Emmett veio ao meu escritório.

-Eu disse que ele estava almoçando - Renata disse atrás dele.

-Ok, Cooper! Agora você pode ir. - Ele ordenou, num misto de tédio e irritação.

-Viu? - Ela perguntou, virando-se para mim - Até o seu irmão lembra do meu pseudo-sobrenome.

-Se ele convivesse com você, saberia que seu sobrenome real combina mais com você. - Provoquei, ganhando uma careta de desdém dela.

-Que seja! Vou indo nessa. - Renata anunciou, saindo da sala.

-Então, qual a razão de interromper meu almoço? - Perguntei a Emmett.

-Eu estava passando pela área de marketing... - Ele começou, e eu sabia muito bem onde aquilo iria terminar.

-Eu posso explicar. - Disse, ficando na defensiva.

-Você ficou louco? - Emmett gritou, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era quantas pessoas teriam ouvido aquilo. - Contratar a Tanya?- Ele completou, assumindo um tom de voz mais calmo.

-Se eu soubesse que era ela eu não teria contratado.

-E quando viu, porque não demitiu? – Emmett estava realmente irritado com aquilo.

-É complicado. Foi Aro que a mandou, e Frank tinha me mandado contratá-la, só que ninguém tinha contado antes quem era ela.- Expliquei.

-E ela?

-Ela disse que não sabia, e que quando a Renata disse meu sobrenome ela pensou que fosse você.

-E você acreditou? - Emmett perguntou desconfiado.

-Não há nada com que se preocupar.- Ao menos era isso que eu tentava assegurar a mim mesmo.

-E Bella?

-Eu vou contar para ela.

-E você acha que ela vai ficar numa boa? - Ele inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sinceramente, eu não queria imaginar ainda qual seria a reação da Bella no momento.

-Eu seu que vai ser estranho, mas nada além disso. - Disse confiante, embora por dentro eu estava mais para esperançoso.

-Se você diz. - Emmett encolheu os ombros, sinal claro de que ele não estava acreditando em mim.

-Eu tenho certeza.

-Você é meu irmão, mas se você magoar Bella com essa história eu quebro a sua cara. - Ele ameaçou. Por mais contraditório que isso possa parecer, eu estava feliz pela atitude dele. Era bom saber que minha família sempre protegeria minha Bella.

-Certo. - Assenti. Emmett ficou um período olhando ao redor, antes de finalmente sentar-se em uma das cadeiras a minha frente.

-Só um conselho, não fique esperando um mar de tranquilidade.

-Como assim?- Perguntei confuso, não sabendo ao certo ao que ele se referia.

-Bem, Tanya não é apenas uma ex-namorada distante. Elas conviveram por um tempo. Bella sabe com quem ela está lidando. Além do mais, ela está grávida e as mulheres tendem a exagerar tudo nesse período.

-Eu tinha esquecido de levar esse fator em conta.

-São nove meses de TPM. - Emmett avisou. Meu irmão podia ser tão reconfortante certas vezes.

-Como você aguentou a Rose nesse período?

-Nem eu sei. Não esqueça que Bella não fica muito atrás não.

A caminho de casa, o som ensurdecedor que saía do meu rádio me impedia de pensar, o que me fazia sentir uma imensa gratidão.

-Oi - Cumprimentei Bella assim que cheguei em casa. Ela estava recostada no sofá com um livro em seu colo.

-Oi. - Ela sorriu para mim. -Como foi o seu dia?

-Cansativo. E o seu? – Perguntei, antes de beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

-Normal. A funcionária nova começou hoje? - Ela perguntou interessada. Com tanta coisa para ela perguntar.

-Sim.

-E como ela é? - Pensei bem antes de responder a essa pergunta. Eu sabia que falar a verdade agora iria gerar uma briga, e sinceramente eu estava completamente sem forças até para uma simples discussão.

-Qualificada. - Respondi, vagamente.

-Que bom. Ao menos Aro não te colocou numa encrenca dessa vez.

-É. - Bella pareceu não perceber o sarcasmo em minha voz, ao que eu era grato. -O que você está lendo?

-Minha literatura obrigatória pelos próximos meses. - Ela me amostrou a capa do livro que continha a foto de um bebê. -Eu estive pensando: se tivermos só meninos, ou só meninas. Como vamos diferenciá-los?

-Não tem como. Bebês são todos iguais, imagine gêmeos.

-Mas eu li que isso pode traumatizar as crianças. Tudo o que acontece durante a gravidez e nos primeiros meses de vida influencia a vida adulta, e eu não quero os meus filhos fazendo terapia porque os pais deles não souberam distinguir um do outro. - Tive que conter um riso ao ouvir aquilo, só mesmo a minha Bella para pensar numa coisa dessas.

-Eu tenho certeza que eles terão alguma coisa diferente. – Tentei tranquiliza-la

-E se não tiverem? - Ela perguntou, temerosa.

-Se forem meninos, vestimos um de azul e o outro de verde. Se forem meninas, uma de rosa e a outra de amarelo. – Solucionei o problema.

-Não me agrada a ideia deles ficarem tão monocromáticos. - Ela disse com um biquinho. Ah, meu Pai! Já são os hormônios entrando em ação?

-Amor, vamos nos preocupar com isso depois que soubermos os sexos dos bebês, está bem? - Sugeri, antes que ela encontrasse mais um problema.

-Certo. - Ela concordou.

-Vou tomar um banho. O que tem para jantar?

-Frango frito, purê de batatas e salada.

-Ótimo. Volto já. – Dei um rápido beijo nela e fui para o quarto.

**[BPOV]**

-Bella, a gráfica mandou avisar que as capas já estão prontas. – Demetri perguntou assim que entrou na minha sala.

-De qual livro? - Perguntei, confusa. Eram tantos livros que eu até ficava perdida.

-Da senhora Meyer.

-Você pode ir buscar lá, por favor? Eu tenho que escolher qual capa fica melhor.

-Pode deixar. - Ele respondeu prontamente. - Como você está?

-Bem. Por quê? - Perguntei, estranhando aquela preocupação.

-Eu já sei da novidade. A Renny me contou. - Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Renny? - Perguntei confusa.

-Renata.

-Agora já é Renny, é? - Provoquei.

-Fica quieta! - Ele disse sério.

-Eu não falei nada, Demetri. – Assumi minha expressão mais inocente.

-Em todo caso, o Jasper está aqui. Ele pode entrar? - Mudança drástica de assunto, aí tem coisa!

-Claro!

-Oi Bella. - Jasper cumprimentou, ao mesmo tempo que Demetri saía da sala.

-Oi! A que devo a honra? - Jasper nunca atravessava a cidade só para me levar para almoçar.

-Você fala como se nunca almoçássemos juntos. - Ele se defendeu.

-Você geralmente liga para me convidar. – Apontei.

-Preciso de sua ajuda. - Ele admitiu sem nenhum esforço.

-Para quê?

-Pedir a Alice em casamento.

-Oh! E o que você tem em mente?

-Podemos discutir isso enquanto almoçamos.

-Ok. Só vou ligar para o Edward para saber se ele quer vir também.

-Mas não poderemos falar sobre o noivado.

-Podemos sim. Ele já sabe.

-Como? - Jasper perguntou surpreso.

-Ele sabe como arrancar as coisas de mim. – _E como sabia! _Jasper parecia não muito feliz com a imagem mental que deve ter aparecido em sua cabeça, pois ele estava me encarando com uma careta.

-Está certo. Vamos então. - Ele saiu me puxando pela mão.

-Alec, pede ao Demetri que assim que ele chegar coloque as capas na minha mesa.

-Ligaram para você do hospital. Acho que vão precisar remarcar sua próxima consulta. Está tudo bem? Você está doente? - Alec me olhou preocupado. Eu achava isso tão fofo da parte dele.

-Não, só estou grávida. – Respondi com um sorriso.

-Grávida? - Ele perguntou surpreso. - Do Edward?

-E de quem mais? - Encarei-o confusa. - Eu vou indo almoçar com o Jasper. Anote todas as ligações, se for urgente peça para ligar para o meu celular.

-Sim senhora. – Ele respondeu, visivelmente abalado pela surpresa anterior.

-Ah, outra coisa. peça ao Demetri para ver o email que mandei para ele.

-Pode deixar.- Ele assentiu - Mais alguma coisa?

-Não. Obrigada, Alec. – Sorri genuinamente.

-Disponha.

-Ele é estranho. - Jasper sussurrou enquanto andávamos em direção aos elevadores.

-Até você? - Se já não me bastasse o Edward...

-Ele nem te deu parabéns pela gravidez. - Ele disse como se aquele tivesse sido o maior crime já cometido.

-E só por isso ele é estranho? - Revirei os olhos.

-Parece que não gostou da notícia.

-Impressão sua. Ele não deve estar habituado a essas coisas. – Quer dizer, as pessoas em geral são estranhas. De repente ele tinha algum tipo de fobia à gravidez.

-O Demetri te parabenizou.

-E o que tem? Isso não prova nada.

-Pode até não provar, mas continuo achando estranho. – Revirei meus olhos pela segunda vez.

O barulho das portas do elevador se abrindo deu fim àquela discussão, ao que eu fui imensamente grata. Jasper e eu decidimos almoçar no restaurante que ficava próximo da editora.

-O Edward não vai vir não?- Ele perguntou quando nos sentamos a mesa.

-Eu mandei uma mensagem, mas ele estava em reunião. – Respondi. – Agora vamos ao que interessa: O que você tem em mente?

-A casa dos Cullen. - Ele respondeu, no momento em que o garçom trouxe os menus. Optei por um filé de frango e uma salada e Jasper decidiu me acompanhar.

-Ok.- Por que Jasper não agia como um cara comum, e pedia a Alice em casamento num jantar a dois? Tão mais prático. – Qual dia?

-Temos duas opções: Sábado ou domingo. - Ele respondeu.

-Sábado é o dia da mudança da Renata. - Disse me lembrando vagamente de algo que Edward havia me falado.

-Eu sei. E como você está grávida ninguém vai te obrigar a ir, o que te daria tempo suficiente para arrumar as coisas para mim. – Num ponto ele tinha razão, eu estaria livre da mudança. Por outro lado, eu teria que arrumar o que quer que seja que ele estava tramando, e sinceramente isso também não me agradava muito.

-E no domingo?

-Aí você arranjaria alguma coisa para distrair a Alice enquanto eu arrumava as coisas.

-E a distração com certeza seria deixar que ela me levasse ao shopping. - Apontei.

-Isso é com você.

-Poderíamos fazer uma tarde de garotas. - Disse pensativa.

-O que você acha melhor?

-Ou a primeira ou a terceira opção. – Preferia encarar uma arrumação a fazer compras com a Alice. - De qualquer forma vamos ter que falar com a Esme.

-E falar o verdadeiro motivo? - Ele perguntou, temeroso.

-Tem outra coisa em mente? Por que eu não sei como convencê-la a fazer um jantar sem dar um motivo.

-Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Decoração?

-Decoração? - Exclamei, levemente exaltada. - Isso é um pedido ou o casamento em si? – Perguntei espantada. Aquele pedido estava ficando sofisticado demais para o meu gosto.

-Estava me referindo as flores. - Ele respondeu , revirando os olhos.

-Tulipas e rosas são as favoritas dela.

-Eu sei. Quanto vamos comprar?

-Vamos? Sabe, o engraçado que o noivado é seu, mas acaba sobrando para mim. Por que você não chamou a Rose?

-Por que minha irmã é uma linguaruda. - Jasper acusou.

-Quando você terminou com a Maria ela guardou o seu segredo por dois meses. - Defendi minha amiga.

-Mas isso foi antes de eu começar a namorar a Ali. Ou você esqueceu do aniversário de um ano? E o de dois? E o de três?

-Eu já entendi. - Levantei as mãos em rendição. - Onde você vai fazer o pedido?

-Pensei na sala de estar.

-Se você quer bastantes flores, acho que cinco dúzias de cada está bom. – Quer dizer, cento e vinte flores estava de bom tamanho. Não precisávamos transformar a casa da Esme numa floricultura.

-Eu vou encomendar amanhã mesmo. - Ele se prontificou.

-Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa. A Alice vai odiar não estar arrumada para a ocasião. - Eu já até podia imaginar o ataque que ela daria por não estar com uma roupa "decente".

-O que você sugere?

-Diz que vocês vão sair depois do jantar ou alguma coisa assim.

-Você acha que vai funcionar?

-Claro!

Após o meu almoço com o Jasper, decidi seguir com ele para a matriz, já que precisava resolver algumas coisas na revista.

-Olá pessoal! - Cumprimentei a todos que estavam na sala. – Cadê a Leah?

-Almoçando. - Jake respondeu.

-Posso falar com você um minuto? - Perguntei a ele.

-Claro, claro. - Jacob levantou-se de sua mesa e me seguiu para fora da sala. - O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, naturalmente sentindo meu nervosismo.

-Olha, eu sei que você vai ficar bravo por eu não ter contado antes, mas eu estou grávida.

-O quê? Bella, isso é maravilhoso! - Antes que eu conseguisse registrar, eu já estava sendo esmagada por ele em um abraço. Ele e Emmett eram armas mortais quando abraçavam alguém - Quando você descobriu?

-A duas semanas. - Respondi, me separando dele.

-E só agora você me conta?

-Se serve de consolo, meus pais só ficaram sabendo no sábado.

-Você está de quantos meses?

-Dois;. E são gêmeos. - E novamente, eu fui esmagada em um abraço.

-Se você tiver um menino, exijo que tenha o meu nome. - Ele ordenou.

-Eu posso pensar no assunto. - Respondi com um sorriso.

-Sabe, é tão estranho pensar em você como uma mãe. Parece que foi ontem que fazíamos bolinhos de lama.

-Eu lembro que você costumava comer alguns. - Tive que conter uma risada, quando as lembranças de infância invadiram a minha mente.

-Deve estar me confundindo com o Paul.

-Não mesmo. Além do mais, eu não brincava com o Paul quando éramos pequenos. Ou você esqueceu daquele verão quando eu tinha cinco anos e eu bati nele?

-É verdade. Aquilo foi épico! – Jacob e eu estávamos rindo da nossa infância, quando eu olhei em direção aos elevadores e logo parei de rir. - Bella, o que foi?

-O que ela faz aqui? - Perguntei, sentindo meu coração disparar. O que Tanya estava fazendo ali?

-Eu não sei. Mas ela está usando um crachá, deve trabalhar aqui.- Jacob observou, completamente alheio a toda a situação. - Você a conhece?

-Da licença Jake, mas eu tenho uma coisa para resolver. - Eu precisava tirar aquela história a limpo naquele instante.

-Bella, o que está acontecendo? - Jake segurou o meu braço,

-Eu preciso ir. – Disse, me libertando dele.

Andei apressadamente até o elevador. Felizmente, Tanya já não estava mais lá. Apertei compulsivamente o botão que chamava o elevador, até que o mesmo chegasse. Eu sabia que ela podia estar ali por um simples acaso, mas os meus instintos me diziam o contrário.

-Hey, Bella!- Renata me cumprimentou sorridente assim que entrei na sala.

-Renata, o seu chefe está na sala? - Perguntei, rispidamente. Eu sei que estava descontando na pessoa errada, mas eu não iria me preocupar com isso no momento.

-Está.- Ela respondeu com o cenho franzido.

Nem perdi meu tempo batendo a porta, e fui logo entrando no escritório.

-Amor que surpresa boa. - Edward disse sorridente ao me ver.

-Corta essa, Edward! - Disse de maneira ríspida. - O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? - Pela maneira como ele me encarou ele sabia muito bem sobre quem eu estava me referindo. Aquilo magoou mais do que eu podia imaginar.

-Como você descobriu? - Ele perguntou, expirando pesadamente.

-Não através de você, com certeza!

-Ela é a nova funcionária. - Ele explicou.

-E você a contratou? - Perguntei horrorizada.

-Eu só descobri que ela era ontem. E você sabe o que o Frank disse.

-E quando você iria me contar? Se é que você ia fazer isso.

-É lógico que eu ia contar, só estava esperando o momento certo.

-Que tal ontem a noite quando eu te perguntei sobre ela? O momento parecia apropriado para mim. - Cruzei os meus braços, esperando a resposta dele.

-Eu sei, mas eu estava com medo da sua reação. - Edward passou a mão nos cabelos. - Você não pode ficar nervosa por causa dos bebês, por isso eu esperei.

-Pelo visto sua espera não resultou em nada.

-Bella... - Ele tentou falar, mas eu não permiti.

-Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim. Eu entenderia se fosse outra pessoa. Mas ela? - Eu sabia que ele desconhecia alguns detalhes sobre o meu convívio com a Tanya na época em que eles namoravam, mas o simples fato deles terem namorado era motivo o suficiente para que ela não estivesse ali.

-Você fala como se eu tivesse traído você. - Ele falou com uma voz triste.

-Mas é assim que eu me sinto. - Uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em descer pelo meu rosto naquele momento.

-Amor... - Ele implorou.

-Eu preciso ir. – Eu precisava me acalmar, e continuar ali não seria bom para mim.

-Eu te levo, então.- Ele se ofereceu.

-Não. Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Entrei dentro de um taxi e nem cogitei ir para a editora. Eu não estava em condições de trabalhar. Mandei uma mensagem para Demetri avisando da minha ausência naquela tarde e fui para casa.

Larguei minha bolsa no sofá e também fiquei ali. Ver Tanya novamente trouxe à tona antigos sentimentos que eu nem pensava que ainda existiam.

Tanya era o tipo de mulher que intimidava apenas pela presença dela em um ambiente; ela me fazia sentir o verdadeiro patinho feio nos tempos da faculdade. Durante o tempo do namoro dela com Edward, nós coexistíamos pacificamente na frente dele; quando ele não estava por perto, eu era obrigada a ouvir as palavras mais ardis e cruéis que uma pessoa poderia dizer. No fundo eu sempre soube que toda aquela animosidade era ciúme da minha amizade com Edward, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquelas palavras não me afetaram.

Hoje eu não era mais uma garotinha de dezoito anos a quem Tanya poderia tratar como ela bem entendesse. Eu havia mudado. Mas o simples fato de vê-la hoje trouxe todos aqueles sentimentos ruins de volta.

Eu precisava me ocupar com algo e por isso decidi limpar o apartamento. Geralmente eu fazia isso no final de semana, mas eu estava precisando de alguma distração. Depois, tomei um longo banho, pedi comida japonesa para o jantar e me deitei na cama para ler um livro.

Algum tempo depois, eu pude ouvir um tilintar de chaves e passos pelo apartamento. Edward estava em casa.

-Oi.- Ele me cumprimentou ao entrar no quarto, mas eu continuei olhando para o meu livro. -Você não vai me responder?- Eu podia sentir os olhos dele em mim, mas eu não estava disposta a olhar em sua direção. - Bella! - Ele chamou em vão. Pela minha visão periférica, notei que ele se sentou do outro lado da cama e começou a se despir. – Ao menos posso saber por que meu travesseiro está lá na sala?

-Por que é lá que você vai dormir!

-Ah, agora ela responde. - Ele murmurou para si mesmo. - Eu vou dormir na sala? - Ele perguntou, olhando na minha direção.

-Claro! Eu me recuso a dividir a minha cama como você. - Respondi, olhando para ele pela primeira vez.

-Eu não posso dormir no sofá. Eu vou ficar com dor nas costas e vai ser horrível trabalhar amanhã desse jeito.

-Aí você aproveita e pede para a Tanya fazer uma massagem em você. - Disse, cinicamente.

-Preferia que fosse você. - Ele disse com um sorriso torto. Ha! Nem isso funcionaria hoje.

-Nos seus sonhos! - Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços.

-Ok, eu vou dormir lá fora, mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim. - Ele saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

Eu ainda tentei voltar a ler o livro, mas foi pura perda de tempo. Quando eu estava lendo a mesma página pela quinta vez, eu desisti de ler. Dormir também não foi uma tarefa muito fácil, mas ao menos nisso os gêmeos me ajudaram.

**Elisa Cullen:** Teve uma briguinha, mas logo logo eles se resolvem. Sem sofrimentos! (eu acho)

**MaySampa: **Eu acho que não é o que e sim _que! _Eu ia colocar o (pu)Tania, mas acabei colocando esse mesmo. Até porque a Renata não lembrava o nome dela. xD

**Marilia: **Como vimos na fic, ele não pode. Negócios são negócios. Fazer o quê, né?

**MrSouza Cullen: **Pura coincidência *carinha de inocente* Não, é? Ele erra tudo mas o bendito McDonald´s tá afiadíssimo! Emmett é um ser de outro mundo. Você sabe que eu não posso entregar o ouro assim, né? É esperar para ver.

**LPatch: **Huauahauahuahaua. Já que ela não deu o ar da graça na primeira fase, ela tinha que aparecer aqui. Hummm, podemos acertar isso ahuahauahuha

**DeniseBelle26: **Obrigada, flor! ^^

**gby00: **Isso é uma ótima pergunta! Eu tenho uma leve ideia, mas como eu sempre vivo mudando, nunca se sabe. Eu acho que a Bella vai dar o jeitinho dela para escapar dessa proteção toda.

**KiviaL: **Fudeu, mesmo hauahauhauhaua

**: **Ownnn! Eu amo o Matt *_* Obrigada, flor.

**Finhaa Masen: **Pois é, não tinha como o baixinho sair de outro jeito. E quem gosta da Tania? E agora demorei mais ainda. Pode falar!

**Gih Pattinson: **Não tenho dia certo, nem mês certo nem nada. Nem certa da cabeça eu sou huahauahaua Obrigada, inspiração é sempre bem vinda.

**Gabi-b: **Ô se vai!

**Julieide: **Te tranqüilizar? Eu não sei se posso fazer isso no momento. Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é que você não precisa ficar muito preocupada.

**Luna Stew: **Pois é! Do jeito que a Bella tá acho que quem tem que se cuidar é a Tanya hauhauahauhauhaua

**Maarii: **Acho que rola uma transmissão de pensamento, hein? E como conheço esse bairro hauahauhaau Eu tranalho no Irajá e nem coloquei a cara na rua naquela semana. Opa, olha a pedofilia...o garoto só tem 4 anos! Eu vi isso sim hauahauahauhaa Eu até ia postar, mas quando eu vi eu nçao tinha nenhum post de JGF em vista =)

**: **Eu tô nessa! Tb odeio a vaca! Uhull!


	10. Mudanças, Pedidos e Reconciliações

**N/A** : Olá para você que estava quase pegando uma arma para ameaçar a autora por causa da demora. Como vocês estão? Espero que todas estejam bem. Então...sobre esse capítulo, eu gostei bastante dele. Eu tinha mencionado no Twitter que teria uma aparição do Jensen, e eu até escrevi a cena, mas ficou estranha e decidi tirar. Mas quem sabe ele não apareça num futuro próximo, huh? Como sempre, resposta no fim da página. Ah, e uma coisa se chegarmos a 200 reviews...eu deixo certas pessoas invadirem aqui novamente. Mas só quando atingir 200, hein!

**Capítulo 10 – Mudanças, Pedidos e Reconciliações.**

**[RPOV]**

Eu estava andando apressadamente pelas ruas, quando meu telefone começou a tocar. Peguei o aparelho e apertei o botão verde para atendê-lo, mas o telefone não parava de tocar. Pressionei o botão outra vez, e nada. Pressionei com mais força, mas o barulho irritante não parava. Ele continuava tocando incessantemente. E foi então que eu abri os meus olhos.

Eu estava no meu quarto de hotel, mas o barulho ainda persistia. Com muita dificuldade olhei para a mesa de cabeceira e achei a fonte daquele barulho infernal.

-Alô?- Atendi irritada.

-Bom dia para você também. - Demetri falou zombeteiramente.

-Olha só, eu estava sendo pedida em casamento pelo Damon de Vampire Diaries e você me acordou. Me diz como isso pode ser um bom dia?- Tudo bem que aquilo não era exatamente uma verdade, mas sabe aquela sensação de que você estava sonhando aquilo antes?

-Tem certeza que ele queria casar ou só estava querendo morder o seu pescoço?

-Por mim ele podia fazer qualquer coisa.- Tentei conter um suspiro sonhador, mas acho que não fui muito feliz nisso.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava de vampiros. – Ele comentou, e mesmo sem ver eu tinha certeza que ele tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

-Não querendo ser rude, mas já sendo a sua ligação tem um propósito?- Perguntei, tentando espantar a imagem do sorriso dele dos meus pensamentos.

-Tem. Avisar que nós já estamos aqui embaixo.

-Nós?- Eu não estava conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio dele.

-É. Eu, Jasper, Edward e Emmett. Sabe, aqueles que vão te ajudar com a mudança.

-Ah, meu Deus!-Sentei-me quase que no pulo. - Eu perdi a hora. Eu ainda estou de camisola.

-Ok, vamos trabalhar essa informação. De que cor é a camisola?- Se não estivéssemos separados por alguns andares e aparelhos eletrônicos eu daria um soco nele.

-Cala a boca e me dá quinze minutos para me arrumar. – Disse, desligando o telefone.

Levantei da cama e fui correndo ao banheiro, recebendo uma leve pancada da porta fechada no meio do caminho. Consegui tomar banho e escovar meus dentes em tempo recorde. Peguei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente e vesti. Nem tive tempo para pentear o cabelo, pois já estavam batendo à minha porta.

-Oi- Cumprimentei os garotos.

-Posso dar uma mordida para provar?- Demetri perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Desci os olhos até a minha blusa e li o que estava escrito ali: _Sweeter than a cupcake. _(Mais doce que um cupcake) Que sorte a minha!

-Vai se ferrar.- Respondi irritada.

-Eu pensei que você gostasse desse lance de mordidas.- Ele comentou de maneira casual.

-Deixem o namoro para depois, porque eu tenho muita coisa para fazer.- Emmett fez com que Demetri saísse de sua frente, e todos entraram no meu quarto.

-Ei! Não tem nenhum namoro aqui.- Fui logo tratando de negar. Onde já se viu! Namoro? Hunf!

-Daqui a pouco você vai falar que a fada do dente não existe.- Emmett murmurou e eu franzi o cenho, não entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

-Podemos nos concentrar na mudança?- Edward, visivelmente entediado, chamou nossa atenção.

-O que temos para levar? - Jasper perguntou.

-Para começar essas caixas aí. – Apontei para as diversas caixas espalhadas pelo quarto.

-Para começar?- Demetri perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-O restante das minhas coisas está na lavanderia do hotel.

-Suas roupas. – Emmett deduziu.

-Não. Os meus livros, DVDs e outras coisas.

-E tudo isso está na lavanderia?- Jasper perguntou para se certificar.

-Eu tenho muitas coisas, e não tinha onde deixar. Ai o gerente do hotel me ofereceu um espaço na lavanderia. Era isso ou aqueles depósitos cheios de ratos.- Só de pensar naqueles roedores passando em cima do meu Percy Jackson...

-E na lavanderia não tem ratos?- Demetri-Implicante-Sullivan se manifestou.

-Olha, você não está ajudando.- Reclamei. Lavanderias de hotel não tem ratos, certo?

-Vamos lá embaixo enquanto eles descem com essas caixas.- Ele sugeriu.

-Acho melhor o Edward ir com você.

-Eu já estou fazendo muito em estar aqui. Me deixe quieto. – E o prêmio de ranzinza do dia vai para...meu querido chefe!

-E acredite, eu agradeço muito por isso. Mas a culpa não é minha se a Bella não está falando com você.- Revirei os olhos. Há dois dias que eu estava aguentando esse mal-humor excessivo.

-Ela está falando. Eu só não posso chegar perto dela. – Ele se defendeu.

-Ela descobriu?- Emmett perguntou.

-É.- Edward admitiu.

-Descobriu o quê?- Jasper perguntou, meio perdido.

-Que a Vaca Loira está trabalhando lá. – Respondi.

-Vaca Loira?- Ele enrugou a testa confuso.

-A Tanya.- O grandalhão do recinto explicou.

-Denalli.-Ele afirmou, quase que numa pergunta. -Edward, você ficou maluco?

-Não, eu não fiquei.- Edward revirou os olhos. - Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

-Não podemos não.- Jasper falou sério, e pela expressão de Emmett percebi que a conversa seria longa.

-Quer saber? Eu vou lá embaixo com o Demetri.- Avisei. Por nada no mundo eu ficaria ali.

-Quem é essa Tanya?- Demetri perguntou quando já estávamos fora do quarto.

-Ex do Edward que está trabalhando lá no marketing.

-Isso explica o humor da Bella e as centenas de flores que ela recebeu.

-Centenas? Uau!- Exclamei surpresa.

-É.- Ele concordou quando entramos no elevador.

-Ele sabe como ganhar uma garota. – Não que eu já não suspeitasse disso. Edward tem cara de que sabe muito bem o que fazer para conquistar uma garota, não que eu ache que ele tenha problemas no departamento.

-Pena que não deu certo.- Ele lamentou. -Você gosta de flores? – Eu praticamente congelei à porta da lavanderia ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Calma, Renata. Respira. Você sabe lidar com essas situações. _Como se eu soubesse que situação era aquela._

-Essa conversa está tomando um rumo muito estranho. – Murmurei passando por ele, que segurava a porta aberta para mim. Felizmente, Demetri não voltou a tocar no assunto.

-Meu Deus! Quantas coisas tem aqui?- Ele perguntou, finalmente olhando para a pilha de caixas que se encontrava na lavanderia.

-Acho que quinze.

-Quinze? Só de livros e DVDs?

-A maioria. Também tem outras coisas.

-Você realmente trouxe sua casa com você- Ele comentou, ainda encarando a pilha em sua frente.

-Eu realmente não queria voltar para casa.

Levamos as caixas até um dos carros, e por algum milagre, os garotos já tinham descido quase tudo. Demetri ficou lá embaixo junto dos carros, enquanto eu subi para ver se não tinha esquecido nada no quarto. Depois de fazer o _check-out, _partimos para minha nova casa.

Gentilmente, ou por ordens da Alice, os meninos ficaram para me ajudar com a arrumação. Saí do quaro para pegar mais caixas, mas parei no meio do caminho quando vi que Edward e Alice estavam na sala.

-Ali, você tem uma chave de fenda? Preciso apertar um parafuso daquela estante.- Edward pediu à irmã.

-Em solidariedade a minha melhor amiga eu não estou falando com você.- Ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Acontece, que a sua melhor amiga está falando comigo.

-Mas eu não estou.- Ela disse resoluta. – Não sei como você teve a coragem de contratar _aquelazinha. _

-Eu pensei que você não estivesse falando comigo.- Edward apontou

-Para te dar broncas eu estou.- Ela falou séria. Como a conversa pareceu chegar ao fim, resolvi dar o ar da minha graça.

-Alguém aí viu minha caixa de DVDS?- Perguntei, aparecendo na sala.

-Acho que está na cozinha.- Edward respondeu.

Arrumamos durante toda a manhã e como recompensa pelo nosso trabalho, Alice trouxe pizza e cerveja, mas eu não pude nem encostar na garrafa já que Edward me entregava outra- de refrigerante. Que sorte a minha!

-Liga não, na faculdade você vai poder fazer isso e muito mais. - Alice me animou num sussurro.

Acordei no dia seguinte com um baita falatório vindo da sala. Pelo visto ninguém mais respeitava o sono alheio. Fui cuidar da minha higiene pessoal antes de ir para a sala, onde Rosalie, Alice e Bella conversavam alegremente.

-Bom dia.- Cumprimentei-as, suprimindo um bocejo.

-Bom dia! Rose trouxe o café.- Alice avisou quando me viu indo para a cozinha.

-Espero que goste de expresso.- Rose disse gentilmente.

-Está ótimo. Obrigada.- Sorri e fui logo pegar o meu café. Eu só existia depois da minha primeira xícara, ou no meu caso, copo da Starbucks.

-O que vamos ver hoje?- Alice perguntou, enquanto eu voltava para a sala.

-Tem maratona de Law & Order- Special Victms Unit.- Rose disse folheando o que devia ser a revista da programação.

-Eu até gosto, mas uma maratona?- Bella fez uma careta.

-Que tal Supernatural?- Sugeri, me intrometendo na conversa. Já que eu estava ali, não custava nada participar.

-Não trouxe os DVDs.- Bella se lamentou. - Por falar nisso, essa semana almocei com eles. Jensen falou que...

-PARA TUDO!- Gritei, interrompendo seja lá o que ela ia falar. - Você conhece o Jensen e o Jared?

-Sou amiga deles.- Bella respondeu, sorrindo.

-OMG! OMG!O.M.G!- Eu tentava pronunciar algo além disso, mas estava difícil. - OMG! Se eu escrever uma carta você entrega ao Jensen?

-Claro.

-O Demetri sabe dessa sua paixãozinha?- Rose perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

-Eu estou tendo uma sensação de Deja Vu.- Alice murmurou mais para si, do que para nós ouvirmos.- O que vocês veem nesse homem?

-Quer a lista completa?- Perguntei. E olha que eu realmente podia dar uma lista a ela. Eu tinha uma em algum lugar da minha agenda. -Alguma chance de você conhecer o Matt Bomer também?- Perguntei, voltando-me para Bella.

-Você é uma Collar?- Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Sou!- Respondi animada.

-Pronto. Agora tem mais uma que eu preciso deixar longe da TV.- Ouvi Alice lamentando-se ao fundo.

-Boa sorte, amiga!- Rose desejou, entre risadas.

Acabamos deixando as séries de lado e fomos ver alguns filmes. Com quatro mulheres ali já dava para imaginar qual seria o teor dos filmes. Começamos com Lembranças, nunca tinha me identificado tanto com um personagem quanto naquele filme. Eu conseguia ver um pouco de mim em Tyler. Ambos éramos o patinho feio de nossas famílias e enfrentávamos grandes problemas por isso. Não preciso nem mencionar que o filme me deixou meio para baixo; principalmente o final. Após uma rodada de comida chinesa, que foi o nosso almoço, seguimos com nossa tarde de filmes. Assistir ao Diário de Briget Jones e De repente 30 melhoraram consideravelmente o meu humor.

-Alguém sabe o motivo desse jantar?- Rose perguntou no meio do filme.

-Sei não.-Bella respondeu.- Mas você sabe como é a Esme: nunca precisa de um motivo para fazer uma festa.

-Uma das melhores qualidades da minha mãe.- Alice disse com um sorriso. -Renata, porque você não vai também?

-Acho melhor eu ficar por aqui. Ainda tenho muita coisa para arrumar. - Mesmo com a ajuda dos garotos ontem, ainda tinha ficado muita coisa para ser colocada nos seus devidos lugares.

-Você pode fazer isso amanhã.- Ela sugeriu.

-Amanhã eu preciso ir trabalhar. Ainda mais levando em conta o mau humor atual do seu irmão. Só de pensar em ter que enfrentar a versão mal-humorada do Edward no dia seguinte...

-Culpa da Bella que fica negando sexo ao pobre coitado.- Rose alfinetou, mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

-Pobre coitado? Quem mandou ele não me contar quem era a funcionária? Pois então, bem feito para ele.

-E para mim. - Murmurei.

Assim que o último filme terminou, todas estavam prontas para ir cada uma para o seu lado. Mas, antes de se despedir, Rose veio falar comigo.

-Eu poderia te pedir um favor, se não for muito incômodo para você...- Ela começou hesitante.

-Pode falar.

-Será que você poderia ficar com o Matt hoje a noite?- Franzi o cenho, confusa.

-Oh, o seu filho.- Disse, quando finalmente a ficha tinha caído. - Bem, eu não tenho experiência com crianças...

-É só durante o jantar. Prometo que não vamos demorar.- Ela insistiu. E como eu ainda estava na fase em que a boa educação me mandava agradar meus novos amigos, eu não tive escolha.

-Acho que tudo bem. - Sorri, numa tentativa de mascarar meu desespero.

-Obrigada!

Rosalie saiu pela porta juntamente com Bella para o jantar, Alice foi para o quarto se arrumar e eu fui arrumar as minhas coisas. Pouco mais de uma hora depois que ela havia deixado aquele apartamento, Rosalie estava novamente ali. Só que dessa vez ela não estava sozinha.

-Olá!- Ela cumprimentou quando me viu.

-Oi.

-Aqui está o número do nosso telefone caso você precise de alguma coisa.- Ela me entregou um papel com três números de telefones distintos.

-Cooper, eu estou de olho. - Emmett me encarou, e eu tive que me controlar para não revirar os olhos.

-Aqui fora é Volturi.- Lembrei.

-Não estraga o disfarce.- Ele brigou. -Aqui tem 20 dólares para vocês comerem uma pizza.

-Valeu, papai. - Respondi sarcástica.

Ambos se despediram do filho e foram embora.

-Hey!- Me virei para encará-lo. Ele tinha os olhos e o cabelo da Rose, mas eu conseguia ver o Emmett claramente ali.

-Você que é a Renata?- Ele perguntou, me olhando.

-Sim. Mas pode me chamar de Renny. - Ofereci, gentilmente.

-Eu sou o Matt. - Ele sorriu, e se acomodou no sofá. -O que você é minha?

-Oi?

-Você é minha tia?

-Tia? Não, sou nova demais para ser chamada assim.

-Então o que você é?- Ele parecia estar confuso com aquilo.

-Vamos ver eu trabalho com o seu tio e moro com a sua tia...

-Então você é minha tia. - Ele insistiu.

-Tia, não. Que tal amiga?

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Dezoito.

-Eu tenho três. Você é velha demais para ser minha amiga.- Ele parou, parecendo pensar por um momento. -Você sabe quando é o mês que vem?

-Semana que vem. Por quê?

-Mamãe disse que mês que vem eu fico mais velho. Aí a gente pode ser amigo.- Ele sorriu.

-Até que tem lógica. - Murmurei. -O que você quer fazer?

-Humm..- Ele pareceu pensativo. - Você sabe onde passa BEM 10?

-Nem sei o que é isso.

-Um garoto que usa um relógio e que se transforma em dez heróis diferentes. -Ele explicou, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

-E você gosta de ver isso?- Perguntei fazendo uma careta. Não faziam mais desenhos como antigamente.

-Sim.

-Fique aí que eu vou te apresentar a um desenho de verdade. - Fui até o meu quarto e peguei um dos meus desenhos favoritos de quando eu tinha a idade dele.

-O que é isso?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Tem Tons. - Respondi. Até hoje eu era imensamente grata ao sobrenome Volturi por me fazer conseguir aquele DVD. -Vai assistindo aí enquanto eu vou pedindo a pizza. Você gosta de quê?

-Queijo.

-Ok.

Quando voltei para a sala, Matt estava super concentrado no desenho.

-Esse desenho é demais!- Ele disse quando o desenho acabou. - Tem mais?

-Claro que sim. - Eu tinha a impressão de que Matt e eu seríamos grandes amigos.

**[BPOV]**

Quando cheguei a casa, Edward estava sentado na sala, semi-arrumado para o jantar.

-Já está se arrumando?- Perguntei olhando para o relógio que ficava na parede da sala.

-Jasper não para de ligar me lembrando que não devemos chegar atrasados. Ele está pior que noivo no dia do casamento.- Edward reclamou, e eu discordava dele. Jasper estava mais para a noiva no dia do casamento.

-Eu só vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.- Avisei, indo em direção ao quarto.

-Ok.

O caminho até a casa dos Cullens foi feito em silêncio. Após ter feito ele dormir no sofá por dois dias seguidos, eu o aceitei de volta em nossa cama, desde que ele mantivesse as mãos para si mesmo. E para a minha surpresa Edward estava se comportando muito bem. A nossa relação estava quase ao normal, exceto pelo fator físico. A viagem não demorou muito, ao que eu agradeci imensamente.

-Até que enfim vocês chegaram!- Jasper reclamou, ao abrir a porta para nós.

-Não estamos atrasados. - Edward justificou.

-Mas eu preciso de vocês aqui. Vocês são os únicos que sabem.

-Onde estão os meus pais?

-Eu tive que contar a verdade ao Carlisle e ele se encarregou de levar a Esme para passear. – Ele respondeu

-Jasper! - Exclamei admirando a beleza da decoração. A sala estava perfeitamente decorada com inúmeros arranjos de tulipas e rosas, alternadas com velas aromáticas que exalavam um aroma maravilhoso.

-Você acha que ela vai gostar? – Ele perguntou mordendo o lábio.

-Com certeza! – Garanti.

Ouvimos um barulho de carro chegando, e Jasper correu para a janela para ver quem era.

-É o Carlisle. - Ele avisou. - Bella, tente segurar a Esme na cozinha enquanto os outros não chegam.

-Só tenho uma dúvida. Você, praticamente, expulsou Esme de casa. Quem foi que fez o jantar?

-Eu encomendei naquele restaurante italiano.

-Você pediu ravióli de cogumelos?- Perguntei. Eu já podia sentir minha boca salivar ao imaginar aquele prato.

-Como se eu pudesse esquecer. –Jasper revirou os olhos.

-Com queijo extra?

-Sim, Bella. – Ele respondeu entediado.

-Eu já disse que eu te amo?

-Já. Agora trate de segurar a Esme.- Ele ordenou, quase me empurrando para fora da sala.

Segurar a Esme até que foi uma tarefa fácil. Ajudei-a arrumar a sala de jantar e quando a comida chegou, separamos os pratos para esquentá-los no microondas. Quando ouvimos o barulho de outros carros chegando, fomos direto para a sala de estar.

-Meu Deus! Para quê isso tudo? Jasper você vai fazer o que eu acho que você vai fazer?- Esme perguntou ao ver toda a decoração.

-Deixe para torturá-lo depois. – Carlisle disse gentilmente.

-Cadê todo mundo? Já passei da idade de brincar de pique - esconde. – A voz de Emmett era claramente ouvida por nós.

-Você nunca foi muito bom em se esconder.- Alice apontou.

-A culpa não era minha se eu não era tão pequeno que cabia numa caixa de fósforo, diferente de você. – Emmett implicou. Pela clareza da voz, eles já estava se aproximando.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é pequena aqui.- A baixinha ameaçou.

-Vocês já vão começar?- Rose reclamou. E no mesmo instante a porta da sala foi aberta.

-Mãe! Pai!- Alice chamou, e então ela notou toda a decoração. -Oh, meu Deus!

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Emmett perguntou, confuso.

-Cala a boca.- Rose ordenou, puxando-o para um canto da sala. Deixando, exclusivamente, Alice no centro da sala.

-Se destruíssem todos as estradas do mundo, eu nunca me perderia, pois teria você para me guiar.- Jasper mal tinha começado seu discurso e eu já conseguia ver lágrimas nos olhos de Alice. - Se um dia as estrelas deixassem de existir, para mim elas não fariam falta, pois o brilho do teu olhar seria o suficiente para clarear a minha noite.- A cada palavra, Jasper ia caminhando lentamente até ela- Se o sol se extinguisse, também não faria falta, pois ainda teria o seu sorriso para iluminar o meu dia e os seus beijos para me aquecer.-Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de continuar- Alice, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu conseguiria viver sem as coisas essenciais dessa vida, mas eu nunca conseguiria viver sem você.- E finalmente, ele se ajoelhou.- Mary Alice Cullen, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

-Sim!- Ela respondeu imediatamente, antes de devorá-lo com um beijo.

-Por que você não fez um pedido como esses?- Rose perguntou ao Emmett,

-Os Cullens não são muito bons com essas coisas. – Apontei.

-Como? – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

-Você ouviu. Edward, qual foi a última vez que você falou algo bonito assim para mim?- Cruzei os braços e o encarei, esperando sua resposta.

-Faço minha a pergunta da Bella...Emmett?- Rose imitou o meu gesto, e ficou aguardando a resposta dele.

-De repente eu tive um súbito desejo de quebrar a cara do Jasper. –Emmett falou entre os dentes.

-Eu também. – Edward concordou.

Apesar das ameaças dos garotos, a noite transcorreu exatamente como deveria ser. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir a cada vez que via o semblante de felicidade que Alice e Jasper estampavam. Olhei para o Edward e vi que ele estava olhando em minha direção. Nós até podíamos estar meio que brigados, um duelo entre minha teimosia e o orgulho dele, mas era em olhares como esses que eu sabia que a nossa relação era maior que tudo.

Já fazia uma hora que eu estava deitada e nada de conseguir dormir. O motivo? A pessoa que estava ao meu lado. Já tinha se passado mais de uma semana que eu estava dando o "_tratamento glacial", _como eu chamava em meus pensamentos. Eu sei que estava sendo infantil, mas tratando-se da Tanya eu não conseguia ver de outro modo. Eu também sabia que eu já estava exagerando, mas era teimosa demais para admitir isso para ele. Eu sentia falta dele, física e emocionalmente, eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Eu conseguia ver nos olhos dele todos os dias, mas eu não conseguia verbalizar as minhas desculpas. Eu precisava externar tudo o que eu sentia de outra forma, antes de conseguir colocá-las em palavras. E era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer.

Voltei minha atenção para ele. Edward dormia serenamente. O lençol estava caído me deixando ver o começo de sua boxer vermelha. Eu preferia a preta, mas a vermelha também não era nada mal. Deslizei minha mão sobre seu peito e abdômen, olhei para seu rosto e ele permanecia imóvel. Isso me daria algum tempo para brincar antes que ele acordasse. Levei minha mão para dentro da boxer, e acariciei-o levemente. Edward deixou escapar um suspiro, mas ao que tudo indicava, continuava dormindo.

Abaixei a boxer devagar, me dando acesso, quase, total a ele. Lentamente, passei a língua pela ponta e assisti-o ganhando vida em minhas mãos. Coloquei-o em minha boca, arranhando a pele sensível com meus dentes.

-Hum, Bella- Ele gemeu. Desviei meu olhar para o seu rosto, e os seus olhos encontraram os meus. Sorri marotamente, antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo. Coloquei-o de novo na minha boca, e tive que me controlar enquanto via Edward se contorcendo quando comecei a acelerar meus movimentos.

-Bella, para!- Ele pediu. Levantei minha cabeça assustada, será que eu o havia machucado ou algo assim?

-O que foi?- Perguntei confusa.

-Você sabe muito bem o que foi.- Ele sorriu. E de alguma forma, ele conseguiu me deitar na cama e ficar por cima de mim. -Por mais que eu ame a sua boca maravilhosa, você sabe muito bem onde eu quero estar.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Alguém me explica como eu fiquei mais de uma semana sem ele? -Tira a blusa!- Ele ordenou, e eu mais que depressa obedeci.

-Maravilhosa. -Suas mãos voaram para os meus seios, ao mesmo tempo que sua boca encontrou a minha. Edward me beijava vorazmente, com saudade, amor, paixão, enquanto massageava os meus seios. -Nunca mais ouse fazer isso comigo- Ele pediu, deixando uma trilha de beijos até o meu pescoço.

-O quê? Te acordar no meio da noite do jeito que te acordei?- Provoquei. O que eu posso fazer, eu não conseguia deixar de fazer isso.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando.- Ele respondeu impaciente, mordendo no lugar onde o meu pescoço e clavícula se encontravam.

Não demorou muito para que sua língua quente e macia encontrasse meu seio. Se é que aquilo era possível ele estava me deixando ainda mais excitada com suas administrações. Edward devorava um seio enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. Arqueei meu corpo em busca de alguma fricção e fui recebida por sua ereção semi-coberta, exatamente no lugar em que eu precisava dele.

-Edward...- Implorei.

-Ainda não.- Ele respondeu, mordiscando meu mamilo túrgido que exigia sua atenção. Nesse momento, eu senti meu baixo ventre se contrair furiosamente, enquanto os famosos pontinhos brancos apareciam por de trás das minhas pálpebras. Não consegui conter o gemido que saiu. Quando eu abri os olhos, Edward me olhava com uma expressão divertida.

-Você teve um orgasmo sem que eu te tocasse propriamente.- Ele constatou.

-Eles estão sensíveis.- Me defendi.

-Quão sensíveis?- Ele murmurou, tomando o outro seio em sua boca.

-Edward, por favor- Implorei novamente.

-Por favor o quê, Bella?- O cretino ainda tinha a capacidade de me fazer aquela pergunta?

-Não me faça dizer as palavras.

-Mas é exatamente o que eu quero que você faça.- O desgraçado falou com aquele sorriso torto, que por si só era capaz de me levar a outro orgasmo.

-Desgraçado.- Arquejei ao sentir sua língua em meu umbigo.

-Vamos lá, Bella.- Ele encorajou, ainda ostentando aquele maldito sorriso.

-Euquerovocêdentrodemim.- Disse num único suspiro.

-Não precisava nem pedir.- O sorriso torto assumiu um ar prepotente e eu tive vontade de estapeá-lo

-Ah, vai para a p...- Não consegui terminar aquele doce xingamento, porque os dedinhos mágicos do meu marido entravam em ação. Ele tirou minha calcinha rapidamente, e voltou para sua tarefa anterior.

-Tudo isso é por minha causa, Isabella?- Ele sabia o que acontecia comigo quando _ele_ falava o meu nome.

-Você sabe que sim.- Gemi, ao sentir a aproximação do meu segundo orgasmo naquela noite. Mas, antes que o fato se consumasse ele já havia retirado seus dedos. -Edward!- Protestei.

-Eu estou aqui.- Ele sorriu, e eu percebi que ele já estava sem a boxer. Eu podia muito bem sentir o _quanto_ ele estava ali.

Edward deslizou para dentro de mim, e permaneceu imóvel até que eu sinalizei para que ele continuasse.

-Como você consegue ser tão apertada?- Ele sussurrou mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Da mesma maneira que você consegue ser tão grande. - Devolvi a provocação e senti Edward grunhir contra o meu pescoço. -Mais rápido.

-Bella, eu estou quase...

Edward ficou de joelhos na cama, me levando junto com ele. A nova posição me possibilitava controlar o nosso ritmo. Ele segurou minha cintura, acelerando meu ritmo, ao mesmo tempo que ele voltava sua atenção para os meus seios.

-Eu quero que você venha comigo. - sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti-o estremecer. Senti-o liberando-se dentro de mim, o que ocasionou meu próprio ápice. Edward engoliu meu grito com um beijo, enquanto as ondas de prazer ainda emanavam em nossos corpos.

Por uns cinco minutos, o único som que podia ser ouvido eram as nossas respirações.

-Nós vamos ter que conversar amanhã.- Ele disse, beijando o meu pescoço.

-Eu sei.- Assenti.

-Olha para mim. - Ele pediu. - Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

-Sei. Eu também te amo.

Nos separamos e nos deitamos na cama. Edward me puxou para perto dele, e me abraçou por trás, repousando a mão na minha barriga.

-Eles sentiram sua falta.- Sorri.

-Eu também senti falta deles. E da mãe deles.- Ele beijou novamente o meu pescoço me deixando arrepiada. Se eu não estivesse tão cansada eu encorajaria suas ações.

-Eu também senti sua falta. - Balbuciei, já sentindo o sono me envolver.

-Amor, hora de acordar.- Edward me sacudia, gentilmente.

-Hum, me deixa dormir. - Murmurei, virando para o outro lado.

-Já passam das dez.

-Quando passar das dez da noite você pode me acordar. - Será que ele não sabia que eu dormia por três?

-Alice já ligou para cá umas cinco vezes. Eu disse para ela que você não ia sair porque não estava se sentindo bem. - Ele avisou, nessa hora ele conseguiu minha total atenção.

-Por que você fez isso?- Perguntei, visivelmente chateada. - Ela queria comprar o enxoval.

-E você iria de livre e espontânea vontade? - Ele perguntou desconfiado.

-É uma data importante para ela. Ela esteve presente na minha e eu quero fazer o mesmo por ela. - E isso incluía ir as compras.

-Se você quiser eu ligo para avisar que você está melhor.- Ele sugeriu, e eu pude ver em seus olhos que isso era a última coisa que ele queria fazer.

-Não. Primeiro vamos ver o que você tem a me oferecer. - Sorri, sugestiva.

-O que você quiser. - Ele disse, aproximando seu rosto perigosamente do meu.

-Humm, isso me parece muito mais interessante do que ir as compras.- Envolvi minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o puxei para um beijo.

-Vai tomar seu banho que eu trago seu café aqui.- Ele falou quando nos separamos.

-Eu devia fazer greve de sexo mais vezes.

-Não gostei da piada. - Ele me olhou sério antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Como ele havia sugerido, fui tomar meu banho. A água morna fazia maravilhas no meu corpo. Ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, e não demorou muito até que eu não fosse mais a única dentro do Box.

-Ei! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Sabe como é, precisamos economizar a água do planeta.- Ele disse com sua expressão mais cínica. -Deixa que eu faço isso.- Ele pegou o frasco de _shampoo, _derramou um pouco em suas mãos e aplicou no meu cabelo, massageando suavemente. Eu fechei meus olhos tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação.

-Humm, isso é bom. Muito bom.- Gemi, aproximando meu corpo ainda mais do dele.

-Bella controle-se. - Ele advertiu.

-Nem adianta você dizer que não quer.-E para provar o meu ponto, cheguei ainda mais perto dele e senti sua ereção contra o meu traseiro. O gemido que ele soltou só serviu para provar o quanto eu estava certa.

-Eu não vou fazer isso aqui. Você pode se machucar. - Ele falou sério.

-Você fala como se nunca tivéssemos transado no banheiro.

-Mas você não estava grávida.

-Você é impossível!- Revirei os meus olhos. Eu achava fofa toda essa preocupação dele, mas às vezes ele exagerava.

-Eu vou te amostrar o impossível assim que você terminar de tomar o café-da-manhã.- É claro que minha alimentação seria a prioridade dele. E pensar que eu ainda teria seis meses daqueles intensos cuidados.

Quando saímos do banho, nosso café-da-manhã já estava nos esperando. Suco de limão, panquecas e morangos. Não perdi meu tempo e fui logo devorar minha refeição. Ambos permanecíamos quietos enquanto comíamos, e por mais que eu odiasse trazer o tópico à tona eu precisava fazê-lo.

-Não querendo acabar o clima, mas acho que devíamos conversar.

-Eu sei. -Ele assentiu.

-Edward, por que você não me contou?- Comecei justo pelo o que mais me incomodava.

-Eu já te disse. Eu ia contar, mas eu estava com medo de que você não fosse reagir tão bem e estava esperando um dia que você estivesse mais relaxada para que eu pudesse contar.

-Mas no dia que eu te perguntei...

-Eu estava cansado e não estava com disposição para uma discussão.- Ele se justificou. -Bella, eu nunca esconderia nada de você. Eu nunca escondi, e você sabe disso.- E eu realmente sabia.

-Como ela está?

-Bem, eu acho. - Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Ela sabe que nós...

-Ainda não tive essa oportunidade. - Ele sorriu. Tive vontade de sugerir que fosse eu a esfregar na cara dela que havíamos casado, mas fiquei quieta.

-Ela continua bonita?- Mordi o lábio enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

-Sabe o que é engraçado, quando eu a vi lá no escritório eu me perguntei o que eu enxergava nela na época da faculdade. Ela me pareceu tão artificial.

-Você não precisa falar essas coisas só para me agradar. - Edward me encarou por um momento, como se não estivesse acreditando no que eu estava dizendo.

-Acredite em mim que é a mais pura verdade. Se você quiser pode perguntar ao Eddie Jr.- Ele sugeriu com um sorriso despreocupado.

-Posso fazer essa pergunta agora?- Arqueei a sobrancelha.

-Sempre que você quiser.- Ele me puxou para perto dele, e logo nossas línguas estavam lutando dentro de nossas bocas. Quando minha mão começou a percorrer aquele corpo divinamente esculturado, o maldito telefone tocou. -Não acredito nisso! Preciso cancelar esse telefone o mais rápido possível. - Ele reclamou e como sempre coube a mim atender o aparelho.

-Alô?- Atendi, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz do outro lado da linha.. - Aqui? Claro.- - Pela minha visão periférica, eu notava o quanto Edward estava impaciente e curioso para saber do que se tratava.- Daqui a pouco chegamos aí.

-Por favor me diz que eu não preciso sair da minha cama.- Ele implorou.

-Minha mãe está no aeroporto. - Disse mordendo o lábio.

-LAX?- Ele perguntou temeroso.

-É.- Confirmei e não pude deixar de concordar com o xingamento dele sobre o péssimo _timing _da minha mãe.

**PriscylaCatryne: **Hey, calma! Sem estresse! A fic já chegou =)

**Bee: **Com certeza você não é a única. Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado, nos livros ela nunca fez nada para separar Edward e Bella mas todo mundo odeia ela huahauahaua

**Jana Mi: **Não quis escutar o irmão mais velho, deu no que deu. Hum, solução rápida? Mas onde estaria a graça? Hauahauhauahau Prometo que não vou atormentar vocês com a Tanya...quer dizer, não muito =D

**DeniseBelle26: ** Não querendo defender o meu Edward( preciso aproveitar que a Bella não está aqui para chamar ele assim), mas já defendendo...Ele agiu errado sim, mas tem horas que a gente sempre omite ou posterga uma conversa e tudo acaba mal. Foi o que aconteceu no caso dele.

**Maarii:** NHaaa, que chato Mari! Huahauahauaahu Isso, ria com a desgraça alheia...se o Edward aparecer e quiser comer o teu fígado eu não vou impedir ehehhehee Alec bonzinho...tarde demais. Gostei da ideia do flashback, vou ver se coloco em prática ;)

**gby00: **Posso te dizer uma coisa: Eu amei essa sua ideia de teoria da conspiração. O Alec não conhece o Aro ou qualquer Volturi. Só isso que eu falo =) Ah! Mas ela vai se vingar...e muito!

**Gabi-b: **Ok, eu já arrumei! Não agüento deixar eles brigados por muito tempo xD

**Luna Stew : **Claro que não, hunf! Bellinha grávida bota para quebrar hehehehe Mais uma que ri do sofrimento dos outros. Se o Edward aparecer por aqui...eu não defendo ninguém!

**KiviaL:** Segunda pessoa que desconfia de uma teoria da conspiração elaborada pelo Aro. Interessante. Se ele sabe ou não, vai depender do quanto Tanya deixou escapar...

**Finhaa Masen: **Ninguém desestabiliza esses dois não. Eu garanto! \o/ Coisa mais fofa do mundo, né? Eu queria que o Jasper me pedisse em casamento, mas a metida da Alice chegou na minha frente, fazer o quê?

**Nessinha**: A Renata sabe tudo hauahuahauah (Todas as Renatas sabem ;) )

**Obrigada por me aturarem e lerem esse capítulo! **

**Até o próximo! (Só Deus sabe quando será)**

**Beijos mil!**


	11. Futuro

**N/A** : Aqui estou eu! Capítulo novo, espero que gostem ^^ Como não alcançamos o número de reviews, os cullens só invadem no próximo, ok? Espero que gostem do capítulo. Beijos!

**Capítulo 11 – Futuro**

**[BPOV]**

Edward pulou da cama e pegou a primeira coisa que viu em sua frente e vestiu. No meu caso foi um pouco mai difícil que isso; eu estava começando a perder algumas roupas - o que não era muito legal. Não que eu me importasse a aparência, mas nenhuma mulher gosta de saber que o seu _jeans _favorito não cabe mais.

Optei pelo vestido mais solto que eu tinha e um par de sapatilhas.

"Você sabia que sua mãe viria?" Edward perguntou, entrando no volvo.

"A última vez que falei com ela foi quando contamos sobre a gravidez." Respondi, também entrando no carro.

"Ao menos eu vou ficar mais tranquilo sabendo que vai ter alguém para tomar conta de você."

"Nem ouse colocar minha mãe nisso! Eu já sou grandinha e sei me cuidar."

"Veremos do lado de quem ela vai ficar." Ele sorriu prepotente e deu a partida no carro. Eu odiava quando ele tinha razão!

"Por falar em ficar, você precisa ligar para os seus pais." Lembrei.

"Para quê?" Ele franziu o cenho, enquanto prestava atenção no trânsito.

"Para pedir que minha mãe fique lá." Respondi, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Ah não, Bella! Se ligarmos agora meus pais vão querer que a gente vá almoçar lá e eu não estou afim." Ele protestou.

"Bem, espero que você goste da abstinência."

"Você está me chantageando?" Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para mim.

"Claro que não! Isso é apenas um fato. Você sabe muito bem que eu não consigo fazer nada sabendo que minha mãe está no cômodo ao lado." Só de lembrar das vezes em que viajávamos para Phoenix, chegava a ser desconcertante.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou, derrotado."Mas eu só vou ligar depois."

Felizmente o aeroporto não estava muito movimentado e conseguimos achar Renée assim que chegamos. Ela estava sentada segurando sua mala vermelha que eu conseguia enxergar em qualquer lugar.

"Mãe!"

"Filha! Como vocês está linda!" Ela elogiou me abraçando. "E essa barriga? Como vão meus netinhos? Você está se cuidando?"

"Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez." Pedi, enquanto ela abraçava o Edward.

"A gravidez te cai tão bem. Você está tão linda, mais do que o habitual." Ela elogiou, novamente.

"Eu vivo falando isso para ela, mas ela não acredita em mim."

"Vocês dois são suspeitos demais para opinarem nesse assunto." Falei, revirando os olhos. "Para onde quer ir agora, mãe?"

"Antes de qualquer coisa, preciso tomar um banho. depois, precisamos conversar com a Esme para que ela nos indique algumas casas por aqui."

"Hoje é sábado. Não podemos deixar isso para resolver durante a semana?" Depois da correria dos últimos dias ajudando o Jasper no pedido, tudo o que eu queria era ficar na minha casa fazendo absolutamente nada. O ócio nunca me pareceu tão atrativo quanto nessa gravidez.

"Você já vai fazer três meses! Quando você estiver gigante e mal conseguir andar você vai lamentar não ter aproveitado esse tempo." O que eu podia falar? Minha mãe tinha um jeito muito peculiar de incentivar as pessoas.

"Tem horas que você é tão encorajadora quanto a Alice." Murmurei.

"Eu faço o que eu posso." Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

"Podemos, meninas?" Edward, chamou abrindo a porta do carro.

"Claro!" Minha mãe sorriu. Edward não precisava chamá-la de menina para ganhar o apoio dela. Aquilo era golpe baixo!

Fiquei sentada na cama, enquanto esperava minha mãe acabar de tomar banho. A mala dela ainda permanecia intacta, exceto pelas roupas que ela tinha escolhido para vestir depois do banho.

"Você vai ficar quanto tempo?" Perguntei, quando ela finalmente saiu do banheiro.

"Eu não sei. Vai depender das coisas que teremos que fazer. Talvez eu fique um mês, talvez mais..." Ela respondeu, indecisa.

"Mãe, você não precisa passar tanto tempo aqui só por minha causa." Protestei. Eu amava tê-la ali, mas não queria que ela colocasse a vida dela em espera só por minha causa.

"Você é minha única filha e está grávida, não vejo razão para não ficar." Ela respondeu, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Que tal o Phil?"

"Você sabe que ele não se importa. Você é como uma filha para ele e ele sabe que você está precisando de mim." Sorri. Eu também considerava o Phil como sendo o meu pai. De fato, ele exerceu essa função nos anos que fiquei longe de Charlie.

"Eu só não quero que você atrase sua vida por minha causa."

"Não está atrasando em nada." Ela garantiu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros. "Quando é sua próxima consulta?"

"Sexta-feira."

"Já dá para saber o sexo?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Não. O médico falou de um exame de sangue que posso fazer para descobrir, mas acho que vou esperar pela ultra do próximo mês." A minha curiosidade não era maior que meu medo de exames de sangue.

"Deixa de frescura! Se tem a possibilidade descubra logo."

"Está bem!" Concordei, mas eu já planejava uma maneira de fugir desse exame.

"Agora eu vou indo." Renée anunciou de repente.

"Indo? Para onde?" Perguntei confusa. Ela mal havia chegado.

"Eu vou ficar com Esme e Carlisle. Eles me ofereceram para ficar lá quando liguei para eles ontem a noite." Ela explicou.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou pedir para o Edward levá-la." Ofereci.

"Não precisa."

"Acredite mãe, ele não vai se importar." Muito pelo contrário! Eu tinha certeza que mesmo Esme nos convidando para almoçar, ele conseguiria se livrar do convite. Provavelmente diria que eu não estava me sentindo bem.

Assim que eles saíram peguei o programa da turnê que a Sra. Myer faria. eu tinha quase certeza de que o meu médico e o Edward desaprovariam tantas viagens e o vídeo corrido que eu enfrentaria. O que me restava era reformular a viagem ou escolher outra pessoa para ir no meu lugar.

Alec seria a melhor opção, mas eu não tinha certeza se a Sra. Myer ficaria confortável com outra pessoa cuidando da turnê. Como esse parecia ser um problema momentaneamente sem solução, decidi pegar um manuscrito para ler. Como eu já estava na metade, eu sabia que não demoraria muito para ler.

"Amor, cheguei!" Edward avisou algum tempo depois. "Você se importa se eu fizer o almoço? " Ele perguntou aparecendo na porta.

"Nem um pouquinho." Sorri.

Voltei a me concentrar na leitura, o que não foi difícil pois eu estava na melhor parte. Aquela na qual a mocinha se derretia toda e se entregava ao herói da história. Embora o livro tivesse uma ótima trama, não pude deixar de notar os clichês nas cenas de amor. Mas também, o que seria da vida sem os clichês?

_Ele a deitava lentamente na cama, colocando o peso do seu corpo sobre o dela, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos másculas passeavam pelo corpo da jovem, que com aquele simples toque já entrava em ebulição._

_As peças de roupas logo foram descartadas, e ela não pode conter o gemido ao sentir o peito dele contra seus seios sensíveis. _

"Isso não ajuda muito ao meu estado." Reclamei, a frustração causada pela minha mãe voltava com força total. Ao menos eu podia aproveitar esse momento.

Marquei a página em qual havia parado e coloquei o livro na cabeceira. Pé ante pé, fui andando até a cozinha, onde fui atingida por uma das melhores visões que uma mulher poderia ter. Edward estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo e um avental preto que contrastava com sua pele branca. Concentrei-me no movimento dos seus quadris, que deviam corresponder às batidas que emanavam dos fones de ouvido. Assim como eu, Edward não conseguia fazer nada sem música.

Sentei-me na bancada e apenas fiquei observando ele dançando e preparando o nosso almoço.

"Hey!" Edward exclamou, ao me notar. "Espionando-me, Sra. Cullen?"

"Apenas observando como seu bumbum fica maravilhoso nessa calça." Comentei com um sorrio malicioso nos lábios.

"A população feminina de Los Angeles tem a mesma opinião." O meu sorriso torto brilhou no seu rosto.

"Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas na minha frente?" Perguntei, fingindo minha indignação.

"Estou apenas dizendo os fatos." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"E eu que vim aqui, disposta a terminar o que começamos hoje de manhã." Suspirei e desci da bancada cabisbaixa.

"Espera! Para quê a pressa?" Edward segurou o meu braço.

"Sabe, você está ocupado e é melhor não te atrapalhar." Eu estava fazendo um grande esforço para não rir.

"O almoço pode esperar." Ele afirmou, me puxando para junto dele. "A não ser que você esteja com fome."

"Fome é a última coisa que sinto nesse momento."

"Perfeito!" Ele sorriu, antes de me beijar. Eu já disse que eu amava os beijos dele? Pois é! "Acho melhor irmos para o quarto." Ele sussurrou entre os beijos.

"Não. Eu quero aqui." Eu precisava que ele deixasse aquele cuidado de lado só por um momento.

"Bella..." Ele me implorou com os olhos.

"Eu quero aqui, Edward." Disse decidida.

"Você quer me matar!" Ele sussurrou contra minha boca, me empurrando contra a parede. Isso aí! Adeus autocontrole!

A segunda-feira chegou e com elas os problemas. Peguei um engarrafamento imenso para chegar ao trabalho, depois tive que ligar para a gráfica e resolver o problema de uma capa que estava errada, em seguida tive que aturar Alice se lamuriando por eu não ter ido às compras no sábado, e para completar Alec tinha acabado de avisar que minha mãe estava no escritório.

Ou o universo conspira contra mim, ou a culpa é dos hormônios.

"Mãe, o que está fazendo aqui?" Disparei, assim que ela entrou.

"Precisamos ver algumas casas." Ela respondeu, ignorando meu mau humor. Depois de anos lidando com a minha TPM, minha mãe havia aprendido a agir quando os hormônios falavam mais alto.

"Sei que pode ser difícil de perceber, mas eu estou no meio de uma coisa muito importante chamada trabalho." Nesses dias meu sarcasmo era mais afiado que o normal, como é possível notar.

"O seu trabalho não é mais importante que seus filhos" Ela retrucou.

"Não podemos ver isso outra hora? Eu saio às cinco."

"Assim como os corretores." Ela observou. "Bella, você é casada com o sobrinho do presidente dessa companhia. Aposto que não tem problema nenhum você dar uma escapadinha."

"Eu não gosto de tirar proveito de certos privilégios que talvez eu tenha." Nunca ninguém tinha insinuado isso, mas eu era o tipo de pessoa que não gostava de dar motivos.

"Vamos, Bells!" Renée chamou.

"Está bem. " Bloqueei o computador e peguei minha bolsa. Por mais contrariada que eu estivesse eu sabia que minha mãe tinha alguma razão nessa história. "Alec, vou dar uma saída, não sei a que horas volto." Avisei assim que saí da sala.

"O que faço com as ligações?" Ele perguntou.

"Anote os recados." Respondi. "Obrigada."

"Então, para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei, já no estacionamento da empresa.

"Esme e eu selecionamos algumas casas que ficam no mesmo bairro onde ela mora."

"Tudo bem. Pelo menos não vou ter que atravessar a cidade para levar as crianças na casa dos avós." Diferente de ter que atravessar o país para levá-los até Charlie ou a própria Renée.

"Se você não gostar de nada, podemos ver outras amanhã." Ela sugeriu.

"Eu só acho que Edward deveria ir conosco. " Não gostava da ideia de escolher minha futura casa sem ele ao meu lado.

"Então ligue para ele. só vamos encontrar o corretor dentro de uma hora."

"E por que você chegou tão cedo?" Perguntei confusa.

"Pensei que seria mais difícil te convencer." Renée sorriu. É, acho que essa gravidez estava acabando com a minha moral.

O trajeto embora não estivesse engarrafado, era um pouco distante e quase me tomou todo o tempo que restava. De fato, era bem perto de onde Esme e Carlisle moravam, ficando apenas a umas cinco quadras de distância.

Assim que estacionei o carro enfrente a casa, notei um distinto Volvo prata já estacionado no local. Edward estava encostado no muro da casa, super concentrado em seu celular.

"Como você chegou primeiro?" Perguntei quando o alcancei.

"Eu dirijo mais rápido que você." Ele disse com um sorriso de superioridade e eu apenas revirei os olhos. Às vezes éramos tão infantis.

"Podemos entrar?" Renée perguntou e nós assentimos.

A casa tinha um modesto jardim na parte da frente, repleto das mais variadas flores. Algumas eu nem sabia os nomes.

"Olá! Vocês devem ser Edward e Bella! Esme me falou muito sobre vocês."

"Essa casa é linda!"

"Não, é? Espera até ver o restante dela!"

"Então, o que acharam?"

"É essa." "O que você acha?"

"Eu gostei dela, mas tem certeza que não quer ver outra?"

"Não. Eu sinto que é essa. Ela é perfeita! Como eu sempre sonhei."

"Meu trabalho aqui é realizar seus sonhos."

"Vamos ficar com ela. Podemos conversar sobre a compra?"

"Claro, me acompanhe."

"Boa escolha! Eu trouxe você primeiro aqui pois sabia que você ia amar."

"Obrigada, mãe."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter vindo cuidar de mim." "Se fosse depender da minha boa vontade, só Deus sabe quando eu iria procurar uma casa."

"Eu sei disso."

**[RPOV]**

Eu realmente gostava do meu trabalho, mas havia momentos - como agora- em que o tédio tomava conta de mim. Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer, acredite em mim! Na verdade, até tinha, mas eu dependia do Edward e ele só saíria da reunião perto do horário do almoço.

A situação era tão drástica que nem o Twitter estava aplacando o tédio!

"Bom dia! O Edward está?" Uma voz anasalada e arrepiante me despertou dos meus pensamentos. Tanya-Meus-Peitos-São-Mais-Falsos-Que-Uma-Nota-De-Dois-Dólares-Mas-Mesmo-Assim-Eu-Me-Acho-O-Último-Biscoito-Do-Pacote-Denalli tinha que aparecer para estragar o meu sossego.

"O Sr. Cullen não se encontra. Quer deixar um recado?" Perguntei na voz mais educada que eu tinha.

"Não. Sabe se ele estará livre para almoçar?" Ela perguntou, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar em minha direção.

"Livre ele estará, agora se ele estará livre para a senhorita eu já não tenho tanta certeza." Não pude evitar o veneno que saiu da minha voz.

"Olha só, alguém está apaixonada pelo chefe?"

"Isso não lhe diz respeito." Sim, eu podia dizer a verdade e negar tudo. Mas para mim, a verdade era algo precioso demais para ser desperdiçada com ela.

"Engraçado, o que o seu pai diria se soubesse que você é tão fiel ao seu patrão?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Então ela sabia quem eu era. Eu já devia esperar por isso.

"O meu pai não tem nada a ver com a minha vida profissional." Devolvi. No fundo eu sabia que era uma mentira, mas eu estava tentando tornar aquilo uma verdade.

"É mesmo? Então por que se esconder atrás de um sobrenome falso?" Tanya retrucou.

"Onde você está querendo chegar?"

"Cuidado com o quê e o como você fala ou o seu pai acabará descobrindo tudo." Ela ameaçou.

"Eu não tenho medo de você."

"Pois deveria" Ela me olhou friamente. "Ah, e não esqueça de verificar a disponibilidade do Sr. Cullen."

"Farei o possível." Nem me dei ao trabalho de mascarar me desprezo dessa vez.

"Passar bem, Volturi. digo, Cooper." Ela sorriu triunfante e saiu.

Eu precisava socar alguma coisa, ou alguém. Olhei para o monitor que estava na minha frente, e por mais atrativa que parecesse a ideia de socá-lo eu não estava afim de arcar com os prejuízos.

"Que cara é essa?" Edward perguntou assim que passou por mim.

"Estou premeditando um assassinato." Respondi. Ele fez um sinal para que eu o seguisse até a sua sala.

"Espero que não seja o meu."

"Sinto muito, mas o meu ódio é exclusividade da VL" Respondi.

"V.L.?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Vadia Loira, dã!" Suspirei. "Você precisa acompanhar meu raciocínio, Cullen."

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?" Ele respirou pesadamente. Eu nem reclamava tanto dela assim...

"Ela veio saber se você estava livre para almoçar com ela, aí ela não gostou da resposta que eu dei e ameaçou contar tudo para o meu pai." Contei, resumidamente.

"O quê? Eu vou ter uma séria conversa com ela. Como funcionária dessa empresa a lealdade dela é para conosco não o seu pai." Ele se exaltou.

"Por favor, não faça isso. Eu sei me cuidar." Pedi. Por mais que eu já encarasse o Edward como um amigo, e até um irmão, eu não precisava que ele lutasse as minhas batalhas por mim.

"Quanto ao almoço você vai almoçar comigo." Ele decidiu.

"Claro! Afinal precisamos confirmar a ideia de que estou apaixonada por você." Disse sarcástica.

"Ela disse isso?" Ele parecia surpreso.

"É."

"E desde quando você se importa com isso?"

"Não é comigo que eu me preocupo. Se isso chegar aos ouvidos da Bella..." Só de pensar nisso, eu ficava desesperada!

"A Bella conhece você! Não se preocupe com isso." Ele me assegurou. "Será que podemos ir almoçar? Eu estou faminto."

"Tudo bem. Deixa eu ir pegar minha bolsa."

Senti alguns olhares em minha direção quando saía do escritório com Edward, mas preferi ignorar a situação. Pelo menos o almoço foi interessante. Edward e eu conversamos um pouco sobre o trabalho, antes dele animadamente me contar sobre a compra da nova casa. Eu estava tão feliz por ele e Bella!

De volta ao escritório, ele me deu alguns documentos para revisar já que ele precisaria para mais tarde. De repente a música Chery Bomb invadiu o ambiente, me desconcentrando por completo. Eu sempre esquecia de deixar no silencioso!

"Alô?" Atendi ao celular, sem nem olhar o visor.

"Maninha, como você está?" A segunda voz que eu mais temia ouvir falou do outro lado.

"Jane?" Perguntei, incerta.

"Até onde eu sei sou sua única irmã."

"O que você quer?" Perguntei, diretamente.

"Preciso de um favor." Ela respondeu. "Há algum tempo fui informada de suas atividades profissionais."

"Como assim?" Fiz-me de desentendida.

"Você deveria ter mudado seu nome também. Renata não é um nome muito comum." Ela provocou.

"Encurta a história." Disse rispidamente. Uma coisa que eu não suportava era quando alguém falava em rodeios.

"Eu vou ser bem clara: Corre um boato de que Frank Cullen irá se aposentar. A aquisição de uma editora faria muito bem ao patrimônio Volturi." Ela disse a última frase sugestivamente.

"E o que isso tem a ver comigo?" Eu realmente estava confusa com o andamento daquela conversa.

"Todo patrimônio, quando dividido em dois perde a sua força. Sem contar que não tenho certeza que os sobrinhos manterão o mesmo padrão do tio. Logicamente, Emmett e Edward não concordarão com uma venda. A não ser que você descubra alguma coisa com a qual pudéssemos chantageá-los." Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

"Você quer que eu banque a espiã? Sem chances!"

"Se eu fosse você pensava duas vezes, afinal é o seu futuro que está em jogo. Imagino que papai dará um jeito da UCLA te recusar." Ela chantageou.

"Jane, como você pode ser assim?" Perguntei. Nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento fraternal, mas nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que ela me chantagearia para conseguir uma vantagem profissional.

"Negócios são negócios. Pense bem, o que vale mais? A lealdade aos Cullens ou o seu futuro?" E então ela desligou o telefone.

E, sinceramente, eu não sabia o que fazer!

**Aliciaps: **Oie! Fico muito feliz em saber disso (: Espero não ter demorado muito.

**PriscylaCatryne : **Também não gosto de vê-los brigados. Que bom que não teremos muito drama nessa fic (:

**Jana Mi: **Também queria, viu? Foi mil vezes melhor que o do Edward . OMG! Seu futuro noivo vai querer me matar hauahuahauaha. Renata e Demetri não vão demorar muito a ficarem juntos não, mas ela é dura na queda.

**Maarii: **Mas eu não vi nenhum reply seu no twitter u.u Não tinha nada lá quando você deixou essa review o.O Dengue? Que péssimo Mari. Espero que você tenha melhorado logo ^^ Eu tô virando uma chata e você tá virando uma Alice heheheheh

**gby00: **Também não sei! Deve ser culpa da autora. Espero trazer o Matt de novo no próximo capítulo.

**Sophiatt:** Obrigada! (: Quando eu descobrir como ser amiga deles eu te conto o/ Matt Bomer *suspira*. A Alice que não segure ele não senão eu pego (:

**Julieide: **Pois é. Bellinha tem que ficar bem calminha

**: **Para mim pode ser um Jasper no corpo do Jasper mesmo que eu tô dentro \o/ E você acha que ela não fará? Hauahuaa Se não for no próximo capítulo é no segundo =p

**KiviaL : **hauahauhauahauha Mistérios! Não, assim, Tanya nem sempre é santa mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai conseguir seja lá o que ela está tramando. Caso ela esteja tramando alguma coisa :) MARIDO? Como ousas roubar meu noivo? O.O Alice sempre é do contra. Amo ela por causa disso ^^ Obrigada! Acho melhor você me matar só quando acabar a fic, né? ;)

**LarissaK:** Nha, mata a Renée não tadinha! hauhauahauah

**Finhaa Masen: **Huahuahauahaa! Quero um Jasper o/ Me dá de presente? *_*

**Marry Pierobon: **Eu ia deixar mais um capítulo eles separados, mas o Edward estava arrependido tadinho hehehe

**Beijos. Obrigada por ler! Até mais!**


	12. Desejos

**Emmett: **_São três meses de férias que passam de pressa curtir é a prioridade..._

**Rose: **_Emmett! Temos companhia. _

**Emmett: **_Ah, não quero não! Tá na hora do Phineas e Ferb. _

**Renata: **_Posso ver também? *_*_

**Emmett: **_Vem pra cá, gente! Vem!_

**Edward: **_Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum! Temos um post a fazer!_

**Renata: **_É Phineas e Ferb. Fui!_

**Emmett: **_Vamos lá, Rê!_

**Edward: **_Mas..._

**Alice: **_Liga não. Eles voltam._

**N/A** : Então, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que gostem. Ah, e me desculpem pelas loucuras dos personagens. Não ficou muito engraçado, mas enfim. Antes que eu esqueça, vou começar uma nova fic mês que vem e já postei o trailer aqui, o nome é Everything Changes, quem quiser dar uma conferida. Agora é só.Beijos e até a próxima!

**Capítulo 12 – Desejos **

**[RPOV]**

A ligação de Jane ficava se repetindo na minha cabeça numa espécie de _loop_ infinito. Eu me sentia numa daquelas encruzilhadas cujo próximo passo poderia mudar todo o curso da minha vida. Eu tinha passado todos esses anos tentando provar para todo mundo o quanto eu era diferente da minha família. Mas, parecia que por mais que eu me afastasse, a sombra do meu sobrenome e as consequências sempre aumentavam.

Assim que cheguei ao apartamento encontrei uma Alice mais agitada que o normal. Ela falava ao telefone ao mesmo tempo que tentava calçar as sandálias e olhava para o calendário que tinha em uma das mãos. Se isso não é prova que mulher pode ser multitarefa, eu não sabia mais o que poderia ser.

"Que bom que você chegou!" Ela falou assim que desligou o telefone. "Eu vou me encontrar com o Jasper para experimentarmos um buffet. Eu não fiz o jantar mas na agenda tem o número dos restaurantes mais próximos, caso você queira pedir."

"Pode deixar, obrigada." Forcei um sorriso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, me analisando por um momento.

"Não." Menti.

"Eu só não vou insistir nessa conversa porque eu realmente estou atrasada." Ela avisou do jeito autoritário dela.

Em menos de dez minutos, Alice já havia saído e eu estava sozinha de novo com os meus pensamentos. Eu precisava tomar uma decisão o mais rápido possível, mas eu me sentia completamente perdida. Uma parte de mim dizia que eu nem deveria estar considerando aquela proposta absurda. Mas a outra parte, a mais fraca, tinha medo da possibilidade de ter seus sonhos destruídos. Graças a Deus o telefone tocou, adiando aquela decisão por mais algum tempo.

"Alô?"

"Oi, tudo bem?" Uma voz familiar soou do outro lado.

"Dimmi?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Você já reconhece minha voz, é?" Ele provocou.

"Eu te conheço a quase dezoito anos. Seria estranho não reconhecer sua voz."

"Então, eu estava pensando..." Ele mudou de assunto. "...como você está sozinha aí, que tal irmos jantar?" Espera! _Demetri Sullivan_ estava me convidando para jantar? Tipo, um encontro?

"Como você sabe que eu estou sozinha?" Perguntei, desconfiada.

"O Jasper pode ou não ter comentado comigo que ele ia sair com a Alice hoje à noite." Ele respondeu. "Aí como eu sei que você é uma negação na cozinha..."

"Obrigada pelo elogio."

"O que me diz? Vai jantar comigo?" Perguntou, ignorando meu sarcasmo.

"Eu bem que gostaria, mas não estou muito a fim de sair."

"Olha, você não precisa ligar o campo de força não." Ao contrário do que eu esperava, não fiquei chateada pelo que ele tinha dito. Eu sabia que tinha um campo de força em volta de mim que sempre repelia qualquer pessoa assim que assuntos ligados ao coração surgia. Era automático. Quase que um instinto. "Eu estou falando em sair como amigos, sabe? Sem pressões." Ele procurou reafirmar.

"Depois de você falar em campo de força você realmente não poderia esperar outra coisa de mim." Brinquei.

"Mas isso é algo que pode ser mudado com o tempo, certo?"

"Você realmente quer ir por esse caminho?"

"Talvez." Ele respondeu displicente e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida_. Eu não queria ir por esse caminho._ "Vai jantar comigo, ou não?"

"Onde você pretende ir?"

"Você escolhe."

"Conhece um bom restaurante mexicano?"

"Isso é o que não falta em Los Angeles." Ele respondeu animado "A que horas posso passar aí?"

"Eu acabei de chegar do trabalho. Daqui a uma hora está bom?"

"Perfeito. Até mais!" Ele se despediu e desligou o telefone.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, pois sabia que gastaria a próxima hora escolhendo o que iria vestir. Se Alice estivesse ali ela me diria para colocar o vestido preto que ela havia me obrigado a comprar, juntamente com os monstros que ela chamava de sandálias. E sim, eu também tinha sido obrigada a comprá-las. No entanto, usar um vestido indicaria que eu havia me arrumado para a ocasião e que eu encarava aquele jantar como um encontro. E isso não poderia acontecer! Por outro lado, eu também não queria parecer básica demais. Ser mulher podia ser complicado às vezes.

Depois de muita deliberação entre mim e o espelho, decidi por uma calça jeans, uma blusa não tão básica e uma jaqueta vermelha. E nos pés, bem, eu não acho necessário dizer que estava com o meu velho all star. Eu precisava de um calçado confortável caso precisasse sair correndo por alguma razão.

Quando o relógio marcou seis e meia Demetri já estava a minha porta. Ele estava perfeito com uma blusa xadrez azul, jaqueta e calça preta. _Não que eu fosse admitir isso em voz alta, mas ele estava perfeito!_

O restaurante ficava no centro de Los Angeles e a comida era sem dúvida maravilhosa. O problema era que eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Eu não sabia se era o nervosismo para aquele encontro (que não era um encontro!) ou se era a aflição devido ao meu dilema, mas, a verdade era que eu não estava aproveitando a noite como deveria.

"Você está bem?" Demetri perguntou preocupado.

"Estou." Sorri forçadamente.

"Sei que não éramos exatamente melhores amigos, mas eu sei dizer quando você está mentindo." Ele apontou.

"Não é nada." Assegurei-o.

"Se fosse nada você não estaria tão distraída assim"

"Devo ter déficit de atenção." Sorri. Às vezes eu realmente achava que tinha.

"Renny..."

"É engraçado como você usa esse apelido. Caius sempre me chamou de Naty." Desconversei. Eu não queria conversar sobre o assunto, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que qualquer tentativa de escape seria em vão.

"Sua mãe é a única que te chama assim." Ele comentou com um sorriso.

"É." Sorri. Embora estivesse longe de ser a mãe ideal, Lydia Volturi era a única pessoa que me dava um pouco de liberdade para eu ser eu mesma.

"Eu prefiro esse. Parece mais com o seu nome."

"As vezes eu queria ter outro nome." Comentei. "Sempre gostei de Ashley."

"Não combina com você." Franzi a testa. Eu realmente achava que esse nome combinava comigo.

"Melanie?"

"Não." Ele sacudia a cabeça sorrindo.

"Elizabeth?"

"Não."

"Katherine?"

"Talvez." Ele me fitou por um instante. "Posso saber o porquê disso agora?"

"Ter um nome diferente não é fácil. Pergunte ao Caius. Eu era pequena quando ele ia à escola, mas eu me lembro das queixas que ele fazia aos nossos pais quando ele era mais novo. Eu sei que seu nome também é diferente, mas ele parece ter uma aceitação melhor." Ao menos eu não lembrava de ninguém na escola fazendo piada dele.

"Mas, você nunca passou por isso. Nós estudávamos na mesma escola e nunca ouvi ninguém falar nada de você."

"Nós não tínhamos o mesmo grupo de amigos e éramos de séries diferentes. E numa escola de elite as meninas conseguem ser bem sutis, até para ofender."

"E por que isso agora depois de tanto tempo?"

"Foi por causa do meu nome que Jane descobriu onde estou trabalhando."

"O quê?" Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. "O que sua irmã quer? Como ela descobriu?"

"Ela não me disse como, mas foi por causa do meu nome. O que ela quer não tem importância."

"Claro que tem. Caso contrário você não ficaria tão perdida."

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim." Ele sorriu gentilmente, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu nunca tinha percebido que os olhos dele eram num tom de mel, quase esverdeado.

"Eu não sei se posso confiar com _isso._"

"Dou a minha palavra." Ele garantiu.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que estaria me condenando no instante em que abrisse a boca, mas a possibilidade de poder dividir aquele tormento com alguém era reconfortante e foi isso o que eu fiz. Falei tudo. Sobre a ligação, os possíveis planos de Frank, a chantagem, tudo.

"Tem certeza que Jane é sua irmã?" Demetri perguntou assim que acabei de falar.

"Ela e Caius se parecem." Apontei. Eles até pareciam gêmeos com seus olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. "Se alguém for adotado esse alguém sou eu."

"O que você pretende fazer?" Ele perguntou. Aquela era a grande questão.

"Eu não sei. Eu não quero prejudicar o Edward ou o Emmett, mas se eu não fizer o que ela me pede, adeus UCLA."

"Eu não vou dizer qual o certo a fazer pois você sabe muito bem. Você só tem que ter em mente que o seu pai não é o único homem rico e influente no mundo." Encarei-o por um momento, eu nunca tinha visto esse lado do problema. Mas será que Edward poderia me ajudar?

"Você acha que se eu contasse ao Edward ele me ajudaria?"

"Você ainda tem dúvidas? Depois de tudo que ele fez?" Ele retorquiu.

"Mas isso não é nenhuma garantia. Meu pai é amigo do reitor. Você sabe muito bem tudo o que ele fez para atrasar meu ingresso na UCLA."

"Eu só acho que você deveria dar uma chance ao Edward." Ele insistiu.

"Você vai contar sobre isso a alguém?" Mordi o lábio, aguardando sua resposta. Se ele contasse eu poderia dar adeus a tudo!

"Não. Até porque caso você siga em frente com isso eles vão perceber quem foi o responsável." Ele encolheu os ombros. Imaginar a decepção no rosto do Edward, da Alice, do Emmett e da Bella era mais doloroso do que imaginar essa mesma reação nos membros da minha família.

"Eles vão me odiar." Afirmei. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, não sou? Só por estar considerando essa ideia?"

"Acho que levando em conta a sua família os danos na sua personalidade são quase nulos. " Ele sorriu. Eu estava começando a gostar daquele sorriso.

O caminho de volta para casa foi preenchido por músicas e conversas banais, tudo o que eu precisava para relaxar um pouco.

"Chegamos." Ele falou, estacionando em frente ao prédio. Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar. O que dizer nessas horas? Só falar 'tchau' e ir embora? Ou deveria falar mais alguma coisa? Eu não cheguei a descobrir, pois Demetri saiu do carro. Antes que ele pudesse concluir o que ele tinha em mente, abri a porta e o encontrei do lado de fora.

"Você não precisa me acompanhar até a porta." Disse gentilmente ao que ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Eu ficaria com a consciência pesada caso acontecesse alguma coisa com você. Vai que você é raptada ou algo do tipo?" Ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Eu desconhecia esse seu lado dramático." Falei com um sorriso.

"Bem, acho que é hora de ir." Ele comentou, parando em frente a portaria do prédio. "Talvez devêssemos repetir outro dia."

"Só se você deixar eu pagar." Avisei.

"Negativo."

"Pelo menos dividir a conta?" Arqueei um sobrancelha, enquanto tentava esconder um sorriso.

"Posso pensar no caso." Ele sorriu amplamente. "Um amigo meu que faz teatro vai encenar uma peça no sábado e eu prometi a ele que iria. Que tal você vir comigo e depois jantamos em algum lugar?"

"Pode ser." Respondi incerta. Eu tinha um pouco de receio com relação a peças de faculdade. Nunca se sabe o que pode surgir. "A que horas?"

"Posso passar aqui as cinco?"

"Claro." Respondi.

"Encontro marcado então."

"Isso não é um encontro." Tratei de lembrá-lo.

"Claro que não." Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim. "Tchau, Renny." Ele sussurrou, antes de sua boca roçar levemente em minha bochecha.

"Tchau." Murmurei inaudivelmente.

Com o pouco de sanidade que ainda existia em mim, segui até o apartamento com uma certa dificuldade. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Será que eu estava...? Não! Não poderia ser.

Deixei esse assunto de lado por um momento e comecei a pensar na minha grande questão. Conversar com o Demetri foi tudo o que eu precisava para tomar uma decisão. Eu sabia qual era o certo a fazer desde o início, mas as minhas inseguranças não me deixavam pensar direito.

Agora eu só precisava encontrar a coragem necessária para conversar com o Edward.

**[EPOV]**

O relógio não marcava nem oito horas da manhã e eu já estava na editora. Chegar essa hora tinha suas vantagens. Uma delas era o pouco número de funcionários que estava lá nesse horário, o que evitava que me parassem com suas perguntas, reclamações e questionamentos antes mesmo que eu começasse meu dia de trabalho.

-Bom dia!- Cumprimentei Renata que estava sentada em sua mesa.

-Bom dia, Edward.- Ela sorriu brevemente.

-O que temos para hoje?

-A sua manhã está livre, não tem ninguém para encher o saco.

-Jura? Nenhuma reunião? -Perguntei surpreso. Dias assim estavam sendo raros ultimamente.

-Pois é. À tarde você tem a VL às três horas. E depois aquela reunião com o pessoal da revista de esportes.

-Você sabe o que ela quer? - Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo para ela marcar uma reunião comigo.

-Não faço a mínima ideia, e sinceramente depois do que aconteceu eu não tenho coragem de perguntar nada. - Ela admitiu.

-Ela falou mais alguma coisa sobre aquele assunto?- Questionei. Se ele houvesse feito, eu teria uma séria conversa com a Denali.

-Não. Ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Caso ela te importune de novo, é só falar comigo. - Avisei.

-Está bem. - Eu já estava quase em minha sala, quando Renata me chamou. - Edward, eu precisava conversar com você.

-Quer ir até uma sala?- Convidei.

-Agora?-Ela pareceu surpresa com a rapidez. - Eu posso esperar.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Não é nada muito urgente. - Ela sorriu para me certificar da verdade o que não convenceu muito.

-Okay. Qualquer coisa é só avisar.

Assim que entrei na minha sala, tratei de começar trabalhar. Como tinha a manhã livre procurei revisar e adiantar alguns projetos que poria em prática no futuro. A cada dia que passava eu sentia como se o meu trabalho aumentasse ainda mais

-Edward?- Renata chamou pelo interfone.

-Sim?- Respondi, enquanto examinava um relatório.

-Tem uma pessoa aqui para vê-lo. Posso mandar entrar?

-Pode. Mas quem é?- Perguntei.

-Você já vai descobrir.- Ela falou enigmática.

Aguardei os breves segundos que levaria a pessoa a abrir a porta e me surpreendi ao ver quem era. Bella. Com uma bota de cano alto nos pés, um sobretudo que escondia sua roupa e um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-O que você faz aqui? - Perguntei, surpreso com a visita.

-Eu fui encontrar um novo autor e como eu tinha me dado o resto do dia de folga e o seu escritório ficava no caminho...

-E como foi a entrevista?- Perguntei, enquanto ela se aproximava da minha mesa.

-Muito produtiva. Ele escreve romances policiais e os personagens são bem envolventes. - Ela comentou animada.

-Que bom!

-Você está fazendo alguma coisa de importante? - Ela me olhou hesitante.

-Basicamente não. Só terei reunião a tarde. E, se eu pudesse, ainda faltaria.

-É com quem?- Ela se sentou no meu colo.

-Tanya. - Falei com um suspiro.

-Fala sério!

-Olha eu sei que isso pode ser complicado para você, mas eu preciso vê-la em âmbito empresarial. -Expliquei. Eu sabia que Bella já sabia disso, mas era sempre bom falar, afinal, eu não queria que aquela terrível semana se repetisse no futuro.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei disso e entendo. Eu só não quero que você fique escondendo certas coisas de mim. - Ela pediu.

-Nem pensar. - Assegurei-a.

-Então, você realmente não está fazendo nada?- Bella mexia na minha gravata olhando para a mesma.

-Não.- Reafirmei. Bella me olhou por debaixo das pálpebras, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela sabia muito bem o efeito que isso causava em mim.

-Será que eu posso ocupá-lo pela próxima hora? - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Você trancou a porta?- Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, antes de me beijar. Ela beijou meu lábio superior e depois o inferior, mordiscando-o de vez em quando antes de invadir minha boca com sua língua quente e macia. Estreitei-a ainda mais contra meu corpo, mas a maneira como ela estava sentada impedia uma aproximação maior.

-Bella...- Tentei dizer, mas estava ofegante demais.

-Acho melhor você tirar logo esse terno antes que eu faça um estrago maior nele.- Ela avisou, também ofegante. Levantei e fiz logo o que ela pediu, pois não queria aparecer completamente amassado nas reuniões. - Não, deixa a gravata. -Ela pediu antes que eu afrouxasse o nó. Comecei a desabotoar a blusa, mas o telefone tocando me impediu de continuar. Assumindo minha posição na cadeira com Bella no meu colo, atendi ao telefone.

-Alô?

-Edward, VL na linha, posso passar?- Renata perguntou.

-Eu estou ocupado. - E muito bem ocupado por sinal.

-Eu sei, e disse isso a ela. Só que ela insiste que precisa falar com você com urgência.- A ironia na voz dela era palpável. Eu já havia desistido de criar um ambiente amistoso entre elas.

-O que foi?- Bella mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. O que não ajudava em nada ao grande problema dentro das minhas calças.

-Tanya. - Respondi, afastando o telefone.

-Atenda. - Ela ordenou.

-O quê?- Encarei-a perplexo e ela assentiu. - Renata, pode passar a ligação.

-Tudo bem. - Pela voz, até ela estava surpresa por eu atender essa ligação.

-Alô?

-Edward! Como você está?- Tanya perguntou, animada.

-Bem, e você?- Perguntei com um pouco de dificuldade já que Bella estava beijando o meu pescoço, enquanto acariciava a pele exposta pela blusa.

-Melhor agora.- Eu jurava que podia ver o sorriso sexy que ela estaria esboçando naquele momento. - O motivo da minha ligação é saber se você gostaria de almoçar comigo? Sabe, eu acho que uma hora só na reunião não seria suficiente para discutir tudo o que eu tenho para falar e ...- Sinceramente não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada, pois Bella havia desabotoado a minha calça e sua pequena mãozinha estava me torturando de maneiras inimagináveis. Melhor dizendo, não tão difíceis de imaginar assim...

-Haja o que houver não diga o meu nome. -Ela ordenou. Se tinha uma coisa mais sexy que a Bella tímida, era a Bella mandona. Ela continuava com seus movimentos lentos enquanto mordia o meu pescoço, sugando-o fortemente. Bella estava querendo me marcar, e eu não me oporia a isso.

-Então o que acha?- Tanya perguntou do outro lado, chamando minha atenção.

-Eu...- Minha respiração estava audivelmente ofegante, e qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar o que realmente estava acontecendo dentro daquele escritório. - Eu não vou poder. Nos vemos na reunião. Tchau. - Disse rapidamente e desliguei o telefone. Virei-me para Bella e a beijei da mesma maneira que ela havia feito, só que com muito mais urgência. Agora era hora de eu assumir o controle.

-Eu quero que você vá sem a aliança.- Bella pediu, ofegante. Eu a encarei confusa.

- Ir sem aliança para onde?

- Para a reunião com a Tanya. Eu quero que seja eu a pessoa que vai esfregar na cara dela que você é casado.

-Só se eu puder estar presente. -Disse, beijando-a.

-Não duvide disso.- Ela sorriu.- Agora tira logo essa calça. - Ela falou, levantando-se do meu colo. Tirei a calça e a blusa e coloquei-as em cima de uma cadeira junto com o paletó. Por sorte ninguém perceberia o amarrotado das roupas.

-Só não entendo uma coisa. Por que eu sou a única pessoa que perde roupas aqui?- Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Por que eu estou no controle. - Ela sorriu sedutoramente, segurando a ponta da minha gravata.

-Então acho que está na hora de outra pessoa assumir o controle...- Sorri o sorriso que ela sempre dizia ser sexy e a puxei de novo para a cadeira, dessa vez fazendo-a sentar com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Voltei a beijá-la, apertando-a ainda mais junto a mim enquanto minhas mãos adentravam o espaço dentro do sobretudo. Para minha surpresa não encontrei nenhum tecido ali embaixo apenas o seu joelho. Fui subindo minha mão em busca da saia que ela estivesse usando, mas tudo o que eu encontrava era pele. Parei na metade de suas coxas e a encarei.

-Por favor, diz que você está usando alguma coisa por baixo.

-Por que você não sobe mais a mão e descobre? - Ela me desafiou, mordendo meu lóbulo. Como um bom menino que sou, subi mais a minha mão e não encontrei nada. Nem saia, nem short, nem calcinha. Nada. Ela estava completamente nua. Eu sentia que minha ereção ia explodir a qualquer momento enquanto eu imaginava ela andando pela rua em nada mais do que aquele sobretudo, sentindo o ar mais gelado do inverno acariciando seu corpo.

- Fala que você não foi na tal entrevista assim! -Exigi, ao me lembrar desse importante detalhe.

-É lógico que fui assim. Você já viu o frio que está lá fora?- Ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

-Você está com medo que outro homem tenha visto o que é só seu?

-Não me provoque Bella.- Avisei.

-Mas eu amo fazer isso.

Beijei novamente seus lábios, agora já inchados, e me livrei da única barreira que me impedia de ver seu corpo nu. Ela estava magnífica. Meus olhos automaticamente foram para seus seios, que devido a gravidez estavam maiores e mais arredondados, em seguida voltei minha atenção para a barriga, onde já era possível ver uma pequena elevação ali. Pensar que duas vidas estava crescendo ali. Duas vidas que faziam parte de mim e dela e que eram fruto do nosso amor. Meus olhos voltaram-se para os dela e eu tinha certeza de que me perderia a qualquer momento. Eu pedia a Deus todos os dias para que ela nunca perdesse o poder que ela tinha sobre mim, mas principalmente que eu nunca perdesse o poder que tenho sobre ela.

-O que foi? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

-É que ver sua barriga, tira o meu fôlego todas as vezes.

-Duvido que você fale isso daqui a quatro meses.

-É uma aposta?- Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

-Depende.- Ela respondeu, puxando-me pela gravata. - O que o vencedor ganha?

-Podemos pensar em algo. - Sorri e voltei a beijá-la. Automaticamente minhas mãos foram para os seus seios, massageando-os lentamente. Separei nossas bocas e desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço e ombro até chegar onde minhas mãos estavam.

-Edward...-Ouvi-a gemer quando circulei seu mamilo rígido com a língua. Continuei massageando o outro seio, enquanto beijava e mordiscava o direito. -Anda logo! -Ela protestou.

Ignorando seus protestos, sentei-a em minha mesa e juntei todos os papéis em um canto onde eles não poderiam ser arremessados no chão, para então poder continuar meus beijos por todo o seu corpo, passando pela barriga, coxas, pernas, pés e por fim, o lugar onde mais eu queria estar.

-Eu não vou falar de novo!- Ela avisou me fazendo rir. Fiz com que ela se deitasse na mesa enquanto eu prolongava aquela tortura mais um pouco. –Edward!

Rapidamente me livrei da boxer que ainda usava e mergulhei nela, sentindo todo aquele calor e umidade me envolver.

-Isso é tão...- Não consegui terminar as palavras, pois esse era exatamente o efeito que Bella exercia em mim. Eu esquecia o mundo quando estava com ela.

-Edward.- Ela gemeu meu nome me deixando ainda mais louco. - Mais...forte.- Ela disse ofegante e eu atendi o seu pedido rapidamente. Bella gemeu alto e me puxou para mais perto.

-Amor...estamos...escritório.- Tentei lembrá-la, mas sinceramente, eu não estava dando a mínima.

-Eu...quase...- Bella cravou suas unhas em minhas costas. O misto de dor e prazer foi o suficiente para que eu me liberasse dentro dela. Segurando minha gravata, Bella me puxou e colou seus lábios nos meus, fazendo-me engolir o seu gemido quando ela alcançou o seu ápice.

-Isso foi interessante. - Comentei ainda ofegante.

-Acho que devíamos fazer mais vezes.- Bella falou, com um sorriso preguiçoso.

-Que tal nos limparmos, trocarmos de roupa e irmos almoçar?- Sugeri.

-Podemos almoçar aqui? Eu estou com preguiça de ir à rua.- Ela respondeu, levantando-se da mesa.

-Claro. Vou pedir a Renata para ligar para o restaurante e pedimos o almoço, ok?- Apertei o interfone e chamei por ela, mas ela não respondeu. -Então você tinha roupas?- Perguntei, vendo Bella pegar algumas peças de uma bolsa que estava no chão próximo a porta.

-É claro que eu tinha. Você acha que eu ia andar nua pela cidade?- Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você acabou com a minha fantasia. –Fiz um biquinho e ela riu.

-Vou lembrar disso na próxima vez.

Próxima vez?

Após estarmos devidamente limpos e vestido, porém um pouco amassados, decidi contatar Renata novamente.

-Renata? Renata?- Chamei-a pelo interfone e nada. - Onde essa menina se meteu?-Saí da minha sala e ela estava sentada em sua cadeira digitando no computador. -Renata?

-Ah, oi!- Ela se assustou, tirando um pedaço de algodão do ouvido.

-Para quê isso?- Perguntei confuso;

-Você realmente está me perguntando?- Ela revirou os olhos.

-Desculpa por isso. –Sorri desconcertado.

-A industria pornográfica não sabe o que está perdendo. – Ela comentou sarcástica. É eu acho que eu merecia isso.

-Foi tão alto assim?

-Não me surpreenderia se o porteiro tiver ouvido. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu preciso de um favor. Tem como você ligar para o restaurante chinês?

-O de sempre?

-É só que peça em dobro.

-Ok!- Ela pegou o telefone. -Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, a srta. Denali veio procurá-lo ainda pouco.

-Depois da ligação?- Franzi o cenho. Eu já não havia dito que não poderia almoçar com ela?

-Sim. –Renata confirmou. -Acho os sons vindos do escritório realmente a convenceram de que o senhor estava ocupado.

-Quando a comida chegar pode levar ao escritório, por favor?

-Depende. As roupas permanecerão no corpo de vocês?

-Até a comida chegar prometo me comportar.- Sorri meu sorriso mais angelical.

-Assim que a comida chegar eu saio daqui. –Ela avisou.

- A Tanya veio aqui.- Falei para Bella assim que voltei a minha sala. -E como a Renata falou que todo o prédio nos ouviu...

- Isso é ótimo! – Ela comemorou. -Não a parte do prédio, a parte em que ela nos ouviu.

-Que horas é a consulta amanhã?

-Nove horas. Se você não puder ir pode ficar tranquilo que minha mãe já disse que vai de qualquer jeito.

-Nada disso. Eu vou sim.- Como se eu fosse perder uma consulta só porque ela já tinha companhia.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, sua mãe quer conversar conosco a respeito da decoração da casa. Bella avisou.

-Pode fazer o que quiser.

-Edward, por favor. Você também vai morar lá, né?

-Mas decoração, Bella?- Fiz uma careta. Por que as mulheres insistiam nesses pequenos detalhes? - Pinta tudo de branco e está ótimo!

-Homens!- Ela revirou os olhos. -Antes que eu me esqueça, sábado eu vou ao shopping.

-Fazer o quê?- Perguntei surpreso.

-Compras. - ela disse como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa com problemas mentais.

-O que deu em você?

-Eu estou engordando e ficando sem roupas! Eu tenho sutiã que não serve mais em mim.

-Se lingerie está na lista de compras, eu vou. –Prontifiquei-me. Acompanhá-la nesse tipo de compras não era nenhuma tortura, não mesmo.

-Nada disso. Eu preciso de um dia só de garotas. Homens fora!

-Mas eu sou o mais interessado nesse assunto. –Protestei.

-Duvido que você se interesse quando ver os sutiãs que vou ter que usar quando começar a amamentar. – Talvez ela estivesse certa nesse ponto. Talvez.

Cerca de meia hora depois Renata apareceu com nossa comida e como ela havia falado se mandou dali numa velocidade que daria inveja ao Flash e ao Superman. Bella por sua vez não desperdiçou o tempo e nem a comida.

-Você pode me explicar o que foi tudo isso?- Perguntei, referindo-me a visita inesperada.

-Hormônios. –Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Hormônios?

-É. Uma hora estou feliz, em outra triste, em outra com raiva, em outra com tesão e tem hora que é tudo junto. –Ela explicou. Bella suspirou por um momento e eu a olhei intrigado. –Eu preciso de um sorvete!

-Sorvete?

-De chocolate com pedaços de chocolate.- Ela respondeu. Acho que os famosos desejos de grávida estavam começando a aparecer. Ao menos eles não estavam bizarros. Embora algumas pessoas poderiam considerar estranho tomar sorvete em pleno inverno.

Felizmente havia uma sorveteria ali por perto e a felicidade aumentou mais ainda quando verifiquei que eles tinham o sabor que ela queria.

-Isso é muito bom! – Ela gemeu se deliciando com o sorvete.

-Para onde você vai agora?- Perguntei.

-Casa.

-Quer que eu te leve?

-Não precisa, não, eu não vim dirigindo mesmo. Eu pego um táxi.- Ela respondeu.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. –Ela sorriu. – E também eu não posso te tirar do trabalho mais do que já fiz.

-Eu não estou reclamando. -Sorri.

-É claro que não. – Ela imitou meu sorriso. –Mas agora eu vou indo. Até mais – Ela me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Me liga quando chegar em casa. –Pedi.

-Pode deixar.

Quando cheguei ao escritório ainda eram duas horas - o que me dava uma hora até a reunião com Tanya. Olhei para a minha mão e na hora retirei minha aliança. Eu duvidava que o plano desse certo, eu podia tirar a aliança, mas a marca no meu dedo denunciava a presença dela ali. Limpei a pequena bagunça que eu e Bella fizemos no escritório e meia hora depois recebi uma mensagem dela avisando que já estava em casa. Mai trinta minutos se passaram até que ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Assim que avisei que podia entrar, Tanya abriu a porta.

-Olá Edward. – Ela sorriu.

-Tanya.- Meneei a cabeça em cumprimento.

-Fico feliz que tenha encontrado tempo para me atender.

-Claro. – Como se eu tivesse escolha.

-Podemos ir a um lugar mais privado? O que eu tenho para conversar é um pouco delicado. – Ela pediu.

-A Renata não está aqui e garanto que essas paredes são muito grossas.

-Nem tanto assim. – Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável. Definitivamente ela tinha ouvido. -Mas já que sua secretária está fora acho que podemos conversar.

-Sobre qual assunto?- Fui direto ao ponto.

-Sua secretária. –Ela respondeu.

-O que tem ela?

- Eu fiquei sabendo por uma fonte segura que ela pode estar dando informações sigilosas da empresa para o pai dela.

-O quê? – Eu estava confuso. Que conversa era aquela?

-Os Volturi sempre quiseram ampliar o mercado. E o que melhor que a BD Editoras? Além do mais, acho que tudo tem a ver com uma possível aposentadoria do seu tio. –Ela explicou.

- Mas ele não vai se aposentar – Garanti. Ao menos eu não tinha ouvido nada a respeito. -Quem te falou essas coisas?

- Não posso revelar a minha fonte.

-Se isso for verdade, por que eu deveria confiar em você? Até onde eu sei você poderia estar fazendo isso já que você trabalhou para eles.

-Não escondo minha amizade com a Jane, mas a minha vida pessoal e profissional andam separadas. Quando eu estou numa empresa eu me comprometo com ela.

-E quem me garante que você não está trabalhando para eles aqui?

-Acho que você terá que confiar em mim. – Ela sorriu sedutora. Como se eu fosse burro o suficiente para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. -Mas se eu fosse você, ficava de olho na sua secretária. Ela é uma Volturi afinal de contas.

Tanya saiu da sala e uma coisa ficou martelando na minha mente: "_Ela é uma Volturi afinal de contas._" Será que Tanya estava falando a verdade?

**aliciaps : **

**Alice: **_Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse ligado para a Mãe Alicinha. Eu sempre sei quando ela vai postar. _

**Bella: **_Oi! Pois é, você ficou feliz com o aparecimento dela e ela já desapareceu de novo. o.O _

**Janami:**

**Demetri: **_Viu? Alguém concorda comigo nessa bagunça!_

**Bella: **_E o Volturi voltou!_

**Demetri: **_Eu faço parte dessa fic, tenho livre acesso aos posts._

**Edward: **_Daqui a pouco a Jane vai se achar no mesmo direito u.u_

**Jasper: **_Ih, tá com medinho, é?_

**Edward: **_Olha só! Depois que você receber o tratamento especial da Jane você fala alguma coisa. _

**Alice: **_Dimmi, já que temos uma certa intimidade desde que você apertou minha garganta em NM, por que você jogou aquela mulher em BD?_

**Demetri: **_Porque o convite que o Edward mandou não se estendia até mim. Achei muita falta de consideração. _

**Jasper: **_Opa! Que história é essa de intimidade entre vocês, hein Alice?_

**Alice: **_Olha só, você fica arrastando esses cachos loiros para todas as leitoras daqui. Me deixa em paz! O que acontece em Volterra, fica em volterra!_

**Bee: **

**Edward: **_Viu, Jasper? Eu não sou o único aqui que não gosta dela não. _

**Bella: **_Também acho ela uma VL hein! Maltratando o meu Edward. Tadinho. _

**Rose: **_Falando em loiras vadias, cadê a autora? Ela saiu com meu Emm e ainda não voltou. Se ela não aparecer aqui agora..._

**Renata: **_Chamou Loira do Banheiro?_

**Rose: **_O que você estava fazendo com o Emmett?_

**Renata: **_Eu me recuso a responder essa pergunta! Volta ao início do post. O papel de esquecida aqui é meu. Não vem roubar não, hein! Hunf!_

**Marry Pierobon: **

**Renata: **_Essas pessoas me provocam e olha que eu estou quieta. _

**Alice: **_O que você ia...Ah! Meu! Deus! _

**Renata: **_Eu só ia dizer que eu preferia f*** com o Jasper, Edward e Demetri. Separadamente é claro! __Ou não._

**Bella: **_O que deu em você?_

**Emmett: **_Convivência com o Emmett!_

**KiviaL : **

**Renata: **_*revira os olhos* Jazz, diz que ela não chamou meu noivo de marido dela, please!_

**Jasper: **_Ahn? Espera! Eu pensei que eu fosse seu noivo. _

**Renata: **_Não, você é meu amante. Vê se presta atenção!_

**Alice: **_Como é que é?_

**Renata: **_Emmett está me chamando. P&F voltou do comercial. Fui!_

**gby00: **

**Bella: **_Ela quer o meu homem de volta. Só pode! Aquela cara dela nunca me enganou. Fingindo-se de amiga, fazendo todo mundo achar que ela encarou bem a rejeição dele..._

**Edward: **_Ainda estamos falando da Tanya da fic ou da Tanya Tanya?_

**Bella: **_E tem diferença? É tudo VL! Concordo plenamente. Ela tem que perceber que o tempo dela já passou faz tempo. E isso incluí parar de fazer visitinhas aqui querendo estreitar os laços entre as famílias. O único laço que eu vai estreitar é o da corda que eu vou colocar no pescoço dela caso ela se aproxime de você!_

**Edward: **_Bella, cordas não... ah deixa para lá!_

**Luna Stew: **

**Rose: **_Você está certa. Ela já está sendo. Entre mim e o Emmett!_

**Jasper: **_Acho que ela está falando da outra Renata. _

**Rose: **_Como a Bella falou: tem diferença?_

**twibelo : **

**Edward: **_Cuidado com o que você falar...se ela aparecer por aqui u.u_

**Jasper: **_Não sei para quê tanto medo. A Bella te protege mesmo. _

**Edward: **_Eu estou avisando ela. Eu não tenho medo da Jane não._

**Bella: **_Ele ainda tem pesadelos com Volterra_

**Jasper: **_Mas vampiros não dormem._

**Bella: **_Para você ver!_

**PriscylaCatryne: **

**Bella: **_Mais Beward que isso só se for em BD!_

**Edward: **_E mesmo assim ainda enfiaram o cachorro no post._

**Rose: **_É melhor nem falar nessa praga senão ele aparece por aqui. _

**Bella: **_Querendo fugir das piadas de loira, é?_

**Rose: **_Eu ignoro você. Mas, menina eu já não te disse que uma atualização dessa garota é mais raro que um eclipse solar?_

**Beka Assis :**

**Renata: **_Bekaaaaa!_

**Rosalie: **_Voltou de vez?_

**Renata: **_Te interessa? Eu tô falando com a Beka_**.**

**Alice: **_Ela foi uma fofa mesmo, só espero que não roube o meu lugar como companheira oficial da Bella nos shoppings._

**Rosalie: **_Mas quem é Bekka? Aqui não tem nenhuma Bekka. Bella, você mudou de nome?_

**Bella: **_Não, por quê?_

**Renata:**_ Bekka é a pessoa que escreveu a review que estamos respondendo._

**Rose: **_Ah, tá!_

**Alice: **_Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sei o que a VL vai aprontar. Posso falar?_

**Renata: **_Não!_

**Alice: **_Mas eu quero falar... *faz biquinho*_

**Renata: **_Não, Alice._

**Alice: **_Você é muito chata! Não quero você mais no meu apartamento._

**Renata: **_Mas eu não moro, é a outra Renata... ah quer saber? Desisto!_

**julieide : **

**Edward: **_Também estávamos com saudades! Você estava com saudades da gente?_

**Bella: **_Espero que sim. Eu senti falta de invadir aqui. _

**Edward:**_ Antes que eu me esqueça, a Renata agradece por você agradecer o post. _

**Renata:**_ E a invasão de mentes começou! Sério! Precisam criar uma lei para isso u.u_

**Jasper: **_Bem, acho que acabamos por hoje. _

**Alice: **_Ué, cadê o Demetri?_

**Emmett: **_O nome do ornitorrinco é Perry. _

**Alice: **_Ahn? Do que você está falando?_

**Emmett: **_Phineas e Ferb._

**Jasper: **_Emmett aquele urso comeu seu cérebro e Alice que tanto interesse é esse no Demetri?_

**Alice: **_Não é interesse, apenas curiosidade._

**Jasper: **_Sei._

**Demetri: **_Alguém me chamou?_

**Emmett: **_Olha, o Perry apareceu!_

**Bella: **_É Demetri._

**Emmett: **_Dá no mesmo!_

**Renata: **_Ele pode ser o nosso mascote, né? _

**Emmett: **_Não sei. Eu estava guardando esse lugar para o Jake. Sabe como é, ele tem preferência e é meio parte da família._

**Rosalie: **_Nosso mascote? Que nosso é esse?_

**Emmett: **_Calma, Rose. Ela quis dizer nosso, como família. _

**Renata: **_É LDB. Você bem que podia ser a nossa Candance, já que vive gritando pelos cantos._

**Rosalie: **_LDB?_

**Renata: **_Loira do Banheiro. Você precisa acompanhar meu raciocínio. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você consegue._

**Rosalie: **_E quem é Candance?_

**Emmett:**_ A irmã histérica do Phineas e Ferb. Eu e a Rê queremos vamos montar uma peça. :)_

**Edward: **_Peça?_

**Emmett: **_É. Você e a Bella como são os mais chatos da família vão ser os pais. _

**Edward: **_Nós não somos os mais chatos!_

**Bella: **_Não mesmo! Ah, manda o Carlisle e a Esme serem os pais. _

**Emmett: **_Vocês não são chatos? Edward a quanto tempo você não vasculha a cabeça da Nessie? _

**Alice: **_Ai, e eu sou quem?_

**Renata: **_A Isabella. _

**Emmett: **_Espera! Ela não pode ser a Isabella, por que nós já temos uma Isabella e isso vai acabar confundindo a minha cabeça. _

**Renata: **_Mas a Bella é a mãe. _

**Emmett: **_Eu sei que essa Isabella é a mãe. Mas a Alice agora é a Isabella, então ela sendo a Isabella ela vira a Isabella então consequentemente ela se torna mãe, não?_

**Renata: **_São Isabellas diferentes. _

**Emmett: **_Mas confunde a minha cabeça. É muita Isabella por metro quadrado! Ah quer saber? Desisto! Isso é muito complicado. _

**Renata: **_Complicado? Mas, Emmett volta aqui!_

**Jasper: **_Só porque eu estava preparando meu visual Doofenshmirtz :/_

**Renata: **_Fica assim não, Jazz! Vem cá que eu te dou um abraço!_

**Demetri: **_E eu?_

**Renata: **_Continua sendo o 5º da lista._

**Demetri: **_5º? :(_

**Renata: **_4º e não falamos mais nisso!_

**Emmett: **_Voltei!_

**Edward: **_Que perucas são essas?_

**Emmett: **_Vamos brincar de Sakura Card Captors \o/_

**Rosalie: **_Mas que p..._

**Emmett: **_Eu vou ser a Sakura. Renata vai ser..._

**Renata: **_Não vou ser ninguém por que não vi isso. Esse negócio é com a Pia. _

**Hypia: **_O que tem eu? o.O E por que eu estou aqui? _

_(continua?)_


	13. O passado é passado

**N/A** : Sem muito o que falar. Espero que gostem do capítulo! Beijos =*

**Capítulo 13 – O passado é passado. **

**[BPOV]**

Sabe aqueles dias que você quer apenas ficar deitada na cama e não fazer mais nada? Pois eu estava assim desde a hora que eu havia chegado do escritório do Edward. Essa gravidez estava me deixando mais preguiçosa que o habitual. Tanto que quando ele me ligou avisando que não jantaria em casa nem me movi para fazer nada. Contentei-me com um hambúrguer, que pedi por telefone, com batatas fritas e um suco.

Eu estava preguiçosamente estirada em nosso sofá-cama quando Edward chegou em casa. Mesmo depois de um longo dia de trabalho e de nossas atividades no escritório, ele conseguia ficar impecável no terno.

-Isso é um convite? - Ele sorriu torto, ao me ver deitada.

-Depois de hoje, você ainda tem disposição?

-Você não faz ideia. - Ele piscou para mim, antes de me dar um rápido beijo na testa. -Vou tomar um banho e me junto a você.

Embora o rosto de Edward denunciava seu evidente cansaço, eu não descartava totalmente aquela hipótese. Voltei minha atenção para o programa que eu tinha gravado a um tempo atrás. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção, mas era ótimo para distrair a mente.

-O que você está assistindo?-Edward voltou para a sala, usando apenas as calças do pijama. Por um momento analisei uma gota que escorria do seu cabelo molhado, passava pelo pescoço e escorria por seu peito e abdome. - Hum, Bella? - Ele meneou a cabeça em direção a tela, e nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o sorriso presunçoso que tinha no rosto. Idiota!

-Hum, nada de importante. - Respondi recobrando os meus sentido, ou parte deles. - Uma série nova o nome é Teen Wolf.

-Lobisomens adolescentes? - Ele balançou a cabeça, deitando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

-O que eu posso dizer, depois que eu li Lua Nova eu fiquei interessada no assunto.

-Preciso ter uma séria conversa com essa tal de Stephanie. Ela está deixando você viciada em vampiros e lobisomens.

-Qualquer dia desses te cubro de glitter só para você ficar parecido com o protagonista.

-Se você fizer isso eu peço o divórcio.- Ele ameaçou.

-Duvido. Você não vive sem mim.

-Convencida. – Ele sibilou, revirando os olhos.

-Como foi a reunião hoje?- Questionei. Eu já não aguentava mais de curiosidade.

-Você demorou cinco minutos para perguntar! Você deve ter alcançado um novo recorde.

-Não seja idiota. Eu nem pergunto tanto assim.

-Eu gosto de implicar com você. - Ele confessou com um sorriso.

-Idiota. – Xinguei-o mais uma vez. - Mas então, como foi?

-Eu não sei como descrever. – Edward suspirou e naquele momento eu já sabia que o assunto era sério.

-Tão ruim assim?

-Ela falou algumas coisas sobre a Renata que me deixaram confuso. – Ele falou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

-O quê?

-Tanya disse que a Renata está trabalhando para os Volturis para conseguir informações sobre a editora para que Aro possa nos chantagear e comprar a editora.

-Isso é insano! – Apoiei meu braço no sofá e olhei para ele.

- Será? Eu sei que a Renata passa todo o tempo tentando provar que não é igual a família, mas parece que tudo não passa de uma fachada.

-Ninguém consegue manter uma fachada vinte quatro horas por dia. – Talvez eu estivesse me precipitando em defender uma garota que eu mal conhecia, mas eu não conseguia ligar a imagem que eu tinha da Renata à essa imagem dissimulada que Tanya tentava apresentar.

-Se não for isso é o quê então? Tanya não mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas. O que ela ganharia com isso?

-Você. - Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que para mim era.

-Bella... -Ele tentou negar, mas eu o impedi.

-Não seria a primeira vez . - Acusei.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele franziu o cenho.

-Só que a Tanya pode muito bem manipular a verdade quando convém a ela fazer isso.

-Estranho você dizer isso, Tanya nunca destratou você ou falou qualquer coisa. -Ele observou numa mistura de confusão e surpresa.

-Não na sua frente. - Sussurrei. - Quando você não estava por perto eu era a nerd que vivia com a cara nos livros, a garota idiota que nunca arranjaria um namorado, a espertinha que se fingia de melhor amiga para roubar você dela, a garota patética, desastrada e mal vestida para quem você nem olharia. - Enumerei algumas das coisas que Tanya me dizia na época da faculdade.

-Bella, por que você nunca me disse essas coisas?- Edward reclamou, indignado.

-Edward, ela era sua namorada. Eu não queria ser um problema entre vocês. - Além de achar uma total infantilidade fazer aquele tipo de fofoca enquanto eles namoravam, eu também não queria dar mais um motivo para Tanya dizer que eu queria acabar com o relacionamento deles.

-Se eu soubesse disso eu terminaria com ela na hora.

-Eu sei disso. Mas já passou. - Forcei um sorriso, tentando não reviver aqueles velhos sentimentos novamente.

-Vem cá. - Edward me puxou para ele, colocando um braço em volta de mim. - A única razão que eu não me arrependo de ter namorado com a Tanya, foi por ter conhecido você naquela festa.

-Mas você me conheceria no dia seguinte de qualquer maneira. - Apontei o óbvio.

-É, mas conhecer você primeiro me deu alguma vantagem sobre a Alice. - Ele sorriu e eu tive que concordar. Aquele era o principal argumento que ele usava quando brigava com a irmã. - Talvez eu não diga isso tanto quanto eu deveria, mas eu amo você. Eu amo o seu jeito de vestir, eu amo o seu jeito de andar, mesmo quando você tropeça. - Ri, enquanto ele calmamente acariciava meu cabelo. - Eu amo a velocidade que você devora um livro e como você fica completamente absorta na leitura. Eu amo quando morde o lábio porque está apreensiva ou com medo de alguma coisa ou quando revira os olhos irritada com alguma estupidez que eu falei. Eu amo... - Àquela altura eu já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, e deixei que elas caíssem. - Ei, por que você está chorando? - Ele perguntou achando graça.

-Hormônios. - Respondi, enterrando minha cabeça em seu pescoço. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, eu não gostava que ele me visse chorando.

-E eu que achava que teríamos uma gravidez pacífica. - Ele suspirou dramaticamente.

-Eu amo você. - Sussurrei, inalando seu cheiro tão característico.

-É muito bom saber disso. - Ele me apertou ainda mais contra ele. - Eu sei que isso pode ser complicado de falar, mas ela fez mais alguma coisa? - Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Tanya havia feito várias coisas, mas tinha uma que realmente me incomodava.

-Lembra daquela vez que você estava enrolado com os trabalhos da faculdade e me pediu ajuda?

-Lembro. Eu praticamente morava no dormitório de vocês. Eu até deixei o meu notebook lá, notebook esse que tinha a maioria dos meus trabalhos que eu ia entregar e que você fez o favor de quebrar. - Ele beliscou minha cintura, provando que aquilo não significava mais nada para ele. Mas não havia sido assim naquela época.

-Não fui eu quem quebrei.

-Tanya?- Ele deduziu e eu assenti. - Mas como?

-Ela foi até lá dizendo que ela era a sua namorada e era ela quem deveria estar ajudando a você. Quando eu disse a ela que esse era um assunto que ela deveria discutir com você e não comigo, ela jogou o notebook no chão. De início ela achou que o aparelho era meu, mas quando contei que era seu ela ficou transtornada. - Contei. De todos os ataques de ciúmes dela, aquele havia sido o pior que eu havia presenciado. Fez-me perceber que ela não media as consequências na hora de se vingar, tendo razão ou não para isso.

-E por que você não me falou nada? Por que você assumiu a culpa?

-Quando você entrou no meu apartamento reclamando do computador, eu me senti perdida. - Eu podia ter me defendido, mas vê-lo irritado pela primeira vez me deixou sem ação. - Eu sabia que não tinha forças para enfrentar a Tanya.

-Eu estou me sentindo o maior idiota da face da Terra.-Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto e cabelos, como se tentasse espantar aquele sentimento.

-A questão é: Eu não sei se Tanya mentiria em assunto de trabalho, mas se eu fosse você não acreditaria nela logo de cara.

-O que você sugere? Que eu pergunte a Renata?

-Não faço a mínima ideia.- Encolhi os ombros e percebi que ele tinha um olhar distante. - O que foi?

-Eu estou me sentindo culpado por tudo o que você passou.

-Para com isso! Não tinha como você saber. Tanya sabia esconder as emoções muito bem.

-Mas você nunca foi boa nisso. Eu deveria ter percebido alguma coisa. - Ele até poderia ter alguma parcela de culpa nisso, mas eu não aguentava vê-lo ser martirizando, ainda mais por uma coisa que aconteceu a tanto tempo.

-Para, por favor! Senão eu sou capaz de jogar aquele vaso na sua cara. - Ameacei, fazendo-o rir.

-Está bem. - Ele levantou uma das mãos em sinal de rendição. No entanto aquela rendição não durou muito tempo. Com a mão que estava em volta de mim, ele começou a acariciar a lateral do meu corpo de maneira nada inocente enquanto passava a outra mão pelas minhas pernas.

-Edward...eu estou muito cansada para isso.

-Eu consegui mesmo te esgotar hoje, não é? - Ele deduziu, com um sorriso tão convencido no rosto que me fez repensar sobre atirar um vaso nele.

-O mérito não é só seu, tenho outras duas pessoas para culpar. - O sorriso dele sumiu e deu lugar a uma careta, o que só fez o meu sorriso aumentar.

-O que me lembra que você precisa descansar para sua consulta amanhã. Vem, vamos para cama. - Ele se levantou e tentou me levar junto dele.

-Edward!- Protestei. Será que ele não ouviu nada do que eu tinha acabado de falar?

-O que foi? É um convite sem segundas intenções. - Ele me olhou inocentemente.- Eu juro!

De fato o convite havia sido sem nenhuma segunda intenção. No dia seguinte, eu, minha mãe e Edward fomos à consulta com o Obstetra. Graças a Deus tudo estava correndo bem com os gêmeos e comigo. Minha mãe, impaciente, ainda tentou sugerir ao médico que ele passasse o tal exame de sangue para que pudesse saber o sexo dos bebês. Felizmente, Edward veio ao meu socorro e disse que não se importaria de esperar mais um mês ou dois para saber. O trabalho na editora até que estava calmo e não me impediu de ter algum divertimento quando cheguei em casa naquela noite.

No sábado pela manhã, levantei cedo, o que não era algo que acontecia sempre, e me arrumei para o meu Dia de Tortura Voluntário. Eu achava um bom nome para o dia que você precisa, tem e quer ir ao shopping com Alice e Rosalie.

- Por onde você quer começar? - Alice perguntou assim que colocamos os pés dentro do shopping.

-Eu não sei, talvez uns jeans.- Respondi indecisa.

-Jeans? Você ficou louca? - Rosalie perguntou?

-Por quê?

-Você não pode comprar jeans, aceite esse fato.- Minha amiga sentenciou. - A não ser aqueles com elástico.

-Eu não estou tão gorda assim. Eu posso comprar números maiores. –Tudo para não ter que usar calças com elásticos.

-Com a velocidade com que sua barriga cresce você vai ter que comprar uma a cada semana. – A sensibilidade de Rosalie era uma coisa espantosa!

-Obrigada pela gentileza.

-Eu não sou especialista no assunto, mas acho que Rose tem razão. – Opinou a traidora da Alice.

-Eu sei, mas calças de elástico? Eu vou parecer um balão dentro delas.

-Com certeza acharemos uma que te agrade. – A baixinha tentou me animar.

Após uma minuciosa busca, eu consegui comprar algumas calças com elástico (infelizmente) e muitas blusas bem larguinhas e compridas para esconderem o bendito elástico.

-Eu estou exausta. -Comentei quando finalmente sentávamos para almoçar.

-E ainda nem vimos os vestidos, as lingeries... - Alice lembrou.

-Se eu soubesse que engravidar custava tão caro eu tinha pensado duas vezes.- Comentei. -Rose, você não tem vontade de ter outros não?

-Às vezes eu penso nisso, mas aí eu penso na agência e desisto. –Ela respondeu.

-Mas e eu? Eu cuido muito bem daquilo lá!- Alice protestou.

-Eu sei. Mas se eu ficar grávida eu vou me ausentar com mais frequência e tudo vai ficar nas suas costas e você, daqui a pouco, vai começar a sua própria família com o meu irmão. Não seria justo.

-Vocês não têm ninguém de confiança para colocar lá não?- Perguntei.

-Não... Quer dizer, tem a Kate mas...- Rosalie hesitou.

-... Nós temos medo. A agência se tornou algo que nós duas construímos e embora não seja muito famosa é o nosso mundo. – Alice completou.

-Eu entendo. Eu fico me perguntando o que vai ser da minha vida quando os gêmeos nascerem.

-Depois da licença você poderia colocar numa creche ou contratar uma babá.- Alice sugeriu.

-Eu não sei se tenho coragem. - Deixar dois bebezinhos aos cuidados de pessoas estranhas me parecia tão perigoso.

-Até o Matt fazer 2 anos eu levava ele para o trabalho ou então deixava ele com a minha vizinha, a Sra. Mallory. – Rosalie falou.

-Eu nem conheço os meus vizinhos direito. - Lamentei, embora eu duvidasse que alguém naquele prédio se ofereceria para o trabalho. As poucas pessoas que eu conhecia eram antipáticas ou ocupadas demais para ajudar de qualquer forma.

-Aposto que minha mãe vai amar ajudar. - Alice previu.

-Mas sua mãe trabalha e eu não posso explorá-la só porque ela é a avó. - Se ao menos Renée não morasse em outro estado...

-Então você vai parar de trabalhar?- Rosalie perguntou.

-Eu não sei. - Encolhi os ombros. Eu pensaria naquele assunto daqui a uns meses.

-Falando em trabalho, você poderia ir comigo essa semana visitar uns salões de festa? - Alice pediu.

-Claro, mas eu pensei que você se casaria na casa dos seus pais.

-Você já fez isso! Eu não posso me casar no mesmo lugar onde você e meu irmão se casaram! - Ela exclamou indignada, como se casar no mesmo lugar que o irmão dela se casou fosse uma ofensa a ela. O que eu poderia dizer? Alice sempre seria Alice!

**[RPOV]**

Quando Rose ligou perguntando se eu poderia ficar com o Matt, eu não pensei duas vezes. Cuidar do pequeno era a distração que eu precisava para não ter que pensar em certos assuntos. Ou em uma certa pessoa.

-Renny! - O pequeno gritou assim que entrou no apartamento e saiu correndo em minha direção, me abraçando.

-Oi. - Respondi surpresa. - Oi Rose.

-Oi. - Ela sorriu brevemente. - Matt, você não tem que entregar nada a Renata?

-O que é isso?- Perguntei, ao ver o pequeno envelope que ele me entregava.

-É o convite da minha festa de aniversário. - Ele respondeu.

-Obrigada.

-Você vai? - Ele me olhou com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo. - Sorri docemente.

-Viu, mamãe, eu disse que ela ia. - Ele sorriu confiante para Rose que também sorriu, maravilhada com as pequenas reações do filho.

-Você estava certo. Meu Deus, como a Alice demora! - Ela murmurou a última parte para nós. - Ali, a Bella está nos esperando lá embaixo. Vamos logo!

-Meu Deus, que pressa! - Ali gritou aparecendo na sala. - Oi, meu lindo. - Ela deu um beijo no sobrinho. -Espera! O que o Matt está fazendo aqui? A Renata ia com a gente.

-Ele quis ficar comigo e eu não estou muito a fim de ir as compras mesmo.

-Está bem, até mais tarde então. - Ela falou. Alice compreensiva me assustava.

-Comportem-se os dois. - Rose ordenou antes de ir embora.

-Estamos livres!- Comemorei, quando ambas saíram e a porta foi fechada.

-Você sabia que semana que vem eu faço quatro anos?- Matt puxou conversa, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Mas já?- Fingi surpresa.

-Pois é. Aí vamos poder ser amigos. - Ele falava animado, balançando as perninhas que ainda demorariam e muito para alcançarem o chão.

-Mas se já é semana que vem, por que não começamos logo?- Sugeri.

-Acho que pode ser. - Ele sorriu deixando as covinhas aparecerem.

-O que quer fazer hoje?

-Quero ver mais Tiny Toon. - Ele respondeu animado. Nunca subestime o poder de um coelho azul e uma coelha rosa.

-Você é dos meus. Que tal fazermos uma maratona de desenhos?

-O que é uma _matarona_ de desenhos?- Ele me perguntou confuso.

-Maratona. - Corrigi-o, não conseguindo controlar meu riso. - É quando a gente assiste a vários desenhos um atrás do outro.

-Que legal! Que desenhos você tem?

-Quais você gosta?

-Phineas e Ferb, O Rei Leão e Toy Story. - Ele respondeu.

-Tenho todos esses! - E muitos outros mais...

Começamos nossa pequena maratona, que foi brevemente interrompida pela hora do almoço. A lasanha congelada que tínhamos no freezer era a única coisa que se encaixava dentro dos meus dotes culinários e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

-Sabe, para uma pessoa grande você tem muitos desenhos.- Matt observou. Para uma pessoa pequena ele era perceptivo demais!

-Eu sei. Culpe a minha criança interior.

-Criança interior? - Ele me olhou confuso. Às vezes eu esquecia que crianças não entendiam sarcasmo.

-Esquece. -Pedi.

-Mas eu não sei o que é. -Ele insistiu com aquele olhar de criança curiosa.

-Sabe quando os adultos agem feito bobos? Então, eles culpam a criança que existe dentro deles. -Expliquei.

-Uma criança dentro deles?-Ele perguntou, ainda processando a informação. -Tipo a tia Bella que tá _grrrávida_?

-Não.

-Eu não entendi. -Ele franziu a testa, frustrado.

-É melhor você perguntar a sua mãe quando ela chegar. - Eu era péssima em explicar coisas a crianças!

-_Tá_ bem! - Ele assentiu com um biquinho.

Quando o relógio marcava três e meia o telefone tocou, interrompendo uma séria discussão entre eu e o Matt sobre quem era o melhor: Buzz ou Woody.

-Alô?

-Oi, sou eu. Tudo bem?- Demetri perguntou.

-Tudo, e você?

-Bem. Só estou ligando para saber se hoje ainda está de pé.

-Ops. Eu esqueci completamente e para completar o Matt ainda está aqui em casa.- Até poderia soar como uma desculpa, mas eu realmente havia esquecido daquele encontro.

-Quem é Matt?- Ele perguntou apressadamente.

-O filho da Rose. Ela foi ao shopping com a Alice e a Bella e ele não quis ficar com o pai e veio para cá. - Expliquei.

-Você sabe a que horas elas devem chegar?

-Não faço a mínima ideia, mas se elas chegarem a tempo eu te ligo. - Não que eu realmente fosse ligar, mas...

-Tudo bem. - Ele concordou, parecendo insatisfeito.

-Tchau.- Ele se despediu e eu desliguei o telefone.

Eu me sentia mal por ter me esquecido do encontro, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia aliviada. Eu só esperava que ele tirasse essa ideia maluca da cabeça de uma vez por todas. Eu não era o tipo de garota certa para se namorar. Existia uma razão para eu estar sozinha. Eu era péssima em relacionamentos. De qualquer tipo. Eu ficava melhor sozinha, mas parece que ele não conseguia ver isso.

-Qual é o próximo? -Matt perguntou ao final do desenho, bastante animado para continuar com a maratona.

-Bem... - O toque da campainha impediu que eu respondesse. Mas quem seria? Só podia ser a Alice, que devia ter esquecido as chaves em casa. Abri a porta e quase congelei ao ver quem estava ali.

-Mas...eu disse...O que você está fazendo aqui?- Perguntei confusa.

-Eu estava sem nada para fazer. - Demetri encolheu os ombros e entrou no apartamento sem ser convidado.

-E a peça do seu amigo?- Lembrei-o.

-Ele vai se apresentar outras vezes.

-Mas hoje é a estreia e ele vai ficar chateado com você. - Insisti. Por mais que parecesse que eu quisesse expulsá-lo dali, eu só estava preocupada com a amizade dele. Eu não queria que ele decepcionasse um amigo por minha causa.

-Vai nada. - Ele sorriu displicente e foi até a sala. -Oi.

-Quem é você? - Matt perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu sou o Demetri. Trabalho com sua tia Bella. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso amigável.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha da mesma maneira que eu já vi o Jasper fazendo.

-Eu sou amigo da Renny. – Demetri respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do pequeno.

-Não é nada. Eu que sou. - Matt protestou, indignado.

-Eu tenho mais de um amigo. E o Demetri está aqui por que íamos sair hoje. - Expliquei a ele. -E algo me diz que ele ainda pretende fazer isso. - Murmurei apenas para Dimmi ouvir.

-Não duvide. - Ele disse entre um sorriso. - Pode ir se arrumar que eu fico com ele. -Ele sugeriu e percebi que eu não tinha escolha. Ele não me deixaria escapar de jeito nenhum.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. Comportem-se, hein!

-Claro. - Demetri sorriu inocentemente.

Dessa vez eu não me apressei. Gastar um bom tempo no banho era tudo o que eu necessitava naquele momento. Como ele podia ser tão insistente? Eu só esperava que ele me ligasse no dia seguinte , ou na segunda, ou quem sabe nunca mais! eu não esperava que ele aparecesse na minha porta trinta minutos depois de eu ter falado com ele.

Quando finalmente voltei para a sala, Demetri estava sozinho. Ele olhou brevemente para a minha blusa e franziu o cenho. Talvez usar uma blusa escrito "_Save an Impala...Ride a Winchester"_ não havia sido uma escolha muito sábia da minha parte. Mas felizmente ele não entenderia a piada. Pelo menos eu estava contando com isso.

-Cadê o Matt?

-Na cozinha. - Ele respondeu. Sentei-me no sofá e Demetri chegou mais perto. Será que ele nunca ouviu falar em respeitar o espaço alheio?

-Esse lugar é meu. - Matt reclamou apontando para onde Dimmi estava sentado.

-Levantou, perdeu o lugar. - Eu estava começando a achar difícil saber quem tinha três anos ali. Matt encolheu os ombros displicentemente e sentou-se no meu colo.

-Ele é mais esperto do que eu imaginava. - Dimmi murmurou, fazendo-me rir.

-O que você quer ver agora? - Perguntei ao menininho que estava no meu colo.

-Procurando Nemo!

No final do filme em questão, ouvi um barulho na fechadura. Elas haviam chegado. Eu não sabia se ficava aliviada ou aterrorizada.

-Mamãe!- Matt correu até Rose.

-Oi, amor, você se comportou?

-Sim. - Ele respondeu inocente. - Mamãe, eu não quero mais comer peixe. Nunca mais.

-Mas por quê?

-Peixes são amigos e não comida.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso. - Rose avisou, olhando-me de soslaio. Ia sobrar para mim!

-Que bom que você está aqui. - Bella falou ao me ver. -Amei a blusa! Por falar nisso, eu tenho um convite para te fazer.

-Não, eu não vou ser babá dos seus filhos.

-Eu não sei como o Edward te aguenta todos os dias. - Ela revirou os olhos.

-Acho que nem ele sabe. Mas qual é o convite?

-Você quer almoçar comigo e com o Jensen na segunda?

-Jensen? Tipo Jensen Ross Ackles? - Perguntei, numa tentativa falha de não gritar.

-É. - Ela sorriu.

-Eu estou hiperventilando. - Disse, me abanando. Eu estava entrando em estado de choque.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Demetri, que até então estava no banheiro, apareceu.

-Demetri? O que faz aqui? - Bella virou-se para ele.

-Oi, chefinha. - Ele sorriu.

-Eu vou almoçar com o Jensen! - Exclamei, ainda em meu estado de choque.

-Vai almoçar com quem?- Demetri arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

-Jensen Ackles!

-Ah sim.

-Hey, moço, o que você está fazendo no meu apartamento? - Alice cruzou os braços e ficou esperando a resposta.

-Eu ia sair com a Renny hoje, mas como ela ficou com o Matt...

-Vocês iam sair? - A baixinha o interrompeu.

-E o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui?- Rose perguntou.

-Eu quero saber onde ela vai vestida assim! - Alice apontou para mim.

-Acho melhor vocês saírem agora.- Bella avisou.

-Está bem.

Quando saímos do prédio eu ainda estava em um estado de choque pela notícia. Eu iria conhecer Jensen Ackles! Jensen Ackles! Que roupa eu deveria usar no almoço? O que eu deveria dizer? Seria estranho eu pedir autógrafo? E pedir para ele tirar uma foto comigo?

-...foi muito engraçado.

-O quê? - Perguntei, completamente absorta no meu mundo.

- O Matt com ciúmes.- Ele respondeu. - Em que planeta você está?

-Só pensando no que a Bella falou.

-Ah, sim o carinha de Supernatural. - Pela minha visão periférica vi quando ele revirou os olhos.

-É!

-Quando você vai almoçar com ele?

-Segunda.

-Hum.

-Eu estou tão nervosa. O que eu será que eu uso?

-Sei lá! Vai com suas roupas normais de trabalho. - Demetri encolheu os ombros.

-Não vai parecer formal demais?- Eu não queria parecer muito séria no almoço, mas também não queria dar a impressão de que eu havia me arrumado especialmente para a ocasião. Embora, era exatamente isso que iria acontecer.

-Não sei.

-Eu vou conhecer o Jensen Ackless! - Falei animada.

-O que esse cara tem demais?

-Tudo! - Exclamei.

-Legal!- Ele forçou um sorriso e logo percebi o que eu tinha feito. Eu estava elogiando outro homem na frente dele. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse um encontro, eu sabia que não deveria falar aquele tipo de coisa.

-Hum, é... Para onde vamos? - Perguntei quando entramos no carro.

-Eu fiz uma reserva num restaurante.

-Se o restaurante precisa de reserva algo me diz que eu não estou com roupa apropriada. - Apontei, me arrependendo da minha escolha de roupas. Demetri também estava vestido informalmente, mas estava bem melhor que eu.

-Eu não me importo com isso.

-Mas é estranho. Você se importaria se fôssemos para uma lanchonete?

-Mas as reservas... - Ele tentou insistir.

-Só ligar cancelando. - Solucionei o problema - Eu não vou me sentir a vontade.

-Está bem.

Paramos no McDonald's mais próximo. Nada como uma comida gordurosa, cheia de calorias e sem nenhum nutriente para te fazer recuperar as forças.

-Sinto muito por ter feito você perder a peça do seu amigo. Eu realmente esqueci do encontro quando aceitei tomar conta do Matt. Desculpa!

-Sem problemas. Aquele garoto tem uma quedinha por você. - Ele apontou sorrindo.

-Ele é uma criança. - Revirei os olhos, na verdade ele era quase um bebê.

-Mas é nessa idade que se começa!

-Acho que a primeira vez que eu tive uma paixonite eu devia ter uns sete anos. - Comentei.

-Eu sabia que você tinha uma quedinha por mim há bastante tempo.

-Cai fora! Eu estou falando do Tom.

-Tom? -Ele enrugou a testa.

-Ele era amigo do Caius, e acho que seu também. Ele tinha uns 12 anos na época.

-Ah, sei quem é. Então você era apaixonada por ele?

-Não diria apaixonada. Naquela idade eu nem sabia o que era isso. - Talvez eu só achasse ele bonito, nem eu sabia direito o que eu sentia ao certo aos sete anos de idade.

-E depois?- Ele perguntou interessado.

-Depois o quê? - Perguntei confusa.

-Quem foi sua primeira paixão adolescente? Seu primeiro beijo?

-Eu não acho que deveria estar falando isso com você. - Remexi-me desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

-Por quê não?- Ele insistiu.

-É constrangedor! - Apontei.

-Não é nada. Vai dizer que você nunca beijou ninguém?

-Claro que eu beijei.

-Então me fala o nome que eu te deixo em paz. - Meu Deus! Como ele era insistente!

-Não.

-Em troca eu falo o meu.- Ele tentou barganhar.

-Eu sei que foi com a Jane.- Tive que me controlar para não revirar os meus olhos. Já haviam se passado anos e ainda não tinha entrado na minha cabeça o fato dele ter beijado a minha irmã.

- O quê?

-Eu ouvi ela comentando alguma coisa sobre isso. - Encolhi os ombro. Eu ainda lembrava dos detalhes com que ela descrevia o beijo.

-Eu a beijei num jogo de verdade e consequência. Eu nem conto aquilo com um beijo. - Ele se defendeu.

-E o que você conta como um beijo? -Perguntei por curiosidade, não por que eu estava interessada no assunto.

-Quando tem algum sentimento, no mínimo atração. - Ele respondeu, olhando nos meus olhos. Certo, acho que a sutileza voou pela janela nesse momento.

-Você não acha a Jane atraente? Por favor, nunca fale isso perto dela ou essas serão suas últimas palavras.

-Sua irmã é até bonita, mas é meio estranha. - Ele fez uma careta engraçada. - Agora pare de me enrolar. Seu primeiro beijo?

-Está bem. - Suspirei, assumindo a minha derrota. - Nick Stewart.

-Nick? Quando?- Ele perguntou apressadamente.

-Numa festa que teve lá em casa.

-Mas... - Ele hesitou por um momento. - Naquela festa ele falou que dormiu com uma garota e... ele dormiu com você?- Eu senti meu rosto pegando fogo enquanto ele olhava para mim, aguardando a resposta. Eu tentava decifrar o olhar dele, mas eu não conseguia lê-lo.

-Chega de perguntas por hoje!- Eu podia ser honesta com ele, mas aquela pergunta era pessoal demais para ser respondida assim.

-Eu nem imaginava que ele gostava de você. - Ele disse brincando com os sachês de molho que estavam na mesa.

-Pois é.

-Ou que você gostasse dele... - Ele me olhou por debaixo das pálpebras e senti meu coração falhar algumas batidas. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por um acaso eu estava começando a desenvolver alguma doença cardíaca?

-Eu não gostava.

-Se não gostava. então não pode contar como beijo. - Ele concluiu, usando sua louca teoria.

-Claro que posso. Eu me sentia atraída por ele. Ele era um cara bonito. - Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu percebi que tinha cometido o mesmo erro duas vezes naquela noite. Como eu era idiota! - Quer dizer, eu realmente quero mudar de assunto.

- É. - Ele concordou. - Vamos?- Ele perguntou, ao notar que eu já havia acabado de comer.

-Claro.

O caminho de volta até o apartamento foi mais silencioso que da última vez. Eu tinha que aprender a controlar a minha boca. Acho que eu tinha exagerado demais nos elogios ao Jensen e ao Nick.

-Chegamos! - Exclamei, com exagerado alívio. - Antes que você saia, não precisa me levar até a porta. Você não me deixou dividir a conta com você, então essa será sua punição.

-Está bem. - Ele riu.

-Obrigada pela noite e sinto muito. - Disse, enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança.

-Sente muito pelo quê? - Ele franziu o cenho.

-Pelo Matt, pelas besteiras que falei... - Por ter esquecido do encontro, por ter feito você desmarcar as reservas e perder a estreia do seu amigo, continuei nos pensamentos.

-Sem problemas. - Ele sorriu.

-Já sei, como eu arruinei a nossa noite, que tal se eu planejar a próxima? - Sugeri. Eu sabia que só me complicaria mais ainda indo em um novo encontro com ele, mas era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de arruinar aquela noite de diversas maneiras.

-Eu não sei se posso confiar no seu gosto. - Ele tentou esconder um sorriso.

-Você vai ter que dar uma chance. - Sorri. - O que foi? - Perguntei ao notar seu olhar fixo em mim.

Ao contrário de me responder com palavras, Demetri aproximou seu rosto do meu. Meu cérebro gritava para que eu me afastasse, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. Os lábios dele tocaram os meus de forma gentil e doce, e logo em seguida se afastaram. O contato fora breve, mas os efeitos no meu corpo foram intensos. Meu coração havia disparado, meu rosto estava pegando fogo, minha respiração desregulada, meu corpo congelado e não vamos nem começar a falar nas minhas pernas porque eu nem as estava sentindo.

-Esse é o tipo de beijo que eu conto como um beijo. - Ele apontou, um sorriso vitorioso tomando conta do seu rosto.

-Interessante. - Foi a coisa mais inteligente que conseguiu sair da minha boca. -Bem, boa noite.

-Boa noite. - Ele desejou.

Eu saí do carro e por algum milagre a gravidade não resolveu exercer seu efeito em mim e minhas pernas bambas, e consegui chegar intacta a entrada do prédio. Ao menos fisicamente intacta, emocionalmente já era outra história.

**Marry Pierobon : **hauhauahuaha É claro que ela vai ;p Ah, não liga não é que na primeira temp dessa fic aqui ni FF eu deixava os personagens invadirem de vem em quando, aí as vezes eu faço eles aparecerem por aqui

**aliciaps : **Oieee! Esquecida, que isso! Tudo bem sim, e com você? Nem me fale! Esse período então que eu peguei mais matérias na facul está uma verdadeira confusão, mas como sempre eu demoro mas posto ;p

**KiviaL : **Isso aí! Apoiado! Ih, mas ela ainda não falou... :( Agora sobre Tanya e os Volturis eu não posso dizer nada. Tudo o que eu sei é que ela quer o Eddie de volta *lalalalalala*

**Luna Stew : **Tomara mesmo ! Caso contrário as coisas podem se complicar ainda mais...

**gby00: **Falou Tudoo! \o/ Mas o lado negro da força é tentador, eles tem cookies, e de chocolate *_*

**Camilinha EGO: **HUhauhauah eu precisava fazer isso! Bella merece isso e mto mais. Acho que Bellinha num deixa isso acontecer não. Eu também acho ele muuuuito estranho!

**Jana Mi: **Mandando bem pacas! Edward precisava ter tido umas aulinhas com ele antes xD Bem, com ou sem gravidez, seu eu fosse a Bella já tinha invadido aquele escritório a muito tempo ehehehehe Que bom que gosta! Uma hora eles voltam! :) Elas aqui? Jamais!


	14. Hey, Jensen!

**N/A: Cheguei! Pela primeira vez capítulo totalmente da Renata ;D Mas no próximo prometo bastante Beward, com direito a sexo dos gêmeos e encontro entre Bella e Tanya :D Beeeeiijos!**

**Capítulo 14- Hey, Jensen!**

**[RPOV]**

Eu nunca tinha conseguido entender aquelas garotas que tinham o armário lotado de roupas e que na hora de sair diziam que não tinham nada. Bem, agora eu as entendia perfeitamente. Por que eu não tinha peça naquele armário que eu pudesse vestir.

- Você ainda não tá pronta?- Alice perguntou, invadindo o meu quarto. Aos poucos eu vinha percebendo que " bater antes de entrar" era um comportamento que ela não adotava.

-Eu não sei o que vestir. - Lamentei, encarando o meu armário.

- O que tem de errado com as roupas que você sempre usa? Quer dizer, eu sei o que elas tem de errado, mas qual é o problema hoje?

-Hoje é o dia do almoço, esqueceu? - Como ela ousava esquecer a data mais importante do ano?

-Certo. O Almoço. - Ela revirou os olhos entediada. Ok, talvez eu tivesse falado demais nesse almoço durante o final de semana, mas também não precisava revirar os olhos, poxa! -Por que você não vai com aquela calça cinza e aquela blusa azul?

- Eca! Eu não quero parecer séria e muito menos que eu tenho trinta anos!

- Com essa cara de criança você nunca passaria por trinta. Que tal esse vestido?- Ela perguntou e pegou a peça em questão. Era um vestido florido que me deixava uns dez anos mais nova.

- Eu fico parecendo uma adolescente.- Protestei.

- Caso não tenham te contado, você _é_ uma.- Que baixinha irritante!

- Olha, eu só quero uma roupa que não me faça parecer uma velha nem uma criança.- Será que era pedir demais?

-Vai com aquela roupa que você usou no sábado.- Ela provocou. O que eu não daria para ver a cara do Jensen quando eu chegasse usando aquela blusa _Ride a Winchester._

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas o seu irmão daria um ataque.

- Ele vai dar um ataque de qualquer jeito se você chegar atrasada. - Ela falou olhando o relógio.

- Então me ajuda! - Eu estava quase batendo os pezinhos no chão como uma garotinha mimada.

- Você vai com o vestido floral... - Ela começou a dizer.

-Mas... - Tentei falar mas Alice me censurou com um olhar.

- … e vai com essa jaqueta cinza, aquele par de meias e aqueles sapatos. - É desnecessário citar a altura dos sapatos em questão.

- Sapatos? Aqueles? Eu quero almoçar no restaurante e não no hospital. - Eu só os usava para trabalhar. Afinal eu pegava o táxi em frente de casa e descia na frente do prédio do trabalho. Qualquer trajeto maior que esse usando saltos estava fora de questão.

-Tudo bem. Aquelas botas então. - Ela cedeu. Ao menos o salto da bota trazia menos risco de acidentes que o dos sapatos.

-Obrigada! - Pulei em cima dela; o que, convenhamos, não é muito difícil. - Eu já disse que te amo?

-Eu sempre achei que seria a primeira a dizer essas palavras. Estou tão emocionada. - Ela fingiu secar lágrimas.

- Depois me conta onde você está fazendo esse curso intensivo de sarcasmo. - Provoquei.

- No mesmo em que você dá aula. - Ela revidou. Nada melhor que uma batalha verbal entre Alice e eu para começar o dia.

-_Touché_. - Rendi-me. Como Alice parecia que tinha criado raízes, não tive opção a não ser trocar de roupa na frente dela. - Como eu estou?

-Ótima. - Ela elogiou e eu tive que concordar. Eu tentaria não contrariar Alice nunca mais quando se tratasse de roupas. Com exceção dos sapatos, é claro.

-Obrigada. Divirta-se no trabalho. Até mais. - Dei um breve beijo no rosto dela.

-Até. Manda um beijo para o Jensen. - Ela falou com um sorriso.

-Jensen Ackless. Ahhhh! - Gritei.

-Para quê isso?- Alice perguntou assustada, como se tivesse sido a primeira vez que ela testemunhava alguma to de insanidade da minha parte.

-Se eu gritar bastante agora eu não irei gritar quando vê-lo. - Expliquei.

-Até que tem lógica.- Ela concordou. - Mas se manda logo daqui por que você está mais que atrasada.

-Ok. Fui.

-Tchau.

Assim que cheguei ao escritório, Edward olhou para o relógio e de volta para mim. No primeiro dia em que eu chego mais tarde ele se adianta. Coisas que só acontecem comigo. Mas nada tiraria minha alegria hoje.

-Bom dia, Chefinho! - Cumprimentei-o radiante.

-Quanta animação. - Ele debochou.

-Desculpe o atraso, mas eu tive um pequeno problema com o meu guarda roupa. - Eu sabia que a "olhada no relógio" era apenas uma provocação, mas me senti na obrigação de explicar.

-Eu imaginei. - Ele tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

-O que temos para hoje?- Perguntei já preparando meu caderninho de anotações, que após anotar o nome da Tanya, ganhou o nome especial de _Death Note_. Pena que o meu não tinha a mesma eficiência daquele do Anime.

-Por agora eu preciso que você apronte aquela apresentação com os gráficos das tiragens das revistas e outro com as comparações com a concorrência. - Ele pediu.

-Vai precisar para que horas?

-Depois do almoço, lá pelas três. Mas é melhor você aprontar isso agora porque você deve demorar no almoço. - Disso eu não duvidava nem um pouco.

-Certo.

-Ah, e tente não abusar das cores. - Ele avisou. Não sei porque executivos não gostavam de coisas coloridas.

-Ok.

-Se não tiver mais nada para falar, está dispensada.

-Tudo bem. - Eu estava quase saindo da sala, quando aquela vozinha interior muito chata por sinal me lembrou que eu tinha sim algo para falar e que se eu não aproveitasse a chance talvez não tivesse outra. - Na verdade, eu tenho.

-Sobre? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É um assunto muito sério. Se você não estiver com tempo, eu posso esperar.

-Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - Ele cruzou os braços e com a cabeça indicou para que eu me sentasse. Agora não tinha mais volta.

-Então lá vai... - E eu comecei a contar tudo. Mas tudo o mesmo. Não deixando de fora nem mesmo meu breve momento de indecisão.

-Na verdade eu já sabia disso. - Ele falou depois de me ouvir falar.

-Como? A Jane contou? Você descobriu?- Eu estava completamente confusa tentando descobrir como ele havia descoberto.

-Tanya.- Ele respondeu.

-Oh!- Eu nunca pensaria na V.L.

-Você acha que ela pode estar envolvida?- Ele perguntou.

-Não tenho a mínima ideia.- Na minha opinião ela não estava. Só que eu não estava a fim de facilitar nada para ela. - Mas, porque você não acha que eu estou envolvida?

-Primeiro você está me contando e segundo você tem uma grande defensora. - Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Sempre soube que tinha uma razão para eu gostar da Bella. - Sorri. Eu desconhecia as razões de Bella ao me defender, mas aquele era um tipo raro de confiança e eu iria fazer de tudo para não desapontá-la. - Mas agora o que vamos fazer?

-Você vai entregar as informações. - Ele comunicou.

-O quê? Enlouqueceu? - Depois de todo o meu sofrimento durante esses dias, ele quer que eu faça justo o que Jane pediu?

-Você vai entregar informações, só que não as verdadeiras. - Edward esclareceu.

-Então vamos fazê-la acreditar que eu estou ajudando, mas eu estarei entregando dados falsos? - Certifiquei-me.

-Exatamente.

-Até que você é esperto. Quando podemos começar?

-Eu vou pensar em algo aí eu te aviso. E não se preocupe com a UCLA. Daremos um jeito.- Ele garantiu.

-Obrigada.

Era incrível como cada minuto parecia durar uma hora e cada tarefa parecia não ter fim quando esperamos por alguma coisa. O meu horário de almoço nunca demorou tanto quanto naquele dia. Será que tinha necessidade de me deixarem mais ansiosa do que eu já estava? O Edward deve ter mexido no relógio, não podia ter outra explicação para tanta demora.

Alguns séculos depois, quando finalmente o relógio marcou onze e meia, saí do escritório em direção ao restaurante. Durante todo o caminho eu me lembrava três coisas: Eu não deveria gritar quando visse o Jensen, eu não deveria pular em cima dele e, acima de tudo, eu não deveria apertar a bunda dele. Suspiros. Aquela bundinha merecia ser apertada.

Assim que cheguei ao restaurante consegui avistá-los em uma mesa, eles pareciam estar conversando sobre um assunto sério, mas era difícil ter certeza. O maître perguntou alguma coisa que sinceramente não entendi. Tudo o que eu sabia era que meu coração estava batendo mais forte que um tambor, minhas mãos estavam suando tanto que eu tinha medo de criarem uma poça ao meu redor, minha respiração estava ofegante como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona e minhas pernas misteriosamente transformaram-se em duas gelatinas que não se moviam por nada no mundo.

-Senhorita, a senhorita tem reserva? - O Maître perguntou mais uma vez, despertando-me dos meus devaneios.

-Deve estar no nome de Cullen ou Ackles, não sei ao certo. Eles estão bem ali.- Apontei. O homem de cabelos grisalhos pareceu não acreditar muito em mim e foi conferir os nomes da reserva.

-Cullen. - Ele disse ao achar o nome. -A senhorita pode ir.

-Obrigada.

Pé ante pé eu caminhava até a mesa, com todo o cuidado possível. A última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era colocar em prática minha completa falta de coordenação e pagar o maior mico da minha vida.

-Boa tarde. - Cumprimentei-os depois de dar uma breve olhada em meu relógio.

-Ela está aqui!- Bella sorriu. Jensen por sua vez levantou-se, como todo bom cavalheiro faz quando uma mulher vai se sentar a mesa. -Jensen, esta é Renata, Renata esse é o Jensen, mas acho que isso eu não preciso dizer.

-Muito prazer. - Ele esticou a mão e eu a apertei. Nessa hora eu tive coragem de realmente olhá-lo, o que definitivamente foi um grande erro. Qualquer pensamento lógico voou da minha mente quando olhei aquele rosto perfeito, com aqueles olhos perfeitos e um sorriso mais perfeito ainda. Eu não conseguia parar de encará-lo e nem soltar sua mão. Acho que lutar contra criaturas sobrenaturais não era o único poder que ele possuía, porque definitivamente ele sabia como hipnotizar uma garota. -Como?

-Oi?- Perguntei, acordando dos meus pensamentos. Ótima maneira de assustar o cara! Parabéns, Renata!

-Você está bem?- Ele perguntou parecendo genuinamente preocupado. Eu também estaria preocupada se encontrasse uma maluca como eu.

-Sim, claro.- Forcei um sorriso quando na verdade eu queria me mudar para o Alaska e nunca mais sair de lá.

-Você acabou de dizer que lutar contra criaturas sobrenaturais não era meu único poder e…

-Eu disse isso?- Olhei desesperada para Bella que assentiu com a cabeça. Depois dessa o Alaska parecia perto demais. Acho que a Sibéria seria um local mais adequado.

-Não se preocupe.- Bella disse com um sorriso animador. -Na primeira vez que eu o encontrei estava completamente bêbada.

-E ela achou que estava me vendo porque tinha bebido um Blood Mary.- Ele completou com um sorriso.

-Então estou dentro do esperado.

-Com certeza!- Ele exclamou. - Bella estava me falando que você é uma grande fã.

-Pode-se dizer isso.- Sorri nervosa. Provavelmente se eu usasse o termo fanática assustaria ele.

-Ela me disse que você trabalha com o Edward, você me parece nova demais para ser secretária de um grande executivo.

-E sou. Eu só estou fazendo um favor a ele enquanto não começo a faculdade.- Respondi.

-E vai estudar o quê?- Ele perguntou. Não diria que ele estava interessado na minha vida, mas ele sabia ser educado e levar uma conversa com outra pessoa.

-Inglês.

-Quer ensinar?- Deus! Só de pensar numa sala de aula eu sentia calafrios por todo o meu corpo.

-Na verdade eu gostaria de escrever. Mas provavelmente serei uma daquelas aspirantes a autoras completamente frustradas que terminarão os seus dias ensinando sobre grandes autores em uma sala de aula ou editando seus livros em um escritório.- Sim eu já estava conformada com o meu triste futuro. - Sem ofensas.- Disse olhando para Bella. Eu não sabia se ela era uma autora frustrada ou não, mas era melhor prevenir.

-Nenhuma.

-E o que você gosta de escrever?- Ele perguntou parecendo interessado no assunto.

-Histórias.

-Não são aquelas histórias inventadas por fãs não, né?- Jensen bem que tentou disfarçar uma careta mas não conseguiu.

-Ele tem pavor de _Wincester_. - Bella explicou. (N/A: _Wincester_ é o nome que se dá ao "casal" Sam e Dean.)

-Não. Eu acho o fandom de Supernatural pervertido demais.- E realmente era, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não lia algumas coisas dali. - O que eu escrevo é original. Eu tenho um quase livro e um quase roteiro de uma quase série mas nunca terminei nenhum dos dois.

-E você teria interessem em terminá-los?

-Claro. - Interesse eu tinha. A falta de tempo e a preguiça que me impediam de continuá-los.

-Qual a trama dessa série?

-De uma garota que após três anos longe, volta para Los Angeles para morar com seus dois melhores amigos e acaba reencontrando seu antigo amor. Ninguém sabe o porquê ela foi embora e ficam ainda mais intrigados quando ela reaparece com um garoto que aparenta ter uns três anos. -Expliquei, embora o pequeno resumo ficara muito diferente do que eu queria dizer. Eu era péssima em sintetizar as coisas.

-O filho dela? - Ele perguntou, curioso.

-Você acha mesmo que eu entregaria a história assim? - Sorri, desafiando-o.

-Garota esperta! - Bella elogiou.

-Só para eu entender melhor, ela ainda é apaixonada por esse antigo amor? E esse cara tem uma namorada? - Jensen continuou seu interrogatório. E eu não estava reclamando. Não mesmo! Aquela era a primeira vez que eu conseguia falar sobre o que eu escrevia para alguém.

-Exatamente. Na verdade ela também tem um namorado. Mas as coisas não vão muito bem quando ele começa a destratar tanto o melhor amigo quanto a melhor amiga da protagonista que são ambos homossexuais.

-História interessante. Muito mesmo! Tem ótimos ingredientes para uma típica série teen e ao mesmo tempo ser surpreendente. - Ele elogiou.

-Sem dúvida. Ainda mais quando tem triângulos amorosos. É uma jogada antiga, mas ninguém resiste a ela. - Bella adicionou.

-Obrigada.- Agradeci, já sentindo meu rosto pegando fogo.

-Quantos roteiros você tem?

-Devo ter de uns dez episódios. - Fazia quase um ano que eu não mexia nos benditos arquivos que eu nem me lembrava ao certo.

- E você tem uma ideia de onde você quer chegar com essa série. Futuras temporadas, desenvolvimento dos personagens e tudo o mais?- Jensen quis se certificar.

-Tenho.- Franzi o cenho.

-Que tal tentarmos fazer isso juntos? - Ele sugeriu.

-O quê? - Perguntei completamente confusa.

-Transformar essa história numa série.

-Como?- Minha confusão agora era estupefação.

-Simples. Você tem a história e eu os contatos. - Ele falou com obviedade. - Eu não estou dizendo que isso vai acontecer. Eu estou me propondo a apresentar a ideia aos executivos do canal.

-Você faria isso?- Perguntei surpresa. Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

-Gostei da sua ideia. Mas primeiro eu precisaria dar uma olhada no seu material.

-Eu não sei…- Fiquei receosa. Eu sabia que ele precisaria ler o material para avaliar, mas eu nunca tinha deixado ninguém ler nada meu.

-É claro que sabe! Uma oportunidade dessas não cai do céu todo dia não. - Bella aconselhou.

-Eu não me acho preparada.

-O Jensen vai avaliar o seu roteiro e eu posso fazer o mesmo. Tirando alguns detalhes, é quase o mesmo que editar um livro. - Ela tentou me encorajar.

-Eu vou tentar reescrever o _Pilot_ e envio para vocês.- Decidi.

-Certo, agora vamos pedir que meus filhos estão morrendo de fome.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, Jared pediu que caso os gêmeos sejam meninos ele quer que um deles se chame Jared, já que o outro será Jensen.

-E quem disse que o nome do meu filho será Jensen? - Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que será. - Jensen sorriu confiante.

-E se for menina será Renata.- Decidi entrar na desculpa.

-Anh? - Bella me olhou confusa.

-Pode perguntar ao Edward, eu fiz um acordo com ele. - Expliquei.

-Vamos mudar de assunto que o nome dos meu filhos decido eu.

O restante do almoço correu sem maiores problemas. Nós conversamos sobre filmes, livros e banalidades em geral. Se é que isso era possível eu saí daquele almoço ainda mais encantada com o Jensen.

E todo esse encantamento me fez lembrar de um certo encontro que eu tinha estragado dois dias atrás. Enquanto Edward estava na reunião eu tive tempo de pesquisar algumas coisas e ligar para alguns lugares afim de decidir o que faríamos no sábado. Depois que finalmente arranjei tudo era ora de ligar para Demetri.

-Alô? Alec falando. - Por que o Demetri não atendeu ao telefone? Ou melhor, por que ele não deixou a droga do celular ligado.

-Oi, eu poderia falar com o Demetri?- Perguntei na voz mais polida que eu tinha.

-Quem deseja?- A voz petulante retorquiu.

-Renata.

-Qual o motivo da ligação? - Demetri tinha razão. Ô sujeitinho insuportável!

-Eu realmente tenho que responder isso?

-É que no caso de ligações pessoais... - Ele tentou explicar, mas o cortei.

-Eu sou secretária do Edward e tenho um assunto para tratar com o Demetri. - Falei diretamente, fazendo questão de ser um pouco grosseira.

-Está bem. - Ele assentiu e transferiu a ligação. Eu nunca tinha conhecido o Alec, mas, segundo o Demetri, ele era ligeiramente arrogante e tinha uma paixãozinha pela Bella que ele não conseguia disfarçar muito bem.

-Demetri falando.

-Oi, sou eu. - Identifiquei-me - Que cara mais chato! Já estava vendo a hora dele perguntar meu sobrenome e árvore genealógica. - Reclamei.

-Por que você não ligou para o celular?

-Eu tentei, mas dei caixa postal. - Respondi.

-Acabou a bateria. - Ele disse, provavelmente após verificar o celular. - Mas então, a que devo a honra?

-Vai fazer alguma coisa esse final de semana?

-Vou.- Ele respondeu e eu quase senti o balde de água fria caindo sobre mim.

-Ah, então deixa... - Tentei não deixar o desapontamento transparecer.

-Estou brincando, não tenho nada para fazer. - Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

-Ok. Então me espere no sábado as cinco. - Avisei.

-Não deveria ser eu a te pegar?

-Eu estou convidando, eu busco.

-Certo. E para onde vamos?

-Isso é surpresa.- Respondi.

-Está bem.- Ele concordou contrariado.

-Oi. - Demetri me cumprimentou assim que abriu a porta.

-Oi. - Sorri.

-Para onde vamos? Você veio de carro? - Era visível que a curiosidade o estava matando.

-Vim de táxi. Eu não tenho carro esqueceu?- Ao menos não em Los Angeles. O único carro que eu tinha havia ficado na casa dos meus pais, em Nova York.

-Para onde vamos então?

-Você já vai descobrir. - Respondi misteriosa. Infelizmente ele não demorou a descobrir.

Fomos ao teatro da UCLA assistir a peça do amigo dele que se tratava de uma releitura moderna e muito bizarra de uma das maiores obras de Shakespeare. Após a perturbadora peça fomos jantar numa das pizzarias próxima ao campus.

-Eu só não entendi uma coisa: Por que o Hamlet nessa peça fica nu? - Perguntei, ainda perturbada por aquelas imagens.

-Para chocar? Para mostrar o quão cru e chocantes eram os pensamentos do personagem? - Demetri divagou.

-Se eu me lembro bem, Hamlet era sobre os dilemas dele com relação ao tio e tudo o mais. Se o conflito do cara é mental e/ou emocional, para quê eu tenho que olhar para as partes íntimas do Hamlet? E convenhamos, não era um dos melhores. - Observei.

-O que não era? - Ele perguntou, suprimindo um sorriso.

-Você sabe... Por favor não me faça dizer a palavra. - Implorei. Eu não tinha problemas em dizer a palavra pênis, só não gostava de dizê-la na frente de outros garotos.

-O que há de errado em dizer? - Ele riu e logo depois franziu o cenho. - Espera, se esse não era um dos melhores quer dizer que você é uma grande conhecedora do assunto? - Ele provocou.

-Como o assunto voltou-se para mim?- Perguntei confusa, ainda não entendendo o que eu tinha a ver com o _equipamento_ do Hamlet.

-Você que começou com essa história de pênis.- Ele se defendeu.

-Partes masculinas. - Corrigi-o.

-Dá no mesmo. - Demetri encolheu os ombros.

Felizmente, a conversa dali em diante tomou outro rumo. Falamos sobre faculdade, trabalho e outros assuntos corriqueiros. Demetri ficou contente ao saber que eu finalmente tinha conversado com o Edward e que tudo estava certo. Eu ainda tive que ouvir um "Eu te avisei" quando contei sobre a ajuda para entrar na UCLA que Edward ofereceu. Mesmo assim, eu nunca tinha me divertido tanto quanto naquele dia.

-Obrigado pela noite. Eu gostei muito.- Ele agradeceu, enquanto estávamos parados em frente ao prédio do dormitório dele,

-Eu estava te devendo essa. - Depois daquele desastre era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

-Semana que vem... - Ele começou.

-Podemos marcar alguma coisa. - Sorri.

-Ok.- Ele sorriu de volta.

-Tchau.- Decidi dar um rápido beijo na bochecha dele. No entanto, Demetri propositalmente virou o rosto, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encostassem. Ao contrário da outra vez, ele não se afastou logo em seguida. Ele alternava seus beijos entre meu lábio inferior e superior, e quanto dei por mim já estava correspondendo. Antes que um dos dois decidisse aprofundar o beijo, Demetri se separou de mim.

-Tchau. - Ele sorriu um sorriso que seria capaz de derreter o Ártico e entrou no prédio.

E eu fiquei lá imóvel. Completamente derretida.

**Marry: **Será? Será? Não sei se Renata deixa tudo esquentar de vez não xD

**CeciliaCullen52 : **Bem vinda! Wow! As duas num dia só?o.O Amo Edward safadinho heheheh Você é de onde? Portugal? Quando eu estiver inspirada eu deixo eles invadirem. :D

**aliciaps: **Oieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Talvez tenha sido, mas acho que ela só quis fazer um favor a ela e apresentá-la ao Jensen, já que um dia a Bella se sentiu da mesma maneira em relação a ele.

**Camilinha EGO : **Ao menos temos a Bella nessa história para abrir os olhos do Edward, acho que agora ele não cai em nada do que a Tanya diz. Eu espero! Matt é minha fofura! ^^

**Jana Mi :** Será que o Dimmi consegue? Eu tive que colocar esses dois brigando xD Edward sabe quem a Tanya é, acho que ele não se ilude mais com ela não.

**gby00: **Eu sempre tive medo dela hahahaha sim ele sabe agora. Acho que ele não vai ser louco de acreditar nela nunca mais :)

**Luna Stew: **Obrigada! Fofinhos demais! Se a Renata der mancada, essa Renata daqui entra na fila.

**Lorena: **Sim. Quero nem ver quando essa criança crescer, vai ser pior que o Emmett hehehehehe

**D-Blance-KiviaL: **huhuahuadhudhaudhuahduhd Concordo, quem gosta do Jensen não poder ser vaca heheeh Olha só, o noivo é meu e eu posso colocar ele na fic sim, tá? Hunf! Estamos noivos há mais de 5 anos, tá? heheheeheheuhfufhufeh


	15. Meninos ou Meninas?

**N/A:**Olá! =p Não tenho muito para falar a não ser da total falta de criatividade do nome do capítulo e me desculpar pela demora. Espero que gostem! Beijoooos!

**Capítulo 15- Meninos ou Meninas?**

_**Semanas depois**_

O céu estava tão límpido que era difícil encontrar uma única nuvem. O sol estava forte e eu o sentia queimar minha pele. Várias borboletas voavam pelo céu e uma delas pousou em mim. Abaixei meu olhar para vê-la e só então notei que eu estava nua. Aquilo era estranho, mas não encontrei razões para explicar aquele fato e sinceramente também não as busquei. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu ficava nua em uma clareira. A diferença é que agora eu estava sozinha.

Olhei novamente para a borboleta e vi que ela havia mudado de lugar, pousando em cima do meu seio direito, fazendo uma pressão deliciosa ali. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei o passeio que aquela linda borboleta fazia. Timidamente ela deslizou para meu outro seio e depois pela minha barriga, sempre me provocando. Eu já estava ficando louca. Quando a borboleta chegou no meu centro eu senti a pressão e as sensações se multiplicarem, como se muitas outras borboletas houvessem se juntado àquela primeira. Meus quadris começaram a se mover de encontro à borboleta, que mesmo sendo única parecia estar em toda a parte. Eu não tinha qualquer controle sobre o meu corpo e não demorou muito para que eu alcançasse o ápice.

Quando eu finalmente abri os olhos, eu não estava numa clareira no meio da mata. Eu estava no meu quarto. E ao invés de uma inocente borboleta, encontrei Edward beijando seu caminho de volta até minha boca.

"Bom dia." Ele murmurou. Eu podia sentir meu gosto em sua boca e aquilo era muito erótico.

"Bom dia." Respondi, meio confusa meio excitada. "Eu estava sonhando que estava sendo molestada por uma borboleta."

"Borboleta?" Edward fez uma careta. "Poderia ter sido, sei lá, um leão."

"Ele ia me devorar." Protestei.

"Nada diferente do que eu faria." Ele me beijou. "Acho que eu preciso provar que eu não tenho nada a ver com uma borboleta."

"Ou talvez eu tenha que mostrar o meu lado leoa." Disse sorrindo provocantemente.

"Amor, você não é uma leoa. Você é um cordeirinho."

"Cordeirinho?" Cruzei meu braços e arquei uma sobrancelha, encarando-o.

"A presa mais fácil do leão." Ele sorriu de lado e descruzou meus braços para poder beijar os meus seios.

"Então eu sou apenas sua presa? " Perguntei. Ao não obter nenhuma resposta dele, empurrei-o de cima de mim fazendo-o ficar por baixo. "Um simples cordeirinho?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto deixava minha mão deslizar pelo corpo dele.

"É... um..." Ele perdeu a fala quando comecei a massagear sua ereção."Ungh... um cordeirinho bem safado."

"Culpa de quem, hein?" Perguntei, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo o pescoço dele, nunca parando os movimentos da minha mão.

"Eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma em aceitar o crédito." Ele sorriu marotamente.

Edward permitiu que eu explorasse seu corpo como bem entendesse. Amava ver o corpo dele reagir a cada toque meu: o contrair dos músculos sob meu toque, a respiração que ficava carregada, os gemidos discretos que ele deixava escapar... Tê-lo assim, completamente entregue, enquanto eu explorava cada pedacinho daquele corpo perfeito com a minha língua era a tortura mais doce que alguém poderia me causar.

"Bella..." Ele pediu num sussurro e eu logo o atendi. Subindo em cima do seu colo, guiei-o até a minha entrada, sentindo-o me preencher por completo.

Edward pousou uma mão em meus quadris, guiando meus movimentos, enquanto a outra subiu um pouco mais até chegar ao meu seio.

"Ahhh..." Gemi, quando ele começou a provocar meu mamilo com os dedos, beliscando-o e apertando-o. Edward prestou o mesmo tratamento ao outro seio, enquanto meus movimentos tornavam-se mais rápidos e erráticos. "Edward." Pedi num sussurro ao que logo ele me atendeu, deslizando sua mão até o local que estávamos unidos e imediatamente senti os espasmos por todo o meu corpo. Edward me alcançou logo em seguida.

Deixei meu corpo cair em cima do dele, enquanto tentava regular minha respiração. Ação essa que não foi finalizada pois Edward beijou minha boca de uma maneira que me deixava mais ofegante que o próprio sexo em sim. Aquele homem sabia como usar aquela boca. E quando a usava para beijar a minha o estrago era maior ainda.

"Nós temos que tomar um banho." Avisei-o entre o beijo.

"Então vamos!" Ele se levantou e antes que desse por mim, eu já estava no colo dele, sendo levada até o banheiro.

"Edward!"

O banho não nos atrasou, mas eu já não podia dizer o mesmo do trânsito. As ruas estavam todas congestionadas, e aparentemente o único motivo era o excesso de carros pela manhã. Conseguimos chegar ao consultório com trinta minutos de atraso e tivemos que esperar um pouco mais que o previsto. Assim que a enfermeira veio nos chamar, fomos direto ao consultório onde ele estava.

"Bom dia, Dr Lewis." Cumprimentei-o ao entrar na sala.

"Bella, Edward que bom vê-los." Ele sorriu amistosamente. "Como está nossa futura mamãe?"

"Bem menos enjoada." Respondi com alegria.

"E muito desejosa." Edward apontou com um sorriso malicioso, que eu esperava ter sido ignorado pelo médico.

"Então os desejos já começaram?" Ele perguntou.

"Já."

"Vamos para a ultrassonografia?" Ele chamou.

"Vamos." Concordei e o acompanhamos para outra sala.

"A enfermeira vai ajudá-la a se preparar." Dr. Lewis avisou, e não demorou muito pra que a enfermeira aparecesse para me ajudar a colocar aquela maravilhosa camisola de hospital.

"Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. Os bebês estão saudáveis, assim como você. E o crescimento deles está conforme o esperado." O médico falava analisando a imagem. A diferença do mês passado para este era gritante. Já era possível distinguir os membros e outras parte do corpo mais nitidamente.

"Ótimo."

"Vocês querem saber o sexo?" Eu olhei para Edward apenas para me assegurar da resposta. Ambos não conseguíamos mais esperar nem mais um dia!

"Eu não estou mais me aguentando de curiosidade." Ele confessou.

"Esse bebê aqui," O doutor apontou para o da esquerda. "É o filho de vocês."

"Um menino?" Sabia que era uma pergunta desnecessária, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito.

"Sim."

"Estão vendo isso aqui? É o pênis dele."

"E o outro?" Perguntei, ansiosa.

"O outro é a filha de vocês."

"Um menino e uma menina!" Edward comemorou emocionado.

"Eu vou deixá-los a sós." Ele se retirou.

"Já dá para ver que o menino vai puxar ao pai." Edward comentou orgulhoso, fazendo-me lembrar de Emmett anos atrás.

"Meu Deus, vocês Cullen tem um sério problema com pênis, hein!"

"Eu nunca tive problema com o meu." Defendeu-se. "E você nunca reclamou também."

"Homens!" Revirei os olhos.

"Olha as mãozinhas." Ele comentou, admirando a imagem na tela.

"Não parece que ela está chupando o dedo?" Observei.

"Parece." Ele concordou com um sorriso.

"Um menino e uma menina, já posso imaginar como todo mundo vai reagir."

"Todo mundo eu não sei, mas a Alice eu nem preciso comentar."

"Agora já podemos começar o enxoval e pintar o quarto dos bebês." E nessa parte sim, eu tinha certeza mais que absoluta sobre qual seria a reação da minha cunhada.

"Apenas escolher as cores. Eu quero você longe daquela casa enquanto tiver em reforma. Tanta poeira e tinta não devem fazer bem aos bebês." O S_enhor__Preocupado_ordenou.

"Eu sei. Precisamos escolher os nomes."

"É. Ideias?"

"Várias, mas deixa eu trocar de roupa primeiro."

A noite, decidimos convidar nossa família para contar a novidade. No caso dos meus pais eu havia falado com eles mais cedo ao telefone. Não é nem necessário dizer o quão felizes eles ficaram com a notícia. Carlisle, Edward e Jasper estava na sala assistindo TV, enquanto eu, Alice e Esme estávamos na cozinha arrumando os pratos que seriam servidos. E por _pratos_ leia-se: aperitivos, bolo e as bebidas.

"Dá para você contar logo? Eu não me aguento mais! Já esperei quatro meses para saber isso. " Alice implorou. A impaciência dela era visível em cada gesto.

"A Rose já tá chegando." Avisei.

"Tem mesmo que esperar por ela?" Ela fez um biquinho.

"Claro."

"Eu juro que faço cara de surpresa quando você contar." Ela tentou negociar.

"Não, Alice. Não é justo."

"O que não é justo é essa tortura!" Ela reclamou.

"Já chega, Alice!" Esme interveio.

"Ah, mãe! Até parece que a senhora também não quer saber."

Menos de quinze minutos depois, ouvimos o toque da campainha e Alice foi correndo atender. Para o alívio dela e o fim da espera de todos, eram Rosalie, Emmett e Matt.

"Finalmente! Se vocês demorassem mais um pouco eu ia atrás de vocês." Alice reclamou.

"Oitava anã, fica quieta!" Emmett ordenou, recebendo um olhar nada amigável da irmã.

"Mãe, manda o Emmett parar!" Alice se voltou para Esme.

"Vocês já passaram da idade de colocar sua mãe na briga de vocês." Carlisle ralhou.

"É mesmo, Alice. Vê se cresce! Ah é, esqueci que não dá mais."

"Vem cá seu..." Alice pulou em cima dele, tentando socá-lo.

"É Bella que bom que você ficou com o mais maduro dos três." Rose comentou. De fato, eu tinha tirado a sorte grande.

"Oi, pequeno." Cumprimentei Matt que estava agarrado à perna da Rose.

"Oi, tia." Ele sorriu e veio me abraçar. Como todos já estavam presentes, com a exceção de Jake e Leah que tinham um compromisso, Edward levantou-se e ficou ao meu lado.

"Agora que estamos todos aqui, acho que podemos finalmente fazer o anúncio. " Edward me olhou, indicando que era para eu continuar.

"Nós vamos ter um menino e uma menina." Disse.

"Ahhh, que demais!" Alice gritou. e veio correndo nos abraçar.

"Parabéns!" Rose, Jasper e Emmett nos felicitaram.

"Minha primeira netinha." Esme disse emocionada.

"Já vi que ela vai ser muito paparicada, não é dona Esme?" Carlisle provocou-a.

"Como se você fosse fazer diferente." Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou.

"Nós também queríamos falar outra coisa." Anunciei, e fiz um gesto para Edward continuar.

"Quando Emmett e Rose escolheram Bella e Jasper para serem os padrinhos do Matt, eles praticamente fizeram um acordo silencioso entre nós. Esse acordo acabou nos deixando sem muitas opções, mas mesmo que tivéssemos inúmeras nossa escolha não seria diferente." Ele sorriu.

"Emmett e Alice, vocês aceitam ser os padrinhos dos gêmeos?" Perguntei.

"Com certeza!" Emmett comemorou e veio me abraçar, levantando-me do chão.

"Ah, que demais!" Alice gritou novamente.

"Fiquei com pena das crianças agora." Rose comentou com Edward.

"Pelo menos, quando formos os padrinhos do filho da Alice eu vou poder descontar neles." Edward passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

"Dá para desencostar da minha mulher?"

"Loiras não fazem o meu tipo." Edward fez uma careta.

"Mas a T..." Emmett, sem noção como sempre, calou ao ver o olhar de censura do Edward.

"Cala a boca, Emmett." Rose deu um tapa na cabeça dela. "Ué, cadê o Matt?"

"Eu vou procurá-lo." Ofereci-me. Deixei todos na sala e fui direto para o único lugar em que ele poderia estar. "Matt, por que você está aqui?" Perguntei. Ele estava sentado em cima da minha cama com as perninhas dobradas e o queixo apoiado em ambas as mãos.

"Nada não." Ele respondeu olhando para mim e em seguida desviou o olhar.

"Alguma coisa tem. Você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para mim, não sabe?" Perguntei e sentei ao lado dele na cama.

"Sei." Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então me conta." Encorajei, abraçando-o.

"É que eu _tô_ triste." Ele fez um biquinho.

"Por quê?"

"Por que agora que você vai ter um menino você não vai mais querer ficar comigo."

"Quem te disse isso?" Acariciei os cabelos dele e ele me olhou.

"Ninguém. Eu sei disso." Falou convicto, como se fosse o dono da verdade.

"Mas você está errado! Eu amo muito você e não é só porque eu vou ter um menino que eu vou deixar de ficar com você."

"Não?" Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

"Claro que não. Você é meu afilhado favorito e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Além do mais, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda."

"Vai?" Ele arregalou os olhos animado.

"Claro. Quando o bebê estiver maior vai ser você que vai ensinar pra ele quais são os melhores desenhos, vai ser você que vai brincar com ele de baseball."

"Ele vai gostar de baseball?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu tenho certeza que vai."

"Aí a gente vai poder jogar tudo junto né. Eu, meu papai, meu primo, o tio Edward e o tio Jasper, né?" Ele planejou radiante com a possibilidade.

"Isso mesmo. Aí, eu, a sua prima, sua mãe e tia Alice ficamos na torcida." Completei.

"Que legal!" Ele comemorou. "Ei, priminho! Sai logo daí para a gente brincar." Ele falou, encostando a boca na minha barriga. Impossível não rir com aquela cena.

"Vamos voltar para a sala?" Sugeri.

"Vamos!" Ele pulou da cama.

Sexta-feira havia chegado e com ela a tão temida reunião que Frank Cullen anunciara. Por todos os corredores não se falava de outra coisa a não ser essa bendita reunião. As pessoas sempre me paravam para perguntar se eu sabia do que se tratava, afinal eu era uma Cullen, mas nenhuma delas acreditava quando eu dizia que sabia tanto quanto elas. Nem mesmo Edward ou Emmett sabiam o que o tio deles estava aprontando.

Inúmeros funcionários esperavam do lado de fora do auditório, onde seria a reunião. Demetri foi o primeiro a se afastar de mim assim que avistou Renata na multidão. Pelo que percebi, nas últimas semanas a relação deles havia se transformado num tipo de "amizade com benefícios", ou alguma coisa do tipo. Assim que um moreno lindo apareceu no meu campo de visão, deixei Alec sozinho para ir atrás do meu amigo de infância.

"Bella, você tá gigantesca!" Jake comentou ao me ver. Deus! Se um dia a Leah ficar grávida o Jacob está morto. Literalmente.

"Jake, amor da minha vida, vai se ferrar!" Sorri sarcasticamente.

"Como você está?" Ele perguntou suavizando sua voz.

"Cansada." Eu estava no quarto mês de gravidez, mas minha barriga era ligeiramente maior do que seria numa gravidez simples. Carregar dois bebês era cansativo demais.

"Você sabe para que essa reunião de hoje?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia. Eu perguntei ao Edward mas ele disse que também não sabe."

"Onde ele está?"

"Em algum lugar com o tio e o Emmett." Olhei em volta para ver se o encontrava, mas nenhum sinal dele. "O que foi?" Perguntei, ao ver Jake me olhar fixamente.

"Com todo o respeito, você tá uma grávida muito bonita." Ele elogiou sinceramente, e eu fiz de tudo para não me sentir envergonhada com o elogio.

"Deixa só a Leah ouvir isso." Impliquei.

"Como eles estão?"

"Muito bem. Essa semana eu fui no médico e descobri o sexo."

"Pensei que você tivesse descoberto o sexo com o Edward." Felizmente, Emmett não estava presente, ou o estrago seria bem maior.

"Você me entendeu." Disse já perdendo a paciência.

"Menino ou menina?"

"Um menino e uma menina."

"Fico tão feliz por você." Ele sorriu genuinamente, e me puxou para um abraço. "Logicamente o garoto vai levar o meu nome..." Ele se separou de mim, mas manteve um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Jake..." Quando eu estava prestes a destruir, propositalmente, as esperanças do meu amigo, uma voz que eu não ouvia a um bom tempo me interrompeu.

"Meu Deus, Isabella, é você?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Tanya!" Cumprimentei a loira ao vê-la. Mais de cinco anos haviam se passado desde a última vez que eu a tinha visto, mas ela continuava a mesma. O mesmo cabelo loiro, o mesmo corpo elegante, a pele perfeita, os lábios vermelhos...

"A quanto tempo não nos vemos." Ela comentou despreocupadamente, como se aquele fosse o reencontro de grandes amigos que não se viam a muito tempo.

"Pois é." Sorri forçadamente.

"Você está grávida!" Ela comentou o óbvio.

"Estou."

"Eles estão chamando pra entrar." Jacob avisou, livrando-me de mais um comentário desnecessário da Tanya. Fomos para a primeira fileira do auditório, onde Jasper, Renata e Demetri já aguardavam.

"Alguém sabe do que isso se trata?" Jake perguntou aos outros.

"Não tenho a menor ideia." Renata respondeu.

"Qual é! Você trabalha com o Edward e não sabe de nada?"

"Eu durmo com ele e não sei!" Protestei.

"Seja lá o que for, eles devem estar discutindo isso agora." Jasper comentou.

"Só espero que não seja nada grave." Demetri completou.

Alguns minutos de especulação ainda se estenderam até que Frank Cullen finalmente subiu ao palco do auditório. O burburinho logo deu lugar a um silêncio quase mórbido.

"Bom dia." Ele cumprimentou a todos. "Aposto que muitos de vocês, senão todos, estão se perguntando o motivo desta reunião."

Frank iniciou seu discurso. Ele começou pelos primórdios de sua vida e de como o sonho de montar uma editora o impulsionou durante o trajeto e como ele finalmente conseguiu realizar esse sonho e tudo o que veio em seguida. Era um discurso muito bonito, mas eu estava muito mais interessada na conclusão dele.

"Acho que finalmente chegou o momento para eu sair de cena e deixar que mentes mais jovens e modernas tomem o meu lugar. Mudanças são necessárias. Eu não sei se conseguirei me adaptar à vida pacata da aposentadoria, mas eu estou ansioso para descobrir. E para continuar essa minha herança nada melhor que uma das duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Embora eles não soubessem disso até poucas horas, fiquei muito feliz quando eles aceitaram. Todos aqui conhecem meus sobrinhos e na minha opinião não existem pessoas mais qualificadas ou adequadas do que eles para dirigirem a BD pelos próximos anos. Com isso, a presidência da BD Editoras passará a Emmett e Edward. Sendo que o Emmett ficará mais focado na área das revistas e o Edward na publicação de livros. Meninos, porque vocês não vem aqui nos dar umas palavrinhas?"

Eu ainda estava tentando processar tudo aquilo, quando eles subiram ao palco. Frank... Aposentadoria... Edward diretor da editora?

"Bom dia. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que dizer porque eu fui pego completamente de surpresa. Mas vamos ver no que isso vai dar..." Emmett começou seu discurso. Seguindo um trajeto semelhante ao do tio, Emmett contou sobre seus sonhos e todo o caminho que ele percorreu dentro da empresa. "Mas por último e não menos importante, eu gostaria de dirigir algumas palavras ao meu futuro cunhado: Jasper, você se ferrou, sou seu chefe agora!"

O riso tomou conta da plateia. Jasper por sua vez mostrava o dedo do meio, de maneira muito discreta, para Emmett.

"...Cada apoio foi importante, mas, não querendo menosprezar os demais, o apoio que eu recebi em casa foi o mais importante. Foi a minha esposa que me dava forças quando elas já me faltavam, foi ela quem teve que me aguentar quando eu estava estressado e foi ela quem teve que ouvir meus problemas e muitas vezes me ajudando a solucioná-los. Amor, muito obrigado por tudo o que você já fez e principalmente o que você ainda vai fazer, afinal de contas, serei seu chefe."

Novamente todos riram e Edward descaradamente piscou na minha direção.

Após algumas considerações finais de Frank, onde ele explicou como a empresa iria funcionar nesse período de transição, finalmente fomos liberados.

"Aquela piscadinha no final deixou muita gente com imagens nada inocentes na cabeça." Jacob comentou quando saíamos do auditório.

"Jake!" Dei um tapa em seu braço.

"O que foi? A culpa foi dele!" Ele massageou o local que eu o havia acertado. "Já sei que tem gente que vai ficar brincando de chefe e secretária no escritório." Ele provocou.

"Só porque você e Leah ficam fazendo isso não quer dizer que eu vá fazer." Devolvi a provocação e ele ficou parado me olhando.

"Ela te falou, é?"

"Falou." Sorri. "E se você quer saber, coisas já aconteceram aqui. Eu não preciso estar no mesmo prédio que o Edward para..."

"Chega! Já traumatizou o suficiente." Ele interrompeu.

"Black, longe da minha mulher." Edward anunciou sua presença e Jake logo colocou uma certa distância entre nós.

"Ok, Ok." Ele levantou as mãos em rendição.

"Finalmente você está aprendendo." Ele elogiou.

"Eu passei a última hora agarrado com ela..." Jake insinuou. Ele nunca perderia uma batalha assim tão facilmente.

"Estávamos indo tão bem." Edward lamentou. "Amor, vamos almoçar?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para mim.

"O quê?" Um grito ecoou pelo corredor, agora vazio. Eu não precisava me virar para saber quem tinha gritado.

Finalmente a hora havia chegado. Era hora de esfregar minha aliança na cara de certas pessoas.

**Reviews:**

**Mel****Cullen****Malfoy:**Eu ia dividir o cap entre a Bella e Renata como sempre, mas como iria ficar gigantesco eu decidi focar apenas nela. Acho que ela tava merecendo, né? A Renata é uma comédia! Cara, meu nome tinha que ser enrolada e não Renata porquê eu me enrolo com tudo. O pior que acontece tudo ao mesmo tempo: provas na faculdade, provas na escola que dou aula, provas no curso onde tb dou aula. Eu fico piradinha!

**Camilinha****EGO:**Cá entre nós, ela roubou esse roteiro de outra Renata hauahuaah (Sim, o roteiro é real :P) Eu acho que nada o que Tanya faça vá prejudicar de fato o casal. Bella e Edward tem um casamento bem consolidado. Lógico que brigas acontecem, mas fazem parte! Vocês ficam colocando coisas na minha cabeça e depois vão reclamar do resultado.

**Jana****Mi:**Demetri não é bobo não. hafuhfughufhfiug Renata foi controlada demais, se fosse eu... eu tinha desmaiado, chorado, gritado, surtado geral!

**gby00:**Teve Beward separado, mas teve hauahaua Que bom que gostou, eu fiquei meio receosa de colocar umcap inteiro no POV da Renata, mas como vocês a aceitaram muito bem, resolvi arriscar. Não é? Queria ter uma sorte dessas: almoçar com ele e ainda arranjar um emprego. Interessante, eu só não entendi como esses roteiros poderiam servir como cartas na m**a**nga para os Cullens. O que você tem em mente

**Bella****Taisho****:** Olá, bem vinda, viu? Espero que continue gostando.

**Luna****Stew:**Obrigada mesmo! :)

**D-Blance-KiviaL:** No meu caso no mínimo eu tinha desmaiado. Sério! Ah! Mas esse ataque dela no final, né? Já deu para ver que boa coisa não vai ser.

**CeciliaCullen52:**Toda Renata é demais huahauahau Ok, brincadeiras a parte, Edward safado é tudo de bom! hahauahauahufhfhguh Eu sou louca para conhecer Portugal, até mesmo pela relação que tem com o Brasil e tudo mais. No entanto eu preciso confessar uma coisa: às vezes eu não entendo o que vocês falam huahfuhduhuh Acontece o mesmo em relação a vocês e os brasileiros? Na questão do sotaque que eu me refiro. 

**Lorena:**Eu me diverti muito escrevendo-o. Que bom que gostou! :)

**Kivia:**LOL hauahuahauah eu não peguei a época dele em Dawson's. Eu quase não assistia essa série. Mas assim, o Jensen agora é amigo da Renata. Ele não pode ir embora assim do nada. Mas eu aceito aquele acordo que você propôs: Jazz é meu e Jensen é seu, mas com uma condição: eu posso pegar emprestado quando quiser hauahauahuahauahuahauah


	16. Relacionamentos

**N/A: Sim eu demorei. Sim a culpa foi a falta de tempo e também a preguiça. Vamos esperar que as coisas melhorem Realmente espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijos e obrigada por tudo =******

**Capítulo 16- Relacionamentos**

**[EPOV]**

"Algum problema, Tanya?" Bella a olhava fixamente, cruzando os braços. Eu por minha vez fazia um imenso esforço para não gargalhar diante daquela situação.

"Bella?" Tanya me olhou confusa.

"Eu acho melhor continuarmos essa conversa no meu escritório." Sugeri. A última coisa de que eu precisava era que Tanya desse um show nos corredores da empresa. Felizmente ela permaneceu calada até que estivéssemos em minha sala.

"Vocês dois? Sério? " Ela disparou assim que fechei a porta. O choque inicial havia dado lugar a um certo cinismo.

"Não que eu te deva satisfações, mas, sim, eu e Bella estamos casados." Respondi.

"Golpe da barriga." Ela concluiu irônica, encarando Bella com ar de desprezo. Havia momentos que eu desejava não ter sido ensinado a não bater em mulheres.

"Não sou tão baixa quanto você." Bella devolveu o olhar.

"Eu passei esses anos todos com remorso pelo que eu tinha feito, achando que eu tinha exagerado, mas agora vejo que eu sempre tive razão." Ela olhou para mim e eu percebi que eu não sentia nada. Nem mesmo a menção à traição me fazia ter algum sentimento em relação a ela.

"Engraçado, passamos esses anos todos sem pensar em você uma única vez." Bella sorriu cinicamente. Eu estava orgulhoso por vê-la enfrentando Tanya, sem nenhum medo ou insegurança.

"Você pode não ter pensado, mas ele com certeza sim." Tanya sugeriu com um sorriso vicioso, olhando para mim.

"Eu cheguei a pensar." Ela lançou a Bella um olhar de vitória. "Eu pensava quanto tempo eu tinha perdido com você ao invés de ficar com a Bella." Disfarcei um sorriso ao ver toda aquela confiança desaparecendo.

"É, de sonsa você não tem nada." Tanya continuou encarando Bella.

"Nunca me fiz de sonsa."

"Cada um tem o que merece." Ela analisou Bella e depois lançou um olhar de pena em minha direção.

"Concordo." Bella a olhou por um momento e sorriu. "E é exatamente por isso que eu tenho o Edward e você não."

Após sua clara derrota, Tanya não teve outra opção a não ser se retirar da minha sala.

"Eu estou tão excitado agora." Sorri insinuantemente para Bella.

"Segura essas calças no lugar porque eu tô morrendo de fome agora." Ela avisou enquanto eu me aproximava. Não é preciso dizer que eu desconsiderei aquele aviso. Antes que Bella pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, esmaguei sua boca com a minha. Ela até tentou protestar, mas qualquer protesto morreu em sua boca quando deslizei minha língua para dentro da mesma. Senti gosto de chocolate, evidenciando que Bella havia caído em tentação alguns minutos atrás; e o sabor do chocolate mais o dela era tentação demais para eu suportar.

"Edward, é sério." Ela disse ofegante, quando separou nossos lábios.

"Eu sei, mas ver você dando aquele fora na Tanya me deixou louco." Confessei. Ver Bella defendendo seu "território" tinha sido uma verdadeira visão.

"Confesso que também gostei da sua reação." Ela sorriu e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Acho que ela entendeu o recado." Ao menos era isso que eu esperava. "Eu sou homem de uma mulher só, mesmo que no momento ela valha por duas."

"Espero que você aproveite o seu estado. Por que no que depender de mim suas bolas vão ficar azuis." (N/A: Blue Balls é uma gíria para uma congestão temporária de fluidos nos testículos e região da próstata causada pela prolongada excitação sexual do homem.)

"Bella, foi brincadeira." Ok, talvez existam brincadeiras que não se possa fazer com mulheres grávidas, mas ela precisava pegar tão pesado assim na punição?

"Jura?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Pena que eu não estou brincando."

"Amor, você sabe que eu estava brincando. Desculpa." Pedi, dando-lhe meu melhor olhar arrependido.

"Está desculpado."

"Sério?" Perguntei surpreso. O meu olhar de filhotinho de cachorro funcionava, mas demorava um pouco até que eu alcançasse o objetivo.

"Sério. Mas a greve continua."

"E se eu falar que você me deixa ainda mais excitado sabendo que os nossos filhos estão dentro de você?" Puxei-a para mim, prendendo-a nos meus braços. "E se eu falar que você está bonita do que você já era?" Sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço.

"Continua." Ela ronronou.

"E que nenhuma mulher no mundo consegue combinar tão perfeitamente beleza e caráter como você." Subi meus beijos até que nossos rostos ficassem alinhados, onde Bella me esperava com um olhar duvidoso. "Pelo menos aos meus olhos."

"Se nossos filhos herdarem esse seu talento para me enrolar eu estarei ferrada." Ela sorriu, acariciando meu rosto.

"Ambos estaremos."

"Eu sei que não digo isso com tanta frequência como eu devia, mas eu só quero que você saiba que não existe homem no mundo que eu escolheria para ser pai dos meus filho que não fosse você."

"Claro, afinal você quer que eles nasçam de olhos verdes e com esse sorriso." Sorri e ela revirou os olhos, antes de me beijar. "Obrigado."

"Agora sim, podemos almoçar?"

"Vamos." Segurei em sua mão e saímos da sala. Felizmente, Renata estava em sua mesa, o que me poupava de ter que deixar um recado. "Renata eu estou..." Comecei a dizer, mas ela não me deu atenção, continuando concentrada na tela do computador. "Renata? Renata?" Chamei. Como não deu resultado, parei em sua frente e coloquei minha mão em frente ao seu campo de visão.

"Oi." Ela retirou um protetor de ouvido da orelha.

"Para quê isso?" Franzi o cenho.

"Eu vi que você e a Bella estavam dentro do escritório e eu resolvi me prevenir." Ela sorriu amarelo e eu tive que me controlar para não rir.

"Quando eu voltar do almoço vou querer falar com você." Avisei.

"Sim senhor!" Ela bateu continência.

"Ontem eu escutei a Renata conversando com o Jensen." Comentei, enquanto Bella devorava um _petit gateau_.

"É, eles estão se falando bastante devido aos roteiros que ela escreveu."

"Ela tem futuro?" Perguntei. Embora eu não tivesse o que reclamar dela no escritório, a imagem de uma Renata escritora não me parecia certa.

"Os roteiros são bons. Tirando alguns erros de digitação e pontuação, está tudo ótimo." Bella elogiou.

"Não me leve a mal, eu sei que o Jensen é seu amigo e ele gostou bastante da Renata, mas eu venho me perguntando o que ele ganha em troca?"

"Se algum estúdio pegar o roteiro ele no mínimo vai ser produtor executivo." Ela respondeu.

"Você acha que tem alguma chance que ele se interesse por ela de outra maneira? Quero dizer, agora que não vai ter mais casamento..." No dia em que Renata havia almoçado com eles na primeira vez, Jensen havia comunicado a Bella que ele e sua noiva haviam brigado e que não haveria mais casamento.

"Você acha que ele pode tentar seduzi-la?" Bella completou meu raciocínio. "Eu não sei se ele tem esse tipo de interesse, mas a Renata já é bem grandinha."

"Ela é adulta, mas ela ainda é imatura. Ela pode ficar fascinada por esse interesse do cara que foi/é a paixonite dela e acabar se machucando no final." Comentei.

"Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado." Bella pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Se bem que tem o Demetri..."

"Segundo a Alice, eles estão na fase de amizade colorida."

"Você fala sobre eles com a sua irmã?" Ela se espantou.

"Eu preciso me manter informado." Encolhi os ombros.

"Você se preocupa com ela."Ela conclui, encarando-me.

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não. Eu acho fofo." Ela sorriu.

"Fofo" Fiz uma careta. "Homens não são fofos Bella."

"O meu é sim!" Sorri.

"Eu sempre tentei proteger a Alice de tudo, tanto que eu adiei minha entrada na faculdade por um ano por causa dela. E eu vejo a Renata, ela não tem ninguém aqui. Apenas nós."

"Eu falo por experiência própria, que os Cullens são a melhor família que alguém pode ter. Quando eu cheguei aqui eu não tinha amigos, família, e hoje eu tenho tudo isso e muito mais."

"Mas ao menos os seus pais são normais." Apontei, eu já não podia dizer o mesmo sobre a Renata.

"É." Ela concordou. "Falando em normais, e aquele assunto da Jane?"

"A Renata enviou um documento falso que mostrava uma diferença entre a receita e as despesas do setor de Marketing."

"A Jane já fez algum movimento?"

"Não. Mas agora que o boato da aposentadoria do tio Frank se confirmou, não duvido que ela vá entrar em contato." Eu só precisava me certificar como esse boato havia chegado aos ouvidos do Volturi, quando nem mesmo eu sabia da eminente aposentadoria.

"O que você acha que os Volturi querem com isso?"

"O Aro sempre quis ser acionista da editora, coisa que meu tio nunca deixou. Nossas empresas sempre foram parceiras, mas o meu tio nunca quis que o Aro se envolvesse diretamente com a gente."

"Será que ele quer chantagear vocês?" Bella perguntou, preocupada.

"Provavelmente." Meneei a cabeça. "Ele só não contava que a filha dele iria ficar do nosso lado."

"O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que a Renata nos ajudou?"

"Eu já tomei minhas providências para que nada do que ele faça possa afetá-la. Eu conversei com o reitor e disse que caso ele interfira no ingresso dela na UCLA, eu irei cortar a generosa doação que enviamos mensalmente." Respondi. "O dinheiro pesa mais nessas horas."

"Eu tenho que ir." Bella disse, depois de olhar seu relógio.

"Verdade, está na hora já." Chamei o garçom e paguei a conta. Do lado de fora, Bella insistiu que queria ir de táxi para não me atrasar. Tentar argumentar com ela, mas, como na maioria das vezes, havia sido em vão.

"Você vai ficar até mais tarde hoje?" Ela perguntou, abrindo a porta do táxi.

"Acho que não. Vou fazer o máximo para chegar cedo."

"Está bem. Tchau, Papai Smurf." Ela se despediu, deixando um beijo no canto da minha boca. Essa mulher sabia me provocar.

"Papai Smurf?" Eu estava confuso demais para entender a piada.

"É. Papai... É meio redondinho... É azul." Ela sorriu divertidamente e entrou no táxi.

"Engraçadinha." Fiz uma careta e fechei a porta. Bolas azuis! Humpf.

Assim que voltei ao escritório, Renata estava sentada em sua cadeira - praticamente me esperando.

"Renata, minha sala. Agora." Chamei.

"Seja o que for, eu não fiz nada." Ela se defendeu.

"Eu não te chamei aqui para lhe dar uma bronca." Expliquei enquanto tirava o paletó e me sentava na cadeira.

"Não? Que ótimo." Ela respirou aliviada.

"Sente-se. Eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer."

"Proposta indecente? Uma noite comigo vale, tipo, dois milhões."

"Dois milhões?" Levantei uma sobrancelha, não resistindo e participando da brincadeira.

"Eu sei que não sou nenhuma Demi Moore, mas eu preciso me valorizar." Ela riu. Eu nunca conseguiria entender como ela conseguia misturar uma conversa tão séria com uma piada assim.

"Enfim, a proposta que eu tenho a lhe fazer é a seguinte: Como você sabe, no final desse mês Angela está voltando ao trabalho. Ontem ela me ligou e disse que estava pensando em não voltar, porque não tinha com quem deixar o filho durante o dia todo, pelo que parece a mãe dela faz trabalho voluntário todos os dias e só pode ficar com o menino pela manhã. Daí eu sugeri a ela que ela trabalhasse o período da manhã e você trabalharia a tarde." Expliquei. Renata mantinha uma expressão neutra, o que me deixava preocupado. "O que me diz?"

"Continuar trabalhando aqui? Seria ótimo!" Ela exclamou, sorrindo. "Sem contar que vai ser uma ajuda gigantesca para me manter na faculdade."

"Quando suas aulas começam?"

"Semana que vem. Mas eu só vou quando ela voltar."

"Isso não vai te prejudicar?"

"Eu consigo me virar." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Talvez eu só vá no primeiro dia."

"Está bem. Só não me esqueça de avisar com antecedência." Pedi.

"Pode deixar, chefinho."

**[RPOV]**

Silêncio. Eu sequer me lembrava da última vez que houve tanta paz e tranquilidade assim no meu dia. Em Chicago eu tinha uma vida bem menos agitada. Eu ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinha- bem diferente do que acontecia aqui em Los Angeles. Foram raros os momento em que eu realmente estive sozinha. Quando eu não estava trabalhando com Edward, eu estava com Alice, ou com Demetri, ou Bella, ou Jasper, ou todos eles juntos – além de Emmett e Rose, claro. Claro que tudo isso tinha um lado positivo, mas também havia um negativo. Eu gostava de ficar sozinha; eu sentia falta de estar só comigo mesma. Embora Alice não estivesse em casa, meu sossego duraria pouco já que Dimmi chegaria em pouco tempo.

E não demorou muito para a campainha tocar.

"Hey." Cumprimentei-o ao abrir a porta.

"Oi." Ele me abraçou. "Cadê a Alice?"

"Vai ficar com o Jasper."

"Bom saber." Ele sorriu e me beijou rapidamente. "Eu trouxe o jantar."

"Hambúrguer e batata frita?" Arqueei a sobrancelha. Eu não era o tipo de garota que se importava muito com dietas e tudo isso, mas eu me perguntava como que ele conseguia conservar aquele corpo comendo besteira todos os dias.

"Acostume-se, isso é comida de universitário." Ele avisou, entregando-me o saco.

"Ainda nem acredito que vou estudar na semana que vem." Comentei animada. Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a comer. Se Alice estivesse ali ela me daria uma bronca daquelas.

"E o seu emprego?" Dimmi sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Eu conversei com o Edward. Eu vou ao primeiro dia pra saber em quais cursos estou matriculada, os professores e depois eu vou quando a Angela voltar." Expliquei.

"Você alugou filme! Que legal!" Ele notou a caixinha do DVD próxima a TV.

"Bem, não foi exatamente para nós."

"Enrolados?" Ele leu o nome na capa. "O Matt esteve aqui?"

"Sim."

"O meu rival não me dá descanso." Dimmi brincou.

"Você está com ciúmes de um garoto de cinco anos?" Revirei os olhos.

"O que eu posso fazer? Ele consegue as coisas com você com maior facilidade do que eu. Sem contar que ele passa mais tempo a sós com você do que eu."

"Mas tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer com você e com ele não." Aproximei meu rosto do dele.

"E o que é?" Ele sorriu sedutoramente. Aproximei-me ainda mais dele, nossos rostos ficando frente a frente.

"Chamar você de idiota!" Sussurrei em seu ouvido e saí correndo.

"Volta aqui sua..." Ele conseguiu me alcançar antes que eu chegasse ao corredor e me pegou no colo, levando-me de volta ao sofá. "E agora?" Ele sorriu maroto, prendendo-me entre ele e o sofá.

"Você vai ser um bom rapaz e vai me deixar levantar." Eu tentei me mexer, mas Demetri tinha conseguido prender minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça.

"E o que eu ganho em troca?" Ele barganhou.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei, mesmo tendo uma leve ideia do que ele queria.

"Você sabe o que eu quero."

"Então vem pegar." Eu nunca havia sido tão audaciosa em toda minha vida, mas de alguma maneira Demetri me dava tal confiança.

Demetri desceu seus lábios até os meus, mas não soltou as minhas mãos. O beijo começou lento; ele beijava meus lábios tão cuidadosamente que me deixava com borboletas no estômago.

Quando ele aprofundou o beijo eu senti uma urgência louca de tê-lo mais perto. De alguma maneira consegui diminuir a distância que existia entre nós, deixando nenhum espaço. As mãos que antes prendiam as minhas, deslizaram para as laterais do meu corpo. Eu sabia que de alguma forma ele estava tendo uma batalha interna tanto quanto eu.

Com toda essa história de amigos com benefícios, ele ainda não tinha experimentado nenhum tipo de _benefício. _Eu sabia que ele nunca faria o primeiro movimento. Demetri temia que ao tentar alguma coisa a mais eu terminasse de vez aquele relacionamento. Por outro lado, eu não conseguia ter certeza do que eu queria. Era ótimo estar com ele, mas uma parte de mim ainda temia. Eu não temia o ato físico em si, mas sim o que o sexo influenciaria naquela relação.

Demetri aumentou o ritmo do beijo, enlouquecendo-me ainda mais. Mergulhei uma mão em seus cabelos enquanto a outra deslizava para dentro da camisa que ele usava. Ele por sua vez apertava a minha cintura e eu começava a sentir uma certa parte da anatomia dele que antes não estava tão perceptível. Avançar ou não avançar? Aquela era a grande questão.

Por sorte, ou azar, o telefone tocou decidindo a questão por nós.

"Droga de telefone!" Dimmi praguejou, baixinho.

"Alô? " Atendi ao telefone, ainda ofegante.

"Oi, eu estou aqui embaixo. Posso subir?" Jensen perguntou do outro lado. Eu queria dizer que não, mas sabia que se ele estava ali ele tinha um motivo importante.

"Claro!"

"Quem era?" Demetri perguntou quando eu desliguei o telefone.

"O Jensen. Ele vai subir."

"Oh!" Dimmi soltou um muxoxo. Por incrível que pareça, eu também não estava muito feliz com aquela interrupção. Olhei para ele por um momento. O cabelo estava bagunçado, as faces coradas, a roupa amarrotada e um brilho nos olhos que denunciava claramente o que estava acontecendo alguns minutos atrás. Eu devia estar da mesma maneira, ou até pior, mas não havia tempo de me arrumar. Jensen bateu à porta e eu logo abri.

"Oi." Cumprimentei-o.

"Oi, eu não sabia que você estava ocupada." Ele sorriu sem graça ao notar Demetri, que se levantava do sofá segurando uma almofada na direção de seus países baixos... _Países baixos? Será que eu não conhecia um nomezinho melhor não?_

"Jensen esse é o Demetri, Dimmi esse é o Jensen." Apresentei-os.

"Muito prazer." Jensen estendeu a mão e Dimmi a apertou.

"Igualmente." Ele forçou um sorriso.

"Entra." Convidei-o dando passagem. Só então percebi que ele segurava uma garrafa de champanhe em uma das mãos.

"Se eu fosse você, pegaria algumas taças." Jensen sugeriu.

"Champanhe? Qual o motivo?" Perguntei dirigindo-me para a cozinha.

"Você já vai saber." Respondeu misterioso. Consegui achar onde Alice guardava as taças e voltei para sala.

"Pronto, aqui está." Entreguei uma taça a cada um e fiquei com uma. Jensen apoiou a sua na mesa e abriu o champanhe, derramando-o nas taças em seguida.

"A você e a nossa provável nova série." Ele propôs o brinde.

"Como?" Engasguei sem nem ter bebido nada ainda.

"Isso mesmo. Eu resolvi algumas coisas hoje e consegui sinal verde para gravar o piloto da série." Falou com um sorriso.

"Jura?" Arregalei os olhos ao mesmo tempo que começava a sorrir. "Isso é demais!" Comemorei, e num impulso abracei Demetri.

"Parabéns!" Ele congratulou.

"Obrigada." Sorri, desvencilhando-me dele. "Eu não acredito." Virei-me para Jensen e o abracei.

"Você merece!" Ele me olhou por um momento e sorriu o sorriso que muitas vezes me fazia arfar quando o via na TV.

"Quando que vai começar? Onde é que vai ser?" Perguntei, excitada demais com a notícia.

"Primeiro teremos que escolher os atores. Você tinha alguém em mente para os protagonistas?"

"Tinha. Você era um deles." Sorri sem graça. Ao menos Jensen não era tão ingênuo com relação a minha obsessão por ele. "Na verdade, ninguém que eu idealizei estará disponível."

"Vamos colocar um anúncio e ver os atores que vão aparecendo. Eu falei com um diretor amigo meu e ele disse que vai nos ajudar."

"Isso é demais. Eu nem sei como te agradecer."

"Não precisa." Ele sorriu novamente. "Eu acho que eu já vou. Atrapalhei vocês o suficiente."

"Que nada." Sorri gentilmente.

"Eu te ligo assim que tiver os dias dos testes."

"Está bem." Despedimo-nos com um rápido beijo no rosto.

"Woah, isso é incrível." Demetri disse assim que fechei a porta.

"Nem me fala. Acho que a ficha ainda não caiu." E não tinha caído mesmo. Ainda não conseguia registrar que alguém realmente tinha gostado dos meus roteiros.

"Espero que tudo dê certo." Ele desejou.

"Obrigada." Abracei-o.

"O que acha de sairmos para comemorar?" Perguntou.

"Onde você pensa em ir?"

"Conheço uma boate que você conseguiria entrar." Ele sorriu. Engraçadinho, como se ele também não fosse menor de idade!

"Interessante." Sorri marotamente. "Espera um pouquinho que eu vou me arrumar."

Corri para o quarto em busca de um vestido que Alice me forçara a comprar. Na ocasião ela insistiu dizendo que um dia eu precisaria dele, e não é que ela tinha acertado? O vestido era um tomara que caia preto que chegava ao meio das minhas coxas. Calcei minha bota de cano alto e salto baixo e tentei me maquiar sem ficar com cara de palhaça. Olhos pretos bem marcados, sombra azul-escuro, rímel, blush e na boca apenas um gloss. Soltei os cabelos e peguei a jaqueta. _Até que eu não estava tão mal assim_, constatei depois de uma rápida olhada no espelho.

"Uau!" Foram as três letras que Dimmi deixou escapar ao me ver.

"Vamos?" Perguntei. Ele parecia estar hipnotizado, olhando fixamente para mim. É, parecia que eu havia acertado na produção.

"Claro." Ele respondeu ao sair seu quase transe e sorriu.

Abri os olhos devagar. Eu podia sentir minha cabeça latejando, o que não era nada legal. Eu não deveria ter exagerado nos _drinks_ ontem a noite. A última coisa que eu lembrava era de ter entrado em um táxi junto com o Demetri. Abri os olhos por completo e me deparei com um Demetri nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Eu dormi aqui, esqueceu?" Ele franziu o cenho. Imediatamente olhei para a cama. A outra metade estava desforrada, indicando que ele havia dormido ali. No entanto, eu permanecia vestida. Então não acontecera _nada_.

"É... Ahn... E que cara é essa?" Perguntei, vendo que o nervosismo dele não passava.

"Acabei de encontrar o Jasper no corredor." Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cama.

"Ah, meu Deus!" Gemi. Aquela era a última coisa que eu precisava. Alice e Jasper pegando no meu pé.

"Ele me olhou meio estranho."

"Ele deve pensar que eu sou uma vadia. Na primeira noite que Alice não está em casa você dorme aqui." Eu nunca mais conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Mas nada aconteceu." Dimmi apontou.

"Vai dizer isso para ele para ver se ele acredita." Eu queria socar alguém pela minha falta de sorte.

"Pelo visto para eu poder dormir aqui só se formos namorados." Ele brincou, mas eu sabia muito bem que aquela brincadeira tinha um fundo de verdade. E era isso o que me preocupava.

**Reviews:**

**Anonima: **Oieeee, muito obrigadaaaaa! Eu entendo, as vezes eu também não gosto quando outras pessoas narram. Talvez tenha apenas um capítulo só no RPOV, mas esse vai ser só com coisas dela e vai ser bem lá pra frente então não precisa se preocupar. Mas os caps divididos continuarão :D

**Laine159: **aeeeeeeeeee! Espero não ter demorado demais ehehehehe

**gby00: **Humm, entendi. Gostei dessa possibilidade...anotado :) Sim, foi exatamente isso que ela pensou. :p

**aliciaps: **E agora sumi mais ainda hauahuaha Daqui a pouco os bebês nascem hauhauaha

**Jana Mi: **Huahauah Eu vou ter pena dessas crianças. Eu vivo dizendo que odeio crianças, mas elas parecem me amar hauahauaha Mas concordo com você a sinceridade das crianças é uma coisa incrível!

**Tamara Cortez: **uahauahaua Obrigada e bem vinda 3 Se eu fosse você? *se esconde* Um dia ainda termino essa fic heheheh Wow, muito obrigada. E acredite receber uma review como a sua também faz o meu dia mais alegre :D

**CeciliaCullen52: **auaahauhauahaua Olha só, essas leitoras querendo se infiltrarem na fic hauhsgiuhgugshiuf Com relação aos nomes eu ainda não sei, quer dizer eu sei que eu já tinha escolhido os nomes a um tempo, mas esqueci completamente. É verdade, esqueci a questão das novelas hehehe e Interessante, eu não sabia sobre esse lance dos livros. Eu queria saber imitar o sotaque português, mas eu sou péssima nisso auhauahauahaua Morro de vontade de ir aí mesmo. Com certeza que carrego. Ou então vc vem aqui e me carrega praí E ai? O que achou do português do Edward? Nem morri no cinema né hauahauahau Btw, vc tem facebook ou twitter?

**Dudi: **O Matt é fofo demais! *_* Quero ele pra mim \o/ Se o Jake não provoca não é o Jake, né?

**Luna Stew:** Só o tempo dirá que rolo isso vai dar hauahau Confessa, você também quis me matar depois desse final LOL

**Kivia : **hauhauahauhuahauaha girafão...tadinhoo huahauahauaha A Bella não vai matar a vaca, mas tb não vai deixar por menos.


	17. Descobertas

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu mais uma vez :D Queria ter postado mais rápido, mas a verdade é que não estou tendo férias esse ano, já que estou fazendo um treinamento e o pouco tempo que me resta durante a semana eu preciso preparar minha apresentação para o tal treinamento. Mas não se preocupem que eu sempre dou uma fugidinha para poder escrever :) Espero que gostem o capítulo e não me matem! Mil beijos e até a próxima!

**Capítulo 17- Descobertas**

_Semanas depois..._

**[EPOV]**

"Edward, o que é isso?" Bella perguntou assim que abriu o pacote. Eu havia acabado de chegar do trabalho e ela estava lendo no sofá quando coloquei o embrulho em seu colo, interrompendo sua leitura. Coisa que não a deixou nem um pouco feliz.

"CDs." Apontei o óbvio.

"Isso eu notei. Eu quero saber o porquê de você ter me dado CDs do Elvis Costelo, The Clash, Placebo e do Faith No More." Ela questionou com a sobrancelha levantada. Bella não odiava aquele tipo de música, mas também não estava entre seus artistas favoritos.

"Bem, tecnicamente não são para você. São para os gêmeos." Expliquei. "Você sabe, eu preciso pensar no gosto musical deles."

"E o que tem de errado com o meu gosto musical?" Ela manteu a sobrancelha arqueada, claramente me desafiando.

"Nada." Respondi. E aquela era a mais pura verdade.

"Hum, sei." Ela duvidou.

Após o jantar, e uma grande melhora em seu humor, Bella me levou até a sala. Era hora de Friends. Já havíamos visto todos os episódios dezenas de vezes, ,mas nunca nos cansávamos de assistir.

"Está vendo? Escolher o nome do bebê é uma tarefa difícil." Ela apontou assim que acabou o episódio.

"Se fosse sêxtuplos eu tenho uma leve idéia de quais seriam os nomes."

"Pode apostar." Ela sorriu. No íntimo eu ainda desconfiava que ela cogitava chamar os gêmeos de Chandler e Rachel. "Você já pensou em algum nome?"

"Anabella." Sugeri.

"Não. Que tal Edward Junior?" Ela retribuiu na mesma moeda.

"Nem pensar! Além do mais, o Junior aqui vai ficar magoado" Apontei em direção a minha calça.

"É você tem razão. Será que ele ficou chateado?" Ela me olhou por debaixo das pálpebras.

"Tenho certeza que você pode se desculpar logo mais." Ou agora mesmo, adicionei nos meus pensamentos.

"Então vamos voltar aos nomes." Bella falou.

"Jane?"

"Não. Jacob?"

"Nem pensar. Ao menos não como primeiro nome." Completei. Eu sabia que de uma forma ou de outra ela ia conseguir colocar o nome do melhor amigo. "Catherine?"

"Só se o nome do menino for Heathcliff." Ela disparou.

"Sem chance."

"Então eu devo excluir Linton e Darcy da história?" Ela perguntou, fingindo um suspiro.

"Com certeza!" Queria nem pensar no que meu filho teria que enfrentar na escola se recebesse um desses nomes. "Vamos escolher pelo menos três possíveis nomes."

"Thomas?" Ela perguntou.

"Ok." Não era tão ruim assim.

"Henry."

"E qual mais?"

"William?" Ela tentou camuflar um sorriso. "É brincadeira. Nathan."

"Estou impressionado. Eu jurava que teria Jensen nessa lista."

"Engraçadinho." Ela bateu de leve no meu braço.

"Para meninas eu pensei em Haley..."

"Um nome aceitável." Ela sorriu.

"Jennifer."

"Continua." O sorriso não foi dos maiores.

"Amber." A careta que ela fez disse tudo. "Está bem, eu procuro outros nomes na internet."

"Amanhã você vai passar lá na editora?"

"Não sei. Ainda tenho umas pendências para resolver na matriz." Quando eu pensava que já estava tudo pronto para eu assumir meu novo posto, sempre aparecia alguma coisa, que me prendia um pouco mais na minha antiga função. "Por quê?"

"Por nada.É que amanhã eu estava querendo ver uns papéis de parede para colocar no quarto dos gêmeos."

"Minha mãe já disse quando a obra vai acabar?"

"Dentro de duas semanas." Bella respondeu.

"Sério? Então temos que comprar logo o restante dos móveis." Concluí. Eu já não via a hora de mudarmos para a nova casa.

"E o que vamos fazer com esses?"

"Deixamos no apartamento mesmo. Até porque ele já veio mobiliado." Respondi. Afinal, casa nova merecia mobília nova.

"Então amanhã nós damos um jeito de procurar tudo. Certo, chefinho?" Ela sussurrou as últimas palavras no meu ouvido.

"Sabe que eu gostei disso?" Sorri.

"Você vai deitar agora?"

"Daqui a pouco. Vou revisar um pouco do que eu tenho que resolver amanhã."

"Está bem. Vou tentar te esperar acordada." Ela se levantou do sofá e piscou para mim. Após uma longa e árdua luta entre a minha cabeça pensante e a outra não tão inteligente assim, decidi ir para o escritório.

Fiquei revisando a minha agenda para o dia seguinte e depois liguei para a Angela, para que ela desmarcasse os meus compromissos à tarde, visto que nenhum deles era tão urgente assim que não pudessem ser adiados. Olhei para o relógio que marcava dez e quinze. Só dar uma olhada nos emails e eu ia direto para a cama.

"Edward, eu estou com sono." Bella reclamou.

"Só um..." Levantei meus olhos e não consegui terminar a minha frase pois eu havia perdido todo o raciocínio lógico. Bella estava usando uma camisola preta, com uma barra de rendas que parava no meio das coxas. Para não mencionar o decote generoso que me dava uma ampla visão dos seios dela, que estavam bem maiores. "Uau!"

"Gostou?" Ela mordeu o lábio, na tentativa de esconder um sorriso. Ela claramente estava se divertindo às minhas custas.

"Muito. Quando você comprou?" Perguntei, fazendo um sinal para que ela viesse sentar no meu colo.

"Quando fui com as meninas ao shopping." Ela respondeu.

"Eu amei." Sorri, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos do decote.

"Eu estou aqui em cima." Ela segurou meu queixo e sorriu. Prontamente, colei meus lábios dos seus. Eu não estava com pressa e tratei de demonstrar isso através do beijo. Calmamente, distribuí pequenos beijos nos olhos, no nariz, na bochecha, nos lábios e no pescoço dela. Bella estava ficando impaciente e eu conseguia perceber pela maneira que ela se remexia no meu colo. "Aqui está muito apertado." Num impulso, levantei da cadeira com ela no colo e fui para o sofá que tinha no escritório. Bella sempre havia reclamado da inutilidade daquele móvel, mas hoje ela iria reconhecer que aquele sofá servia para alguma coisa.

Coloquei-a no meu colo de frente para mim e comecei a beijá-la, permitindo que minha língua encontrasse com a dela, dentro daquela boca maravilhosa que só Bella Cullen possuía. Ela agarrou os meus cabelos e virou seu rosto, buscando um melhor ângulo para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Bella deixou escapar um gemido quando minhas mãos foram parar nos seus seios.

"Tira a blusa." Ela ordenou, enquanto deixava um rastro de beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço. Como um bom menino que sou, afastei-me só um pouco para que eu pudesse retirar a blusa. Bella voltou a me beijar, deixando que suas mãos percorressem a pele agora exposta.

"Eu estou em desvantagem." Sussurrei entre o beijo. Tentei deslizar a alça da camisola, mas Bella não permitiu.

"Essa aqui é um pouco mais prática." Ela explicou, e quase que num passe de mágica retirou as alças, deixando os seios livres. Eu precisaria agradecer a indústria têxtil pelas maravilhas que estavam fazendo na linha de roupas para grávidas. Eu sabia que nesse caso o objetivo era facilitar a amamentação, mas enquanto os gêmeos não nasciam, facilitavam era o meu lado. O gemido que Bella deixou escapar, quando minhas mãos tocaram seus seios nus, me deixando ainda mais excitado.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta?" Sussurrei contra seu pescoço, continuando a massagear seus seios.

"Sim." Ela gemeu.

"Ou você prefere assim?" Perguntei, antes de tomar um dos mamilos em minha boca.

"Edward." Ela arquejou e movimentou involuntariamente o quadril. O breve contato com a minha ereção foi o suficiente para me levar a loucura. Agarrei suas nádegas, aproximando-a ainda mais de mim. Eu não queria nenhum espaço entre nós.

"Ai." Bella gemeu. E eu paralisei. Aquele gemido não era de prazer e sim de dor.

"O que foi? Machuquei você?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Não. É só que...ai."

"O que foi, Bella?" Perguntei, começando a ficar nervoso.

"Alguém chutou." Ela disse com o cenho franzido.

"O quê? Não é meio cedo pra isso não?" Eu estava tão confuso quanto ela.

"Eu não sei." Bella respondeu em dúvida.

"Olha." Ela pegou minha mão e colocou sobre sua barriga.

"Bella..." Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, ao sentir o chute. Não tinha como explicar a sensação. Era indescritível. "Isso dói?"

"Não muito, mas incomoda." Ela sorriu, seu olhos castanhos tão úmidos quanto os meus.

"Crianças, parem de jogar futebol dentro da barriga da mamãe." Falei contra sua barriga.

"Ouviram o papai, não é?"

"Henry!" Chamei, testando como o nome soaria. "Não combina." Fiz uma careta. "Tommy, para!"

"Eu não gostei." Bella protestou. "Nathan, deixe sua mãe descansar."

"Acho que já temos o nome do menino." Disse com um sorriso. "Jennifer seria um ótimo nome para menina."

"Eu não tenho certeza." Bella pareceu, pensativa por um minuto. "O que você acha de Charlotte?"

"Perfeito." Sorri. Aquele nome era a cara da Bella. Um nome clássico e nada curto.

"Hey, Charlie." Beijei o lado esquerdo da barriga. "Hey, Nate." Disse antes de repetir o gesto do lado direito. "Aqui quem está falando é o papai. Eu sei que vocês já conhecem a minha voz. Não se preocupem, que vocês vão ouvi-la bastante depois que saírem daí. Eu sei que aí dentro deve estar muito bom, mas eu não vejo a hora de vocês saírem daí. Sua mamãe também não. Vocês sabiam que ela é muito linda? E muito carinhosa, além de ser uma excelente cozinheira."

"E vocês vão descobrir o quanto seu pai pode ser exagerado e super protetor." Bella acariciou a barriga e olhou para mim.

"Eu não exagero." Protestei.

"Vamos concordar em descordar, está bem?" Ela sugeriu, voltando a me beijar. Minhas mãos voltaram a sua posição anterior em suas nádegas, enquanto as dela brigavam com o cós da minha calça. "Tira logo isso." Ordenou, frustrada. Bella se levantou do meu colo e num único movimento retirei a bermuda e a cueca que estava vestindo.

"Agora é a sua vez." Bella retirou a camisola e para a minha surpresa ela não estava usando nada por baixo. Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ela já estava no meu colo. Ela pegou minha ereção com uma das mãos e apertou gentilmente, arrancando um gemido de mim. Bella levantou ligeiramente, guiando-me até sua entrada. Segurei seus quadris, encaixando-me perfeitamente nela. Tive que me controlar, enquanto sentia todo aquele calor e maciez me envolvendo.

Bella voltou a me beijar e começou a se movimentar em cima de mim. Peguei cada uma de suas pernas e coloquei-as em cima do sofá, para que ela as entrelaçasse ao meu redor.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou, agarrando os meus cabelos. Coloquei uma das mãos em seu quadril, ajudando-a com os movimentos, enquanto massageava um dos seios com a outra. Eu já podia senti-la se contrair ao meu redor e tratei de acelerar os nossos movimentos. "Eu... Eu... Estou... Quase..."

"Agora, amor." Ordenei, mordiscando um dos seus seios. Bella atingiu o seu orgasmo, levando-me a atingir o meu próprio.

"Até que enfim esse sofá serviu para alguma coisa." Ela comentou ofegante.

"Viu? E você vivia reclamando da pobre mobília." Sorri. Bella bocejou levemente, indicando que já era hora de dormir. Apesar dos protestos, e do temor de que eu a deixasse cair, carreguei-a até o nosso quarto. Coloquei-a sobre a cama e me deitei ao lado dela.

"Eles estão se mexendo?" Perguntei, acariciando sua barriga.

"Não. Acho que cansamos eles." Ela sorriu marota, aconchegando-se no meu peito.

"Daqui a pouco, eles que vão nos cansar." Apontei.

"Com certeza." Bella bocejou. "Boa noite." Ela desejou, fechando os olhos.

"Boa noite, meu anjo."

**[RPOV]**

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos quando o piloto avisava que ia pousar. Eu amava viajar, mas a parte do avião era totalmente dispensável. Infelizmente nem todos eram fãs de uma longa viagem de carro.

Só abri meus olhos quando ouvi o piloto desejar a todos uma boa estadia em Vancouver. Aquela era oficialmente minha primeira viagem para outro país. Ok, eu não estava tão sozinha assim, mas estava contando do mesmo jeito.

"Você está gelada." Jensen observou ao pegar minha mão.

"Eu avisei para virmos de carro."

"Uma viagem de carro de LA até Vancouver não é das menores."

"E quem se importa?" Eu não estava sendo razoável, mas sinceramente: Quem é razoável com suas fobias?

"Estatisticamente esse ainda é o meio mais seguro para se viajar." Ele brincou usando aquela célebre frase.

"Eu ainda me pergunto como você não conseguiu o papel do CK em Smallville." Brinquei. Não que eu tivesse odiado a escolha final, longe disso. No entanto, eu me perguntava como seria ver Jensen Ackles bancando o super herói.

"Culpe o Tom Welling."

"Eu o culpo assim que você me apresentar a ele." Se era para culpar alguém, pelo menos eu tinha que ter algum benefício nessa história.

"Fechado." Ele sorriu.

Finalmente os passageiros haviam sido liberados para o desembarque. Já era hora de deixar aquela lata de sardinha e sentir terra firme debaixo dos meus pés. Eu nunca mais vou reclamar do trânsito. Ou do meu carro. Existem coisas piores do que essas, e eu acabei de comprová-las.

"Meu Celular não está funcionando. Pode me emprestar o seu? Preciso avisar a Bella e a Alice que cheguei bem." Pedi ao Jensen, enquanto esperávamos pela nossa bagagem. Se eu não entrasse em contato num futuro muito breve minha querida colega de quarto e meu querido chefe colocariam a Interpol atrás de mim.

"Os Cullens adotaram mesmo você, hein?" Ele sorriu de lado.

"Nem me diga! Odeio ter que admitir isso, mas eles são bem melhores que a minha família."

"São tão ruins?" Jensen perguntou. Pobre coitado, ele ainda não conhecia a fama dos Volturis.

"Eles fazem a família Adams parecer acolhedora." Apesar do meu evidente sarcasmo, aquilo não estava longe da verdade.

"Vamos logo que eu vou ter deixar no hotel." Ele disse e saiu me segurando pelo braço, enquanto carregava as malas com a outra mão. Parece que alguém anda malhando, não?

"Quando começam as gravações?"

"Amanhã as dez."

"Ótimo, só assim eu não preciso acordar muito cedo." Comemorei. Não era apenas uma questão de preferência, eu simplesmente não funcionava antes das oito da manhã. "Por falar em acordar cedo, o fuso horário é o mesmo?"

"É sim."

"Droga! Não vou nem poder usar o _jet lag_ como desculpa." Lamentei.

Durante o caminho até o hotel, eu fique entretida com a paisagem local. Eu sempre fui louca para conhecer Vancouver, e agora que estava naquela cidade, eu via que ela realmente tinha o seu encanto.

Jensen me deixou no hotel e foi direto para seu apartamento. Ele chegou a sugerir que eu ficasse com ele, e assim economizasse meu dinheiro. Mas uma vozinha na minha cabeça me dizia para recusar, e foi o que eu fiz. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar, certo?

Larguei mala, sapatos e roupa pelo caminho. O meu dia havia sido longo e tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento era de um longo banho, comer alguma coisa, dormir, dormir e dormir. Mas antes disso, eu lembrei que tinha mandado mensagem para Bella e Alice, mas tinha esquecido de uma certa pessoa. Com a ajuda da telefonista do hotel consegui realizar a ligação. Ligações internacionais continham mais números do que eu podia gravar.

"Hey." Disse, assim que ele atendeu

"Oi. Como foi a viagem?" Demetri perguntou.

"Aterrorizante."

"Sério?"

"Bom, para a maioria dos passageiros foi bem normal." Respondi com um sorriso. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Apenas vendo TV com o Peter." Ele respondeu, sem dar importância.

"Eu ainda não o conheci." Apontei o fato.

"Não faltará oportunidade." Ele assegurou.

"Tenho certeza que não."

"Como é o Canadá?" Ele perguntou, ao fundo pude ouvir o tal Peter mandando ele atender a ligação no quarto.

"Até onde eu vi, parece bem normal."

"Ninguém andando com uniformes de hockey pelas ruas?" Ele perguntou, rindo.

"Não mesmo." Sorri.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou me preparando para tomar um banho." Respondi, sinceramente.

"V-vo-você está sem roupa?" Ele perguntou, parecendo bem nervoso.

"Não exatamente."

"Defina o não exatamente." Ele pediu.

"Ainda tenho umas duas peças de roupa no meu corpo." Não achei necessário dizer quais eram as peças.

"Ah meu Deus!" Ele suspirou frustrado. "Qual é a cor?"

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Ele não estava me perguntando aquilo, estava?

"Quanto mais detalhes melhor."

"Rosa." Respondi e acabei ouvindo uma espécie de um gemido do outro lado da linha. "O que foi?"

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso." A voz dele estava mais áspera que o normal e foi então que eu finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo.

"Você está excitado!" Concluí.

"É." Ele concordou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado em fazê-lo

"Ahn..." Eu procurava alguma coisa inteligente para falar, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Isso era um tópico que deveria ser ensinado na escola: Dez Frases Inteligentes para dizer quando seu quase namorado está excitado. Na verdade isso seria um ótimo título de livro.

"Por favor, esqueça isso." Ele pediu.

"Você já imaginou como seria.. Eu e você?" Eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo essa súbita curiosidade, mas de repente eu precisava saber.

"Todas as noites." Ele admitiu num suspiro e meu coração acelerou. "Eu estou te assustando de novo, não é?"

"Não... É só que eu não sabia."

"Mas agora você sabe." A voz dele era um misto de medo e esperança.

"É. Agora eu sei." Concordei. "Eu tenho que desligar. Estou morta de cansaço"

"Ok. Boa noite." Ele se despediu.

"Boa noite." Desliguei o telefone e corri para o banho. Afinal, não existia lugar melhor para pensar na vida do que o banho.

Nas últimas semanas, eu havia conseguido enrolar o Demetri com toda aquela questão do namoro. Eu havia prometido pensar no assunto, mas não queria nenhum tipo de pressão em cima de mim. E de fato ele estava cumprindo aquela parte. Mas aquela ligação me havia feito perceber que eu queria que ele me desejasse. E que eu o desejava. Só de lembrar ele admitindo que fantasiava comigo, fazia com que um calor percorresse todo o meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu dissesse sim a ele.

"Renata! Renata!" Jensen me chamou.

"Oi?" Sacudi a cabeça e olhei para ele, abandonando momentaneamente o mundo dos meus pensamentos.

"O diretor estava perguntando qual é a intensidade dos sentimentos da Lilly em relação ao Kurt." Ele explicou.

"Na minha cabeça, sempre foi uma relação de conveniência, ao menos da parte dela. Ela estava quebrada quando chegou a cidade e o Kurt apareceu na vida dela. Não foi nada avassalador. Eles apenas decidiram que deviam ficar juntos."

"Okay. E em relação ao Justin?" O diretor - de quem eu não lembrava o nome- perguntou.

"Eles se conheceram na infância e se reencontraram na adolescência. Com ele foi mais intenso, mais verdadeiro. O que começou com amizade, com ambos implicando um com outro, acabou evoluindo para algo mais sério."

"Mas quando eles se reencontrarem ela não vai demonstrar esses sentimentos logo de cara, vai?"

"Ela vai sentir alguma coisa, mas vai tentar esconder isso. Como ela faz com todas as emoções." Expliquei. Toda aquela história parecia familiar demais.

Personagens que se conheciam desde sempre. Reencontros. Implicâncias. Sentimentos. Dificuldades em demonstrá-los...

Inconscientemente eu havia escrito uma história baseada na minha vida e até o momento eu não tinha me dado conta disso. Se eu fosse levar em conta que fazia uns três anos que eu havia começado aquela história, isso queria dizer que eu sentia alguma coisa pelo Dimmi desde aquela época?

"Ah, meu Deus! Eu sou Lucas Scott!" Concluí, horrorizada. Eu sabia que gastar anos assistindo One Tree Hill teria algum efeito em mim. Pelo viso, meu subconsciente tinha adquirido a habilidade de escrever um romance baseado na minha vida e que eu nem mesmo havia percebido. Nada diferente do que aconteceu com o protagonista da série, que após um grande bloqueio, começa a reescrever depois que seu grande amor reaparece na cidade. Desnecessário afirmar que a obra era baseada na relação deles.

"Renny?" Jensen chamou minha atenção mais uma vez.

"Oi." Sorri sem jeito. Ambos deveriam pensar que eu estava sob o efeito de algum narcótico. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Com isso, acho que posso ter uma base do que exigir dos atores." O diretor sorriu. Para mim, ele estava era louco para sair dali.

"Está bem."

Os dias passaram na velocidade da luz. Eu tive que acordar cedo na maioria dos dias, mas eu tinha que admitir que estava me divertindo. Não existiam palavras para explicar o que era ver sua obra ganhando vida bem diante dos seus olhos. Era uma coisa mágica. Inexplicável.

"Vamos brindar. Que todo nosso esforço resulte em sucesso." Jensen ergueu a taça. Todo o elenco e produção da série estava reunido no que seria nosso jantar de despedida.

"E que alguma emissora compre a série e exija uma temporada completa." Completei e todos riram. Ainda passaríamos alguns dias editando as filmagens em Los Angeles, antes de enviá-la as emissoras interessadas.

"Eu estou completamente tonta." Comentei enquanto voltava para o hotel. Andar nunca havia sido uma tarefa fácil, mas fazê-la sobre o efeito do álcool era muito pior.

"Sorte sua que eu estou aqui para te segurar." Jensen falou com um lindo sorriso.

"É." Correspondi ao sorriso. "Todo mundo é tão legal! Eu realmente espero que eles escolham a série."

"Eu também." Ele parou, quando finalmente chegamos a entrada do hotel. "Se eles escolherem, você será a produtora, junto comigo."

"Mas, aí eu teria que vir para cá." Disse confusa. Eu não podia vir para cá. Eu tinha o Dimmi, o Edward, a universidade, eu não podia largar tudo isso de uma hora para outra. Ou será que eu podia?

"Seria o mais sensato. Vancouver é uma cidade maravilhosa." Ele sorriu, sedutor. "Assim como você."

"Jensen, o quê..." Jensen me beijou, descartando qualquer possibilidade de continuar meu protesto. Ele passou os braços em volta do meu corpo, enquanto eu tentava registrar o fato de que ele estava me beijando. Deixei que ele me beijasse. Eu precisava saber se aqueles sentimentos que eu vinha descobrindo desde aquele telefonema eram verdadeiros, ou se eu estava apenas me acomodando com o primeiro cara que demonstrou algum interesse em mim.

Por anos eu havia sonhado que aquilo acontecesse, mas de repente aquele beijo não tinha nada do que eu esperava. Jensen beijava bem... Muito bem. Mas, ele não era o Demetri. E aquilo fazia uma grande diferença.

"Isso não pode acontecer." Sussurrei, quando ele parou de me beijar.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Demetri." Foi tudo o que respondi, enquanto tentava normalizar minha respiração.

"Ele é seu namorado?"

"Mais ou menos. Desculpa, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Se você tivesse aparecido uns meses antes, quem sabe?"

"A uns meses atrás eu estava noivo." Ele lembrou, foi impossível não notar a dor no seu olhar.

"Eu sei. Chorei um oceano quando li a notícia." Disse, arrancando uma leve risada dele.

"E agora você não me quer?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"A ironia é tanta que chega a ser engraçada."

"Você não imagina o quanto." Ele sorriu fracamente.

"Você quer subir? Só para conversar sobre as ironias da vida?" Convidei. Jensen claramente não havia superados os problemas do seu antigo relacionamento, e eu sentia que precisava ajudá-lo.

"Não sei se seria uma boa." Ele respondeu incerto.

"Eu acho que seria sim." Sorri. Subitamente peguei sua mão e o puxei em direção ao hotel. "Vem."

**Reviews: **

**CeciliaCullen52: **Ficou mesmo, mas achei fofo ^^ Eu também achei que eles iam optar pelo port. de Portugal, mas até que não :) Ebaaaaaa! Olha só! Vou ter que chamar a Bella aqui para dar um jeito em você. Deixa só ela descobrir o que você anda falando pro Edward... :D Por mim a Renata fica com o Dimmi e deixa o Jensen para essa Renata aqui. Sou muito a favor! Ah, que pena :( Pensei em te perturbar fora daqui heeheheh

**Aliciaps: **Oieeee! Mais alguns capítulos e eles nascem :) Eu tentei não sumir, mas nem nas férias eu estou tendo um tempo descente para escrever. É deprimente.

**Jana Mi: **O Edward está certo em se preocupar com ela, mas a Renata é bem grandinha para se defender...como deu para ver no capítulo ela conseguiu se livrar do Jensen :D Putanya teve o que mereceu, mas isso não quer dizer que ela ainda tenha desistido.

**Tamara Cortez: **Bella está com tudo no momento, não tinha o porquê ter se humilhado. Tanya havia atormentado Bella por anos, e já estava mais do que na hora de alguém colocá-la no seu devido lugar. Provas da faculdade...quero nem pensar que essa desgraça já vai voltar..Fico feliz em ter contribuído para o seu descanso ahauhaua. Você comentou duas vezes, mas vou responder uma só :D Bem, digamos que na minha mente a Renata terá um capítulo dedicado a ela muito em breve. Ah, vai! Até parece que você enche o meu saco :D Apareça sempre que quiser e quantas vezes quiser!

**Ellen Siobhan: **Ownnnn ^^ Eu sempre tento ter em mente que antes de serem casados eles foram melhores amigos por anos. Eu não queria que eles perdessem a leveza da relação só porque o fator casamento foi incluído (: Obrigada, tá?

**gby00 : **hauhauahauaa Tanya teve o que merecia! Ah, vai. A Renata pode ficar cheia de graça, né?

**Camilinha EGO: **Aprontar ela ainda vai aprontar. Agora cá entre nós, você realmente acha que ela vai conseguir abalar esses dois? Tadinho do Dimmi, ele sofre!

**Lorena: **Aeeeeee! Team Dimmi YAY!

**Luna Stew: **hauhauahauaa E ainda não desenrolou nesse..hummm :( Será que desenrola no próximo? Será? Será? A VL achava que o Edward estaria solteiro só esperando que ela reaparecesse...tadinha!

**Kivia : **Você acha que eu sou tendenciosa? Imagina! (Tenho até medo da sua review depois do capítulo de hoje...) Te apresentar a ele? Tá achando que é assim? Existe todo um processo. Só conhece o Jensen quem é aprovado pela Bellinha :D Edward tá convivendo muito com o Emmett tadinho...Eu não diria que o Alec tem uma ligação com o Aro, mas ele não tem nenhuma boa intenção também.


	18. Faça uma Pose

**N/A: Aqui estoy! Sei que demorei, mas as razões foram válidas :P Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ah, e no próximo: cenas proibidas para menores de 18 anos...me gusta! Beijos mil e até o próximo capítulo. **

**Capítulo 18- Faça uma pose.**

**[RPOV]**

Finalmente em solo americano! Exclamei em meus pensamentos, por pouco não ajoelhando no chão e beijando o solo. Não, eu não era patriota, mas viajar de avião fazia você repensar sua opinião sobre o chão do país de onde você veio.

"Você parece menos nervosa dessa vez." Jensen observou quando passávamos pelo setor de desembarque.

"É porque foi a viagem de volta." Respondi, bem mais calma do que na viagem de ida.

"Cadê o seu namorado?" Ele perguntou, olhando em direção as pessoas que esperavam fora da área do desembarque.

"_Ele_ não é meu namorado" Tratei de negar. Ainda não estávamos nos tratando por esses títulos. "Mas _ele_ não está aqui. Isso é estranho."

"Tenta ligar para _ele_. Qualquer coisa eu te levo." Ele disse e se afastou para pegas as malas. Peguei meu telefone e comecei a discar quando vi um brilho, parecendo de um flash. Olhei ao redor, mas não vi ninguém famoso por ali, e nem ninguém com uma máquina fotográfica, então voltei a atenção ao celular. Demetri não atendia de jeito nenhum e pelo jeito eu não teria escolha a não ser ir de carona com o Jensen.

"Então?" Jensen perguntou, voltando com as malas.

"Vamos para o Impala!" Anunciei bem-humorada, percebendo mais uma vez o flash de uma câmera. "Acho que alguém está tirando fotos de você.", Comentei sorrindo suavemente.

"Então vamos dar o fora daqui." Ele sorriu.

Ao chegar a casa, Alice não estava mais lá. Já estava tarde para ir para a faculdade, então, decidi ir mais cedo para a editora. Edward havia me avisado que já estava praticamente instalado no outro prédio e que eu deveria ir para lá. Ao menos eu não precisaria de uma desculpa para ver o Dimmi.

Quando eu cheguei até a sala dele a única pessoa que estava lá era o chato do Alec.

"Hey, você sabe onde o Demetri está?" Perguntei com a minha voz mais doce.

"Por um acaso eu tenho cara de secretária?" Ele revidou mal-humorado.

"Já que perguntou, eu diria que você tem cara de psicopata." Sorri sarcástica.

"Por que você não volta para a sala do seu chefe?" Ele me dispensou, sem nem se dar o trabalho de olhar para mim.

"Porque você não manda em mim e eu vou ficar aqui até o Dimmi chegar." Cruzei meus braços e me encostei-me à mesa ao lado da dele.

"Então acho que você já pode ir." Demetri anunciou.

"Hey, como você está? Eu fiquei preocupada. Você não apareceu para me buscar hoje." Disse com o meu melhor sorriso.

"Mas é muito abuso seu. Você realmente esperava que depois de tudo eu iria te buscar?" Franzi o cenho, tentando entender toda aquela indignação.

"De tudo o quê? Ontem a noite você tinha confirmado que ia me buscar. O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Não seja ingênua. As fotos estão em todos os sites de fofoca." Ele respondeu com um sorriso sardônico.

"De que fotos você está falando?" Perguntei, ficando cada vez mais confusa.

"Daquelas onde você aparece beijando o Jensen." Demetri respondeu, aplicando acidez em cada uma de suas palavras.

"O quê? Fotos? Mas como?" Desviei o olhar e tentei buscar na minha mente algum indício da presença de algum paparazzi.

Demetri me levou até seu computado e me mostrou as tais fotos. Qualquer pessoa que visse aquela foto diria ser de um casal apaixonado. Mas estaria completamente equivocado. Fotos podiam dizer mais do que mil palavras, mas isso não significava que eram toda a verdade.

"Alguém deve ter seguido vocês." Ele concluiu. Percebi o leve sarcasmo na voz dele enquanto eu ainda encarava aquelas fotos.

"Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu..." Tentei me defender, mas Demetri logo me cortou.

"Por favor, eu não sou idiota. Qual vai ser sua desculpa? Que ele estava tirando um cisco do seu olho? Ou que ele tropeçou e sem querer caiu com a boca em cima da sua?" Ele cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando.

"Dimmi..." Mais uma vez tentei me explicar em vão.

"Eu realmente achava que você não se comportaria assim." Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com desdém. "Você faz tanto empenho em falar mal da sua família , mas no fundo você é tão falsa e fútil quanto eles. A diferença é que pelo menos eles não tentam parecer uma coisa que não são."

"Como você pode..." Eu podia sentir a lágrima queimando nos meus olhos, mas eu não ia desmoronar agora.

"Sua irmã sempre esteve certa..."

"Sobre?"

"Você sempre foi um lobo em pele de cordeiro." Ele me olhou tão friamente a ponto de ser um milagre eu não ter congelado.

"Já que você e Jane tem a mesma opinião, você deveria ficar com ela. E eu espero que os dois sejam muito infelizes juntos." Despejei toda a minha raiva e sai da sala – meu bom humor já tinha ido embora fazia algum tempo, junto com qualquer resposta melhor que eu pudesse ter formulado.

Do lado de fora já não existia mais nenhuma razão para segurar as lágrimas, então deixei que elas caíssem livremente.

Como ele ousava me comparar com a minha família? Como ele ousava me acusar de todas aquelas coisas sem me dar o direito de defesa? Eu estava com tanta raiva que não conseguia parar de apertar o botão para chamar o elevador. Eu não sabia para onde ir, eu só sabia que eu precisava sair daquele andar. Entrei no elevador e pressionei o botão do térreo. Eu não estava no meu horário de trabalho, então não haveria razões para estar ali. Mas eu também não queria ir para casa, o que com certeza só me deixaria mais depressiva. As portas abriram em um andar que eu não consegui identificar e acabei dando de cara com o Edward.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou preocupado ao ver o meu estado.

"Eu e o Dimmi..." O choro impedia que eu articulasse minha fala, e não consegui terminar a frase. Edward me abraçou e apertou um botão no elevador. Quando dei por mim, eu estava sendo levada até o escritório dele.

"Eu vou levar você para casa." Ele disse e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Até então eu nem tinha me dado conta que estava sentada.

"Não, obrigada. Eu só preciso me acalmar." Respondi, recuperando um pouco o controle da minha voz.

"Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?" Edward era nada menos que amigável e gentil.

"Desculpe, não com você." Dei um meio sorriso. Eu precisava desabafar, mas esse não era o tipo de assunto que você discutia com o seu chefe. Mesmo quando ele era tão legal quanto Edward.

"E se eu pedir para Bella vir aqui?" Ele sugeriu.

"Não precisa incomodar, daqui a pouco eu fico bem." Novamente forcei um sorriso discreto. Conversar com ela era tudo o que eu precisava, mas eu sabia que Bella era uma pessoa ocupada. E aquele assunto podia ficar para depois.

"Garanto que não é incômodo nenhum." Edward sorriu e apesar dos meus protestos ele ligou para Bella.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou horrorizada ao entrar na sala, minutos depois. Minha aparência não devia ser das melhores.

"Ela e o Dimmi brigaram" Edward explicou.

"Isso explica o jeito que a cara dele estava mais cedo." Ela comentou, pensativa. "Amor, você poderia pegar um chocolate quente para nós?"

"Mas a máquina fica no segundo andar." Ele reclamou.

"Eu estava sendo gentil, mas em outras palavras: se manda que isso é assunto de mulher." Bella sorriu. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais éramos amigas: eu sem dúvida teria a mesma atitude que ela num momento desses.

"Você dá sorte porque está grávida." Edward saiu murmurando da sala, tentando não rir.

"Então qual é a grande calamidade?" Bella perguntou, tomando o lugar ao meu lado, antes ocupado por Edward.

"Você não viu as fotos?" Perguntei. Eu tinha a impressão de que o mundo inteiro já deveria ter visto aquelas malditas fotos.

"Que fotos?" Bella perguntou confusa. Como ela claramente não sabia de nada, pedi que ela acessasse a página onde estavam as fotos que o Demetri havia me mostrado. "Já tem até foto da chegada de vocês hoje." Ela disse surpresa.

"Ah meu Deus!" Gemi, em desespero. Agora eu sabia que os flashes no aeroporto não tinham sido apenas para o Jensen.

Bella leu o que provavelmente era parte do texto da reportagem. As palavras pareciam ferir como lâminas.

_Após o fim do seu longo namoro, o ator Jensen Ackles parecer ter engatado um relacionamento com Renata Volturi, filha mais nova do famoso empresário Aro Volturi. O casal, que foi flagrado aos beijos na noite anterior em Vancouver, parecia bem feliz durante o desembarque no LAX. Nenhum dos dois se pronunciou sobre o assunto._

"Eles sabem quem eu sou?" Perguntei horrorizada.

"Alguém deve ter tido acesso a lista de passageiros, porque até então você era descrita como a morena misteriosa." Bella respondeu.

"Isso é um pesadelo." Lamentei.

"Olha, nada contra você e o Jensen, mas você não deveria ter dado falsas esperanças ao Dimmi."

"O problema que as esperanças não foram falsas. Digamos que o Jensen me pegou desprevenida e alguém tirou foto justamente dessa hora." Resumi a história.

"Você falou isso pro Demetri?"

"Ele não me deixou explicar nada, ainda disse um monte de coisas horríveis e eu acabei perdendo a cabeça."

"Eu vou ligar para o Jensen para ver se ele sabe das fotos." Bella disse enquanto pegava seu celular. "Meu Edward vai me matar quando souber."

"Por quê?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Ele achava que o Jensen ia acabar te seduzindo e de certa forma isso aconteceu" Bella lamentou.

Durante a semana estabeleci uma rotina bem monótona. Pela manhã ia para a faculdade, à tarde ia para a editora e à noite eu me trancava no quarto com algum romance, e a cada página que eu lia, eu me sentia a pessoa mais infeliz da humanidade. Eu sei que finais felizes servem para nos animar e dar esperanças, mas um romance realista às vezes caía bem. A verdade era que eu estava experimentando o lado mais amargo de todos aquelas histórias. Quando eu finalmente tinha entendido o que eu sentia, já era tarde demais. Eu não era o tipo de garota que ficava chorando pelos cantos, mas parecia ser impossível lutar contra aquele arrependimento e sentimento de perda.

Felizmente, eu havia conseguido evitar o assunto durante toda a semana. Quando Edward tentou conversar comigo sobre Jensen eu disse que não queria ouvir nada sobre aquele assunto. Pelo menos não agora. Eu não estava com raiva do Jensen e nem mesmo do paparazzi que tirou as fotos. Eu só estava com raiva da minha falta de sorte e do fato do Demetri não me deixar explicar o ocorrido.

"Hey, o que é isso tudo?" Perguntei ao entrar no apartamento. Alice estava sentada de pijamas e em cima da mesinha estavam um pote com alguns pedaços de limão, um saleiro e uma garrafa de tequila Jose Cuervo.

"Vá tomar seu banho, coloque seu pijama e volte aqui." Ela ordenou e eu obedeci. Tomei um banho bem demorado e vesti meu pijama favorito. Uma camisa preta com a frase 'I like big books and I cannot lie' e uma calça rosa xadrez.

"Bem vinda a sua primeira fossa!" Alice festejou assim que voltei para a sala.

"Obrigada?" Agradeci, meio incerta.

"Você já jantou?"

"Já."

"Ótimo, então podemos pular a comida gordurosa e ir direto ao que interessa: tequila." Ela sorriu, maliciosa.

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?"

"Você vai ver que sim." Ela sorriu.

Alice colocou um filme de comédia romântica e logo tratou de encher o meu copo. Eu nunca tinha tomado tequila na vida, mas tinha visto filmes o suficiente para saber a ordem entre a bebida, o sal e o limão. Mas nenhum deles me preparou para a queimação que eu senti enquanto a bebia descia pela minha garganta.

"Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, amigavelmente. Acho que a hora de colocar todas as verdades para fora havia chegado.

"Acho que sim." Encolhi os ombros.

"Então me explica como você terminou a noite beijando o Jensen?" Alice foi direto ao ponto. Embora eu não tivesse conversado com ela, eu sabia que ela não desconhecia o assunto. A RNC- Rede de Notícias Cullen- funciona melhor que a CNN.

"Estávamos voltando de uma festa, ele tinha bebido um pouco e eu também. Eu disse o quanto Vancouver era bonita e ele disse que eu era mais e ele me beijou." Resumi.

"E você deixou?" Ela apontou o óbvio.

"Eu me afastei, mas demorou um pouco. Eu queria ter certeza do que eu sentia pelo Demetri." Expliquei, antes de tomar mais uma dose da bebida.

"E?" Alice incentivou para que eu prosseguisse.

"Eu descobri o que eu sinto."

"E?"

"Se eu tiver que dizer as três palavrinhas vou dizer para ele primeiro." Já era difícil o bastante ter que admitir aquele sentimento para mim mesma. Se eu tivesse que dizer em voz alta, nada mais justo que o ouvinte fosse o Demetri.

"É justo." Ela assentiu. "Mas como o Jensen reagiu?"

"Ele aceitou bem. Depois eu o convidei para conversarmos no meu quarto."

"Você não deveria ter feito isso." Alice sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação.

"O cara ainda estava mal pelo fim do namoro, eu precisava dar meu apoio." Expliquei.

"O que o Demetri falou disso tudo?"

"Ele não sabe das minhas razões." Admiti, encolhendo os ombros.

"E por que não?" Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ele não me deixou explicar e foi logo dizendo o quanto eu parecia com a minha família e em como minha irmã estava certa em dizer que eu era lobo em pele de cordeiro." Respondi com voz afetada.

"Sua irmã gosta do Demetri?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Não sei. A gente nunca foi muito próxima. Eu sei que eles já ficaram."

"Isso foi na época do colegial, eu suponho." Alice concluiu.

"Foi."

"Você sabe como o Demetri descobriu sobre as fotos? Porque ele não me parece o tipo de cara que entra em sites de fofoca." Alice estava pensativa e dava quase para ver a fumaça saindo da cabeça dela.

"Não faço ideia."

"Então vamos _stalkear_ o Facebook dele." Ela decidiu se levantando para pegar o notebook. Eu até pensei em protestar, mas aquela dúvida levantada por ela era uma coisa que eu ainda não tinha pensado.

Antes de ir até a página dele, resolvi conferir as minhas atualizações; em uma delas Jane havia me marcado em uma foto. Para a minha surpresa, ou nem tanto assim, a foto em questão era a foto do beijo.

"Espera. Foi Jane quem postou o artigo."

"Acho que isso só confirma o que a gente já sabe. Sua irmã ainda sente alguma coisa por ele."

"Isso não faz sentido. Ele não é o tipo que interessa pra ela." Jane sempre preferiu homens que esbanjassem dinheiro e que sua única preocupação fosse diversão. Bem diferentes do Demetri.

"Sua irmã deve ter gostado dele, e agora que vocês estão na mesma cidade o interesse reapareceu." Alice concluiu. "Resumindo, ciúmes e egoísmo."

"Eu não sei se é a tequila, mas eu estou conseguindo entender a sua lógica." Jane era gananciosa e egoísta. Ela achava que tudo e todos deveriam lhe pertencer. "Mas quer saber? Espero do fundo do meu coração que eles se casem e que um meteoro caia bem na festa de casamento."

"Mas ele não gosta dela." Alice apontou.

"Depois do que ele me falou, eu tenho minhas dúvidas."

"Ele quis te ferir porque estava magoado." Ela explicou. "Ele queria que você sofresse do mesmo jeito que ele estava sofrendo."

"Ele é um idiota." Xinguei, tratando de encher o meu copo mais uma vez. O gesto estava tão automático que eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas doses tinha tomado.

"Homens geralmente são." Alice disse com voz arrastada. Pelo visto eu não era a única que estava sofrendo os efeitos do álcool. "E essa é a primeira regra de um relacionamento."

"Homens são idiotas?" Perguntei, antes de beber o líquido que agora parecia doce como o mel.

"Não, essa é a terceira. Eu estava falando sobre dizer algo que vai magoar o outro. Isso sempre vai acontecer." E pelo visto, eu tinha aprendido essa da pior maneira possível.

"E o que tem que ser feito?"

"A segunda lição..." Alice pausou, para fazer drama.

"Que é?" Perguntei, impaciente.

"Perdoar e pedir perdão."

"Mas eu não fiz nada de errado." Protestei. Por que eu deveria pedir perdão quando eu não tinha culpa? Sem contar que foi o Demetri quem me ofendeu e não o contrário.

"Eu sei. Mas às vezes um relacionamento acaba apenas por que um dos envolvidos era orgulhoso demais para dizer 'me perdoa'. Às vezes você tem que escolher entre o seu orgulho e a pessoa que você ama." Ela aconselhou. Alice ficou me olhando, como se estivesse aguardando alguma resposta minha, mas preferi ficar calada. Eu não tinha discordado dela nem concordado com o que ela havia dito, mas sem dúvida as palavras tinham me dado material pra pensar.

Voltei a atenção ao computador, mas precisamente para o post que Jane tinha feito sobre as fotos.

"Minha querida irmãzinha... Como ela pode ser tão falsa?" Uma pessoa normal que lesse aquilo, acharia que aquelas palavras eram cheias de carinho e amor. Eu, por outro lado, conseguia distinguir o sarcasmo em cada letra.

"Eu ia perguntar como você consegue aguentar. Uma vez sua irmã foi lá na agência atrás de uma modelo para uma campanha publicitária. Ela conseguiu achar defeito em todas as outras meninas." Alice reclamou. Aquilo parecia uma típica ação da Princesa de Gelo.

"Rosalie não quis dar um soco nela não?"

"Por sorte ela não estava lá, ou teria acontecido isso mesmo. " Alice comentou rindo. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: Que falta de sorte.

**[BPOV]**

"Tudo certo para mais tarde?" Edward me perguntou assim que entramos no elevador.

"Vai depender se o meu chefe me liberar mais cedo." Provoquei com um sorriso.

"Você sabe que você consegue o que quiser com o seu chefe. Ouvi dizer que ele tem uma quedinha por você." Ele respondeu, tentando camuflar um sorriso.

"Hum, eu deveria me aproveitar disso então." Pisquei para ele. "Meu andar. Até mais." Beijei-o e saí do elevador.

"Vai almoçar com alguém?"

"Estou aberta a convites."

"Eu te ligo." Edward gritou quando as portas já estavam fechando.

"Bom dia, Demetri." Cumprimentei-o assim que entrei na sala.

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu meio desanimado.

"Eu poderia falar com você? "Perguntei, caminhando para minha sala.

"Claro." Ele respondeu, me seguindo. "Do que se trata?"

"Renata." Respondi e instantaneamente vi seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ele disse sério.

"Tem certeza?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Talvez fosse melhor que Edward falasse com ele, mas eu sentia que precisava dar o primeiro passo.

"Olha, você já deve saber o que ela fez e sinceramente não tem nada para discutir." Ele falou resoluto. Eu nunca ia entender o motivo dos homens serem tão obtusos.

"Deixa eu só te perguntar uma coisa: Como era o relacionamento de vocês?"

"Amizade colorida, talvez." Ele desviou o olhar e encolheu os ombros.

"Então, vocês não eram exatamente exclusivos." Apontei.

"Bem, nós nunca pensamos sobre isso."

"Então ela não estaria fazendo nada de mais se saísse com outra pessoa, certo?" Embora eu soubesse que a Renata não tinha deliberadamente tido um encontro romântico com o Jensen, eu precisava fazer com que ele pensasse bem sobre o assunto. Mesmo não sendo verdade, se ele considerasse a brecha no relacionamento deles, seria mais fácil dele perdoá-la.

"Talvez." Ele concluiu, pensativo.

"Olha, eu não estou nem defendendo nem condenando o que ela fez ou deixou de fazer. Eu só quero que você pense direito no que você vai fazer agora." Orientei.

"Ok." Demetri assentiu levemente.

"Espero que tudo dê certo."

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu de leve e saiu da minha sala.

Assim que sentei em minha cadeira para começar o trabalho, a festa na minha barriga começou. Assim que eu sentava e o meu corpo relaxava, os gêmeos entravam em ação. O relógio biológico deles estava totalmente de acordo com o meu horário de trabalho. Eles só descansavam um pouco quando eu levantava e me movimentava.

"Vocês não poderiam deixar mamãe quietinha? Só por hoje?" Falei acariciando minha barriga e recebi um chute como resposta. Um "Não.". Eles não me dariam trégua. Na verdade nem eles, nem qualquer outra pessoa, já que alguém estava batendo à minha porta.

"Pode entrar." Respondi, enquanto tentava colocar ordem nos papéis em cima da minha mesa.

"Olá." Eu não precisava levantar minha cabeça para ver quem era, mas mesmo assim eu fiz.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Disparei sem me preocupar com o jeito com que disse as palavras. Tanya na minha sala, com certeza, não era sinônimo de coisa boa.

"É assim que você recebe seus colegas de trabalho?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não. É assim que eu recebo _você_. O que você quer?"

"Poupá-la." Ela respondeu misteriosa.

"De quê?" Suspirei, já sabendo muito bem o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria.

"Do sofrimento que você terá em breve."

"Por favor, poderia ser um pouco mais clara?" Perguntei impaciente e me enraivecendo.

"Ok. Eu quero o Edward de volta e eu vou conseguir." Ela queria me deixar insegura e amedrontada, qualquer um teria notado.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada, certo?"

"Você pode ter servido para ele enquanto eu não estava por perto, mas agora que eu voltei, o seu tempo acabou. Além do mais, você não está exatamente em forma para me enfrentar." Ela desviou o olhar para a minha barriga.

"O Edward não é tão superficial quanto você."

"Por que ele ficaria com você se ele pode ter alguém como eu?"Mais uma vez seus olhos voltaram para a minha barriga, mas dessa vez o desdém era claro em seus olhos.

"Existe uma coisa chamada _amor_, que você nunca soube o que é, caso contrário você nunca o trairia." Acusei-a.

"Isso é passado." Ela deu de ombros. "E eu só fiz o que fiz por sua causa."

"Colocar a culpa em mim é tão patético quanto todo o resto dessa conversa." Revirei os olhos.

"Você acha que tem uma vantagem só por causa dessa sua gravidez, mas a verdade é que filho nenhum é capaz de segurar um homem quando ele quer se separar." Tanya disse no tom petulante que me fazia querer separar a cabeça do pescoço dela.

"Acho que já está na hora de você se retirar." Disse o mais indiferentemente que consegui.

"Não esqueça que avisei." Ela disse antes de sair da sala.

Depois da _doce_ visita, qualquer concentração que ainda me restava se extinguira por completo. Eu já estava esperando o dia em que Tanya viria me ameaçar, ela sempre fora muito previsível. No entanto, o que me incomodava eram aqueles sentimentos da época da faculdade que voltavam como se eu os tivesse experimentado há menos de um segundo.

Eu confiava plenamente no Edward e sabia que qualquer ameaça dela nunca se tornaria verdade. Porém, eu sabia que aquele seria apenas o primeiro de vários embates frequentes que aconteceriam entre eu e Tanya. E eu sinceramente não sabia se estava preparada para reviver o inferno de oito anos atrás.

"Que cara é essa? Você ficou calada o caminho todo." Edward observou, durante o almoço. Era inútil negar que aquela visita havia me afetado.

"Tanya apareceu na minha sala."

"O quê? O que ela queria?" Ele se exaltou um pouco.

"Veio me avisar que eu vou te perder para ela." Revirei os olhos.

"Ela te ameaçou?" Ele me olhou preocupado.

"Não. Só disse que eu iria sofrer porque você iria me trocar por ela."

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso."

"Não quero que você se envolva. Eu não estou preocupada com isso e você também não tem que ficar." Tentei tranquilizá-lo. Mesmo que eu não estivesse preparada para enfrentá-la, eu sabia que conseguiria sair inteira daquela batalha, independente dos métodos que ela utilizasse.

"Mas eu me preocupo. Se ela fizer alguma coisa com você eu não respondo por mim." Edward falou sério.

"Tanya é uma vadia, mas não é psicopata." Tranquilizei-o.

"Tomara que você esteja certa." Ele disse sério, não relaxando nenhum pouco.

Quando voltei para o escritório, franzi o cenho ao ver Alec sentado à sua mesa. Aquela era o horário de almoço dele, e não do Demetri.

"Bella, onde você estava? Eu estava te esperando para almoçar." Ele falou, assim que me viu.

"Eu fui almoçar com o Edward."

"Desde que ele veio para cá você vive almoçando com ele." Ele reclamou.

"Ele é meu marido."

"Eu sei. Só pensei que você não ia esnobar seus amigos quando ele tivesse aqui."

"Eu não esnobo ninguém. Com todo o respeito, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação da minha vida." Talvez eu estava sendo dura demais com ele, mas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, a última coisa que eu precisava era de um assistente que se achava no direito de controlar a minha vida.

**Reviews: **

**Jana Mi: **Quando eles nascerem, eles vão controlar a vida do Edward e da Bella huahau A coitada é lenta (Deve ser mal do nome hauahauah) mas ao menos percebeu. Bem, você já viu que deu problema, então...

**CeciliaCullen52: **Heyyy! Ah, Ceci :) Olha, foi um sacrifício para conseguir escolher um nome. Parecia que o filho era meu hauahua Depois de algumas tentativas eu e a Hypia ( a beta) chegamos a uma conclusão quanto ao nome hihihi Beward vão pegar todos os pecados com os filhos. Ownnn! *_* A primeira leitora que diz que o Jensen é meu. Todas querem ele e você disse que ele é meu. É muita emoção, gente! ^^ Dimmi faz com ele igual fez com aquela mulher em BD hauhauahauahua

**Lorena: **Ownnn ^^ Que fofa!

**Ellen Siobhan : **huahauaha O Jensen sempre causando problemas hauahuaha Me Gusta! :p Ah, bem que eu gostaria, mas acho que não vai ter espaço pro Tom Welling na fic. :(

**Laisaraujo:** Eu ia responder esse review com "fatos" também, mas quem disse que consegui pensar em alguma coisa criativa? Huahauahau "Mulherzinha gayzinha" Por causa de coisas assim que minha mãe fica com medo de mim quando eu começo a rir histericamente em frente ao PC. Se um dia eu parar num manicômio, já sabe de quem é a culpa, né?

**Kivia : ** Huhauahaauaha Essa sempre foi minha intenção. Mas eu preciso confessar que enquanto eu escrevia eu só pensava numa coisa :" A Kivia vai querer me matar" huahauaha Juro que pensava isso, e ria é lógico. Huhauahaua É isso que dá ver muito OTH! Para ser sincera o nome ia ser Lucas (por que eu amo esse nome e se um dia eu tiver um filho o nome deve ser esse hauahaua), mas acabei mudando para Nathan no fim das contas. O nome da menina foi o mais difícil de achar, mas Charlotte acabou sendo a melhor opção :) Eu vou casá-los, não se preocupe! Huahauahuahauahau Ok, nunca mais começarei um capítulo com essa frase, já descobri que desperta o seu pior lado...

**Luna Stew : **huahauahauaaau Ela tem muito a perder se for morar em Vancouver ^^

**Tamara Cortez: **Heeeyyy! Eu até fiquei tentada em avançar as coisas pelo telefone mesmo, mas acho que uma coisa dessas deveria ser feita cara-a-cara hehehehe Ah, mas vai ter. Próximo capítulo, sem falta! Esquecer eu não esqueci, mas a inspiração meio que se perdeu no meio do caminho. Mas assim que possível eu vou tentar voltar com Se eu fosse você. Talvez eu reescreva ou continue de onde parei. Ainda não sei. :)


	19. Ressaca de Amor

**N/A: Heeeey! Como estão? Sim, eu sei que demorei, mas dessa vez a culpa não foi totalmente minha. Passei uma semana sem internet graças a maravilhosa operadora Oi 3. Pior é que eu já estava com o capítulo prontinho para ser postado :( Mas enfim, essas coisas acontece. Ah, e no dia que eu fui postar faltou luz. Ou seja culpem a Oi e a Light :D Anyway...espero que gostem. Ah, e aqui vai um recado que a Laís Araújo pediu que eu postasse:**

"_PS: eu estou indignada q no ultimo cap tiveram poquissimos comentarios... AFFFF GENTE PELO AMOR DE DEUS COMENTA AI! que preguiça toda eh essa? [sugiro vc postar isso no proximo cap pro povo ver q ate eu fico brava! hahaha] bjo de novo_**"**

**Capítulo 19- Ressaca de Amor**

**[RPOV]**

"Eu posso saber o que andou acontecendo por aqui?" Uma voz estranhamente alta me despertou.

Abri meus olhos, mas logo os fechei devido a claridade. Minha cabeça doía muito, e parecia que estava pulsando. Alguém se mexeu ao meu lado e eu tentei abrir os olhos novamente. Pisquei várias vezes até que meus olhos se acostumassem com a maldita claridade do local. Sério, o sol tinha nascido dentro daquele apartamento? Porque não devia haver outra explicação lógica para tamanha claridade.

"Ninguém vai me responder não?" A voz insistiu. Deus, por que ele não calava a boca?

"Tem como não gritar?" Uma vozinha murmurou ao meu lado. Era Alice, reconheci. E então finalmente abri os meus olhos. Eu estava deitada no sofá da sala, com Alice ao meu lado e com um Jasper nada satisfeito olhando para nós.

"Minha cabeça dói." Reclamei, enquanto tentava me levantar. Sabe a expressão "carregar o mundo nas costas"? Pois é, só que, em vez disso, eu o estava carregando era na cabeça.

"Vocês esvaziaram minha garrafa de tequila?" Ele cruzou os braços e nos encarou com uma postura de reprovação.

"Amor, eu sempre achei a sua voz divina, mas tem como você falar um pouquinho mais baixo?" Alice pediu, enquanto tentava me concentrar na difícil missão de levantar do sofá.

"Vocês estão péssimas. Eu vou pegar água e umas aspirinas." Ele falou. Pelo visto ele finalmente havia se compadecido do nosso estado deplorável. E realmente estávamos deploráveis, constatei ao olhar para Alice, que estava com o cabelo todo desgrenhado, rosto inchado, olhos pequenos... E eu não deveria estar muito diferente. "Prontinho, aqui está." Jasper nos entregou dois copos com comprimidos efervescentes dentro.

"Eu te amo!" Alice disse, assim que bebeu aquele líquido muito bem vindo. Ou talvez nem tão bem vindo assim, já que meu estômago parecia incomodado com aquela intrusão.

"Bom saber." Ele sorriu e depois nos encarou. "Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?"

"A Renata estava na fossa." Alice explicou.

"E a Alice me fez companhia. " Completei, ainda meio zonza por causa da bebida.

"Eu vou fazer café bem forte para vocês duas." Ele anunciou e voltou para a cozinha.

Jasper voltou com algum tempo depois com duas xícaras fumegantes. O cheiro me enjoou um pouco, mas, ao tomar o café, foi como se tivesse sido enviado por alguma divindade, mesmo que estivesse sem açúcar. Jasper era um santo! Sério, ele merecia uma estátua depois disso.

"Bebam logo esse café que temos que ir ajudar na mudança." Jasper avisou, acabando imediatamente com qualquer plano que eu tinha para erigir sua estátua.

Eu não estava preparada para ver ninguém, física ou emocionalmente, mas eu sabia que ninguém deixaria que eu ficasse em casa sozinha. Eu já tinha aprendido que os Cullens tinham uma estranha mania de cuidar uns dos outros e também dos amigos.

Depois de um bom banho e roupas limpas, eu tinha dado adeus ao meu visual de figurante de The Walking Dead e estava com aparência de um ser humano novamente. Peguei meus óculos escuros e saí atrás do Jasper e da Alice.

"Olha só quem resolveu aparecer!" Rosalie exclamou, assim que nos viu entrar na casa.

"Vocês duas estão horríveis." Emmett apontou o óbvio. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que seria se tivesse sido ele que tivesse me encontrado hoje de manhã. No mínimo eu ganharia uma foto minha postada no Facebook ou no Tumblr.

"Elas estão de ressaca." Jasper explicou.

"O que é ressaca?" Matt - sempre curioso- perguntou.

"É quando alguém come muito doce, aí passa mal assim." Rose tratou de responder.

"Ah, sim!" O menino assentiu, olhando para mim e para Alice.

"Renny, eu sinto sua falta!" Emmett exclamou, perto demais dos meus ouvidos. Fazendo minha dor de cabeça voltar. Santo Deus! Eu ia acabar com uma cartela de aspirina antes da hora do almoço. "Depois que você foi para o outro prédio não tem mais ninguém para sacanear o Jasper." Ele lamentou.

"Quando precisar de ajuda é só ligar." Murmurei, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era na minha dor de cabeça.

"Agora chega de conversa e vamos arrumar essa bagunça aqui." Edward chegou dando as ordens. O que aconteceu com o tom de voz dessas pessoas? Alice murmurou alguma coisa para ele, mas eu estava distante para entender. A baixinha parecia estar pior do que eu, já que aquela era a primeira vez que ela abria a boca desde que saímos de casa.

"Jasper e Edward, vocês cuidam do escritório. Alice e Rose, do meu quarto, e Emmett e Renata ficam com a sala." Bella dividiu.

"E você?" Emmett perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Eu supervisiono" Ela respondeu, alisando a barriga.

"E eu faço o quê tia?" Matt perguntou. Ao menos ele parecia estar disposto a trabalhar.

"Você pode ajudar o seu pai." Bella decidiu.

Encarei o grande número de caixas que estavam ali na sala. Como Emmett e Matt estavam cuidando da instalação da TV e do Home Theater, as caixas ficariam comigo. Eu sempre achava que tinha uma grande coleção de filmes e música, mas Edward e Bella me superavam de longe. Com pais como aqueles, os gêmeos seriam - no mínimo - superdotados. Sério mesmo! Stephen Hawking poderia ter sérios concorrentes!

"Eu acho que isso é lá de cima." Disse, ao ver uma caixa que continha produtos de higiene. Deixei a arrumação de lado e decidi levá-la até Alice e Rose. Para a minha surpresa, Bella também estava lá ajudando-as.

"Hey, como você está?" Ela perguntou, ao me ver.

"Bem, na medida do possível." Encolhi os ombros.

"Alice contou sobre tudo o que realmente aconteceu." Rose sorriu com empatia. "Se você quiser eu posso dar uma surra na sua irmã."

"Esquenta não." Sorri. De fato, aquela era uma opção tentadora.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Alice perguntou.

"Sinceramente eu não sei." Sentei-me ao lado delas, no chão.

"Você já pensou em ir atrás dele?" Rose perguntou.

"É uma possibilidade." Alguma hora eu teria de procurar o Demetri, eu só não tinha certeza de quando.

"Quer um conselho? Vá atrás dele e faça isso o quanto antes." Bella disse. E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela me contou a história de como ela e o Edward haviam ficado juntos. De como ela tinha pedido um tempo na amizade deles (Sério! Que tipo de pessoa pede um tempo na amizade? Pelo visto só a Bella mesmo!) e como depois ela foi atrás dele e eles ficaram juntos e blá, blá, blá."Se eu não tivesse feito isso, só Deus sabe como estaria minha relação com o Edward hoje."

"Com certeza não estaria muito diferente. Ele beija o chão que você pisa." Apontei. A ação dela pode ter até acelerado as coisas, mas eu duvido que eles ainda fossem demorar muito tempo para ficar juntos, caso ela não tivesse ido atrás dela em Las Vegas.

"Só que os homens tem um pequeno defeito que se chama orgulho. E nesse quesito eles são piores do que nós." Alice apontou. Pelo visto as lições sobre relacionamento não haviam acabado.

"Obrigada pelo conselho meninas. Eu vou voltar lá para o meu posto." Saí do quarto e voltei para a sala que estava vazia. Como a estante já estava montada, tratei começar a arrumação pelos DVDs. Uma das capas me chamou a atenção. "De repente 30". Tudo o que eu queria era ter um pozinho mágico, igual no filme, que pudesse me transportar para um tempo em que eu pudesse consertar, se não todas, pelo menos a maioria das besteiras que eu havia feito na vida.

"Por que você tá triste?" Uma vozinha perguntou ao meu lado e eu me virei para encará-lo.

"Eu não estou triste." Forcei o meu melhor sorriso, mas Matt não pareceu acreditar.

"Tá sim. Você não tá engraçada como antes." Ele apontou, triste. Eu não conseguia nem enganar uma criança!

"Eu briguei com o Demetri e eu não sei se vamos fazer as pazes." Respondi.

"Você ama ele?" Ele perguntou e eu o encarei surpresa.

"Amo." Respondi sem pensar duas vezes.

"Então vai ficar tudo bem." Ele sorriu largamente e eu não pude evitar meu próprio sorriso.

"Você é um garoto muito esperto, sabia?" Dei um beijo estalado em seu rosto, antes de bagunçar seu cabelo.

"As pessoas falam isso." Ele sorriu orgulhoso, me fazendo gargalhar. Só mesmo aquele menininho para me fazer rir.

"Ele não é fácil, né?" Emmett perguntou ao me ver rindo.

"Você e Rose fazem um excelente trabalho." Elogiei. Eu não pensava em crianças, mas se um dia eu cometesse a loucura de ter filhos eu ia querer que eles fossem como o Matt.

"Obrigado." Emmett agradeceu e ficou me olhando por um momento. Quando Emmett parava e olhava, boa coisa não era. "Você pode vir na cozinha?"

"Claro." Concordei. "O que é isso?" Perguntei assim que vi Edward e Jasper também ali.

"A Bella me contou tudo o que aconteceu." Edward explicou.

"O feed de notícias aqui é bom." Murmurei, sarcástica.

"Olha, seja lá o que as garotas te aconselharam...não faça!" Jasper disse enfaticamente.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Aqui entre nós, quando se trata de ego masculino as mulheres não entendem nada." Emmett disse em toda sua sabedoria. Pelo visto eu passaria por outra sessão de conselhos amorosos. Os Cullens deveriam aproveitar que eram donos de uma editora e investir nos livros de auto-ajuda. Eles ganhariam milhões!

"E o que vocês sugerem?" Perguntei, demonstrando todo o meu desinteresse.

"Não importa quem esteja certo ou errado." Edward começou.

"Vá atrás dele e diga o que sente." Jasper completou.

"Nós homens temos um pouco de dificuldade para darmos o primeiro passo." E Emmett por fim concluiu.

"Amanhã..." Tentei dizer, mas Jasper logo me cortou.

"Nada disso. Você vai agora!" Ele ordenou.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa. Não devia fazer nem duas horas que eu havia chegado ali.

"Não perca mais nenhum minuto." Emmett ordenou.

"Mas e a mudança?"

"Leah e Jacob estão chegando, você pode ir tranquila." Edward acabou de me expulsar.

"Está bem." Concordei, sem muita opção.

Olhei para o relógio. Passava um pouco da uma da tarde e eu começava a sentir fome. O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era ir para casa, comer alguma coisa e pensar no que eu realmente iria fazer da minha vida naquela tarde. Despedi-me de todos da casa e liguei para um serviço de táxi. Desci a uns poucos quarteirões de casa, passei em um restaurante que vendia comida chinesa e pedi meu almoço para viagem.

Sentei-me no sofá e liguei a TV enquanto a comia. As imagens na tela não prendiam a minha atenção, serviam apenas como fundo para os meus pensamentos. Embora com palavras diferentes, tanto os garotos quanto as garotas haviam me dado o mesmo conselho: Vá atrás do Demetri! Eu sabia que eles estavam certos e de fato eu iria seguir aquele conselho. No entanto, o fato de ser a coisa certa a ser feita não tornava mais fácil realmente fazê-la. A ideia de ter que ir atrás dele e expor tudo o que eu sentia e pensava me aterrorizava.

Durante toda a minha vida eu havia protegido meus pensamentos e sentimentos, revelando-os a poucos e muitas vezes a ninguém. Eu era reservada. E graças a essa reserva eu havia conseguido sobreviver todos esses anos. Eu nunca tinha precisado realmente de alguém. E agora eu não só precisava revelar tudo o que eu sentia, como deveria ser aquela a dar o primeiro passo.

Eu estava ferrada. Na melhor das hipóteses.

Depois do almoço, minha dor de cabeça resolveu mandar um "oi" outra vez e eu preferi dormir um pouco.

Acordei me sentindo bem melhor. Levantei e tomei logo um banho. Eu não podia parar para pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Eu tinha que ir e fazer. Se eu pensasse, com certeza iria desistir.

Peguei meu carro e dirigi até a Universidade. Eu nunca tinha ido até o dormitório do Demetri, mas ele já havia me dado o endereço e eu já conhecia o campus bem o suficiente para me locomover por ali. Bati três vezes à porta até que ele viesse me atender.

"Oi." Sorri, sem graça. "Será que eu poderia entrar?" Demetri não disse nada, apenas me deu passagem. Olhei ao redor. Para um apartamento de dois garotos, até que era bastante arrumado.

"Senta." Ele pediu, apontando para o sofá.

"Eu não acho que eu tenho condições de fazer isso." Ri nervosamente. Eu mal conseguia parar quieta em pé, que dirá sentar!

"Por favor." Ele pediu.

"Está bem." Concordei. Demetri me encarou por um longo momento. Eu tentava entender o que aquele olhar me dizia. Não era aquele olhar de raiva e decepção da última vez que nos vimos. Havia uma coisa diferente, que eu não conseguia distinguir.

"Eu sei que eu exagerei." Ele começou a falar. "Nós nunca estabelecemos que essa era uma relação exclusiva. E eu acho que eu pirei ao ver aquelas fotos. Eu só queria te pedir desculpas." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e deixou seu corpo cair ao meu lado no sofá.

"Aquelas fotos não trazem toda a verdade. Quer dizer, eu realmente beijei o Jensen, mas não foi porque eu quis. Ele me beijou e eu permiti." Expliquei.

"Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas para você." Ele disse com uma faísca de tristeza naqueles olhos azuis. Tive vontade de acariciar seu rosto, mas me controlei. "Eu estava com raiva e acabei falando coisas demais."

"Eu meio que percebi isso." Dei um meio sorriso.

"Então, você e o Jensen..." Ele deixou as palavras no ar.

"Não existe eu e o Jensen, a não ser profissionalmente." Garanti.

"E Renata e Demetri?" Ele perguntou, olhando-me por baixo das pálpebras. Deus, aquilo era golpe baixo. E muito baixo!

"Isso depende de você." Encolhi os ombros e vi um sorriso brotando em seu rosto.

"Que tal esquecer essa última semana, e começar de onde paramos?" Ele sugeriu, brincando com os dedos da minha mão. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele me tocava. Era um toque simples e suave, mas que fez meu coração acelerar mesmo assim.

"Parece ser uma ótima ideia." Sorri.

"Então, escolhe um filme que eu providencio a pipoca e o refrigerante." Ele anunciou, levantando-se do sofá.

Enquanto ele estava na minúscula cozinha do dormitório, me pus a escolher um filme para assisstir. Nenhum título parecia ser o ideal para a situação, então acabei optando por assistir Homem de Ferro. Ao menos, nesse havia algum romance e era algo que Demetri não se incomodaria de ver.

Logo, ele voltou para a sala com uma tigela de pipoca e duas latas de refrigerante. Sentou-se ao meu lado e passou o braço ao meu redor. Eu me aconcheguei nele, adorando a sensação do abraço.

Quando a pipoca acabou, o filme deixou de ser interessante. Robert Downey Jr. que me desculpasse, mas eu estava muito mais interessada em sentir os lábios de Demetri sobre os meus do que ficar olhando para Tony Stark.

Demetri continuou a me beijar, dessa vez deslizando sua língua para dentro da minha boca, explorando-a por todos os cantos. Eu enterrei minha mão em seus cabelos e mudei minha posição, sentando no colo dele.

"Acho melhor você parar." Ele pediu, ofegante.

"E se eu não quiser?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele segurou meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos.

"Tenho." Respondi, sem pestanejar.

Demetri voltou a me beijar, agora mais audacioso. Sua boca explorava a minha com precisão, enquanto suas mãos me puxavam para mais perto dele. Eu sentia um calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo... Eu já havia sentido aquilo antes, mas de alguma forma desta vez era mais intenso. Talvez pela certeza do que viria a seguir, ou simplesmente por ser com ele, e não outra pessoa.

Timidamente, minhas mãos foram para a barra da blusa que ele usava. Eu precisava sentir mais dele. Ele se afastou, permitindo que eu tirasse a peça. Quando voltou a me beijar, Demetri fez um caminho da minha boca até o meu pescoço, passando pelos ombros, até chegar aos meus seios, ainda cobertos pela roupa. Meus quadris ganhavam vida própria e se mexiam contra os dele, fazendo com que eu conseguisse senti-lo apesar da sua calça.

"Você está me deixando louco." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Acho melhor irmos para o quarto." Eu apenas assenti em resposta. Demetri nem me deixou levantar, segurou minhas pernas e me levou para o quarto.

"A gente vai cair." Gritei, tentando abafar uma risada.

"Eu consigo aguentar você." Ele sussurrou, sedutoramente, me encostando na porta do quarto. "Mas, e você? Consegue me aguentar?" Jesus! Ele estava querendo me matar, não estava?

"Isso é um desafio?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu não sabia se estava jogando o jogo certo, mas eu não ficaria atrás.

"Eu vou ser um homem morto até o final dessa noite." Ele lamentou, antes de grudar sua boca na minha. Com uma experiência sobre a qual eu preferia não tomar conhecimento, ele abriu a porta - sem quebrar o beijo.- e nos levou até a cama. "Você está vestindo roupas demais." Ele observou.

"Sério? Eu estou bem assim." Sorri provocante. Demetri não perdeu tempo, e arrancou a blusa que eu vestia, expondo meu sutiã.

"Superman?" Ele perguntou com um leve arquear de sobrancelha, tentando esconder o sorriso. "Será que a calcinha combina?"

"Por que você não descobre." Mordi o lábio, enquanto senti suas mãos desabotoarem a minha calça.

"E não é que combina?" Ele sorriu marotamente, enquanto retirava a calça, deixando-me apenas de lingerie. Pela quentura que eu sentia no meu rosto, eu deveria estar mais vermelha que um pimentão. Não! Eu deveria estar mais vermelha que Marte! Marte é o planeta vermelho, não é? Então, eu estava mais vermelha que O Planeta Vermelho!

Eu estava me sentindo exposta, e não apenas fisicamente. Era um sentimento estranho, diferente. Nem bom, nem ruim - ao menos não tinha me decidido sobre nenhum dos dois ainda.

Minhas mãos começaram a explorar o torso dele, no momento em que ele voltara a me beijar. Eu acariciava, beliscava e arranhava toda aquela pele de músculos definidos. Quando ele tinha ficado assim, tão gostoso? Eu lembrava de ter visto ele sem camisa, anos atrás, mas definitivamente ele havia malhado - e muito- nesses dois anos aqui em Los Angeles.

"Tira a minha calça." Ele pediu num sussurro, fazendo-me arrepiar por completo. Deslizei minha mão até o cós de sua calça e abri o fecho, livrando-o da roupa logo em seguida. Timidamente, contornei sua ereção por cima da boxer verde que ele usava. "Isso." Ele gemeu e pegou minha mão, colocando-a dentro da boxer, num pedido claro para que eu o tocasse. Fechei minha mão em torno dele, massageando-o e percorrendo minha mão por toda a sua extensão. Os gemidos que Demetri deixava escapar estavam me deixando louca.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ele afastou a minha mão e voltou a me beijar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava retirar o meu sutiã.

"Você é linda." Ele elogiou e mais uma vez eu senti meu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho. Demetri sorriu para mim, antes de colocar um dos meus seios em sua boca. Nossa, aquilo era bom. Muito bom. Ele mordia, lambia e beijava meus seios, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizavam para o lugar onde eu mais queria que ele estivesse. Se ele continuasse com aquilo, eu não ia durar muito tempo.

"Dimmi, por favor..." Pedi. Eu não precisei dizer as palavras, porque ele sabia até melhor do que eu. Demetri descartou as últimas peças de roupas que usávamos e se colocou entre as minhas pernas.

"Olhe para mim." Ele pediu. "Olhe nos meus olhos." Ele ordenou, deslizando para dentro de mim. Se eu estava achando incrível todas as sensações que estava sentindo enquanto ele me beijava, senti-lo dentro de mim era algo quase que inexplicável. Acho que pela primeira vez eu conseguia entender aquele clichê sobre duas almas se conectando, porque sinceramente era isso o que eu estava sentindo.

Demetri começou a se movimentar. Primeiro de forma lenta e torturante, depois de forma rápida e voraz. Eu não ia durar muito, e eu tinha certeza que ele também não. Meu corpo respondia ao dele de uma maneira tão certa e tão única, que eu já nem tinha qualquer controle sobre as minhas ações.

"Isso." Gemi, cravando minhas unhas nas costas dele. "Mais..."

"Ah..." Ele gemeu. "Eu não...preciso..." Era bom saber que eu não era a única incoerente naquele situação. Demetri deslizou uma mão até onde estávamos unidos. A junção de nossos corpos, mas aquela deliciosa pressão que seu dedo fazia, foi tudo o que eu precisava para atingir meu clímax.

Por um longo tempo só as nossas respirações desreguladas podiam ser ouvidas. Demetri saiu de cima de mim, e deitou-se na cama me puxando junto com ele.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio. Ele ficava acariciando meu cabelo, enquanto eu brincava com os poucos pelos que ele tinha no peito.

"Acho que precisamos de um banho." Ele comentou displicentemente.

"Eu não quero levantar." Disse, preguiçosa.

"Ah, mas você vai!" Ele disse, me fazendo cócegas. Antes que eu me desse conta, ele já estava me pegando no colo e me levando direto para o banheiro.

**[BPOV]**

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que todos tinham ido embora, deixando a casa no mais completo silêncio. Edward estava em algum cômodo da casa ajeitando alguma coisa que eu não fazia ideia, enquanto eu estava no único lugar onde eu não havia deixado ninguém entrar: o quarto dos gêmeos.

O quarto estava longe de estar pronto, mas as paredes já estavam pintadas de rosa e azul - ambas as cores em tons pasteis- além de um papel de parede com estampa de ursinhos. Os móveis ainda precisavam ser montados, para que eu realmente pudesse arrumar o quarto.

E com certeza não havia tempo melhor que o presente. Peguei a caixa que continha um dos berços e comecei a analisá-la.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Edward perguntou. Virei-me para vê-lo. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, encostado no batente da porta, apenas aguardando minha resposta.

"Arrumando o quarto dos bebês." Respondi, tentando ao máximo não parecer culpada.

"Você precisa ficar de repouso. Coisa que você não fez muito hoje." Ele brigou. Céus, qualquer dia desses Edward iria me colocar numa redoma de vidro.

"Mas eu descansei. E além do mais, eu quero arrumar o quartinho deles." Protestei.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou e entrou no quarto. "Você olha o manual e eu monto os berços."

"Estraga prazeres." Estiquei a língua para ele.

"Eu vou ser pai daqui a alguns meses, eu preciso exercitar o meu trabalho." Ele sorriu.

"Ainda ficou muita coisa no nosso apartamento?"

"Acho que só algumas roupas. A maioria está aqui mesmo." Edward respondeu.

Ele abriu a caixa, e como ele mesmo havia falado, me entregou o manual para que o ajudasse. O berço não era muito complicado em si, mas eram tantas peças que tornou o trabalho cansativo. No final das contas, só conseguimos montar um dos berços.

"O que você está afim de comer?" Ele perguntou, enquanto descansávamos ali mesmo no chão do quarto.

"Ah, eu ia cozinhar."

"Nada disso, já passam das oito." Ele disse olhando o relógio.

"Nesse caso, comida japonesa." Decidi.

"Mas você não tinha enjoado?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Isso foi a dois meses atrás." Revirei os olhos "Eu quero sushi!"

"Está bem. Já vou ligar."

Após um merecido banho, fui para a cozinha onde o jantar me esperava.

"Isso aqui está ótimo!" Esperei algum comentário do Edward, mas nada. Ele parecia estar num lugar completamente diferente. "O que foi?"

"Ontem a Jane ligou pedindo que a Renata entregasse os relatórios financeiros de todas as transações que tivemos até o dia de hoje." Ele respondeu pensativo.

"Mas ela não tinha pedido isso?" Perguntei, em dúvida. Jane já havia pedido tantas coisas a Renata nas últimas semanas, que eu já não conseguia mais acompanhar.

"Não. Ela tinha pedido de uma das concorrentes, mas agora ela quer o da própria empresa." Ele respondeu.

"Será que eles desconfiam que a Renata vem entregando dados falsos? Por que não tem lógica eles pedirem uma coisa da qual eles mantêm o registro."

"Eu acho que eles estão buscando alguma discrepância. Algo que possa servir como um trunfo para eles."

"Mas se eles acharem alguma coisa errada, o que eles podem fazer?" Perguntei. Eu sabia que eles não achariam nada de errado, mas nunca se sabe. Documentos podem ser forjados, e por mais que eu confiasse na minha família, eu não tinha essa mesma confiança cega em todos os funcionários da editora.

"Pelo o que a Renata falou, eles querem uma parcela nas ações. Dependendo da gravidade eles podem chantagear o tio Frank para isso." Edward explicou.

"Mas e as ações não estão no seu nome e no do Emmett?"

"Ainda não." Ele respondeu. "O tio Frank está esperando o casamento da Alice para redividir tudo."

"Você acha que os Volturi sabem disso?"

"Eu desconfio que sim." Ele admitiu. Por um momento ele ficou olhando para o prato e depois me fitou, com um brilho nos olhos.

"Eu conheço esse olhar." Avisei, certa de que viria alguma ideia maluca pela frente.

"Só estava pensando se seria uma boa dar alguma coisa a eles." Edward comentou.

"Não entendi."

"Eles querem achar algum podre e eu estou disposto a dar isso a ele. De repente assim eles agem logo." Ele disse pensativo.

"Já vi que você vai estrear o seu escritório hoje." Apontei. Sempre que Edward tinha suas ideias ele ficava até tarde trabalhando no escritório.

"Eu estava afim de estrear outro cômodo." Ele falou sugestivo antes de piscar para mim. "E em grande estilo!" Ele arrematou. Bem, ao menos nisso eu concordava com ele.

**Reviews: **

**EnzoStewart: **OMG! Ganhei um leitor :0 Meninas, tem um homem entre nós :) Bem vindo! Poxa, obrigada. Fico muito feliz com isso ^^

**Ellen Siobhan : **Ownnn! Se a saudade dessa vez foi maior você já sabe a quem culpar, né? Engraçado que isso é a minha coisa preferida também! hehehehe Espero que você tenha gostado da Renata :p

**gby00 : **hahauahuahauauaha e eu amo reviews assim hehehe. Alec tá começando a dar nos nervos dela e nos meus também ¬¬

**Lorena : **Seu desejo é uma ordem :)

**Lais Araujo : **Na boa, quando é que você não fica irritada? haahuahuahuaha Tá no face você até que é calminha, mas nas reviews... hehehehehehe (agora eu morro) LOL Lá vem o instinto assassino da pessoa. Vem cá, você tira um momento todos os dias para pensar em como matar personagens das fanfics? Porque né! Se bem que essa seria uma terapia interessante. O meu desaparecimento é culpa do trabalho e da faculdade(e do joguinho dos vingadores no Face...trocinho viciante!) , mas agora vem as férias e eu estou livre novamente. Concordo plenamente! Devidamente postado! 

**Kivia: **Revenge? Quê isso? Se ele casar, ele vai casar com você-sabe-quem (não pronuncio o nome dela...sou prometida do Jensen, me processe!) Eu shippava Brucas, mas depois Leyton meio que me ganhou, sabe? Mas meu shipper verdadeiro é Lucas e Haley. Cara, no início eu pensava que eles eram o verdadeiro casal. Eu amo Naley, mas Laley é meu ponto fraco 3 OMG! Medo de você... Não consigo imaginar Tanya costurando uma meia, mas tudo bem. Depois de um longo testamento...Oi, Kivia :p

**Jana Mi: **Ela não deu sorte mesmo, tadinha. Péssimo timing. Preciso confessar uma coisa, as Tanyas nas ficas são tão FDPs que eu tô começando a ficar com medo das Tanyas na vida real...e eu conheço uma que ninguém merece ¬¬

**Theslenn Urils : **Eu também acho! Acordo entre eles? Será? Ownn, que fofa! Obrigada por me aturar por tanto tempo :D

**Tamara Cortez : **Acho que ele ficou tão p. da vida quando viu as fotos que nem se ligou em quem enviou. Só o seu? Eu teria jogado Tanya pela janela tranquilamente hauahuahauahauaha Mas a Bella tá grávida e tem que pensar nos babys :)

**Luna Stew : **Huhauahuahaua Bem que você acertou :p Espero que tenha gostado :)

**Obrigada pela compainha! Beijos =***


	20. Manhã de Domingo

**N/A: Estou às vésperas de viajar, na verdade tenho que acordar daqui a quatro horas e ainda nem fui dormir, pois estou postando a fic. Ah, já ia esquecendo: Olá :D Pessoas lindas do meu coração, espero que gostem desse capítulo e que comentem bastante, vou curtir uma semaninha de férias, mas estarei online. De repente até rola um update em EC, quem sabe? O capítulo está quase pronto mesmo. Agora deixarei vocês com o capítulo. Beijos, obrigada por me aturarem e até a próxima :D**

**Capítulo 20 - Manhã de Domingo**

**[EPOV]**

"Edward." Alguém me sacudia.

"Hmmm..." Murmurei em resposta. Eu estava cansado e cheio de sono e por nada nesse mundo eu levantaria agora.

"Edward, acorda." A voz ficou mais alta. "_EDWARD_!" Bella gritou.

"Hmm, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Levantei no susto e confuso. E para completar, preocupado.

"Eu estou com fome." Ela reclamou. Ao menos não era nada de grave.

"E o que você quer comer?" Perguntei, sentindo meus olhos fechando lentamente.

"Eu quero sorvete de chocolate."

"O quê? Nem tem sorvete em casa, Bella." Nós nem tínhamos comida, que dirá sorvete.

"Eu sei. Por isso que eu te acordei." Ela explicou.

"Bella, são três horas da manhã." Reclamei, olhando para o relógio. Ela não estava querendo que depois de um dia de mudança eu fosse comprar sorvete àquela hora?

"Eu não tenho culpa se os seus filhos estão me mantendo acordada." Ela encolhendo os ombros. Aquela era uma prova clara de que ela não mudaria de ideia. A Bella era teimosa por si só, mas eu estava descobrindo que a Bella _grávida_ era a pessoa mais irredutível do planeta.

"Tá bom, já tô." Levantei e vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei. "Sorvete de chocolate?" Perguntei.

"Isso."

Devido ao horário, o trânsito estava uma maravilha. Quem me dera que as ruas de Los Angeles fossem assim também durante o dia. Parei numa loja de conveniência que ficava aberta 24 horas e comprei o maldito sorvete de chocolate. Eu estava prestes a entrar no carro, quando meu telefone tocou de novo.

"Oi. É tarde demais para pedir uma porção de batata frita?" Bella perguntou.

"Não." Suspirei. O que eu não fazia por ela e para ela? "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Obrigada" Ela agradeceu animada e desligou. Entrei no carro com um destino certo: McDonald's.

"Isso é nojento." Fiz uma careta enquanto ela mergulhava a batata frita no pote de sorvete derretendo.

"É uma delícia! Quer experimentar?" Ela me ofereceu. Grávidas podiam ter gostos estranhos pra comida.

"Não mesmo."

"É você quem está perdendo..." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu sempre comia isso na adolescência. Culpa do Jake." Ótimo, agora eu tenho mais uma coisa pela qual culpar o Jake.

"Amanhã eu vou encher essa casa com todo tipo de comida." Avisei.

"Edward, eu estou com quase seis meses e essa é a primeira vez que eu te acordo para comprar alguma coisa para mim." Ela apontou. Ok, aquela podia ser a primeira vez, mas ela bateu o recorde me acordando as três da manhã. "Deixa de ser chato."

"Será que eu posso dormir agora?" Perguntei, batendo no travesseiro- pronto para dormir.

"Você não vai me fazer companhia enquanto eu como?" Ela perguntou com um biquinho. Bella devorava aquelas batatas com sorvete na velocidade da luz, então não ia demorar tanto assim.

"Está bem." Suspirei. Aquela altura era melhor desistir de dormir de uma vez por todas. "Por que você perdeu o sono? Eu achava que tinha te deixado bem exausta umas horas atrás." Sorri meu sorriso torto que eu sabia que ela amava e ela sorriu de volta.

"O bebês começaram a chutar e eu acordei." Ela explicou. "Eles devem estar treinando para entrar na seleção de futebol, não consigo outra explicação."

"Isso é normal? Você deveria falar com o médico na próxima consulta."

"Eles estão se mexendo apenas. Não tem nada que se preocupar."

"Eu não estou preocupado." Menti.

"Edward, você se preocupa comigo desde o momento que eu conheci você." Por que ela tinha que estar certa na maioria das vezes? Eu odiava isso.

"Você praticamente caiu na minha frente... A primeira impressão não foi das melhores." Impliquei.

"Ah é?" Ela me olhou desafiante, e antes que eu pudesse notar ela tinha sujado meu rosto com sorvete.

"Você não fez isso!" Disse, me fazendo de furioso enquanto Bella ria às minhas custas. "Agora você vai ter que limpar."

"Hum, muito mais gostoso." Ela murmurou, limpando meu rosto com a língua. Agora era fato: Eu não ia dormir tão cedo.

"Eu acho que eu vou querer um pouquinho também." Pedi, louco para provocá-la com o sorvete.

"Nada disso, o sorvete é só meu." Ela colocou uma colherada na boca e me beijou. O gosto dela misturado ao sorvete era maravilhoso. "Que nem você." Ela se separou de mim e pegou o pote do sorvete - que já estava quase todo derretido - e jogou parte do conteúdo frio no meu peito e abdomen.

"Bella o que você..." Estava prestes a reclamar, quando senti sua língua quente em contraste com a sobremesa gelada.

"Sorvete sabor Edward... Isso deveria ser vendido nas lojas." Ela murmurou contra o meu peito.

"Ah meu Deus!" Arfei. Eu já estava tão excitado que parecia que eu não fazia sexo a dias, e não somente há apenas algumas horas.

"Você está gostando?" Ela me olhou provocante, enquanto contornava me umbigo com a língua. Eu a havia transformado num monstro.

"Não para." Ordenei.

"Sim senhor." Ela sorriu e tratou logo de tirar a boxer que eu usava, liberando minha ereção. "Oi." Ela sorriu e deu um beijo casto _nele. _Ok, não era tão casto assim se o local beijado fosse levado em consideração. Bella pegou novamente o sorvete, dessa vez espalhando com mais cuidado no local. Estremeci, menos pela temperatura do sorvete do que pelo que Bella iria fazer.

Felizmente a antecipação durou pouco, pois logo ela me tomou em sua boca. Primeiro, ela lambia - limpando todo o rastro do sorvete e depois ela me envolveu por completo. Deus! Ela era maravilhosa. Eu praticamente sentia o fundo da sua garganta, enquanto ela movimentava a cabeça, ora sugando, ora raspando lentamente os dentes. E para completar, ela fazia tudo isso sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Se ela não parasse naquele exato momento...

"Chega." Segurei-a pelos ombros, e coloquei-a ao meu lado. "Vem cá." Sussurrei, antes de tomar sua boca num beijo. Eu podia sentir meu gosto em sua boca, misturado com o gosto dela e chocolate. E aquilo era uma das coisas mais excitantes que eu tinha experimentado. Eu vasculhava cada centímetro da sua boca com a minha língua, ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos contornavam todas as formas dela. Bella gemeu entre o beijo, quando apertei suas nádegas.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse com sono." Ela provocou, quando comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Desci as minhas mãos até a barra da minha blusa que ela usava e retirei aquela peça infame.

"Linda." Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos.

"Cala a boca e volta aqui." Ela ordenou, e eu é lógico, obedeci. Voltei minha atenção ao seu pescoço, ombros até finalmente chegar aos seus seios. Tomei um em minha boca, enquanto massageava o outro com a minha mão. Agora a mudança era ainda mais visível. Os seios estavam bem maiores, os mamilos também estavam maiores e haviam escurecido um pouco. E tudo o que eu pensava era em quando meus filhos estariam ali, se alimentando. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou, enquanto eu a olhava.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te amo." Confessei.

"Eu acho que eu tenho uma leve ideia." Ela sorriu. "Mas, só para me ajudar a ter certeza, você poderia tirar logo a minha calcinha e me mostrar o quanto você me ama."

"O que eu fiz com você?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto fazia o que ela havia pedido. Acariciei sua intimidade, sentido-a úmida. Eu precisava dela naquele minuto e percebi que ela necessitava a mesma coisa.

Posicionei-me entre suas pernas e deslizei-me dentro de sua umidade. Bella me prendeu com suas pernas, obrigando-me a deitar sobre ela. Sustentei meu peso com os meus braços,mantendo uma certa distância de sua barriga, para não machucá-la.

"Caso você tenha esquecido..." Ela me beijou e movimentou o quadril - um claro sinal para que eu me movimentasse. "Eu também te amo. E muito."

Eu comecei a me movimentar devagar, e depois aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos. Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, afinal Bella já estava entrando no fim do segundo semestre e quanto mais avançado o estado de gravidez, mais o sexo poderia ficar desconfortável para ela, então eu tentava me controlar. E como aquilo era difícil.

Bella se segurou nos meus ombros, movimentando seus quadris de encontro aos meus, e eu já podia sentir meu orgasmo chegando.

"Edward, por favor." Ela pediu, sem fôlego. Deslizei minha mão até o local onde estávamos unidos, e estimulei seu ponto mais sensível. "Isso." Ela gemeu alto.

"Vamos Bella, eu quero sentir você me apertando." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Droga, Edward." Ela gemeu, afundando suas unhas nas minhas costas, atingindo seu clímax que por sua vez me fez atingir o meu.

Nossas respirações estava ofegantes e os corpos pareciam querer não se mover mais, mas de alguma forma eu consegui ter forças para sair de cima dela, e Bella não protestou.

"Acho que você deveria me acordar mais vezes de madrugada."Brinquei, recuperando um pouco do meu fôlego e do meu humor. Comecei a rir, assim que ouvi a risada dela.

Telefones. Por que esses malditos aparelhos não me deixavam dormir? Maldito Graham Bell por tê-los inventados! Abri meus olhos e vi que Bella estava murmurando algo e resposta e logo desligou o telefone.

"O que a Alice queria dessa vez?" Murmurei, ainda sonolento.

"Como você sabe que era ela?" Ela me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que liga para uma pessoa de tão cedo." Reclamei.

"Já são dez horas." Ela apontou para o relógio.

"Sério?" Arregalei os olhos. Eram raros os dias que eu não estava acordado às oito.

"Parece que acabaram com você na noite passada." Ela sorriu, marota.

"Eu não estou reclamando." Sorri em resposta.

"Eu sei que não."Bella riu. "O que você quer para o café?"

"Ovos, bacon, torradas..."

"Então levanta esse traseiro da cama e vamos tomar café por que não tem nada em casa" Ela lembrou.

"Está bem." Levantei e fui andando para o banheiro. Eu podia sentir que Bella ainda me olhava e virei para provocá-la. "Tem como você parar de olhar pra o meu traseiro?"

"Eu gosto de olhar para ele. De apertar, beliscar, morder..."

"Some daqui que você está deixando o Junior com ciúmes."

"Eu vou almoçar com as meninas hoje e depois vamos procurar o vestido das madrinhas." Bella avisou durante o café.

"Então eu vou ligar para o Emmett e o Jasper." Uma tarde só de homens poderia ser interessante.

"Você precisa comprar cerveja. Não tem nada na geladeira." Bella lembrou.

"Eu vou no mercado mais tarde."

Um pouco antes do almoço, deixei Bella no apartamento da Alice e fui ao mercado. Lasanha congelada e cerveja era tudo o que três homens precisava para uma tarde entre amigos.

Emmett e Jasper chegaram logo depois. Nenhum deles reclamou do almoço que eu "preparei" e logo estávamos sentados em frente a TV assistindo filme. E nada melhor que os Mercenários para renovar nossa testosterona.

"Ah, a Renata seguiu o nosso conselho." Jasper comentou, após o filme.

"Jura?" Perguntei, surpreso por ela ter acatado tão rápido.

"Juro."

"E como você sabe?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ela não voltou para casa." Ele sorriu.

"O Demetri é rápido." Comentei.

"Acho que está na hora de termos uma conversinha com ele." Meu irmão decidiu.

"Emmett, eu não acho que isso seja do nosso interesse." Jasper tentou argumentar.

"Olha só, eu queria ter tido essa conversinha com você, mas você já era meu amigo então não deu muito certo. Com o Edward foi pior ainda, por que ele é meu irmão." Ele reclamou.

"Até que o Emm tem razão. Seria legal assustarmos ele um pouco" Sorri.

Quando Bella retornou, eu já estava acomodado em nosso sofá. Eu ainda estava pensando no que tinha sido mais divertido: a cara de assustado do Demetri ou a cara de raiva da Renata. De qualquer forma, ambas foram engraçadas. No entanto, quando olhei para Bella tudo isso sumiu da minha mente. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela estava triste. Ela sorriu para mim, mas percebi que ela não estava feliz.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?" Perguntei.

"Nada." Ela negou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa sim." Bella nunca falava alguma coisa se eu não insistisse.

"Aconteceu que eu estou uma baleia obesa e nenhum vestido serve em mim." Ela estava com raiva e frustrada.

"Nenhum?" Franzi o cenho.

"Quer dizer, coube, mas daqui a dois meses não vou caber mais nele." Ela explicou, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

"Não fica assim. A culpa não é sua se esses estilistas são idiotas." Abracei-a.

"Daqui a um mês _nenhuma_ roupa vai servir."

"Bella, você não está tão grande quanto você pensa." Tentei confortá-la.

"Acho que vou ter que ir ao casamento usando a cortina da sala." Ela gracejou.

"Nós podemos fazer um vestido sob medida." Sugeri.

"Não. Eu vou dizer a Alice que eu não vou mais ser a madrinha." Ela decidiu, mas eu pude ver nos seus olhos que aquela decisão a deixava arrasada.

"E você acha que ela vai deixar que a melhor amiga dela fique de fora? Além do mais, quem vai ser o meu par?" Seria mais fácil Alice adiar o casamento do que deixar Bella abandonar a posição de madrinha. Sem contar que eu me recusaria a acompanhar qualquer uma das amigas malucas que ela porventura decidisse colocar no lugar da Bella.

"Mas eu vou estar enorme." Ela protestou.

"E daí?"

"Ao menos, se eu não conseguir andar é só me empurrar que eu saio rolando."

"Eu posso rolar junto também?" Perguntei, tentando soar sedutor.

"Você tem sérios problemas. Você tem algum fetiche por mulheres gordas que eu desconheço?" Ela cruzou os braços, tentando permanecer séria.

"Eu tenho um fetiche por você." Beijei rapidamente seu lábio e ela sorriu. "Não importa se você está gorda, magra, loira, morena..."

"Acho que eu me casei com o cara certo. " Ela sorriu abertamente. Agora sim! Aquele era o sorriso que eu queria ver. Eu amava aquele sorriso.

"Você ainda tem dúvidas?"

"Não."

"Eu sei de uma coisa que vai te animar." Disse me levantando.

"O quê?" Ela franziu o cenho, e decidiu me seguir até a cozinha. "Sorvete!" Ela exclamou quando viu o pote. "Ah, mas esse é de morango. Você sabe que esse não é o meu preferido."

"E quem disse que o sorvete é para você?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Mas você falou..." Ela tentou justificar, confusa.

"Eu disse que iria te animar, não que você iria tomar." Bella franziu o cenho, mas logo pude ver que o entendimento cruzou seus olhos. "Sorvete sabor Morango e Bella, tenho certeza que esse vai se tornar meu preferido." Sussurrei contra os lábios dela.

**[RPOV]**

Lentamente abri os olhos. Aquela cama não era minha e nem aquele quarto, constatei ainda sonolenta. Mas aquele cheiro impregnado nos lençóis era bem familiar. Demetri. Sorri, assim que as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram minha mente. Olhei para o lado e Demetri não estava na cama, no lugar dele apenas uma nota no travesseiro que dizia 'Fui comprar nosso café. Volto logo. Dimmi.'

Nenhuma referência a noite anterior? Uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça questionou. Sacudi minha cabeça na tentativa de espantar aquele pensamento. Ainda era cedo demais para notas melosas e declarações mais abertas.

Abri o armário atrás de uma toalha. Assim que achei, fui para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um longo e merecido banho. Sabe aqueles onde você ficar perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto a água corre pelo seu corpo? Então, foi exatamente assim. Eu sei que essa não é uma prática muito ecologicamente correta, mas fazer isso esporadicamente pode ajudar muito seu psicológico.

Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha e acabei dando de cara com um sujeito magro, com cabelos encaracolados na altura dos ombros e com uma cara de que tinha bebido mais do que devia na noite passada.

"Que é você?" Perguntei a ele.

"Eu sou o Peter."

"Ah, claro! O amigo do Dimmi" Finalmente eu o estava conhecendo. Não era a melhor situação, eu precisava admitir.

"E você é...?" Ele me encarou de cima a baixo. Não era como se ele estivesse me 'checando', aquele olhar era mais um desafio.

"Renata." Respondi.

"Renny…" Pelo visto eu era conhecida naquele apartamento. Assim que eu assenti, Peter resolveu me 'checar'., naturalmente querendo saber se tudo o que Demetri falava de mim era verdadeiro. "Eu ouvi bastante sobre você."

"Digo o mesmo." Sorri.

"Poxa, se eu soubesse que você viria eu tinha ficado ontem em casa." Ele lamentou. Eu nem queria imaginar como teria sido a noite de ontem se ele tivesse ficado lá. Com certeza o final seria bem diferente.

"Que chato!" Fingi compartilhar daquela tristeza.

"O Demetri está?"

"Ele saiu para comprar o café da manhã." Expliquei.

"Nossa, o negócio é sério mesmo."

"É." Concordei, mesmo não sabendo a seriedade da questão."Você se importa?" Meneei a cabeça em direção a porta. "Eu preciso trocar de roupa."

"Claro." Ele assentiu. "Depois eu volto."

Voltei para o quarto do Demetri, mais precisamente para o armário dele em busca de algo para vestir. Eu não podia colocar a roupa que tinha usado no dia anterior porque ele ia entender que eu queria ir embora dali. E eu não podia ficar sem roupa pois assim ele ia achar que eu era fácil demais. Sendo assim, peguei uma blusa dele e vesti. Ela parava no meio das minhas coxas, cobrindo o necessário.

"Oi." Uma voz conhecida cumprimentou.

"Hey." Virei para vê-lo. Ele estava lindo com uma blusa azul e calça jeans.

"Gostei da roupa." Ele sorriu, olhando para a blusa.

"Jura?" Perguntei sarcástica.

"Como você está?" Ele depositou os cafés e um embrulho da Starbucks na mesa de cabeceira.

"Bem. Ah, eu finalmente conheci o Peter." Disse animada.

"Ele entrou aqui? E você estava usando só isso?" Ele perguntou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

"Na verdade eu estava de toalha, mas..."

"O quê? " Ele estreitou os olhos e abriu a porta do quarto. "Peter!"

"Oi." Peter apareceu sorridente.

"Você ficou louco? Que história é essa de ficar de conversinha com a Renny enquanto ela estava só de toalha?" Dimmi parecia estar com ciúmes, o que era boa coisa, certo? Quer dizer, desde que seja na medida certa.

"Ei! Foi uma conversa inocente. E embora sua namorada seja gostosa, ela não faz o meu tipo." Ele se defendeu.

"Some daqui." Demetri disse e fechou a porta trancando-a.

"Namorada, é?" Cruzei os braços, encarando-o. Eu só esperava estar escondendo aquele sorriso que insistia em aparecer no meu rosto.

"Ahn, então você ouviu? É que eu ainda não expliquei a situação para ele e..."Ele tentou explicar, se embaraçando com as palavras.

"Eu não estou reclamando, é só que eu não sabia disso." Defendi-me.

"Então, você quer ser a minha namorada?" Ele perguntou, talvez, um pouco esperançoso.

"Talvez." Encolhi os ombros. "O que eu ganharia com isso?"

"Inúmeros beijos." Ele sorriu e depositou um rápido beijo nos meus lábios. "Várias noites como a de ontem." Ele meneou a cabeça em direção a cama. "E um namorado que não desgrudaria de você..." Fiz uma careta e ele logo completou: "...a não ser quando você precisasse de espaço."

Assim que eu assenti, sua boca estava de volta na minha e seu corpo completamente colado ao meu. Demetri invadiu minha boca com sua língua enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha cintura, minhas nádegas…

"Espera!" Pedi, arfando.

"Ah, não." Ele tentou voltar a me beijar, mas eu o afastei.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome e quero logo meu café." Expliquei. Eu não era ninguém sem o meu café.

"Trocado por um Cappuccino de chocolate." Ele fez um biquinho e eu tive que me controlar para não beijá-lo.

"Acostume-se com essa realidade." Sorri e fui me sentar na cama. Peguei o meu café e não perdi tempo em abrir o embrulho que estava ao lado. "Cupcake de blueberry! Assim não vale."

"Preciso causar uma boa primeira impressão como seu namorado."

"_Meu namorado_." Disse para ver como aquelas palavras soavam na minha boca. "Gostei disso."

"Preciso alterar meu status no Facebook." Ele comentou, brincalhão. Mas eu não compartilhei da brincadeira. Facebook me lembrou Jane, que me lembrou das fotos e que me lembrou da Alice - que essa altura devia estar desesperada atrás de mim.

"Ah meu Deus! Cadê meu celular?" Larguei o café na mesinha e peguei minha bolsa, que graças ao Demetri, estava em sua escrivaninha. "20 ligações e 5 mensagens da Alice." Gemi. A baixinha ia querer me comer viva. "'Onde você está? Me Liga' 'Eu tô ficando preocupada' 'Já vou ligar para o FBI' 'Esquece, o Jasper já me contou onde você foi.' 'O negócio deve estar bom. Vou querer detalhes.'"

"Alice não é uma pessoa muito ajustada." Dimmi comentou ao escutar o que eu lia.

"Não mesmo. Você se incomoda se eu ligar para ela?"

"Não." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Oi, Lice." Disse assim que ela atendeu.

"Olá." Ela respondeu feliz. Feliz até demais.

"Eu vi suas mensagens agora." Desculpei-me.

"Você me deu um susto, mas quando o Jazz me disse onde você estava eu entendi o motivo do silêncio." A insinuação estava presente em cada palavra daquela frase. "Então está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Sorri.

"Que bom."

"Agora que você está avisada eu vou desligar."

"A que horas você volta? É que eu e as meninas vamos ao shopping na hora do almoço, se você quiser ir." Ela convidou.

"Não sei, mas eu te ligo." Nem se eu voltasse a tempo eu avisaria. Eu precisava de um tempo antes de passar pelo inquérito de Alice, Rosalie e Bella.

"Ok. Beijos e divirta-se." Ela se despediu, reforçando bem a última palavra.

"Pode deixar." Ri e desliguei o telefone.

Assim que terminei meu café, Demetri logo tirou o copo e o papel da minha mão, jogando-os de qualquer jeito na mesinha.

"Então, onde estávamos?" Ele sussurrou, seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

"Você não cansa não?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Eu tive ótimas horas de sono." Ele sorriu, fazendo meu coração disparar. "Mas se você estiver cansada..."

"Nem um pouquinho. " Garanti e em seguida sua boca já estava na minha novamente.

Algumas horas depois eu retornava ao meu apartamento. Já passavam das duas, e mesmo sendo cedo, Demetri tinha insistido em me levar até lá. Assim que abri a porta, levei um susto ao me deparar com três figuras ali dentro. E nenhuma das três moravam ali. Quer dizer, um quase morava, mas nada oficial.

"Hey! O que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntei, tentando dissimular meu susto.

"Precisamos ter uma conversinha com esse moço aqui." Emmett respondeu.

"Que conversa?" Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Renata, vá para o seu quarto!" Edward ordenou.

"Como é que é?" Cruzei os braços. Ele estava brincando, só pode!

"Sou seu chefe. Obedeça." Ele disse sério, Mas eu já o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele estava fingindo.

"Sabe _aquele lugar_? Pois então, você pode ir para lá." Respondi com um lindo sorriso.

"Afinal, o que vocês querem falar comigo?" Demetri perguntou.

"Quais são suas intenções com a Renata?" Emmett disparou.

"Vocês só podem estar brincando!" Murmurei, revirando meus olhos.

"Temos que zelar pelo seu bem estar." Jasper disse pela primeira vez. Ele parecia não estar muito a favor daquela, digamos, intervenção.

"Renny, está tudo bem." Demetri tentou apaziguar as coisas.

"Claro que não!"

"Então, Demetri..." Edward retomou a conversa.

"Nós estamos namorando." Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"_O quê_!" Edward exclamou.

"Ah, qual é! O que aconteceu com os homens que não querem nada sério com as mulheres?" Emmett lamentou.

"Ahn?"

"Eu tenho um sonho. E nesse sonho eu encontraria um homem que só quer se divertir com uma garota, eu o ameaçaria e ele mudaria de atitude." O grandalhão disse dramaticamente, quase que declamando a sua fala. "Eu tentei com o Japser, depois com o Edward e nada. O Demetri era minha última esperança."

"Hey, se você não consegui mais ninguém, você pode tentar com a filha do Edward quando ela crescer." Sugeri, sabendo que meu chefinho odiaria aquilo.

"Dá para deixar minha filha fora disso? Ela só vai namorar quando tiver, sei lá, quarenta anos."

"Okay, será que vocês podem ir embora agora?" Pedi, quase ordenando.

"Eu estou muito deprimido." Emmett choramingou.

"Emmett, seja homem!" Jasper lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. "Estamos de olho em você." Ele disse olhando para Demetri.

"Se você magoar a Renata..." Edward ameaçou.

"Nós vamos te cortar em pedacinhos e dar pros cachorros." Emmett completou a ameaça do irmão. Jesus! Eu não merecia aqueles três!

"Dom Corleone, se manda! " Disse, literalmente empurrando ele para for a do apartamento.

"Olha, ela viu o Poderoso Chefão." Ele comentou com o Edward.

"Tchau." Disse antes de fechar a porta. "Desculpa por isso."

"Tudo bem." Por sorte ele tinha achado aquilo divertido.

"O que você quer? Água? Suco? Café?"

"Você." Ele sorriu.

"Não. Alice deve chegar a qualquer momento."

"Você precisa arranjar um apartamento só para você." Ele comentou.

"Digo o mesmo." Sorri ao me lembrar do incidente com o Peter. "Então, o que você tinha falado sobre mudar o status do Facebook?"

**Reviews: **

**Duda**: Hey! Espero te ver mais vezes aqui :P Nhaa, obrigada ^^ Opa, junte-se ao pelotão de fuzilamento então hhehehe As Renatas dispensam comentário (Convencida, não? hehehehe)

**Tamara Cortez**: Huahuahauah O pior é que eu estou imaginando essa cena. Sério. Acho que esse capítulo matou um pouco da sua curiosidade :) Todo o "rolo" com os volturis será explorado no próximo capítulo. Que não ficou bom o quê! :) Obrigada por amar essa fic heehhee

**Kivia** 6/4/12 . chapter 19: Ah sim, eu vi o comercial na Sony esses dias. É com aquela garota que fazia Everwood, né? Até que achei interessante. Bem, para dizer a verdade no início eu não gostava muito não, mas hoje em dia até que aceito. Meu, eu sou louca, eu viajo completamente nos shippers LOL . Super apoio você desenhar haauhauahau Mas o pobrezinho estreiou...(mais de uma vez)

**Jana Mi **: Concordo, por experiência própria :( Os volturis, ou pelo menos um pouco mais sobre essa confusão toda, só aparecerá no próximo capítulo :D

**Luna Stew: ** Ownnn! Que bom que gostou :p EU também gosto de fics que tem uma história secundária, dá para torcer e sofrer por mais casais heheheh

**DeniseBelle26:** Demorou mas aconteceu, Né? Hauahuaha


	21. Eu amo você

**N/A: Olá pessoas! O capítulo demorou mas saiu :) Dessa vez eu vou ficar devendo a review a vocês, mas é que eu não ando no melhor dos humores essa semana e consequentemente não estou muito afim de falar. Mas podem ficar tranqüilas que escrever é uma coisa que continuo a fazer heheheh Beijos! Até a próxima!**

**Capítulo 21- Eu amo você**

**[RPOV]**

O dia estava maravilhoso. Não, melhor: estava _perfeito_. E era por esse motivo que eu estava andando alegremente pelos corredores da BD Editoras. Claro que se Emmett me visse ele diria que eu estava saltitando feito a Lilica do TinyToon. Ao que me parece, ele tinha começado a assistir o desenho com o filho e agora a maioria das referências que ele fazia eram baseadas nisso.

"Boa tarde." Cumprimentei Edward, que estava ao lado da minha mesa.

"Boa tarde. Que animação é essa?" Ele franziu o cenho, admirado.

"Eu não posso ser educada não?" Cruzei os braços.

"Pode, mas você normalmente tá de mau humor depois do almoço." O que eu tinha não era mau humor, era apenas sono. Lógico que sentir sono me deixava de mau humor, mas era só uma consequência.

"Eu tive um bom almoço." Sorri.

"Demetri?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sugestivamente.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Cortei e logo em seguida um biquinho apareceu em seus lábios. Ele tinha aprendido aquele golpe baixo com a Alice, eu tinha certeza. "Foi com o Jensen."

"Não entendi."

"Foi um encontro profissional. A emissora gostou do piloto. A série vai acontecer." Anunciei, não conseguindo mais conter a minha animação.

"Parabéns." Edward me abraçou.

"Obrigada, chefinho." Sorri.

"Nós temos que conversar." Ele pronunciou as únicas palavras que poderiam acabar com o meu dia.

"Lá vem bomba." Disse, enquanto o seguia para o escritório dele.

"Com certeza. Seu pai marcou uma reunião comigo na quarta." Ele avisou, despejando a bomba atômica de Hiroshima em cima de mim.

"O quê?! Quarta é meu dia de folga. Diz que é, por favor." Tentei fazer um biquinho, mas parece que não surtiu muito efeito.

"Nada disso. Você vai estar aqui. Por quanto tempo você vai ficar se escondendo?"

"Até sair um filme da Liga da Justiça? Que foi? Nos tempos modernos essa é a coisa mais difícil de acontecer. Ao menos um com todos os grandes heróis. Aquele com a Fire e a Ice eu não ia consegui engolir, e ..."

"Renata..." Ele chamou minha atenção.

"Você não entende. Se ele me vir aqui, trabalhando como sua secretária, ele vai achar que ganhou."

"Tudo o que você faz e fez foi por conta própria." Ele lembrou. "Além do mais, ele vai gostar de te ver."

"Ele vai estar aqui em dois dias e nem se deu ao trabalho de me ligar. Você sabe quantas vezes ele me ligou? Seis. E isso porque eu estou aqui faz cinco meses. A Jane só liga para me chantagear, e a minha mãe só me liga para falar das viagens dela." Era triste, mas aquela era a realidade da minha vida.

"E o Caius?"

"Uma vez."

"Eu pensei que ele fosse o melhor."

"Meu irmão apenas me atura, ele não se importa comigo. Até mesmo antes, quando eu passava um tempo com ele e os amigos dele, ele não se incomodava com a minha presença, mas também não sentia a minha falta quando eu não estava lá." Era a primeira vez que eu colocava aquilo para fora e me senti muito bem com aquilo. "Nem toda família é como a sua. Alice tem muita sorte em ter você e o Emmett como irmãos."

"Mas você sabe que você meio que virou nossa irmãzinha." Ele sorriu torto.

"Eu sei."Suspirei e descobri isso da pior maneira, vide Interrogatório com o Demetri. "Eu ainda espero o dia em que meus pais vão me mostrar o registro da adoção."

"Eu sinto em te decepcionar, mas você parece com o Aro." E é assim que se destrói o sonho de uma criança. Igual a contar que Papai Noel, Coelho da Páscoa e fadas não existem.

"Nunca mais diga isso." Avisei.

"Acho que você precisa encarar a realidade."

"Você acabou com a minha esperança." Encolhi os ombros.

"Eu tenho uma reunião agora, mas nós precisamos discutir algumas coisas depois. Tem como você ficar até as oito?"

"Vou sair com o Dimmi. Fico até as 7" Negociei.

"Fechado."

"Ah, e nada de falar para a sua esposinha sobre a série. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa a ela." Avisei.

"Ela vai ficar muito feliz." Ele sorriu e foi embora.

Depois de algumas horas, tentando acertar os nossos discursos sobre o que falaríamos com respeito aos falsos relatórios, Edward finalmente me deixou ir. Chegando em casa mal tive tempo de falar com Alice, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, quando a campainha tocou.

"Hey." Sorri ao vê-lo.

"Como você está?" Demetri perguntou, dando-me um selinho.

"Bem." Sorri mais uma vez. É, eu andava fazendo bastante isso ultimamente.

"Olá, pombinhos."Alice apareceu na sala. "Bem, vou indo lá."

"Vai aonde?" Franzi o cenho. Ela tinha dito que ia ficar em casa hoje.

"Encontrar o Jasper."

"Mas você não ia ficar..."

"Eu? Nada disso!" Ela me cortou. "Tchau, crianças. Divirtam-se."

Alice pegou a bolsa em cima do sofá e saiu porta a fora.

"Ela sabe ser bem sutil, né?" Dimmi sussurrou.

"A sutileza deve ser de família."Revirei os olhos. "Espera um instante." Pedi, enquanto fui até a cozinha pegar a garrafa de champagne que eu tinha comprado.

"Para quê isso?" Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu consegui. O estúdio encomendou 13 episódios da série." Eu não me cansava de dar essa notícia.

"Isso é maravilhoso, parabéns!" Ele me abraçou e me beijou. "Como você ficou sabendo?"

"O Jensen me contou hoje no almoço." Respondi naturalmente.

"Vocês foram almoçar hoje?"

"Ele me ligou em cima da hora para contar a novidade." Expliquei. "Isso é um problema?"

"Não, quer dizer... Não sei." Ele suspirou e sentou-se no sofá.

"Eu te disse que nada aconteceu." Reafirmei.

"Só porque você não quis." Ele apontou.

"Eu descobri que sou imune ao Jensen." Nunca imaginei que algum dia aquelas palavras sairiam da minha boca.

"Só a ele?" Dimmi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não." Sorri e sentei-me no colo dele. "Parece que eu só não sou imune a você." E ao Tom Hiddleston, completei em meus pensamentos. Demetri sorriu e me beijou. Eu ganhava ótimas recompensas por manter a minha boca fechada, e aberta ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sei que o que eu vou falar vai soar completamente machista," Ele me encarou com uma carinha de culpado, quase se desculpando pelo o que ia dizer. "mas eu pensava que você era, você sabe, virgem."

"E isso é um problema?" Afastei-me dele, mas não saí do seu colo.

"Não." Ele se apressou em dizer."É só que você sempre foi tão quieta que imaginei isso."

"Aconteceu pouco depois de você ter vindo para cá." Contei. "Eu entrei numa fase meio estranha, sabe? Um dia fui numa festa, conheci um cara, bebi demais e acabou rolando. Ali mesmo, no carro dele." Eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Não porque eu me envergonhava daquilo, mas porque aquela era a primeira vez que aquelas palavras saíam da minha boca.

"Você nunca mais o viu?" Ele perguntou, acariciando meu braço.

"Ele tentou me procurar, mas eu não quis. Eu estava confusa."Confessei. "As pessoas amam julgar. Algumas pessoas descobriram, e começaram a me olhar torto, sabe?"

"As pessoas são hipócritas. Você fez suas escolhas, boas ou más, elas te ajudaram a ser quem você é hoje. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso."

"Eu sei, mas quando você comete um deslize, as pessoas esquecem tudo o que você fez antes e começam a julgar você a partir daquele erro." Ergui minha cabeça e o encarei. "Elas definem todo o seu caráter pelo erro que você cometeu."

"E isso te incomodou?"

"Eu sobrevivi, mas era impossível não ouvir as piadinhas nos corredores. Quer dizer, aquelas garotas faziam coisas piores que eu, mas por ter sido eu, a Volturi metida a santinha, elas resolveram pegar no meu pé."

"E você não fez nada? Seus pais?"Ele perguntou.

"Você acha que eu ia contar isso a eles? Não mesmo!" Exclamei. "A última coisa que eu precisava era de algum falso moralismo da minha família."

"Se eu soubesse..." Ele tentou falar, mas eu não deixei.

"Para. Nada disso foi sua culpa. Como você mesmo disse, as decisões foram minhas."

"E você se arrepende do que aconteceu?" Ele fez a fatídica pergunta.

"Não exatamente do que aconteceu, mas sim de como aconteceu. Como qualquer garota, eu sonhava que a primeira vez fosse algo especial."Corei ao admitir isso. Era meio estranho que eu ainda corava perto dele. "Eu sei que isso soa meio piegas, mas eu queria que aquela noite com você tivesse sido a primeira."

"Se eu soubesse disso tudo, eu teria feito daquela noite uma noite mais especial." Ele falou, acariciando o meu cabelo.

"Mas foi especial." Insisti. Tinha sido a noite mais especial da minha vida.

"Ah, droga!" Ele exclamou de repente.

"O que foi?" Olhei-o assustada.

"Esqueci de enviar um e-mail que a Bella mandou."

"E era urgente?" Perguntei.

"Muito. Eu vou ter que ir lá agora, se não amanhã pode ser tarde demais."

"Mas agora?" Eu não acreditava que ele iria me largar ali para mandar um e-mail.

"Eu vou lá o mais rápido que posso. Você pode ir providenciando o nosso jantar enquanto isso."

"Okay". Concordei, mesmo contrariada."Você vai querer o quê?"

"Que tal comida tailandesa?" Ele sugeriu.

"Mas o restaurante fica longe daqui." Protestei. O restaurante ficava quase que do outro lado da cidade.

"Eu te deixo lá."Dimmi decidiu. "Onde fica a chave reserva, caso eu chegue primeiro?"

"Embaixo do tapete."

"Que criativo!" Ele revisou os olhos.

Demetri me deixou no restaurante e seguiu para o escritório. Ele estava agindo de um modo muito estranho e enquanto eu esperava a comida, eu me perguntava se o meu almoço com o Jensen não tinha algo a ver com isso. Eu faria qualquer coisa para certificá-lo de que nada existia entre mim e Jensen, mas eu não sabia se seria capaz de desistir da série.

Com o pedido em mãos, segui para casa de táxi. Chegando lá, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Demetri.

"Já chegou?"

"Eu disse que era rápido." Ele sorriu.

"O jantar está servido." Disse, entregando-lhe as sacolas.

Comida tailandesa não era a minha preferida, mas a combinação da comida, do Dimmi e do Johnny Depp na televisão, até que foi interessante. Piratas do Caribe era um filme que eu não me cansava de ver.

"Quer conhecer o meu quarto?" Sussurrei para ele, ao final do filme.

"Com certeza!" Ele sorriu, maroto. Segurei-o pela mão e o levei até o quarto, mas parei à porta ao ver o quarto.

"Dimmi... O quê..." Balbuciei surpresa. O quarto estava repleto de velas aromáticas e flores espalhadas pela cama, além de um buquê na mesa de cabeceira.

"Vamos fingir que essa é a sua primeira vez." Ele disse, entregando-me o buquê. Eu apenas assenti em resposta, já sentindo as lágrimas caírem. Eu não ousaria estragar aquele momento com uma palavra. E tudo ficou ainda mais perfeito, quando senti os lábios dele nos meus.

Demetri e eu estávamos deitados em minha cama. Ele estava com o braço ao meu redor, enquanto minha cabeça estava encostada em seu peito. O silêncio não era desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário, era calmo e reconfortante.

"Eles estarão aqui em dois dias." Comentei.

"Seu pai?"

"E minha _amada_ irmã."Completei, sarcástica. "Se ela chegar perto de você, eu acabo com ela."

"Do que você tem medo?" Ele perguntou, me encarando.

"Que ela tente alguma coisa, como ela fez com aquelas fotos minhas com o Jensen. Não sai da minha cabeça que ela fez isso para te influenciar de alguma forma."

"Você acha que ela está apaixonada por mim?" Ele enrugou a testa.

"Sei lá. Mas ela quer você, e isso é claro." Paixão ou inveja, não importava qual era a real motivação da Jane, ela agiria para alcançar o objetivo dela.

"E o Jensen? Também te quer?" Ele perguntou num sussurro.

"Não. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi o efeito do álcool junto com a carência. Ele nunca sentiu nada a mais por mim. Eu apenas era a opção mais disponível, ao menos era isso que ele achava." Expliquei.

"Então, a Dragão de Gelo vai aterrissar aqui em algumas horas." Ele apontou.

"Eu nem quero imaginar como vai ser quando eles chegarem." Suspirei. O meu medo não era só com relação ao Demetri, mas sim por toda a confusão que meu pai ou minha irmã poderiam aprontar na editora.

"Se você quiser, eu posso estar ao seu lado."Dimmi ofereceu.

"Obrigada! É por isso que eu amo você." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu congelei. "OMG! Eu não creio nisso!" Exclamei horrorizada, e escondi meu rosto no peito dele.

"Calma! Olha pra mim." Demetri pediu.

"Não." Sacudi a cabeça.

"Para de besteira."

"Não, eu sou uma idiota. Eu quero cavar um buraco e só sair de lá quando a Seleção Americana ganhar a Copa do Mundo."

"Renny, olha pra mim. Por favor." Ele pediu e eu desencostei dele. "Abra os olhos." Fiz metade do que ele pediu. "Os dois."

"Pronto." Suspirei.

"Eu amo você." Ele declarou olhando nos meus olhos.

"Você não precisa..."

"Eu amo você. Por quê você acha que mandei você para o outro lado da cidade só para arrumar isso tudo? Ou por quê você acha que eu fui tão paciente esse tempo todo? Ou o porquê eu implicava tanto com você quando morávamos em Nova York? Ou o porquê mesmo com tantas aparentes diferenças nós ainda éramos amigos?" Ele falava e eu já estava quase chorando pela segunda vez naquela noite.

"Eu acho que também sentia alguma coisa por você naquela época, só que nunca me dei conta." Encolhi os ombros.

"Eu também não. Mas hoje eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto."

**[EPOV]**

Olhei para o relógio no canto direito do monitor. Era meio-dia e eu ainda não tinha feito nem metade das coisas que deveria fazer. Tomar conta de uma empresa era uma tarefa árdua e eu estava descobrindo isso dia-a-dia. Decidindo dar uma pausa, peguei o telefone e liguei para Bella.

"Alô." Bella atendeu do outro lado.

"Sou eu. " Disse. "Onde vamos almoçar hoje?"

"Não vai dar. Estou ocupada." Ela murmurou distante.

"Compromisso com outro?" Brinquei.

"Meu amante me ligou, ops.. não era para você ficar sabendo." Bella provocou.

"Engraçadinha."

"Faço o melhor que posso." Ela riu.

"Por que você não vai almoçar?"

"Estou ocupada. A Beth fez uma confusão na agenda de divulgação da Stephenie." Ela suspirou frustrada.

"A autora dos vampiros?"

"É." Bella concordou. "Ela agendou uma entrevista em Chicago quando a Stephenie ainda está programada para LA. E eu estou tentando arrumar essa bagunça."

"Mas você vai ficar sem comer?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"O Demetri foi comprar meu almoço." Ela respondeu.

"Então eu acho que vou pedir o meu e ir almoçar aí." Decidi.

"Não. Você não vai me deixar trabalhar." Ela apontou.

"É porque eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer quando você está por perto."

"Já se passaram quatro anos e você continua tarado." Bella riu.

"A culpa é sua."

"Você é Ninfomaníaco."

"Eu sou Bellamaníaco" Corrigi, ouvindo-a gargalhar do outro lado. Eu amava aquela risada.

"Devo me preocupar?"

"Talvez. Eu sei onde você mora."

"Se já não bastasse o Alec." Ela suspirou.

"O que ele andou fazendo?" Franzi o cenho, começado a ficar preocupado.

"Nada demais. Mas, sei lá, parece que ele está vigiando cada passo que eu dou." Ela comentou.

"Eu sempre te disse isso." Lembrei-a.

"Eu sei, mas primeiro eu achava que ele estava apenas se preocupando porque queria ser meu amigo. Depois, eu achei que era uma paixonite inocente, mas agora estou começando a ficar preocupada."

"Quer que eu fale com ele?"

"Por enquanto, não. Se acontecer alguma coisa mais concreta eu te aviso."

"Por mim, eu já mandava ele direto pro DP." Avisei.

"Eu tenho que desligar. Falo com você depois." Bella se despediu.

"Até mais."

"Hum, sem nenhum 'Eu te amo' ?" Bella murmurou.

"Achei que você me achava pegajoso." Impliquei.

"Eu estou grávida e carente. E se me lembro bem, eu te chamei de tarado, não pegajoso." Apontei.

"Está bem. Eu te amo."

"Precisa ser mais convincente." Bella pediu. Emmett tinha razão, mulheres grávidas eram impossíveis.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, razão do meu viver, eu te amo." Declarei, com um sorriso.

"Agora sim." Tinha certeza que ela também sorria do outro lado. "Também te amo, Eddie." Ela soltou uma risadinha no fim.

"Você vai me pagar por isso." Ameacei, antes de desligar o telefone. Eu estava prestes a tocar o interfone e chamar a Renata, quando Tanya entrou na minha sala.

"Você sabe o quão difícil é falar com você?" Ela perguntou, com um sorriso misterioso.

"Pelo visto nem tanto assim já que você conseguiu entrar." Apontei o óbvio.

"Seu cão de guarda deve ter ido ao banheiro." Ela apontou.

"Cão de guarda? Você foi intimidada por uma garota de dezoito anos?" Perguntei, tentando não rir.

"Ninguém me intimida, querido." Ela sorriu, superior.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei, na tentativa de encurtar a presença dela ali.

"Muitas coisas. Mas, neste momento, o que eu quero é almoçar com você."

"Estou ocupado."

"Podemos almoçar aqui." Ela sugeriu.

"Isso não vai acontecer." Avisei. "Você sabe o que é isso aqui?" Perguntei, mostrando minha mão esquerda.

"Para mim não passa de um simples anel." Tanya revirou os olhos.

"Só que para mim tem um significado muito maior."

"Você só está com ela porque eu não estava por perto."

"Se você acha isso..." Eu não estava disposto a entrar naquela discussão com ela. Se Tanya queria acreditar naquela versão fantasiosa que ela criou, ela que fizesse isso.

"Eu tenho certeza." Ela sorriu.

"Agora que você já esclareceu tudo, pode se retirar." Ordenei.

"Eu quero você de volta e eu vou conseguir isso." Ela avisou.

"Adeus Tanya."


	22. Tensões

**N/A: Aqui estou eu! Assim como nos outros dias, eu não tenho muito o que dizer, a não ser que essa fic está chegando ao fim (Como todos já perceberam) Ainda teremos mais alguns capítulos antes do epílogo, mas não vai ser muita coisa não. Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem. Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Capítulo 22- Tensões**

A tensão no corpo de Edward era visível. Por mais que ele tentasse esconder, eu sabia que ele estava nervoso. Claro que ele não tinha motivo o suficiente para isso. Não havia nada de errado com a editora e não existia aparentemente nenhuma brecha que Aro pudesse usar para nos destruir. Mesmo assim, era quase impossível não temer os Volturi.

"Relaxa." Pedi, quando vi ele colocando a quarta blusa de volta ao armário. Parecia que nada ficava bom.

"Eu estou relaxado." Ele apontou e veio andando em direção a cama.

"Igual a uma pedra. " Ele sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Eu o abracei, mas Edward permaneceu de costas para mim. "Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver." Encorajei-o, antes de depositar um beijo em suas costas.

"Eu ainda acho que você deveria ficar."

"Não começa." Avisei, quando ele se virava para me encarar.

"Mas você não pode se estressar. Pensa nos gêmeos."

"Os gêmeos estão bem. Eu é que não vou ficar bem se for obrigada a ficar na minha sala imaginando o que está acontecendo na sua." Só de imaginar a cena, eu já sentia minha pressão sanguínea subindo. "E eu não vou deixar você sozinho."

"Então anda logo." Ele apressou.

Pena que alguém esqueceu de avisar ao Edward que não se apressa uma mulher grávida. Principalmente uma mulher grávida no sexto mês de gravidez. O peso da barriga já estava começando a incomodar. Minha agilidade diminuía a cada dia, ao contrário dos meus pés, que estavam cada vez mais inchados.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram!" Demetri exclamou aliviado. Pelo visto, as coisas não estavam muito boas ali.

"São oito horas ainda." Edward apontou para o relógio.

"Eu não estou me sentindo bem, eu vou para casa." Renata reclamou.

"Para de fugir! Você precisa ficar e enfrentar os seus medos. Você vai ver como isso vai fazer de você uma pessoa melhor." Edward tentou encorajá-la.

"Essa história pode ser fofa, mas só funciona nos filmes." Renata apontou. "Na vida real o que acontece é insônia e uma incrível vontade de vomitar."

"Eca! Eu acabei de tomar café." Uma voz conhecida reclamou ao adentrar o escritório.

"Emmett?" Perguntei ,surpresa.

"Vocês acham que eu ia perder o show?" Ele sorriu descontraído.

"Ótimo! Daqui a pouco todos os funcionário vão estar aqui. Seria mais fácil levar esse 'show' para o auditório." Renata reclamou.

"Acalme-se." Demetri sorriu e tentou abraçá-la.

"Tira as mãos de mim." Ela gritou. Pelo visto, os nervos estavam a flor da pele, mas eu não a culpava.

"Você precisa tomar um chá." Ofereci e ela me olhou com uma careta.

"Eu não tomo isso. Eu preciso de um calmante. Um daqueles que me apaguem por dias."

"Só mais alguns minutos e tudo vai acabar." Edward falou. Eu só não sabia exatamente quem ele estava tentando acalmar com aquela afirmação, já que ele e Renata pareciam compartilhar o nervosismo.

"Isso nunca vai acabar." Ela se lamentou.

"Você quer ficar um pouco com o Dimmi?" Edward sugeriu.

"Pode ser." Renata encolheu os ombros e acompanhou o namorado. Emmett também foi embora, prometendo voltar uma hora depois para o grande show, como ele insistia em chamar.

"O que você acha que o Aro vai fazer quando descobrir que a Renata trabalha aqui?" Perguntei, enquanto fechava a porta do escritório do Edward.

"Não sei. Mas, haja o que houver, nós cuidaremos dela." Ele sorriu, sentando-se no sofá que ficava próximo a porta.

"Eu deveria ficar com ciúmes." Sorri.

"Até parece." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu vou conversar com a Angela e ver se ela pode ficar lá embaixo e nos avisar assim que eles chegarem." Decidi. Pelo barulho que eu tinha ouvido, Angela já havia chegado e ela seria uma ótima aliada naquela confusão toda.

"É uma boa ideia." Edward encorajou.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Já que perguntou..." Ele sorriu maroto e apontou em direção ao colo dele.

"Você não tem jeito." Balancei a cabeça e vi aquele sorriso se desfazer. "Olha para mim. Vai dar tudo certo. Nada vai acontecer com a editora."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Ele enrugou o cenho.

"Você enfrentou meu pai, acho que isso conta a seu favor." Sorri.

"Acho que ele ainda prefere o Jacob a mim." Edward murmurou e eu me sentei a seu lado.

"Você já me imaginou casada com ele?" Fiz uma careta.

"Já tive alguns pesadelos." Ele admitiu.

"Sério, ia ser a coisa mais entediante do mundo!" Revirei os olhos. Jacob era um ótimo amigo, mas qualquer coisa além disso seria um verdadeiro martírio para mim.

"Bom saber que eu sirvo para sua diversão."

"Meu pai só prefere o Jacob porque ele é meu melhor amigo; se fosse o contrário, ele iria preferir você." Expliquei o óbvio.

"O Jake é o que seu?" Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

"Sério que essa palhaçada continua? Há quatro anos atrás era fofo, mas agora é ridículo." Revirei os olhos. Eu não acreditava que ele ainda sentia ciúmes de quando eu me referia ao Jake como melhor amigo.

"Acho melhor você se redimir." Ele avisou.

"Por quê?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Você vai ficar com a consciência pesada."

"Por quê?" Insisti.

"Logo mais você vai saber." Ele respondeu misterioso.

"Não me deixa ansiosa. Eu estou grávida!" Eu não era o tipo de mulher que usava a minha condição para meu próprio benefício, mas naquele momento era preciso.

"Não adianta."

"Eu vou ligar pro Jazz e descobrir." Decidi. Ao longo dos anos o Jasper tinha se mostrado um ótimo informante.

"Ele não sabe."

"Impossível!" Exclamei. "O Emm?"

"Muito menos. " Ele murmurou. "Acho que vai ter que esperar para ver."

"Veremos!" Respondi em desafio, antes de levantar do sofá e ir falar com Angela.

Os minutos passaram-se rapidamente e antes que nos apercebêssemos o relógio já marcava nove e meia, e com isso todos estava de volta ao escritório. Com exceção de Angela que estava no saguão aguardando a chegada deles.

O celular de Edward tocou e todos se encararam alarmados.

"Eles chegaram." Ele avisou ao desligar o aparelho.

"Que comece a guerra." Renata anunciou.

"Não seja dramática." Emmett reclamou.

"Cabeças irão rolar." Ela completou, ignorando o olhar de Emmett.

Renata e Demetri partiram para a sala de reunião, enquanto eu, Edward e Emmett ficamos esperando Aro e Jane próximo aos elevadores.

"Edward, Emmett e Bella. É um prazer revê-los." Aro nos saudou assim que saiu do elevador. O estranho era que, mesmo depois de quatro anos, ele permanecia o mesmo. A mesma pele porosa e pálida, bem como os fios grisalhos que pareciam não se multiplicar de maneira alguma.

"Aro, Jane." Edward os cumprimentou, sendo seguido por Emmett.

"Bella! Você está mais encantadora do que nunca." Ele dirigiu um sorriso em minha direção e pegou minha mão, beijando-a respeitosamente.

"Obrigada." Sorri.

"Vamos para a sala de reuniões?" Emmett sugeriu e todos o acompanharam.

[RPOV]

Durante toda a minha vida, eu nunca pensei em como morreria. Quer dizer, nada além daquela típica pergunta infantil: 'O que seria pior, morrer afogado ou queimado?' E para dizer a verdade até hoje não sei a resposta disso. Mas agora a morte parecia assustadoramente perto. Eu sabia que não se tratava da minha morte física, mas eu sabia que a partir daquele dia minha vida mudaria drasticamente e não tinha como não pensar naquilo como um tipo de morte.

"Onde está minha pequena Naty?" Ouvi a voz do meu pai, quando Emmett abriu a porta. Hum, então ele já sabia que eu estava ali.

"Estou aqui." Respondi e então ele entrou na sala.

"Renata... e Demetri?! Que prazer em vê-los." Ele sorriu.

"Pai." Sorri de volta. E por mais estranho que fosse, eu estava sorrindo de verdade. Aro era uma pessoa complicada e nunca ganharia o prêmio de melhor pai do ano, mas mesmo assim ele ainda era o meu pai. E uma parte de mim parecia estar contente ao vê-lo.

"Oi, Dimmi." Jane o cumprimentou, fazendo questão de ignorar minha presença ali.

"Oi Jane." Ele respondeu polidamente e sem nenhum sorriso. Muito bem! Ai dele se resolvesse sorrir para ela.

"Já que estamos todos aqui, será que poderíamos ir direto ao assunto?" Edward perguntou, interrompendo aquele _maravilhoso_ reencontro familiar.

"Não tem necessidade de se preocupar, Edward. Embora os rumores que tenha chegado aos seus ouvidos tenham sido de um possível interesse da Volturi na BD Editoras, não é exatamente isso o que eu tenho em mente." Meu pai o tranquilizou e Edward me encarou confuso.

"Não? Como assim papai?" Jane perguntou apressada.

"Deixe-me continuar, Jane." Meu pai pediu. "Vocês sabem que quando começamos, a Volturi era uma pequena agência de publicidade. Hoje nós representamos grandes marcas, e investimos em novos segmentos de mídia, principalmente alguns projetos voltados para a internet." Meu pai explicou. Felizmente, ele decidiu ficar com a história resumida da empresa. Por que se ele decidisse contar como realmente a Volturi começou, ficaríamos ali até a manhã seguinte.

"E o quê a BD Editoras tem a ver com isso?" Emmett perguntou.

"Vocês tem uma coisa que me pertencem."

"O quê?" Bella perguntou.

"Ela." Meu pai apontou em minha direção. Como assim?

"Eu? Mas eu não estou entendendo nada." Eu falei confusa.

"Uma das minhas maiores preocupações da vida, era como o império Volturi sobreviveria depois que eu não estivesse mais aqui. Eu me perguntava se teria o mesmo fim do Império grego, que depois da morte de Alexandre, foi dividido entre seus quatro generais e perdeu grande parte de sua força e prestígio." Só mesmo Aro Volturi para comparar seu conglomerado empresarial a um dos maiores impérios da humanidade. E as pessoas me acusavam de ser dramática.

"Pai, nem eu estou entendendo onde você quer chegar." Jane apontou.

"Caius é meu filho mais velho, mas infelizmente não possui nenhum espírito de liderança. Ao menos não para controlar uma empresa toda. Ele é perfeito com o setor jurídico, mas eu não deixaria a minha empresa nas mãos dele." Meu pai explicou. "Jane por outro lado sempre me acompanhou na maioria das negociações e eu sei do que ela capaz. Só me restava descobrir qual seria a sua verdadeira capacidade." Ele fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar "Jane é ótima com números e para administrar as pessoas, mas ela falha em três quesitos essenciais: empatia, honestidade e lealdade."

"Que história é essa pai? Eu não sou leal? Eu sempre fiz tudo o que o senhor fez, sem nunca questionar." Jane se exaltou diante das acusações.

"Exatamente. Você nunca me questionou. No mundo dos negócios, como em qualquer outra faceta da vida, você precisa desenvolver um senso crítico sobre tudo que lhe é apresentado. Questionar faz parte do aprendizado e mostra que você é mais que um simples robô executando ordens." Jane o encarou horrorizada e até eu me senti mal por ela.

"Mas eu agi por conta própria para poder conseguir os dados que o senhor precisava sobre os Cullens. Eu tinha descoberto que a Renata estava trabalhando aqui e me aproveitei." Ela se vangloriou.

"Utilizando-se de chantagem! Cadê a honestidade? Ou melhor ainda, onde estava a lealdade à sua irmã?"

"E vai dizer que aquela mosca morta agiu com lealdade? Ela nos deu tudo errado!" Jane me acusou.

"Olha como você fala da Renny!" Demetri se exaltou e eu coloquei uma mão em seu braço.

"Dimmi." Pedi, e ele se acalmou.

"Ela agiu com lealdade para aqueles a quem ela tinha prometido lealdade." Meu pai respondeu a Jane. "Renata, eu preciso dizer que fiquei impressionado com o seu desempenho. Quando eu te mandei para aqui, eu esperava que você se fizesse parte da BD editoras, mas eu nunca imaginei que você acabaria sendo a secretária do Edward." Como assim meu pai esperava que eu trabalhasse na BD Editoras? Que história era aquela?

"O que você quer dizer? Você planejou que eu trabalhasse com os Cullens?"

"Você tinha acabado o colégio, e tinha decidido que não faria nada que tivesse a ver com a agência. A faculdade é uma experiência incrível, mas ela sozinha não é capaz de determinar que passo você tomará no futuro, então eu mandei você aqui e pedi que você falasse com Edward sobre Tanya. Aquilo era uma coisa que eu poderia falar pelo telefone, mas eu fiz questão que você viesse aqui, porque eu tinha certeza que, sendo do jeito que você é, você cairia nas graças deles. E pelo o que eu vi hoje quando cheguei, pela maneira que você estava sendo protegida, eu vi que estava certo."

"Mas o senhor não podia garantir que eu viesse trabalhar com eles." Quer dizer, se não fosse por Angela quase ter o filho na minha frente, eu nunca estaria ali.

"Com certeza não, na verdade eu esperava que você trabalhasse com a Bella. Algo relacionado a sua área. Mas qual foi a minha surpresa quando descobri que você lidava com rotinas administrativas que você sempre alegou odiar tanto? " Meu pai sorriu trunfante e eu odiei cada milímetro de dente que aquele sorriso mostrava.

"Como você descobriu?" Perguntei.

"Pedi que minha secretária ligasse para aqui pois eu tinha que falar com o Edward, e para minha surpresa ela me disse o nome da secretária. Renata não é um nome muito comum por aqui." Ele explicou.

"Eu sempre te disse isso." Apontei.

"Pessoas únicas merecem nomes únicos." Ele sorriu e eu enruguei a testa. Que história era aquela?

"Como?"

"Renata, você é uma jovem de dezoito anos que no seu primeiro emprego viu sua integridade ser testada, não por qualquer pessoa, mas pela sua família. Eu te coloquei entre a cruz e a espada. Uma adolescente assustada cederia a primeira pressão e faria justamente o que sua irmã estava lhe mandando. Mas você não fez isso. Você questionou aquela ordem e manteve-se fiel a seus empregadores, até porquê legalmente falando você não tinha qualquer participação ativa na Volturi. Sinceramente, eu esperava que você rejeitasse a oferta da Jane e que ficasse por isso mesmo. Mas antes você bolou uma estratégia, creio eu, junto com o Edward e começou a me passar dados falsos, fazendo com que eu fosse pego no meu próprio jogo." Ele sorriu mais uma vez, como se estivesse encantado com alguma coisa. "Você questionou, mostrou liderança e estrategismo. Você se manteve fiel a seus princípios e aos seus empregadores. "

"Tudo isso foi um tipo de teste para você?" Perguntei mortificada. Sabe, eu começava a me simpatizar com o Lex Luthor naquele momento. Meu pai estava fazendo o Lionel parecer o melhor pai do mundo naquele momento. Como ele pôde me fazer viver um verdadeiro inferno naqueles meses, apenas por causa de um teste? Que tipo de pai fazia isso?

"Eu precisava saber qual dos meus filhos melhor se encaixava para o papel de assumir a companhia e essa pessoa é você." Ele anunciou e eu tive certeza que meu coração parou de bater. Todos os olhares daquela sala se voltaram para a minha direção. Todos esperavam pela minha reação.

"Ok, Lionel Luthor, você precisa falar com seu traficante de drogas, porque essa droga não está pura não. Eu não levo o menor jeito para administrar uma empresa. Eu mal sei administrar o meu tempo! Pode perguntar ao Demetri ou ao Edward."

"Mas é claro que eu quero saber a opinião deles." Meu pai sorriu, como se aquilo estivesse em seus planos. "Edward?"

"A Renata é péssima com o tempo, com pessoas, em base pessoa pessoa mais desastrada que já vi. Mas isso some se comparado com a maneira profissional que ela agiu aqui. Ela tem todas essas qualidades que o senhor falou e mais. Sua filha é humilde; ela nunca usou o sobrenome dela ou o lugar que ela ocupa aqui na empresa para se aproveitar de nada, o que fez com que as pessoas gostassem dela. É claro que o sarcasmo dela às vezes dá o ar da sua graça, mas ela nunca faltou com respeito a ninguém aqui dentro." Ótimo! Com tantas coisas ruins para falar ao meu respeito, Edward resolve me elogiar justamente na frente da pessoa que quer me acorrentar a uma mesa pelo resto da minha vida. Muito obrigada, chefinho!

"Demetri?"

"Eu não tenho o que acrescentar, a não ser que eu estou feliz de que o senhor finalmente tenha conseguido enxergar a joia que sempre esteve debaixo dos seus olhos." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

"Fico muito feliz em ouvir os seus comentários isso só ajuda a corroborar a minha decisão. Por isso, aqui está." Meu pai pegou uns papéis e entregou-os a mim, a Jane e ao Edward.

"Que tipo de palhaçada é essa?" Jane vociferou enquanto lia o conteúdo.

"Pai?" Balbuciei, sem acreditar no que lia.

"Esse é o meu testamento. Ele diz que o lucro empresarial de todas as empresas do conglomerado Volturi será dividido igualmente entre meus três filhos e minha esposa. No entanto, 51% das ações ficarão nas mãos da Renata."

"Ahn?! Pai, eu não posso. A Jane... o Caius..." Eu não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente na minha cabeça.

"Eu já tomei minha decisão." Ele falou de modo firme.

"Mas eu tenho outros planos para minha vida. Eu vou trabalhar com televisão... quer dizer, uma emissora de TV comprou os direitos sobre uma série que eu estava escrevendo e ela vai entrar para a grade do canal." Expliquei.

"Meus parabéns! Fico muito feliz, mas nem um pouco surpreendido em saber disso." Ele sorriu para mim de uma maneira tão paternal que eu até me assustei. eu não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar. Aquilo era muito surreal para mim. "Vamos?" Meu pai chamou Jane e se levantou, sendo seguido pelos Cullens. Minha irmã mal conseguia encará-lo.

"Só um segundo. Eu esqueci minha bolsa lá dentro" Minha irmã disse quando alcançou a porta e entrou novamente na sala, que estava vazia com exceção de mim e o Demetri "Eu não sei o que você fez para enfeitiçar o nosso pai, mas eu vou descobrir e vou acabar com você, _maninha_."

"Se eu fosse você tirava as mãos de cima dela nesse exato instante." Demetri se colocou na minha frente.

"Ou o quê? Você vai me agredir?" Jane sorriu, provocante.

"Você está agredindo a minha namorada, então, sim." Ele disse de modo firme.

"Isso não vai ficar assim." Ela avisou, com ódio faiscando em seus olhos.

"Jane, eu não fiz nada. Eu nunca quis a empresa." Tentei explicar.

"Esse jeito de sonsa nunca me enganou." Ela disse, já se afastando de mim.

"Algum problema aqui?" Emmett apareceu na porta e me encarou.

"Não." Respondi.

"Sugiro que você pense bem antes de ameaçar sua chefe. Lembre-se que ela tem o apoio de um dos grandes clientes do seu pai." Ele avisou antes que Jane saísse da sala. Sério que ele acabou de dizer que eu era chefe da minha irmã? Tinha como isso piorar ainda mais?

"Ah, Renata." Meu pai apareceu a entrada da sala. "Vamos jantar hoje. Você pode levar um acompanhante se quiser. Eu estou no hotel de sempre."

Dei uma última conferida no espelho e agradeci mentalmente a Alice por me fazer comprar aquele vestido. Era a única peça digna no meu armário para entrar num hotel cinco estrelas. Pelo menos era a única que eu tinha comigo ali em Los Angeles... Voltei para a sala e encontrei Demetri andando de um lado para outro.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Eu vou jantar com o seu pai." Ele respondeu.

"Você já jantou com ele." Enruguei a testa. Eu não conseguia entender para quê tanto nervosismo.

"Como amigo da família, não como seu namorado." Ah, é! Eu tinha esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe.

"Se você quiser, nós não precisamos..."

"Hey! Eu demorei um bom tempo para conseguir o status de namorado de Renata Volturi, eu preciso aproveitar isso." Ele me pegou pela mão e me puxou para perto dele.

"Idiota."

"Mas você me ama mesmo assim." Ele sorriu e me beijou, "O que você pensa sobre o que o seu pai fez?"

"Eu vou pedir para ele cancelar isso. Não é justo com os meus irmãos que sempre trabalharam com ele. Parece que ele quer que eles continuem me odiando. Só que agora eles realmente terão um motivo para isso." Confessei.

"Eu acho que seu pai está certo." Dimmi opinou.

"Não! Eu não tenho a menor vocação para isso!"

"Eu acho que você provou que pode."

"Mas eu tenho outros planos." Protestei.

"Ninguém está dizendo que você precisa cancelá-los ou nada parecido. Além do mais, você só vai ter que tomar alguma atitude se o seu pai morrer. E acho que Aro ainda tem muito tempo de vida." Ele sorriu.

"Okay." Concordei, não disposta a discutir, quando ele estava tão perto de mim.

O carro de Demetri foi abandonado naquela noite, já que ele estava com a estranha necessidade de consumir bebida alcoólica. Acho que conhecer Aro Volturi como sogro causava esse tipo de tensão nas pessoas.

"Olá." Meu pai me completou com um beijo assim que cheguei a sua mesa. "Demetri." Ele esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Cadê a Jane?"

"Ela está um pouco indisposta." O eufemismo usado por meu pai era completamente desnecessário.

"Esse restaurante é bem legal." Demetri elogiou, enquanto sentávamos à mesa.

"Pai, sobre o que o senhor fez, eu..."

"Isso não está em discussão." Ele me interrompeu.

"Mas pai, eu não tenho a menor vontade ou capacidade de fazer o que você me pede."

"Por que você reluta tanto?"

"Porque eu sinto como se você finalmente tivesse ganhado de mim. Como se essa fosse sua última cartada para garantir que eu me envolva com a empresa." Desabafei. Eu podia notar alguns olhares sobre mim, mas isso não importava mais.

"Naty, não é nada disso. Tudo o que eu falei é verdade. Se eu deixar a empresa nas mãos do seu irmão, as pessoas vão fazer o que bem entenderem, porque Caius não consegue enfrentar ninguém. Se eu deixar nas mãos da Jane, a empresa acaba porque sua irmã é incapaz de tratar alguém com a mínima simpatia." Nisso ele tinha razão. "Mas você é o tipo de pessoa que defende o que acredita. Você enfrenta as pessoas. Você me enfrentou a sua vida toda. E eu nunca vi você destratar uma pessoa, por mais que ela merecesse."

"Eu não sei..."

"Você não enxerga isso, mas é mais parecida comigo do que imagina."

"E isso é uma coisa boa?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Quando se quer construir um império, é."

"Eu não quero um império, eu só quero viver minha vida."

"Você pode ter os dois."

"Você não conseguiu." Apontei.

"É aí que somos diferentes. Você sabe as suas prioridades." Meu pai olhou em direção a Demetri.

"Eu..." Eu estava pronta para responder ao meu pai, quando Demetri me interrompeu.

"Renny, o que o Aro está te oferecendo é uma oportunidade única. Mas você não precisa pensar nisso agora. Você ainda tem muito tempo para decidir o que realmente quer da vida. Não é mesmo, Aro?

"Com certeza." Meu pai assentiu, parecendo satisfeito. "Fico feliz em ver que você tem alguém cuidando de você. Eu sempre achei que Demetri entraria para a família por outros meios."

"Pai!"

"Foi só um comentário. Eu só achava que ele era mais favorável a sua irmã. Mas também quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa? Eu nunca paro em casa."

"Eu lhe garanto, que essa é a única maneira de me juntar a família." Demetri olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Será que podemos mudar de assunto?" Perguntei, desconfortável com o rumo daquela conversa. Eu só tinha dezoito anos e eles já falavam em família, pelo amor de Deus!

"Sua mãe vai ficar feliz em saber disso. Ela sempre gostou do Demetri." Meu pai comentou. "Chegou quem estava faltando." Ele anunciou e eu me virei para olhar Edward e Bella que estavam atrás de mim.

"Droga! Não vou mais poder falar mal de você." Reclamei em tom de brincadeira, quando Edward apareceu ao meu lado.

"Bella, eu nunca vi uma grávida tão linda quanto você." Meu pai elogiou.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu, corando.

"Eu vivo dizendo isso a ela, mas ela não me ouve."

"Cala a boca." Bella reclamou do outro lado da mesa.

"É o poder Volturi de sedução." Sussurrei para o Edward.

**Review:**

**Jana Mi : **Alguns até são, e eu digo isso porque conheci alguns. Mas infelizmente eles são raros e geralmente, já têm dona.

**Kivia :** Hey! Tudo está melhor, obrigada ^^ Mas é que os últimos dois meses foram meio tensos para mim ¬¬ Hiddleston foi especialmente para você...quando eu tava escrevendo a cena, eu fiquei pensando em que(outro) ator ela poderia ter uma queda, aí abri o tumblr e vi o Tom e os outros Vingadores me olhando, aí lembrei que você tinha uma queda por ele e não resisti hauahauhauahau Desgravidada...gente! Alguém liga para a Academia Brasileira de Letras porque uma nova palavra foi inventada. :p

**TaTa B-P:**huahauhauha Sinta-se a vontade. Te dou todo o apoio.

**Luna Sophie : **Obrigada ^^ Vadia louca e loira hehehe

**Theslenn Urils :** Ownn *_* A fic está chegando ao fim, então essas coisas têm de acontecer mesmo

**kjessica:** huahauahuhu Eu me divirto escrevendo ela heheheh ^^ Algo está para acontecer. Isso é tudo o que eu posso garantir.


	23. Complicações

**N/A: Hey! Eu só queria me desculpar com vocês sobre o atraso. A vida anda mais do que complicada para mim, e estou completamente sem tempo. O único dia que consigo respirar um pouco é sexta feira, e mesmo assim tenho zilhões de coisas para fazer em casa. Enfim, segue-se o capítulo. Beijos e até a próxima! **

**Capítulo 23- Complicações**

O jantar tinha terminado melhor do que eu esperava. Na verdade, todo aquele dia tinha sido uma verdadeira surpresa. Ninguém esperava que Aro agisse da maneira que tinha agido, mas eu estava feliz por ele finalmente ter enxergado o que sempre esteve bem na frente dele. A atitude sensata que Renata tomou também tinha me surpreendido. Ela teve a chance de se vingar da família, por tudo que eles tinham feito, mas em vez disso, ela ouviu o pai e optou por tomar qualquer decisão depois. Acho que Demetri estava fazendo bem a ela.

"No que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou, enquanto eu tirava meus acessórios e me livrava dos sapatos que usava.

"No dia de hoje." Sorri, depositando minha velha pulseira – presente de Jacob e Edward – na cômoda. "Fico feliz que tenha acabado tudo bem."

"É um alívio não ter mais o peso da ameaça dos Volturi em cima da minha cabeça." Edward admitiu.

"Eu quero minha surpresa agora." Pedi. Edward desabotoou a camisa que usava, e por um segundo eu me esqueci de meus pensamentos.

"Você não esqueceu." Ele apontou com um meio sorriso. "Mas eu acho que tivemos emoções demais para um só dia."

"Você não pode me torturar assim, eu estou grávida." Coloquei o melhor biquinho estilo Alice, mas não funcionou.

"E a maneira que você me torturou durante o jantar? Toda atenciosa com o Aro" Edward ciumento, estava aí uma coisa que eu amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estava sendo profissional." Defendi-me.

"Até demais." Ele revirou os olhos. "Acho que vou fazer você sofre um pouquinho por ter me atentado durante o jantar."

"E como você pretende fazer isso, senhor Cullen?" Perguntei, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

"Você já vai descobrir." E pelo sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios, eu já fazia uma leve ideia de qual seria a minha tortura.

"Bom dia." Alec me saudou assim que entrei no escritório.

"Bom dia." Sorri e olhei para a mesa ao lado. Demetri ainda não estava ali. "Alec, você poderia me avisar quando o Demetri chegar, por favor?"

"Ele ligou ainda pouco avisando que vai chegar atrasado. Ele sequer deu uma justificativa. Nem um pouco profissional, não acha?" Desde o primeiro momento que Demetri entrou na BD que Alec fazia questão de demonstrar todo o seu desprezo. Antes eu não sabia o porquê, mas agora eu já tinha uma leve, se não grande, desconfiança do motivo.

"Eu não vou poder esperar por ele. Precisamos visitar um cliente. Deixe um recado para ele. Eu vou ligar para Angela e avisar também." Avisei-o e entrei na minha sala.

Eu tinha quase certeza que o atraso do Demetri tinha a ver com a Renata. Eles haviam saídos juntos ontem do restaurante, e eu não os culparia se depois de um dia tão estressante quanto aquele, eles resolvessem aliviar as tensões bem juntinhos.

"Ang, sou eu." Identifiquei-me assim que ela atendeu "Pode passar pro Edward?"

"Só um segundo." Ela pediu antes de transferir a ligação.

"Oi amor."

"Oi. Edward, eu vou sair com o Alec agora. Eu preciso visitar um cliente."

"E o Dimmi?"

"Ainda não chegou e eu não posso esperar por ele."

"Ok. Mas tome cuidado. Você sabe que eu não confio nesse cara." Ele disse sério.

"Eu sei," Suspirei. Eu também tinha as minhas desconfianças, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha qualquer argumento concreto para demiti-lo ou trocá-lo de setor.

"Mantenha-me informado." Edward pediu.

"Ok. Eu te amo."

"Eu também." Ele se despediu e desliguei o telefone.

Até a hora que consegui arrumar tudo e sair da editora, Dimmi ainda não havia chegado. Pelo visto as coisas foram bem melhores do que eu imaginava.

Depois de uma reunião exaustiva com um novo autor, tentando negociar turnês, aparições públicas e tudo o mais, eu estava voltando de novo para a editora. Mas meu estômago insistia para que eu fizesse uma parada antes de me confinar em minha sala pelo resto do dia.

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu atendi o aparelho, mesmo sem reconhecer o número em questão.

"Alô?"

"Bella é a Jane."

"Ah, oi." Tentei disfarçar a minha surpresa. Por que será que ela estava me ligando?

"Eu marquei uma reunião com o Edward e gostaria muito que você também viesse." Aquilo era estranho demais, mas eu resolvi não questionar.

"A que horas?" Perguntei.

"Uma da tarde."

"Eu vou." Garanti, antes de terminar a ligação. "Era só o que me faltava!"

"O que foi?" Alec perguntou.

"Jane Volturi marcou uma reunião com o Edward e exige a minha presença." Revirei os olhos.

"O que será que ela quer?"

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia." Suspirei. Se ela estava querendo começar uma campanha contra a Renata, estava começando da maneira errada. "Será que podemos almoçar antes de voltar?"

"Claro."

Paramos em um restaurante que ficava próximo a editora. Como já era quase meio-dia o local estava bastante cheio.

"Faz um bom tempo que não fazemos isso." Alec comentou e eu apenas assenti em resposta. O que eu poderia dizer? Que eu tinha me afastado porque as atitudes dele me deixavam desconfortável? "Como está a gravidez?"

"Exaustiva." Sorri. "As pessoas vivem falando do quão bom é poder carregar uma vida dentro de você, mas elas se esquecem de mencionar os inchaços, as dores de coluna, as dores na perna, sem falar do peso extra na barriga que parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento."

"Mas você continua linda." Ele elogiou, e eu me remexi na cadeira – como se aquele incômodo causado pelas suas palavras fosse físico.

"Obrigada." Forcei um sorriso. "O Edward vive dizendo isso." Eu sabia que o que eu tinha feito era horrível, mas não pude evitar.

**[EPOV]**

Eu estava perdido em meio a tantos relatórios para analisar, que mal ouvi a batida a porta. Só fui despertar quando Angela apareceu no meu escritório.

"A Renata já chegou, eu vou indo." Ela avisou, só então me dei conta que já estava na hora do almoço.

"Ok. Peça para ela vir aqui por favor." Pedi.

"Chamou, chefinho lindo?" Renata entrou, quase que saltitando, na minha sala.

"Eu ia perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas já obtive minha resposta."

"Na medida do possível."

"Como foi acordar sendo uma milionária?"

"Para com isso." Ela pediu e bufou irritada. "Eu conversei com o Dimmi e só vou me preocupar com os negócios da família quando terminar a faculdade. Até lá vou me dedicar aos meus estudos, a minha série e a você." Ela piscou para mim no final da frase.

"Deixa só a Bella saber disso." Impliquei.

"Ela vai me tratar muito bem. Agora, eu sou um parceiro muito importante." Eu não sei porque ainda ficava surpreso ao ver que ela tinha resposta para tudo.

"Com licença, Edward eu preciso falar com você." Aproveitando que a porta estava aberta, Tanya entrou na sala.

"VL, se você não marcou hora, caia fora." Renata dispensou-a.

"Por um acaso eu me dirigi a você, _coisinha_?" Tanya destilou todo o seu cinismo.

"Que fofa! Ela acha que me chamando de coisinha vai me ofender. Pois fique sabendo que já fui chamada de coisa muito pior nos meus tempos de escola." Renata sorriu.

"Pirralha, você sabe ser inconveniente."

"Você não imagina o quanto!" O sorriso divertido de Renata quase conseguiu que eu começasse a rir.

"Está tudo bem Renata. Qualquer coisa eu te chamo." Decidi intervir, do contrário aquelas duas nunca terminariam sua disputa. "O que você quer, Tanya?" Perguntei, assim que a porta foi fechada.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero." Tanya sorriu sugestivamente.

"Pensei que esse assunto tinha sido encerrado."

"Só será encerrado quando eu conseguir o que eu quero." Ela falou, decidida.

"Vai embora!" Ordenei.

"Vamos parar com esse joguinho. Eu sei que você me quer. Não sei como você ainda perde tempo com aquela sonsa quando você pode ter tudo isso aqui." Ela deu a volta na mesa, ficando bem próxima da cadeira onde eu estava.

"Tanya." Aquele era meu último aviso.

"Você se lembra de como a gente era feliz juntos?" Ela suspirou. "Eu quero tanto você." Antes que eu pudesse sair do lugar onde eu estava, Tanya tinha se jogado em cima de mim e colado seus lábios nos meus. A surpresa fora tão grande que eu demorei a reagir. Eu ainda lembrava do beijo dela, mas nem de longe aquele beijo despertava alguma coisa em mim.

"Mas o quê..." Uma voz conhecida me trouxe de volta a realidade. Quando consegui me desvencilhar de Tanya, vi aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, agora repletos de dor.

"Bella!" Gritei, mas deu meia volta e saiu correndo. "Renny, vai atrás dela!" Gritei.

"Por quê..." Renata apareceu visivelmente confusa.

"Não me pergunta nada agora, vai!" Ordenei. Eu não podia deixar Bella sozinha, só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer com ela.

"Viu como eu sou legal? Ainda te poupei de ter que dar a triste notícia à sua esposa." Ela sorriu, radiante.

"Então eu usarei da mesma bondade com você." Coloquei um sorriso cínico no rosto."Se você ainda pretende ficar nessa cidade, sugiro que passe no RH e peça sua demissão. Se antes das cinco da tarde sua carta de demissão não estiver na minha mesa, você vai ser demitida. E tenha certeza de que eu vou garantir que você não consiga nenhum emprego por aqui." Ameacei.

"Mas..." Tanya realmente parecia confusa com a minha decisão.

"Entenda uma coisa: eu escolhi a Bella. E não há nada que você possa fazer para me separar dela." E era para junto dela que eu estava indo naquele momento.

**[BPOV]**

Lágrimas. Aquilo era tudo que eu conseguia enxergar. Eu estava sentada em minha antiga cama no apartamento de Alice, fazendo um esforço enorme de não relembrar a maldita cena em minha mente.

"Como você está?" Renata perguntou, voltando com um copo d'água para mim.

"Melhor." Forcei um sorriso.

"Você sabe que o que você viu foi armação, não sabe?"

"Eu sei, mas ver aquilo foi quase que voltar no tempo." Confessei. "Um tempo em que Tanya era a razão de viver dele e eu só a melhor amiga."

"Eu tive certeza que alguma coisa estava errada quando voltei do setor de criação e vi minha irmã perto dos elevadores."

"Foi ela quem me ligou, marcando uma reunião comigo." Expliquei.

"Idiota!" Renata esbravejou. "Ou melhor, idiotas!"

Renata continuou fazendo-me companhia. O choro já havia cessado, mas o desconforto causado por todo aquele circo ainda continuava. Eu me sentia exaurida física e mentalmente, sem contar aquele sentimento amargo de ter sido feita de idiota na frente das pessoas que você mais odiava.

A campainha tocou e Renny se levantou para atender. Mesmo antes de ouvir a voz, eu já sabia quem estava do outro lado da porta.

"Se você está aqui, quem ficou no escritório?" Renata perguntou. A porta do quarto tinha ficado aberta, o que me permitia ouvir todo o diálogo.

"Não tenho a mínima ideia." Edward respondeu, como se não se importasse.

"Eu vou lá. Espero que a Vaca Loira tenha deixado tudo no lugar." Ela decidiu. "Ela está no quarto."

"Bella." Edward me chamou e eu levantei meus olhos para vê-lo "Amor, eu.." Naquele momento, tudo voltou de uma só vez e eu comecei a chorar compulsivamente. "O que foi?"

"Apenas me abraça, por favor." Pedi, e logo os braços dele estavam ao meu redor. Eram em momentos como aquele, envolvida no calor do seu corpo, que eu tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Edward não precisou dizer nem mesmo uma palavra, e mesmo assim já começava a acalmar meu coração aflito.

"Foi tudo uma armação. Foi ela quem me beijou, eu não sei como ela sabia que você estaria ali, eu..."

"A Jane me ligou dizendo que teríamos uma reunião com ela." Expliquei, interrompendo-o. "Eu me sinto tão estúpida!"

"Não."

"Quando eu vi vocês, eu tinha consciência de que não era verdade, mas eu não consegui controlar o que aquela cena despertou em mim. Eu acabei agindo da maneira que elas queriam." E eu me odiava por isso. Eu odiava ter me permitido ser fraca na frente das pessoas que mais queriam a minha derrota.

"A dor que eu vi nos seus olhos, eu não suportaria ver isso de novo." Edward confessou, prendendo meus olhos nos seus. "Eu amo você e eu sou capaz de tudo para te proteger de qualquer pessoa que queira te magoar."

"Então, prova." Pedi "Da mesma maneira que você provou na noite passada."

"Bella, eu não acho que..." Eu sabia que ele tentaria recusar, mas eu nem queria ouvir suas razões. Eu precisava dele e ponto final!

"Por favor, eu só quero que você ter você, sentir você." Implorei e logo seus lábios estavam nos meus. Mãos, dedos, língua e boca passavam por meu corpo, excitando e acariciando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava.

Quando nossos corpos se juntaram, aquele era todo o conforto e certeza que eu necessitava na vida. Minhas unhas afundaram em sua pele, quando atingi o ápice, sentindo meu corpo relaxando momentos depois.

"Daqui a pouco eles vão reclamar de mim." Edward acariciou a minha barriga e saiu de cima de mim.

"Eu não vejo a hora de vê-los" Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, que estava em minha barriga.

"Eu também não" Ele sorriu e eu comecei a sentir o cansaço de toda aquela confusão chegar.

"Nada de fechar o olho." Edward pediu. "Daqui a pouco a Renata chega e eu não quero ser flagrado por ela."

"Ela te atormentaria até o fim dos tempos." Ri, só de imaginar as provocações que ela faria.

"E eu não sei?" Ele acompanhou meu riso, que logo cessou e se transformou em um sorriso. "Amo esse sorriso. Amo você."

"A recíproca é totalmente verdadeira." Sussurrei contra os lábios dele, antes que nossas bocas se encontrassem em um mais beijo.

Após algum tempo, nos levantamos, colocamos as roupas e saímos do quarto, apenas para dar de cara com a Renata assistindo a TV.

"Por favor, queime os lençóis, o colchão e cama. Ah, e eu vou usar o corporativo para substituí-los." Ela avisou sem desviar os olhos da tela.

"Acho justo." Edward sorriu.

"Mas eu estou feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem." Ela olhou para nós e sorriu. "E se quiserem alguém para cuidar daquelas desgraçadas, Alice e eu estamos mais do que dispostas."

"Por falar nisso, cadê ela?"

"Na casa do Jasper. Aquela garota vive lá agora."

"Pede para ela me ligar quando ela chegar, precisamos resolver algumas coisas." O casamento se aproximava e ainda tínhamos tantas coisas a resolver.

"Não faça nada disso. Bella estará incomunicável durante toda a noite." Ele sorriu sugestivamente e me beijou.

"Que nojo! É como ver seus pais se beijando." Renata reclamou.

Pela manhã, tive que enfrentar uma pequena discussão com Edward, que insistia para que eu não fosse à editora de maneira alguma. Ele cismava que eu precisava descansar depois de todo aquele estresse do dia anterior. No entanto, ficar trancada em casa só me faria ficar remoendo tudo o que tinha visto no dia anterior.

"Bom dia." Dimmi me cumprimentou assim que cheguei à editora. "Como você está?"

"Bem." Sorri. "Renny te contou, é?"

"Ela me telefonou ontem a noite. A Jane sempre foi uma pessoa muito calculista e vingativa e acho que essa tal Tanya não fica atrás."

"É a vida." Encolhi os ombros.

"Com licença." Alguém pediu.

"Meninos!" Sorri ao ver Emmett e Jasper ali.

"Estou indo. Ainda tenho que pegar umas artes no departamento de criação, levar ao departamento de marketing e depois levar os escolhidos para a gráfica." Demetri se despediu.

"Até mais."

"Esse garoto nunca mais foi o mesmo depois da nossa conversinha." Emmett apontou e eu tive que rir.

"A que devo tamanha hora?" Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava. Antes das oito da manhã eu já tinha recebido ligações de Alice, Rose e Angela.

"Edward nos avisou do ocorrido..." Emmett começou.

"...E viemos ver como você está." Jasper completou.

"Que lindo! Vocês até completam as frases um dos outros." Impliquei e ambos reviraram os olhos para mim.

"Como você está?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bem."

"Sério?" Emmett tentou confirmar.

"Muito." Garanti.

"Se você quiser os nossos seviços..."

"...Nós podemos sumir com elas do mapa." Emmett completou. Eles já estavam me irritando com isso.

"Ou fazer algum tipo de boicote." Jasper tentou amenizar.

"Eu agradeço, mas eu acho que vou recusar essa."

"Se precisar estamos aqui." Emmett colocou um braço em volta de mim e logo foi imitado pelo Jasper.

"Obrigada."

"Agora temos que ir para a reunião com o seu querido marido."

"Se você quiser eu também posso dar um soco nele por ontem." Era completamente desnecessário falar quem disse isso.

"Adeus Emmett." Empurrei-o para fora da sala. "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Quando meus queridos cunhados finalmente me deixaram em paz, pude começar a organizar todo o trabalho que me esperava por todo dia. E eu ainda precisava decidir quem ficaria responsável pelos meus clientes quando começasse minha licença maternidade. Demetri seria o mais adequado, mas por mais que eu não gostasse, estaria sendo injusta com Alec.

"Bom dia." Por falar nele.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentei-o.

"Bella, eu falei com um amigo meu. Ele é advogado e ele está disposto a pegar o seu caso quase que de graça."

"Meu caso?" Franzi o cenho. Do que ele estava falando?

"Seu divórcio." Alec explicou como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu não vou me divorciar. De onde você tirou essa ideia?"

"Depois de ontem, eu pensei..."Ele suspirou frustrado."Você não precisa ficar com ele por causa das crianças. Eu vou assumi-las"

"Você enlouqueceu?"

"Você não pode ficar com um cara que te trai. Você merece coisa muito melhor que isso." A cada palavra que ele dizia, ele se aproximava de mim. E algo me dizia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

"Tipo quem? Você?" Perguntei, desdenhosa.

"Bella nós seremos perfeitos juntos." Ele implorou, não existindo quase nenhum espaço entre nós. O olhar que ele tinha, era estranho. Quase que de um louco.

"Você está ultrapassando a linha do apropriado." Avisei e tentei me desvencilhar dele.

"Bella..." Ele falou meu nome num tom de advertência e segurou o meu braço.

"Solta o meu braço." Ordenei. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu começava a ficar gelada. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha sentido tanto medo quanto naquele momento. Medo não só por mim, mas pelas vidas que eu levava dentro de mim.

"Não Bella, você precisa entender." Ele apertou ainda mais sua mão em volta do meu braço.

"Solta! Você está me machucando." Pedi.

"Ele não merece você. Eu sim!"

Eu não podia ficar ali e esperar para ver o que Alec faria comigo, eu tentei me desvencilhar dele e até consegui chegar à porta, mas antes que eu pudesse abri-la ele conseguiu me segurar.

"Você precisa entender!" Ele ordenou.

"Não!" Gritei, e tentei mais uma vez fugir dele. Alec segurava meus dois braços, consegui me soltar de novo. Só que antes que eu chegasse perto da porta, ele me segurou, e a última coisa que senti foram minhas costas e minha cabeça batendo contra a porta.


End file.
